Super Genius Naruto
by Hakugai
Summary: This story is now adopted from the author Echo Uchiha
1. Prolouge

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Heya =D  
This is my very first story~ I am really nervous T.T But still give my best =)  
You will notice, that this story will follow strongly the canon story, so please forgive me about this T.T  
But don´t worry, after awhile, it will follow my own world of Naruto~  
Another thing you will notice... is the fact, that my grammer is one of the worst of the world T.T  
But I would be grateful, if you still reading my story =D I will really trying my best to improve my writing style~**

So please enjoy my story ;D OH yes! The chapter was changed from a beta reader =)  


Chapter1: Prologue

Twelve years ago a nine tailed... **(ARRRGh cut the crap... you know what happened, if not then your not worthy to read my story...just kidding^^ but if your really don´t know, then read the Naruto manga, it is reaaaaaally good! However back to the story...)**

XXXXXX

6 years later

"Get out here demon!"

"You're the reason many People died that night!"

"Just die already!"

Anything the six year old Naruto heard was unkind. He hated it, that they would call him "Demon" or either tell him to just die. What has he done to them? Nothing! Just because he has a beast, the nine tailed fox, sealed in his body, doesn´t mean he is the fox itself… Naruto is Naruto.

Yes, that's right he already knows about the fox that is sealed in his body. He has already met that so called mighty fox. But that demon fox is so lazy. First time he saw the fox he was well, naturally confused and a little scared. But he quickly understood why those people hated him. But that still isn´t an excuse to beat him down all the time.

Naruto is very bright for a six year old child, he doesn't even know why, but in the end he just shrugs it off. Naturally he wanted to become stronger, so that he can defend himself.

The only people who seem to care for him are the Third Hokage the leader of the village Naruto lived in. Teuchi the owner of a Ramen stand and Ayame, Teuchi's daughter also care for him. Those three are the only ones that seem to really care for him. They are the only ones who see Naruto as Naruto and not the Fox.

Naruto's Position

"I should get home quickly, it´s already dark" Naruto said to himself.

Running across the street he suddenly heard somebody behind him so he turns around.

"Well Well Well, you're the demon that took everything away from me aren't you? You should just die." The man said as he took a kunai out of his pocket and ran towards Naruto.

_`Again" Naruto thought "Why, Why, are they always attacking me. I´m sick and tired of this.´_ thought Naruto as he closes his eyes and waits for the pain. But nothing happened, he opens his eyes slowly and sees another Ninja with a strange mask standing in front of him...

_`Who..?´_ Naruto thought.

"What the hell!" Get out the way; I'm here to finish what the Fourth Hokage started!" The Leaf Nin, who attack Naruto shouted angrily at the masked Ninja.

"I am sorry. But you will be punished for what you have done and attempted. That punishment is death." the Masked ninja said coldly.

"What! What do you mean death? And why are you helping him? "He took the fourth´s life. You should kill him immediately! Not me!" the leaf ninja screamed with fear

"I am sorry. But I just saw this defenseless 6 year old child here." The masked ninja said

"Child?" the Leaf Nin scream "That is **THE** Demon." Damn it, he took so many lives from the village!" the Leaf Nin continued screaming.

"It is really so sad." the Anbu said "People like you, can´t tell the difference between a mere child and that of a demon." the mask ninja said disappointment

"You will now die for your transgressions!" the mask ninja said while making several hand seals

"W-W-Wait, you can´t do this! You would kill an innocent villager!" the Leaf nin choked out, as he stepped back

"Huh?" the mask nin asked "Wouldn´t you do the same, if I didn`t hold you back? Now prepare to DIE!" stated the ANBU cruelly

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**"

"AHHH! Please have mercy!" the Leaf nin screeched in pain as his body began to burn to ashes

_`What?" "Is this a Ninjutsu? I...I... don´t know why... but the hand seals, I could follow them perfectly... I feel like I can do that jutsu too... why..?´_ Naruto thought, as he finally began spacing out

"Are you ok, kid?" The masked man asked, looking at Naruto

"Wha? Uh Yeah… Thank you very much… but why… why are you helping me?" Naruto asked

"Because I can´t let an innocent child die… and this guy deserved it" The man replied

Naruto's eyes widened, at his answer "Then… you don't hate… me?" Naruto stuttered

"Hate you?" Why? How could anyone hurt you? You a cute kid so grown up and be strong" The masked ninja stated patting Naruto's blonde head

"Th…Thank you very much!" Naruto grinned as tears appeared in his eyes

"But… why are you wearing a mask? Maybe it's because your face is ugly? So that you don´t let anybody see?" Naruto asks with a grin

"Why you… " The masked man sighed "Well actually I´m an Anbu, elite ninja and we always wear a mask, you will learn about us in the academy"

"Well it´s already late you should go home and sleep…Good night" said the Anbu before he vanished.

"Today was a great day" Naruto grinned "Well I should really go home now… but before that." Naruto said to himself as he began walking to a forest nearby.

**"Katon: goukakyuu no Jutsu** " Naruto shout as he made the Hand seals he saw earlier. Suddenly a very small fire ball shot out of his mouth like the Anbu earlier… well out his mask. It wasn't as strong or as big as the one that ninja did.

_`Amazing… I really could copy it…it´s like I have the famous_ **Sharingan(Copy Wheel Eye)** _Though I don´t know understand how I can do this... maybe it's in my genes. Well I don´t know anything about my parents´_ Naruto thought sadly.

"But it isn't big like the one from that Anbu guy. I think it must be the different because of our bodies. Well, I guess with training it should be ok." Naruto said to no one

Naruto suddenly chuckled and quietly said "Interesting, yes very interesting. This day is really interesting."

* * *

Another 6 years

Now at 12 Years old and going to the Ninja Academy. Naruto has failed the Gennin exam two times in a row and with this his title as a dead last. But why is he a dead least, isn't he smart? Well it was so...

XXXXX

_Flashback (5 years ago)_

_"So, I will finally be going to the academy from today on."Naruto smirked as he stood in front of the Academy_

_"Hmmmm." "I am positive that the teachers here will think of me as a Demon." "Like the villagers." "I should probably act as a stupid, hyperactive and skill less ninja." "So there isn't any trouble." "That way they won't suspect me." "Even though I´m strong." "If they know they will surely start attempting to kill me." Naruto thought with a frown_

_"And with these stupid cloths (the orange eyesore) will make my act perfect though it is reeaaally stupid." "Damn that store for refusing to sell meany decent clothing." Naruto thought to himself_

_End Flashback_

_XXXXX  
_

Good plan, right...? But why did he fail two tests? Well...

XXXXX

_Flashback (4 years ago)_

_"Hmmmm, the Uchiha are wiped out with only two remaining. Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha are the last." "Itachi was the culprit of the Uchiha massacre." "Sasuke Uchiha is one year younger than me." "I should fail the next two exams." (If they study at the academy for 5 years they can attempt the exam twice a year). "Well this will make my act perfect." "Also it would be more interesting then if I came to his class." Naruto thought with a smirk_

_End Flashback._

_XXXXX  
_

So now you know why Naruto was acting like an idiot.

As Naruto predict he is now in the same class with Sasuke Uchiha and as expect Sasuke was he top student. And the crush on Sakura Haruno is also an act, but why her...? Well this will be another story to tell

**YAAAY~  
My first Chapter is down =D  
Sigh~ I guess it´s not really good, huh?  
Oh well, Lets try better in the futur ;)**

**seee ya =D**


	2. Genin Exam

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Second Chapter! XDD  
Well I hope you enjoy, Oh yeah I forgot! I not own Naruto~  
**

**Chapter 2: Genin Exam**

_`Hmmm... what´s for a nice day´_ the third Hokage of Konohagakure smiled, as he look at the outside of the window in his office

"HOGAKE-SAMA!" shouted suddenly a Chunin-ninja of the leaf, while bowing

"What is it? Is Naruto causing trouble again...?" the Hokage sighed, already knowing the answer

"Yes!" shouted the Chunin "Naruto is desecrating the Hokage Monument with paint!"

"Naruto... Does he ever learn?" The Hokage sighs again "And please don´t shout again, even if I old, I´m not deaf!"

"My apologies!" The Chunin shout

"..."

* * *

In the village of leaf

"You will never catch me, if you can´t run faster!" Naruto laughed as he jump from roof to roof

Behind of him, there´s a few angry Chunin chasing after him

_`They are so slow~ they can´t even catch me...´__ Naruto grinned_  


Naruto giggle, of their slowness, but suddenly someone hit him against his head

"Naruto you shouldn´t done this!" a Chunin ninja with a scar over his nose yelled angry at him

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto complain, holding his head from pain

* * *

Hokage office

"I´m very sorry, Hokage-sama" Iruka said in honor, while bowing to the Hokage about a hundred time

___´Well it seem Iruka-Sensei isn´t just a simple academy teacher´_ Naruto thought with a grin

After few minutes Iruka dragging Naruto back to the academy

"You moron, theres is no time to causing trouble, you should train, tomorrow is the ninja school´s graduation exam, and you failed two times already" Iruka yelled at him

"Yes, zes" Naruto replied boring

Iruka twitch at this respond

"Because of Naruto, you all will review the **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**. Everyone line up and transform perfectly to me" Iruka snapped out

"WHAT?" the class screamed, while glaring at Naruto

Naruto himself just snort

* * *

After awhile its finally Naruto turn

"Uzumaki Naruto! Your turn" Iruka called

"This is all you fault, dope" one of his classmate said

"Just... shut up" Naruto replied him coldy

"Tss, trying to be cool? You a failure and you always be" the same guy smirked

Naruto ignoring him and walk to Iruka

_´Hmmm... should I use my One-hit-killer technique?_`Naruto smirked

"OK" Naruto start... " **Oiroke no Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold)**" a smoke appear, as the smoke slowly disappear a nude Naruto-girl stand in front of Iruka

"WHAT THE HELL!" Iruka screamed losing a lot of blood from his nose, like the other male student in the room

"hahahahah, this was my Sexy no jutsu" Naruto laughed his ass of, as he transformed back

_´Well, I never thought this stupid jutsu is soo useful´_ Naruto smirked mentaly

"You Baka! Don´t invent stupid skills!" Iruka yelling and hitting him

"As you punish you will clean the monument all yourself until it down!" Iruka glared

All of the student in the room snicker

"Loser"

"Dope"

"Serve him right"

Naruto sighed, _`They´re all Idiots...´_

* * *

After school at the Hokage monument

"I don´t let you home until you clean all of it" Iruka said

"Hmpf... like I care, nobody is waiting for me anyway..." Naruto replied

Iruka mood quickly change "Naruto..."

"What it...?" Naruto asked

"Well... umm... If you clean all this up... I´ll buy you some ramen tonight" Iruka smiled

Naruto smiled "I guess I should clean faster, huh?"

Iruka stunned, at this mature reply from him

* * *

Night time, in the Village of leaf

"Naruto..." Iruka started

"Hmm...?" Naruto asked as he slurp his ramen _  
´I really like the ramen, but still.. sometimes I really want to try some other foods´_ Naruto thought

"Ayame-neechan I wan´t another bowl" Naruto ordered

"OK wait a minute, Naruto-kun" Ayame replied back

"Why did you do that? Don´t you know the history of the Hokage´s of the?" Iruka asked

"Of course I know! They are the strongest ninja of the village right...? Especially the fourth Hokage who defeated the demon fox to saved the village" Naruto said _  
´And sealed it into me...´_ he mentaly add

"Then why...?" Iruka asks confuse

"Because the villagers will recognize me and I will one day a Hokage myself!" Naruto answered with vigor _´After all.. I need a goal, right? Then why not the hardest?´_

_´What for a guy one time he just a hopeless brat, the next time he is seems so much older´_ Iruka smiled

"Well is already late you should go home and sleeps for the exam tomorrow" Iruka said with a smile

"OK" Naruto reply and slurps his last ramen

* * *

The next morning

_`So the exams is coming...`_ Naruto thought as he entered the class

_´So this time I will finally show off`_Naruto smirked, _`But I have a bad feeling about Mizuki...- sensei´ _Naruto thought as he notice the fake smile of Mizuki at him

"The exam start with the written exam" Iruka announced

_´My written exam... this is impossible for an academy student to answer this... it was Mizuki...-sensei... do he want me to fail?´ _Naruto thought, then smirk, _´Why not, I will play along, well.. whats left? If I answer this, he will surely suspect me...´_

* * *

"Next Taijutsu" Iruka shout. (Well Naruto only tie on purpose)

"Next Genjutsu!" (Well Naruto have "no" genjutsu talent [yes he have])

"Next Ninjutsu!" (With Naruto Oiroke no Jutsu he pass it easly because he make the exam teacher unconcious)

"Next Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)" (Well you can say Naruto is a master in transform^^)

"Next Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)" (AN: Naruto pass it easy)

"Last the technice Bunshin no jutsu(doppelganger)!" Iruka said

After some student, it´t finally Naruto´s turn

"It´s the loser"

"Tss, why he bother?"

"He just fail again.."

_`Naruto! if you can pass this test you will able to be a ninja! Please don´t blow it`_ Iruka thought.

_`Damn it, if he pass, my plans will fail...´_ thought a certain Chunin ninja.

_´Hmmmm.. it seems like if I pass this test I will be a ninja, but Mizuki...-sensei make me a bad feeling...hmpf I will fail this test and see what will happen...´_ Naruto thought

"**Bunshin no jutsu**" Naruto doing some hand-seals and summon a smoke come as the smoke clear... There was standing a Naruto and a sick clone

"Naruto you fail!" Iruka said disappoint

All of the student in the room snickered

_`They really go on my nerve´_ Naruto sigh

"Iruka you should pass him, he tried so hard" Mizuki said _´puh he fails...´._

"No, everyone els did three clones but Naruto created one clone and it was useless. I can´t let him pass..." Iruka replied

_´I know you would said this Iruka´_ Mizuki smirked.

* * *

Outside

Naruto is on the swing as the parent of his classmate are proud of their child to pass the exam.

"Great job my son!"

"Now youre a man"

Naruto hear, how their parent praising their son or daughter_ `Is this the feeling... to have a mother... or a father?´_ Naruto thought as he seeing his happy classmate

"Hey that kid..." a woman start

" Yeah that THE kid, he is the only one who failed" replied another women

"Well that´s good, we can´t have him becomming a shinobi... since he is..."

"Hey we can´t talk about that" another women come and cut her.

_´Morons I can hear you´_ Naruto sighed

"Naruto" A person behind him call

"Huh?" Naruto ask as he turn around "Mizuki...-sensei?"

* * *

At the Hokage tower

Naruto and Mizuki sitting on the roof.

"Why didn´t Iruka-sensei pass me?" Naruto ask_ed  
´Well I didn´t pass the exam...´_

"Well he´s probaly sees himself in you..." Mizuki said

Naruto doesn´t respond _  
`I´m... not really interest...´_ he thought, but listened anyway

"...he´s probably thinking you should to become strong in the real way... try to understand Iruka´s feeling... he has as you no parent in his childhood..." Mizuki continued

But I wish I had graduated" Naruto sighed _`I didn´t know he had a bad life...Well how should I know he just yell at me...´_

Mizuki smirked "Well then I´ll tell you a special secret"

_´Heh? So my feelings was right...´_ Naruto raise his head

* * *

Later that night

Naruto broke in the third Hokage house and search for a certain scroll

"What are you doing in my house" The Third Hokage stand behind him

Naruto widened his eyes and quickly react "**Oiroke no Jutsu**"

"WHAT THE HELL?" the Hokage screamed and fall instantly unconscious.

_´It´s strange that a hokage, fall for such a technique...´_ Naruto sweatdropped

Naruto still look around, but finally found the scroll

"So this is this scroll huh?" Naruto grinned and left the house through the window

Mizuki on the other hand, smirked as he watching the szene and about to act his "part", however because of the bloodloss from a certain technique, he must rest for awhile

* * *

In the forest

Naruto sighed _`I think this place is good enough, not to be catch fast´_

Naruto slowly open the scroll and the first what standing in the scroll is the technique **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

"Solid clones? Interesting... so the Handsign..."

* * *

Iruka´s house

Iruka lay in his bed, while thinking

_Flashback_

_"Iruka" the hokage said "Yes hokage-sama?" Iruka bowed respectfully " I know how you feel but... he is similar to you..." the Hokage said._

_Flashback end_

_

* * *

Flashback 12 years ago_

_The ninetailed fox rage and destroy most part of the villages and kills many people... "LET ME GO" Young Iruka cried "my mom and dad still there!"_

*Knock knock*

Iruka jumped in shock of the sudden interruption on his thought.

As he open the door, Mizuki standing in front of the door

"Iruka! Naruto had taken the forbidden scroll, we should go the Hokage-sama place"

"Wha...?" Iruka widened his eyes

* * *

At the Hokage place

"It´s been early in the night the scroll was taken... you must hurry and find Naruto!" the Hokage ordered

"YES SIR" the crowd screams and vanish.

_´I should check the woods..._´Iruka thought

* * *

Some times later in the forest by Naruto

"I found you..." Iruka said angry

Naruto look up and said "Ah.. is just the pervert sensei"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MEANING?" Iruka shout_ed  
´Huh..?´_thought Iruka as he saw Naruto dirty clothers

"Hehe you found me, but I´ve only learned one technique" Naruto said _  
´Not really you took so long that I learn four others...but it should be a suprise´_

_´So he trained?_´ Iruka thought  
"Say Naruto why did you stole the scroll on your back?" Iruka asked

"Oh this? Mizuki told me about it he said I will pass if I learn a jutsu in the scroll" Naruto grinned _  
´Come to think where is he?´_Naruto thought.

"Mizuki?" Iruka widened his eyes

"Wha..." Iruka feel a kunai come in Naruto and his direction he quickly push Naruto to the side.

´_Speak of the devil´_ Naruto thought as he landed

"Not bad Iruka..." Mizuki said, "Naruto! give me the scroll" Mizuki demanded

"No Naruto! Don´t give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka screamed

_´Even if I die?...´_ Naruto sighed _`Oh well..I guess act time´_  
"What the hell is going on? Why did you attack Iruka-sensei, Mizuki?" Naruto demanded

"Naruto... there´s no point in you having it... I´ll tell you the truth why the village hate you... even Iruka..." Mizuki said

"No! Don´t!" Iruka screamed again.

"12 year ago... the fourth Hokage didn´t kill the **Kyubi**... instead he sealed it..." Mizuki pause "Since that incident... a new rule was created for this village... but Naruto this rule was never meant to be told to you..."

_`...Tch... how boring... I guess I suppose to act suprise...´_ Naruto thought logically

"What are you talking about? What for a rule?" Naruto asked

"Mizuki chuckled evil " The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about that you are the demon fox!"

Now Naruto try to act suprise, so he widened eye

"You are the demon that destroy the village and killed Iruka parents" Mizuki laughed

"STOP IT" Iruka cried

"You have been lied by everyone!" Mizuki said as he took his big shuriken to throw it to Naruto. "All the village hate you , even Iruka!" he said as he throw it against Naruto.

_´This baka I know about the Kyubi already...´_

_

* * *

Flashback 8 years ago_

_"What the hell? Why they attack me?" A 4 years old Naruto asked the same question again and again  
_

_"WHY?"_

_Suddenly Naruto is in a place he isn´t familiar _

_"Where I´am?"_

_He began to walk until he stopped by a giant cage  
_

_ "What... is that?"_

_**"Boy..."** come, a voice out of the cage. **"Come closer"**_

_"Who...?" Naruto asked himself_

_His curiousness take over and he walked to the cage closer and closer. He stop as he saw a giant orange fox with nine tails _

_"Who... are you...?"  
_

_**" I´m the mighty Kyubi" **the Kyubi revealed himself  
_

_"Huuuh? You? Mighty? Are you kidding me? Then why are you in a cage..? This make you looking weak" snorted the young Naruto_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the Kyubi retored_

_"You heard me" Naruto said cooly_

_"Why are you in this cage? Oh mighty Kyubi" Naruto asked sacrcasticed_

_**"Well... the fouth hokage sealed me in you and becauce of the seal I´m in your stomach" **answered the mighty Kyubi silly_

_..._

_...  
_

_"What...?" Naruto asked_

_**"You heard me"** Kyubi said amusant, that he use the same line of Naruto early._

_´So that why they hurt me...´Naruto thought, as he look up to the fox and about to asked something "Hey fox you..." but to his suprise, this fox just drove to sleep_

_"What? He sleep on a conversation?" (AN: like Ace from one piece)_

_End Flashback_

* * *

_´This baka from fox is sooo lazy he always sleep since I meet him... I wonder how he destroy the village...he is like the always say "troublesome" guy in my class...´_

But Naruto sense the big shuriken that come closer and closer in his direction, he was about to react,but suddenly Iruka jump in to protect him

_`What? Why he done that? He should hate me or not...?´ _Naruto thought "Why..." Naruto wondered

"I...I´m the same Naruto..." Iruka started "...I lost my parent and nobody compliment me or acknowledge me... I was so sad that I do always act like an Idiot to get people´s attention...since I wasn´t able to do well in things like school and I get the attention in that way... I thought "it was better than bein nothing" so I kept acting like an idiot... but it was so painful" Iruka cried "I´m so sorry Naruto I should done a better job, then you wouldn´t have had feel like this"

_`Iruka-sensei... you...´_ Naruto thought, then suddenly realized somthing _´I should run that this bastard Mizuki follow me and Iruka is safe´_

Naruto ran deep in the forest to lure Mizuki away from Iruka

"NARUTO" Iruka shout

"tch, tch... he think he can escape me? I will take care of you later, Iruka" Mizuki laughed

* * *

By the Hokage

_´I found him...He is afraid... Understandable... ´_ the Hokage thought "The power that is sealed may be released... plus he holding the forbiden scroll... Is one in a million possible that the seal break and the reverting back into the nine tails fox... but if that happens..." the Hokage said to himself.

* * *

Back to the forest

"Found him" Iruka said to himself as he saw Naruto.

"Naruto! hurry pass me the scroll! Mizuki is after it" Iruka order but suddenly Naruto attacked him

"Wha...?" Iruka widened his eyes of this attack

"H...How did you know I´m not Iruka...?" Mizuki asked as he transform back.

"Becauce... I´am Iruka" Iruka smirked

"I see..." Mizuki said "But why did you help him? He killed your parents he is a demon there is no way that the Demon fox wouldn´try to use the power..."

"Yeah" Iruka cut in.

_´So he is the same as the others...´_ Naruto sighed, hidden behind a tree

"The Demon fox would do that but Naruto is different. He is one of my excellent students..." Iruka said

_´Wha...`_ Naruto widened his eyes

"He is may clumsy and a baka but he isn´t the demon fox... he is a member of the Village he is NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

_´Iruka... thank you... but you wrong by one thing... the damn fox is to lazy to learn the power in the scroll...´_ Naruto rolled his eyes on his own thought

"Tch... Whatever, I said I would take care of you later, but I´m changing my mind... DIE IRUKA" screamed Mizuki as he take a big shuriken and threw it against Iruka

It was about to hit, but it was stop

"EH?" Mizuki widen his eyes, but saw a rope that stopped the big shuriken in the middle

He follow the rope to the left side, there was a kunai stickin in a tree, as he turn to the right side, Naruto standing there holding the rope

Naruto stop it somehow, when he threw this kunai, through the *hole*(Where you holding the Shuriken) and sticking against the tree, it seems like the kunai was bind with a thick rope so the Shuriken stopped

"Naruto..." Iruka widened his eyes

"I will not let you kill Iruka-sensei... I beat yout the crap out..." Naruto said, without showing his face

"Baka you should run away!" Iruka screamed, even though he is impressiv how he stop the Shuriken _  
`It was a perfect threw...even thought the Shuriken was throw this fast... he perfectly threw through the hole...´_

"So the idiot come out" Mizuki said, thinking it was just luck

"Hmpf I show you the jutsu that I learned in the scroll... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto smirk as lot of copys from him appears

"What?" both Iruka and Mizuki shows suprise. _´They solid... impossible... `_Iruka and Mizuki thought pretty much the same

"Well Mizuki... good night..." Naruto said as he snip with the finger, to order the clones to attack (An: there was no strategy, just pure force) ´_So weak... I didn´t use my others jutsus... and he didn´t use a ninjutsu that I could copy...´_ Naruto sighed mentaly.

Iruka smiled _´He really did divide into a thousand... plus... they wasn´t all illusion they was solid...he may surpass all previous hokage...`_ Iruka thought. "Hey Naruto"

"Huh?"

"Come over here... there is something I want to give you"

* * *

Hokage tower

"We didn´t found him.."

"Damn! Where the hell is he?" the crowd screamed

The screaming quickly silent as the Hokage walk over and say "Don´t worry he´ll back soon" he smile.

* * *

Back to forest

Iruka-sensei when can I open the eyes? Naruto asked

"Now" Iruka replied and smiled. "Congratulations on graduating" he say. Naruto was suprise as he has his headband

"Lets celebrate! I´ll buy you a bowl ramen!" Iruka continued

"..." Naruto was stunned "Iruka-sensei... Thank you" Naruto smiled _`Is that the feeling to have father...?´_ Naruto wondered

_`But more important... I will the teammate of Uchiha Sasuke...´_ Naruto smirked, somehow made it

**FINISH =D  
I hope you enjoy it =D**

See ya in the next Chapter ;)  


**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅ kakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)**  
Name: Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Clone Technique", Viz "Art of the Doppelganger", English TV "Clone Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, etc.  
This is a basic technique known to all genin. Bunshin no Jutsu creates a clone of the user, which can used to create a diversion or cause confusion. Unlike Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shadow Doppelganger), these clones aren't real, and thus cannot do any damage.

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**  
Name: Henge no Jutsu, literally "Transformation Technique" English TV "Transformation Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka, etc.  
The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)**  
Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu, literally "Change of Body Technique" (a.k.a. "Change of Stance Technique" or "Body Replacement Technique"); English TV "Replacement Jutsu", "Replacement Technique"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, etc.  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.

**Oiroke no Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold)**  
Name: Oiroke no Jutsu, literally "Sexy Technique", Viz "Ninja Centerfold", English TV "Sexy Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank (maybe A), Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto,  
This is simply a Henge used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman; if the user is male, the woman's appearance is a beautiful, female version of his appearance. Naruto uses it to drive his instructors to distraction, and it is indeed annoyingly effective.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyubi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan. This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**  
Name: TajÅ« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
As Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but creates far, far more clones. Like Kage Bunshin, the clones look the same as the user and will disappear if hit. This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can be fatal to the person performing it, seeing as all of the clones are given an amount of chakra from the performer. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals.


	3. A rival?

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Hehe~  
Chapter 3! Fufu, Please enjoy ;)**

Chapter 3: A rival...?

"Hey are you sure... to look like that...? a photograph asked Naruto

"Yeah yeah just take it already" Naruto replied annoying

"Ok just don´t regret it... say cheese" the photograph said as he take the picture for his ninja identification (AN: the foto it same as the anime).

_´Hmmm this little joke for the Hokage should be funny´_ smirked Naruto with his new ninja ID.

* * *

Hokage tower

The Hokage frowns as he saw the identification picture of Naruto

"Hehehe it took me forever to come up with this good face" Naruto grinned " It´s pretty artistic, eh?"

"Retake it!" the Hokage immediately said icecold

"WHAT? Old man! It took me 3 hour that i decide on that one!" Naruto retored _`And a funny one´_ Naruto chuckled

"Oh... Naruto where is you head plate?" the Hokage asked as he noticing Naruto aren´t wearing his headband

"Well I´m saving it for tomorrow´s ceremony...HEY DON´T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Naruto shouted

The Hokage sighrf "Well... this ninja registration book, lists all those in the village with high ability... and what you "done" it´s a joke..."

"But... but..." Naruto said almost crying, this make the Hokage a little guilty

But suddenly the entrace door open and a little boy appeared with a long scralf

"OLD MAN today is the day I take you title!" the little boy shouted

"What the hell...?" Naruto asked it to himself

"oh noooooo not again... I apologies Hokage-sama" said a man with glasses that came a split second after the little boy. This man trying to hold the little boy back

"Who are you guys...? Are you comedians?" Naruto asked suddenly

The man widened his eyes and glaring at him _`The Kyubi-brat... I hate that loser...´_ The man with the black glasses thought as he push his glasses

"Who is this Orange-baka?" the little boy asked

"Baka...?" Naruto asked "BAKA?" Naruto asked again and pack the little boy on the collar "Say that again, brat!".

"Hey Brat! Let go of him! He is the thrid Hokage-sama grandson!" the man with the black glasses cried

"Go ahead and punch me!" the little boy said_ ´Now that he know, he wouldn´t dare to do this... he likes the others...´_ the boy thought, but to his suprise, he really become a hit

"You think I give a damn, you damn brat?" Naruto yelled, leaving the room

"AWWW! Young master!" the guy with glasses screamed

"Owww" the boy sreamed _`He really did that...´_

* * *

On the Street

_`What a day´_ Naruto sighed, but become angry when a obviously rock follow im

"DAMN IT you can´t fooling anyone, with this!" Naruto screamed at a "rock" with two hole

"Heh you good" the little boy from early smirked "I make you my boss" the boy said

"Boss...?" Naruto asked

"Teach me the killer technique! The famous **Oiroke no Jutsu **you create!" the boy said, while his eyes shining

"Huh...?" Naruto looked suprise

* * *

Trainingground

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**" the boy say but it come a fat girl

"Damn it why don´t you get it? It must be more beautiful!"

XXXXX

After hours

*hah* *hah*

"You should take a break..." Naruto suggest "...by the way, why are you going after your grandpa so much?"

"Well he gave me the name Konohamaru..."

_´Come to think I don´t even known his name´_ thought Naruto with a frown

"He named me after the Village..." Konohamaru said "But even though everyone is used to that name here... nobody ever calls me that... they just see me as the Hokage grandson...nobody sees me as me... and I´m sick of that. That´s why I want the Hokage name now." Konohamaru said

"Baka..." Naruto started

"What did you say?" Konohamaru demanded angry

"You heard me" Naruto replied

"If you want to be a Hokage... then beat me first! Because I will be the next Hokage of this village!" say Naruto with a grinned

Konohamaru´s eyes widened but he couldn´t help to grin

"I have found you" the same man with the glasses from early suddenly appear _`The demon...´_he glared at Naruto

_`This glaring...´_ thought Naruto sighed

"Now young Master let´s go home..." the man said

"NO" Konohamaru said "I will defeat grandpa and become the next hokage!"

"But a Hokage must be well versed in all aspect of being a ninja you must know over a 1000 skills and then finally... huh?" the man was suprise as Konohomaru transform to a naked girl "What the hell? When did you learn this skill? This low-class jutsu will never work against me!" the man screamed

_´Hmm... I want to try it anyway´_ Naruto smirked as he form the shadow clone seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto said

"Wooooow" Konohomaru said impressiv

"Hmpf... how foolish boy I am an elite tutor. I´m not Mizuki" the man said as he took his Taijutsu stance.

"Hmpf" Naruto smirked "You are the first one that I show this ultimative Killer move... **Harem Oiroko no Jutsu**" A smoke appear, as it died down, there stand a lot of nake girls

The glass man couldn´t take it anymore and faint with very much bloodlost

"Hey come to think... what is the name of the poor guy?" Naruto realized

"Well his name is Ebisu and he is my tutor" Konohomaru answered with a grin

"If I learn this jutsu I will become a fast Hokage" Konohamaru grinned but Naruto pinch him

"Ouch! what was that for?" Konohamaru demand

"Baka... there ain´t going to be any short-cuts to be a hokage" Naruto said

Konohamaru widened his eyes, but somehow he understand what he mean

He grinned at him "Stop lecturing me as if youre important! I´m not letting you be my Boss any longer! From now on WE´RE RIVALS"

Naruto look suprised, but form also a grin "Sorry, I´m taking my first step as a ninja tomorrow. But hey someday I´ll fight you for the hokage name... I´ll looking forward to it KONOHOMARU" _`ha... in was for a trouble I´m going this time...´_ Naruto sighed but in the end smirked

Even the hokage smiled on his "You can see everything in this orb"

**Chapter 3 finish~  
see ya in the next chapter ;)**

**Oiroke no Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold)**  
Name: Oiroke no Jutsu, literally "Sexy Technique", Viz "Ninja Centerfold", English TV "Sexy Jutsu"  
Type: E (or A)-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Konohamaru  
This is simply a Henge used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman; if the user is male, the woman's appearance is a beautiful, female version of his appearance. Naruto uses it to drive his instructors to distraction, and it is indeed annoyingly effective.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with TajÅ« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the KyÅ«bi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (HyÅ«ga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third ChÅ«nin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

**Haremu no Jutsu (Harem Jutsu)**  
Name: HÄ remu no Jutsu, literally "Harem Technique", Viz "Ninja Harem", English TV "Harem Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
This is simply a combination of Bunshin no Jutsu and Ninja Centerfold. Naruto uses it to create dozens of beautiful nude women when one of his instructors manages to resist fainting at the sight of a Ninja Centerfold.


	4. Team 7

**Super Genius Naruto**

Chapter 4: Team 7

Naruto woke up early this morning and looking outside the window "Wow today is a great day" Naruto said happy

Then he smiles "So today is the day, huh?"

_´Maybe... I will finally learn/copy new technice....´_Naruto smirks

"Well lets eating first" He said to himself, as he looking at the clock.

* * *

Later, Konoha Academy

As he go inside to the room, who all the ninja passed the exam, all of his classmate looks suprise to see him here

"Hey dead last! What are you doing here? Only those who pass are suppose to be here!" one of his former classmate says

"Are you blind? Don´t you see my Head band?" Naruto reply cold

"Tss.. how did you become it? I´ll bet you steal it somewhere" another boy said with a dog on his head

"What did you say? I earn it!! You can asks Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto retore

"Pfft... whatever, you still a dope" the dog boy say

_´This guy really annoying me...´_Naruto sighs

"Hey Naruto-baka! Move!! I´ll seat on this seat." a pink girl demand

_´Oh it´s Sakura or should I say Sakura-chan´_ Naruto roll his eye mentaly

"Sakura-chan!! Do you want sit next to me??" Naruto ask "happy"

"No! who want to sit next to you??? I want to sit next to my Sasuke-kun" Sakura yell angry and the last part with heart in her eye

_`Tch... what for a suprise´_ Naruto thought _´It´s always Sasuke Uchiha, I don´t understand why the girls like him? He is an ass, he ignore them and insult them.....´_

"Didn´t you hear me? Get out of the way" Sakura yells as she was about to hit him

`And why did I use her to be my crush?!!´ sighs Naruto mentaly, as he dodge the attack

"Hmpf, dope" smirk the Uchiha arrogantly

_`This guy!´_ Naruto is piss off and face Sasuke.

There face are very close

"TEME"

"DOPE"

There was a long tense between them, then suddenly a boy push Naruto, so that he accident touch Sasuke lip with his own, the room is in a long silence...

"Shit!" Naruto cry as he pull away _´This wasn´t suppose to happen.....shit he took my first kiss!!!!!´_ Naruto cried mentaly

"NARUTO!!!!" all of the Sasuke fangirls yells to Naruto with a dark aura behind them

"Eehh? Double shit....." Naruto curse, well we skip the beat part and call Naruto halfdead now.

"Silence" Iruka yell as he walk in and feel sorry for Naruto, but shrug it off and start the introducton

"Well beginning today all of you ar real ninjas... But you are still merely Genin, the hard part has just started. Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today on, we will be creating the 3 man teams..... And each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei´s instructions as you complete the assigned duties..." Iruka said it to the class.

_´Pft.... 3 man teams? That just more people in the way....´_ thought the Uchiha

_´I have to be with Sasuke-kun!!!!!`_ thought Sakura

_´Teams? How troublesome....´t_hought a lazy student

_´Sasuke-kun will be in my team not with the forehead´_thought a blond girl

_´munch... munch.... I want to eat more.....´_ thought a hungry guy

_´hehe whoever it in my team I will be the best´_thought the dogboy from early

* * *

_´Naruto-kun........´_thought a blue hair girl

´Teams... like what I expect. Sasuke will be one of my team... but who will the other? I hope a good one... Well it doesn´t matter. The important thing my sensei isn´t an ass. And I´ll be the best ninja... and creat a mightful village´thought Naruto

"...... well team 7 will be contain Uzumaki Naruto, Haruna Sakura....." Naruto was "happy" and Sakura upset

"....and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka say. Now Naruto was "upset" , Sakura happy and Sasuke?..... well his emotion was the same....

"Why the heck I´m with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto roars

"Don´t call Sasuke-kun, teme Naruto-baka!!!" yells Sakura and hit him again(poor Naruto)

"Well Sasuke grades were first among all 27 graduates and Naruto.... you were dead last.... and we have to do this to balance the teams... understand?" Iruka asks

_´Well I knew that already, but why I´m team up with Sakura of all the people????´_ Naruto mentally curse

"Tch just don´t get in my way ..... dead last" Sasuke smirks

_`Sasuke is really an ass....´ _Naruto curse him

Iruka sighs..and so he continue "Team 8 are Inzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino...."

"Team 10 are Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino"

"Well this afternoon you´re Jounin will meet to you ... so take a break until then" Iruka smile

* * *

In the afternoon

Sasuke Uchiha was just about to walk to the classroom in the academy until....

"Sasuke-kun" called Sakura, "Wait for me".

"Hmpf" Sasuke reply "It´s time to go...." as he saw the clocktime "Where´s Naruto?" Sasuke asks

"Hehe Who cares about Naruto? All he does is get in fights with you, well... he hasn´t had a normal childhood. He doesn´t have parent´s..."

Sasuke widen his eyes about this

".....he can do whatever he wants if I acted like him my parents would get so mad at me. He´s so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case."

" That´s why he misbehaves so much........, all alone......."

"Huh?"

"The sadness of having a parent yell at you, is nowhere near what he feels........"

" What.... What do you mean Sasuke-kun.....?"

"Youre annoying......." Sasuke said as he leaving her

"What happen.....?" Sakura widen her eyes

* * *

3 hours later in the room

The mood in the room is really bad

_´What the hell is happen to Sakura? Did she confess and he turned her down?´ _Naruto ask it himself, of the sudden quiet Sakura _`Well that can´t be, that happen always...´_

_´And what up with the sensei???? he/she is three hours late.....´_

_´I should play a prank to make a better mood.....´_ Naruto take the blackboard eraser and put it to the door( well I don´t know to describe that, but I think you know what I mean). Sakura and Sasuke notice that.

"What are you doing Naruto-baka?" Sakura ask.

_`Well it´s seem´s her attitude to me doesn´t change´_ Naruto rolls his eye.

"Punish our late sensei" Naruto answers

"As if he fall for that... he is a jounin...." Sasuke mumble, then suddenly the door open and the sensei become the blackboard eraser on his head.

_´What the hell is he really a jounin?´_ Sasuke asks it himself

**`Haha deserve him right´** Inner Sakura says

_´He did it on purpose.....well doesn´t matter´_Naruto thought

"Well my first impression..... I hate you" the Jounin smiles

Silent......

_`He make the mood even awkwardly then early...´_ Naruto mentaly curse him

"Well, met me on the roof." Said the Jounin, when he disappear in a smoke

* * *

On the roof

"Ok let´s begin with some introductions...." the Jounin say.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asks

_´Are she stupid... ? Everyone know how to introductions themself......´_ Naruto mentaly curse her.

"Well how about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the futur, hobbies, stuff like that..." the Jounin answeres

"Well, then you should be introduce yourself first because it´s politic" Naruto says

_´What?´_ Sakura and Sasuke wonder, of Naruto speaks

"Ohh... me? Hmm.... my name ist Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? hmmm.... well, I have lots of hobbies... "

"All we learned is his name?" Sakura said with a frown.

"Now mister dark you go on.."

"..... my name is Uchiha Sasuke. there are Tons of things I dislike but I don´t really like anything. And.. I don´t want to use the word "dream" but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man....."

_´As I thought´_ thought Kakashi

_`Cool´_ thought sakura.

_´So he want to kill Itachi so badly......well understandable´_ Naruto thought.

"Well Mrs. pinkie please."

"I´m Haruna Sakura the think I like..... Well the person I like is..... should I say my dream for the future? OH MY!!!!" Sakura blushing " I dislike Naruto"

_´tch´_thought Sasuke

_´Fangirl....´_Kakashi curse himself

_´This girl will die early, if she doesn´t change either through me or on the mission....´_ Naruto thought

"Well lastly mister "I want to die clothers"

"....... well my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like Ramen, Iruka-sensei, the restaurant ramen Iruka sensei buy ramen for me. What I dislike is that waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook.... My dream is to surpass all the Hokage!! And then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence....."

_´tch dope´_Sasuke thought

_´Sasuke-kun....´_ Sakura fancy and totally ignore Naruto

_´Interesting dream´_ Kakashi thought

"....and I have also a ambition to fullfil......" Naruto smiles

"Well we will start our duties tomorrow... with a Survival Training..." Kakashi says

"What.....? But we did enough training at the ninja Academy... Kakashi-sensei" Sakura says

"Well I´m your opponent, but this isn´t normal training....of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin the rest will be sent back to the Academy... this training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66 %.

Sakura and Sasuke widen their eyes, but Naruto says cooly "Well that means ca. 34% we can pass... this is more than enough..."

Kakashi was stun of this speak, but couldn´t help to smile

"Anyway tomorrow you will be graded on the training field 7...so bring all your Shinobi tools... oh... and skip breakfast. you´ll throw up.....here are the details" Kakashi hand them some formulars and disapper in a smoke

"Why shouldn´t we eat...? I mean we are not fullpowered to confront him... if we don´t eat...." Naruto said, as he walk home.

_´Did he tell us that on purpose?´_ both Sakura and Sasuke thought

* * *

The next morning on the trainingsfield 7

"Good morning" the Sensei greets

"Youre late!!!!" Sakura and Naruto yells at him

"Ähm... sorry, but superman need my help, so I must help him"

"What the hell, is that for a obviously lie!!!" Sakura screams

Kakashi shrug it off, "Well, forgot it, you guys have till the clock ring!"

"Huh?" the genin look questionable

"Well there are two bells.... your task is to take these from me before noon....those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. I´ll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I`ll eat right in front of you..." Kakashi smirks

Naruto also smirks _´ I knew it´_

_´Damn it´_ curse the others two mentally.

_´I should take the dope´s hint......´_ Sasuke thought

_´It seem Sakura an Sasuke didn´t eat....damn it, I even give them a little help.... well it doesn´t matter... if they don´t took it, it´s not my problem´_ Naruto thought

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and... the person who doesn´t take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent backt to the academy" Kakashi said with a scray face "You can use your Shurikens, so come at me with intending to kill or you won´t success"

"But you will be in danger" Sakura says

"Yeah your don´t even have a chance" Naruto grins

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well... ignore the dead last and start when I say...." Kakashi couldn´t finish his sentence, because Naruto suddenly take his kunai out his pocket and was about to threw it against Kakashi, but he disappered and standing behind Naruto , Kakashi takes Naruto arm with the kunai and change the aim to Naruto own head.

"Slow down I haven´t said start yet...." Kakashi says

_´Fast.....´_Sakura thought

_´So this is jounin level....´_Sasuke thought

Naruto smirks "Well in real life the foe don´t wait for a *start*" with that, he disappear in a smoke.

All of the three widen their eyes

"This boy....." Kakashi mumble _´This was a shadow clone? I didn´t notice....´_

_´What he disappeard? Was that a clone? But it was solid??´_ Sakura and Sasuke widen their eyes

"Well he´s right the foe doesn´t wait for a start.... so let´s beginn!!!" Kakashi said

Sasuke and Sakura quickly hiding in the forest.

"Hmmm.... I really underestimate Naruto...." Kakashi said as he look around, then suddenly Naruto run to him and shouts "I´ll will take you´re bell!!"

"or not...." Kakashi said as he take something from his pocket

Naruto stop and prepare for anything_ ´Will he take a kunai?´_ but to his suprise, he take bock, but not a normal book, it was an icha icha book, volume 2

Silent......

"Pervert Sensei" Naruto said, but Kakashi ignore him

_´He is mocking me......´_ Naruto thought angry and then go to attack him. Kakashi avoid his punch and kick without looking at him

_´Academy taijutsu.... too easy...´_ Kakashi suddenly become behind Naruto and make a tiger seal

_´What he use a ninjutsu?! Naruto will die!!!´_Sakura scream mentaly

"**Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique( A 1000 Years of Pain)**" Kakashi put his finger in his A**

"Damnnnn" Naruto scream but he disappeard

"What.....? again a clone?" Kakashi ask himself _`Does he test me...?´_

* * *

At the real Naruto

Naruto was about to making some traps for his fight against

Then suddenly widen his eyes, when he become the fight between his clone and Kakashi "What the hell was this...? Does it mean the clones give the information what they saw? Interesting... very interesting.... but I´ll will never copy this "jutsu" is even worse as my sexy jutsu..... and my is very effective......" Naruto frown, as he see the memory of Kakashi´s attack

* * *

Back to the battlefield

"hmmm..... Who will be the next.....?" Kakashi said as he looking around "Hmm... with Sakura would be funny"

*hah* *hah* Sakura pants _´Where are you Sasuke-kun? I hope you okay.... ´_

Then suddenly she heard a voice "Sa...Sa...Sakura!"

Sakura recognise this voice "Sasuke-kun?" she turn happily, but to her horror Sasuke is cover with kunai sticking in his body and blood flowing non stop from him "S...Sa...Sakura... help..." he plead and fall

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" Sakura screams and immediately pass out

"Hmmm maybe I overdid that with the genjutsu..." Kakashi mumble

"Sakura?" both Naruto and Sasuke heard the scream _`Tch she is so weak´_ both guys thought.

Naruto run until he see a bell on the ground "Oh he let it drop, what for a baka" _´Obviously a trap.....´_Naruto add mentaly

_´Well it doesn´t matter´_ He is about to take the bell, but before he could take it, a trap catch him

"Well who is the baka...?" Kakashi asks

"You...." reply Naruto as he disappear again

" Again...?" Kakashi ask to himself, but suddenly kunai come him across and hit him

"Hmpf" Sasuke smirk but it´s last not long as he saw there was a log "Kawarimi?"

"Yes"answer Kakashi as he appear behind him, but Sasuke react fast and jump quickly away and threw some kunai at him, which Kakashi dodge easily

"I´m different to the two......."

"Yes by Sakura, but by Naruto I´m not sure anymore..." Kakashi said

Sasuke suddenly use some handseals

"That jutsu..." Kakashi widen his eyes "How can you use that jutsu? You are merely Genin "

"Hmpf" Sasuke reply, as he finish the sign " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " a big fire ball, flying in the the direction to Kakashi

_´Damn I know this jutsu already it was even the first Jutsu I copy....´_ Naruto thought as he see the fight between his Sensei and Sasuke in a safe distance

The fire ball hit Kakashi "I hit him" Sasuke smirks

"Well not really" suddenly a voice come the ground and Kakashi hand pull Sasuke feet to the ground "**Ninjutsu: Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**" Kakashi said and walk away.

"Hmm this jutsu is intersting but useless for me...." Naruto said as he vanish

Sakura finally woke up from her "nightmare" and run to search for her Sasuke-kun and found him but.... "KYAAAA SASUKE-KUN LOST HIS BODY!!!" and again falling unconscious

"Damn girl..." Sasuke mutter

"So Genjutsu to Sakura..... Ninjutsu to Sasuke-teme..... that mean I´m the one with the taijutsu, right Kakashi-sensei....?" Naruto said calmly

"Yes Naruto......." as Kakashi appear in front of him

"But didn´t you use you a taijutsu on me already? If I can call that taijutsu....?" **(An:remember? the 1000 pain jutsu)**

"Hmpf.... this time we wil really fight...."Kakashi said as he put his Ichi Ichi away

"Very well"Naruto said, then he disappear and come behind Kakashi

_´Fast....´_ Kakashi thought but avoid his kick but as he take a step back Naruto throw kunai to him. Kakashi avoid even this "Hmpf, you really strong Kakashi..." Naruo said as he was about to do the same jutsu Sasuke doing early

Kakashi widen his eyes "What... you too?!"

*Ring* "It´s seem like the test is over....." Kakashi said

* * *

Trainingsground 7.

"Well it´s seems nobody have a bell, that mean you all failed." Kakashi smiles

"Huh what are you talking about? I have the bells" Naruto said and show him the two bells.

"What?! How did you take it???" Sakura asks

Even Sasuke was suprise and Kakashi has his one eye widen

"Well first it was the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi, I quickly took one of the bells as Sasuke use his fire Jutsu, the second I took it when I was fight against Kakashi, he was for a second suprise when I doing some hand seals that he recognise" Naruto explain

"But what are you doing with the bells? You just need one" Kakashi suddenly Naruto threw one of the ball to Sasuke

"Well this one is his, because without him, I couldn´t take the this anyway" then Naruto turn to Sakura and threw it to her

"What.... Why me?" Sakura ask

"Well it doesn´t matter right? I can take the exam next year" Naruto grins

"No...." Sasuke said suddenly and all the others give him a question look...."I will not take a bell that I didn´t earn I will give you it back...."

"Ye.... Yeah me too, it was nice Naruto, but I can´t take it you have fought it for it, you should take it" Sakura said

"Well thats mean..." Kakashi suddenly starts Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look to him... "You all pass" say Kakashi with a grin.

Silent...............

"WHAT????" Sakura and Naruto screams suprise heck even Sasuke was suprise "What do you mean?????"

"Well the test, was testing you, if you work in team, well in the fight you didn´t show it, but this part was priceless" Kakashi smiles

" I see... that with the fail and the two bells, should seperated us, so that we couldn´t trust the others, even though we were suppose to be a team? Naruto asks

"Yes " Kakashi answer "Remember: Those who break a rule are called a trash, but who who don´t take care of their comerades a lower than trash"

"Well that mean : Nice to meet you team 7 I´m looking forward to work with you" Kakashi smiles to new his student.

**Finally the 4 Chapter is finish what do you think?^^ well the next chapter is the wave chapter so please review**

**And now Jutsu explain:**

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**  
Name: Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique"; English TV "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi  
The user, emerging from the ground below the target, pulls down (or swaps places with) the target so that only the target's head is above ground.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyuubi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyuuga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third Chu-nin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅ kakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.


	5. Wave mission

**Super Genius Naruto**

Chapter5: Wave mission

"That´s damn caaaat!!!!!!!" Naruto shouts "I swear next time I will kill it!"

"Tch dope, you´re are to loud, it´s just a cat" Sasuke snorts

"What do you mean? Don´t you hate the cat too?" Naruto replys

"Not really, I mean look what he done with you face, it´s funny" Sasuke smirks

"Why you....." Naruto said angry

"Hey hey both of you cut it ou,t I mean now we have this cat, also there´s no problem anymore" Kakashi smiles

"But this isn´t a cat this is a monster(the cat destroyed her beautiful face)" Sakura said

_`Monster huh?´_ Naruto thought as he think of Kyuubi

_`Well that animal is more actve then the kyuubi´_ He chuckle

"Well, maybe the cat just scared of ninja" Kakashi replys

"tch whatever we should finish this mission" Sasuke said

"Yeah he right and if that cat ever run away again.... then....hehehehe" Naruto laughs evily

_`Scary......´_ Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura (even the cat) thought

* * *

At the Hokage Tower

"Ahhh Tora-chan, I was so worried" said a lady and almost kill the cat with the hug

_`No wonder it ran away´_ Sakura thought with a sweatdrop

_`tch face it right...´_ Sasuke thought with a smirks

_`Don´t you dare die yet, I will the one that kill you...´_ thought Naruto sarcastic

"Now.... Kakashi´s Team 7 your next duty is... hmm.... Babysitting an alder´s grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digginin." The Hokage listed

"CUT THIS CRAP, I want to do, you know..., a more incredible mission!!!! Find us a better one!! " Naruto shouts

_`I agree.....´_ Sasuke thought

`Geez.... How annoying....´ Sakura thought

_`I knew this day come sooner or later´_ Kakashi sighs

"You Baka, you are just a rookie, everyone starts off with the simple duties and words heir way up!!!" Iruka screams at Naruto

"But this don´t bring us forward!!! We can´t develope our technique, if we keep this going on!!" Naruto screams back

"Yeah I agree with the dope" Sasuke suddenly spoke up

"Who called here dope?! huh...? you agree? with me? are you sick? do you need a break.....?" Naruto asks suprise that he agree with him

"Shut up dope, I was agree because you right if we keep this Mission we will never be stronger" Sasuke said cooly

"It´s seems I have to explain to you what these duties all about." The Hokage starts

"Listen, everyday the village receives numerous request, from babystting to assaination. Each request is written down on the lists and devided into an A,B,C and D ranking based on the difficulty. The village is also divided based on the skill. Also started from me to the Jou-, Chuu- and Ge-nins." The Hokage continued his speak

"The missions ar then haded ot by us at the top to nijas based on ther abilities ..... and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client. And because you guys just recently became Genin.... D-rank missions are perfect for you.

"....and then I had last nigh pork ramen, so miso sounds good for....." Naruto speaks with Kakashi ignoring the Hokage

"HEY LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!" the Hokage shouts angry

"Geez you just give lectures, that´s sooo boring old man!!!" But you know what?!! I´m not the troublemaking brat you still think I am!!!" Naruto said angry

_`Yeah we see it´_ Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura roll their eye

But Iruka and the Hokage smirks

"Ok if you want it that much.... I´ll give you a C-rank mission It´s a protection mission of a certain individual." The Hokage said

"Wha..?? really? Who? A Fuedal Lord? A Princess?"

_´like that will happen, but who knows´_ Naruto thought

"Calm down, I´m about to introduce him." the Hokage smirks

A door open and..

"What´s this? They´re all a buch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a Ninja?" A old man asks

"The shorted....?" Naruto looking around and suddenly, he know who he means

"This Guy!!! I´ll kill him!!" Naruto shouts and want to strike him, but Kakashi hold him.

"Calm down Naruto he is the one we protect, what´s the point if we killing him?" Kakashi said

"Well I am the super expert brige builder Tazuna, I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Tazuna said

* * *

Outside the village

_`I´ts my first time that I left the village....maybe I will see usefully jutsus?´_ Naruto grins

"Let´s go" Kakashi said as they leave

"I´m really safe by those guys??" the Bridge Builder asks

"Don´t worry I´m a Jounin" Kakashi replys

_`Damn him......´_ Naruto thought

But unknown to them they been followed.

"Ummm... Tazuna-san?" Sakura asks

"What?"

"Well youre from the Wave country right? Do they have ninjas in that country?"

"No, not in the Wave country. But In most other countries the culture may be different but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." Kakashi answer the question

"I thought she question me....." Tazuna said

"Ahhh... sorry sorry it´s my habit" Kakashi said

Then they past to a puddle

_`A... puddle...? but it didn´t rain the last two month...they hidden really bad.....but it better as Konohamaru his´ _Naruto thought _`Well I let it Kakashi-sensei deal it´_

As they walk past the puddle. The puddle formed two ninjas and they attack Kakashi first, with a chain

They all widen, expect for Naruto, their eyes, of the sudden attack

"One down" one of the two guys said as they killed Kakashi

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Sakura screams

_´Why does he let them hit...? **Kawarimi**? Do he want us to see what we do in this situation?´_ Naruto thought

The two mystry guys went to attack Naruto "Two down..." they said together

Naruto smirk "Show off...... Sasuke" Sasuke stop the two before they reach to Naruto (Sakura went back to Tazuna to protect)

"Damn"muttered the two guys but as they see Naruto eyes they suddenly faint. Why? well he sent a killerintent, and out of scare the two faint.

"What happen?" Sasuke asks disappoint that they faint to fast

_`They weak....´_Naruto thought.

"You can come out Kakashi-sensei...." Naruto calls

"What are you talking? Kakashi-sensei is death" Sakura said

"Well not really" suddenly Kakashi appear

"Wha?!" Sakura and Tazuna shout suprise

_`It´s seems Sasuke isn´t suprise, well a aspect from classbest´_ Naruto thought

"Well he use **Kawarami"** Naruto said as he point to the destroyed log where Kakashi "died"

"Why didn´t you help us then, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks angry

"Well I want to see what your had done in this situation...." Kakashi answer

_`I knew it´_ Naruto thought

"...and I want to find out who they target it" as he looked to Tazuna

"Can you please explain?" he asks Tazuna

Now Tazuna sweatdrop

"And...?" Kakashi asks

"I give in.....Do you know the man with the name Gatou?"

"Gatou? you mean from the Gatou Company?" Kakashi replys

"Yes.... Officially he runs a large shipping company.. but it isn´t important, well it was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave country....Through money and violence he took control of the country´s shipping industry.... Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country... the only thing he has to fear now is the completion fo the bridge" Tazuna explains

"I see, since you´re building the bridge you in his way" Sakura said

"So those ninja hired by Gatou...." Sasuke said

"But I don´t understand why didn´t you hire better ninja if you knew ninja are after you?" Naruto said

"Well the country is super poor... even the Feudal Lord has no money, and of course we don´t have money either... so we have not enough for the expenive B-rank mission..... But don´t worry about it, If I die my cute 10 years gradson will just cry for a few days" Tazuna laughed " Oh yeah my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Village ninja forever, but it won´t be your fault. not at all." he continue to laughs

* * *

" Well I guess we have no choice to protect at leat until you get back to your country" Kakashi said

They continue to walk until they came to the meer, so they trip with the boot.

* * *

After hours

"Wooow" Naruto says as he looking the country "It´s beatiful" he continue

"Yeah is really beatiful" Sakura agreed

They walk a lot, until....

Naruto suddenly twich and threw a kunai to a bush but a white rabbit come out

"Naruto you baka, see what you done that poor rabbit" Sakura said

_`What....? A white rabbit here? but it´s summer..... was it for a Kawarimi?´_ both Naruto and Kakashi thought, but both realize what will happen

"Damn it" Kakashi cursed "Everone get down!!!!!" Then suddenly a big sword was thrown at them, Kakashi took Sakura down, Sasuke duck and Naruto fell to the back while kicking Tazuna feet so he also feel to the back

"Well isn´t that the copycat Kakashi? No wonder the brothers failed" the Attacker said

_`Copycat...? that should be mine titel...´_ Naruto thought... _`But more importantly who is he?!´_

Well the Chapter ends here sry but don´t worry next chapter will upload soooon

**next Chapter: Showdown in Wave**

**sooo please review^^**

**Jutsu explain:**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)**  
Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu, literally "Change of Body Technique" (a.k.a. "Change of Stance Technique" or "Body Replacement Technique"); English TV "Replacement Jutsu", "Replacement Technique"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, etc.  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.


	6. Showdown in Wave

**Super Genius Naruto**

Chapter 6: Showdown in Wave

_`Who the hell is he?´_ Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke thought, as they seeing a man with no eyebrown

"Well Well, if it isn´t the Hidden Mist´s Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza....." said Kakashi that answers the thought

_`Missing-Nin....?´_ Naruto thought and look to the eyebrownless guy _`....he look kinda funny´_ Naruto thought amusing

Sasuke is prepare to attack, but Kakashi stopping him before he could. Sasuke was angry because his Sensei stop him

"Sorry Sasuke but this one is on a whole other level, I´m going against him an I will need...." Kakashi apologize

As he lift up his head band that cover his eye and shows the **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye).**

_`What??? How can he have the Sharingan??? Only the Uchiha´s had it!´_ Sasuke thought suprise.

_`Sharingan...... It´s a long time I see it again..... Damn Uchiha´_s _they just keep attack me..... Well it doesn´t matter now.... but this it´s really suprising...´ _Naruto thought at his sensei´s "eye".

"Sharingan?? What the hell is that?" Sakura asks as she see the Sharingan for the first time.

"Well... It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power....." answer Sasuke "..... but that´s not the only ability the Sharingan has."

"Hehe exactly..... That´s not all....What even scarier is.... That you can copy your opponent´s techiques once you see them." Zabuza continue what Sasuke said.

_`Well I can copy techniques without have the Sharingan...´_ thought Naruto sarcastic.

"Well... this guy called the man who has copied over a 1000 Jutsu.... Copycat ninja Kakashi..." Zabuza saiys

_`Wow....I didn´t know our sensei was that great...´_Sakura thought

_`The Sharingan is really a great weapon... but what´s going on? The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a selct few members of the Uchiha clan.....how can he have it? Even perfectly.... Could he be..?´_ Sasuke thought

_`Holy shit.... 1000 jutsus.... I don´t have even have 20 Jutsus....´_ Naruto thought jealous

"Now let´s end talking.... I have to kill that old man" Zabuza says

"But it seems I have to beat you first Kakashi...." He says as he disappear and appear on the water

"Wha? He is on top of the water!!" Sakura screams

_`Damn it we are right besides you....´_ Naruto thought of Sakura scream

"Ninpou.... **Hidden Mist no Jutsu**" Zabuza says and disappear again.

"He´ll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza... As a member of the Hidden Mist... he was known as an expert in silent killing...You will not even notice until you´re already dead... It´s not like I can control my Sharingan perfectly. So you guys should be carful" Kakashi says calmly as a thick fog come.

"8 choice...." suddenly Zabuza says, while there is a echo "Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical, vein, neck vein, brain,kidneyes or heart.... Which one should I go after...? Zabusa asks evily

"Well sorry, but I need this 8 organs...." Naruto says cooly

_`Naruto!?´_ Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna thought at Naruto suprising.

"Well kid, you´re really brave...." Zabuza chuckle

Then suddenly Kakashi prepare a Jutsu and let a lot of Ki out. Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and even Naruto was suprise.

_`What an incredibly dangerous Ki!! It feels like I´ll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy!!!! The intensity of a Jounin... It feels like my life is being sqeezed... I can´t take it... I´d almost rather die now and get it over with..´_ Sasuke thought with stutter until

"Sasuke-kun... Don´t worry I´ll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don´t let my comrades die."

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna calm down

_`This baka... if he die how can he protect us´_ Naruto thought with a frown

"It´s over" Zabuza says as he appear behind Tazuna but stop by Kakashi, before he could hit Tazuna, with a kunai. But another Zabuza appear behind him. As the clone, that Kakashi attack, dissolve in water. Zabuza attack with his sword and cut Kakashi in halves but he also disappear in water.

"Wha...? The **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)** ?? Did he copy it even in the mist??"

_´I saw that move....´_ Naruto thought_ `.... but I don´t really need another clone...´_ he thought disappoint

"Don´t move!" Kakashi says, as he have his kunai on Zabuza neck "It´s over!!" he continue

`Hmpf.... they didn´t useany useful jutsus....´ Naruto thought disappoint again

Then Zabuza chuckle "It´s over? Are you kidding me? There´s no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations..."

"...but that was impressive of you... At that time(**AN he said: I won´t let my comrades die**).... You had already copied my Water clone no Jutsu... You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan.... but..." Zabuza says, as another Zabuza come´s behind Kakashi this time

Zabuza´s prepare an attack at Kakashi with his sword. And said with a scary look "I´m also not that easy..."

Then the clone that Kakashi stick his kunai, disappear in water

As Zabuza swing his sword, Kakashi duck, but Zabuza kick already with his feat at Kakashi face, but Kakashi duck again and jump into the sea.

"Foolish...." Zabuza grin

_`What? this water is heavy.... OH NO!!´_ Kakashi thought

"**Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**" As Kakashi trapped in a waterball that Zabuza create

"You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable special prison" Zabuza smirks at Kakashi naivety

"Well Kakashi... we can finish things later... First I´ll take care of them..." Zabuza says as he create a water clone.

"Hehe wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas... but you know what? A real ninja is someone who survived numerous brushes with death. Basically... Once you´re good enough to be listed in my handbook... then you can start calling yourself a ninja... you guys should not be referred to as ninjas" The clone said to the genin, as he disappear. But before he could strike, Naruto hit the clone with his kunai in belly so the clone was destroys

"Wha...?" Zabuza widen his eyes of this counterattack

"Well then register the name "Uzumak Naruto" at your handbook because I will beat you here" Naruto smirks

_`How did he...?´_ Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and Kakashi thought in the same time

"Haha not bad boy...but it was just lucky" Zabuza says as he creat another clone´s

"You guys!!! Take Tazuna-san and run away!!! You have no chance of beating him!!! As long as he´s keeping me trapped in this prison he can´t move!! The water clone cannot go very far from his real body!!" Kakashi yells to his student.

"You fool!" Naruto yells to Kakashi back

"What?" Kakashi look suprise at naruto reply

"Even if we run away he´ll follow us, so we would die anyway and did you forget what you said to us?: " Those who break a rule are called a trash, but who who don´t take care of their comerades a lower than trash" Naruto shout with elan.

_`This guy....´_ Kakashi look at him suprise

_`It´s that really Naruto-baka?´_ Sakura thought with a blush

_`Well said dope´_Sasuke smirks

_`That midget... He´s not super useles as I first thought...´_ Tazuna said with a smile

"Sasuke.... Lend me your help... I have a plan" Naruto smirks

"Teamwork from you?" Sasuke asks

"Let´s get wild...." Naruto smirk again

Suddenly Zabuza laughed "You guy´s will never grow up... When I was about your age These hands were already dyed red with blood." Zabuza said with a scary look

"Devil.... Zabuza...." Kakashi says

"So you´ve heard a little about it.." Zabuza says

"Long ago in the Hidden Mist village also called the Blood Mist village there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja.... "

"Hmm You even know about that graduation."

"That exam what´s this graduation exam thing...?" Naruto asks

"Hehe....Fights to the death between the students.." Zabuza answer

"What....?" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were suprise

"Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it until one of them loses his life.... There are friends who had helped each other and shared dreams..." Zabuza says

".... terrible...." Sakura stutter

"10 years ago...the Hidden Mist graduation exam... was forced to change . This change came after the previous year when a devil appeared." Kakashi says

"Why he cutting me...." Zabuza asks

"Well it´s his habit...well let´s continue....what did you mean with devil, Kakashi?" Naruto said and ask with a frown

Berfore Zabuza could answer.... Kakashi cut in again

"There a boy who didn´t hesitation and without pause had killed over a hundred of the students....the name ist Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi says

"Wha....?" Sasuke and Sakura asks, well Tazuna didn´t because he knew it already.

_`I don´t know why but.... it was really not a suprise...´_ Naruto thought with a frown

"This guy... cutting me again...." Zabuza says calmly

"Ah... sorry sorry" Kakashi apologize

"Hmpf.... it doesn´t really matter now..... Sasuke! Lets start!" Naruto says to Sasuke, as he take a big shuriken

"Wha...?" Sasuke ask as he look at Naruto

Sasuke widen his eyes, but smiles

"I see...." Sasuke says as he perform handsign

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" Sasuke shout as a big fire ball fly direct to the real Zabuza

"So? They aim to the real one? but..." the clone said and throw himself to the flame and as smoke come

"Tsss... I´m a water user, so fire user has no effect on me...." but before Zabuza could finish Naruto suddenly run out of the smoke and threw at Zabuza the shuriken he has

"Not bad plan.... but do you really think you can beat me with the childplay?" Zabuza said as he jump and strike a kunai back, that hit Naruto.....

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura and Kakashi scream, but Sasuke just smirk

"HAHA foolish boy" Zabuza laugh but...

The Naruto he hit dissolve in water.

"WHAT?! A WATER CLONE????" they all scream, it´s even suprise Sasuke, but he run up to Zabuza

"This little brat..." Zabuza shout and is looking for him

"lucky...." suddenly Naruto voice was behind Zabuza.... (well he transform to the Shuriken and create a clone in the smoke early)

But to his suprise, Sasuke is also right in front of him, with a kunai

"This is our compination! Uzumaki, Uchiha, mirror crash" Naruto shout, as he and Sasuke aim Zabuza head, in a mirror way, as look like, they reflect each other like a mirror

Because of this, Zabuza is forces to realease the water prison  
Naruto and Sasuke kunai crash each other, they use this impact, to fly away from the two ninja

"Damn little boys, I will kill you" Zabuza angry shouts and went to strike him but...

"Sorry.... but you´re my oppenet..." Kakashi said even thought he was suprise at Naruto perfom

"Naruto, Sasuke... That was a great plan and a nice teamwork" Kakashi said with proud "You guys have grown up"

"Heh.... I got distracted and released the jutsu" Zabuza narrow his eyes

"Wrong!! You didn´t release it. You were forced to release it" Kakashi correct him

"tch..."

"I´ll tell you that I don´t fall for the same jutsu twice..... What will you do?" Kakashi ask, as the two jump from each other away and they do the same jutsu at the same time.

_`Wha....´_ Naruto thought suddenly _`There is another chakra signature.... I didn´t notice it until now....´_

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" Both of the Ninja shout at the same time

Two big dragon of water clash each other. There´s was a big impact and the whole battlefield is with water.

_`Strange..... What´s going on? He... completely copy my move´s....´_ Zabuza thought _`It´s like he.....´_

"....reading them" Kakashi finish his thought

_`What? Did he read my mind?? Damn!! That....´_

"...freaky eye pissing me off!!.... right?" Kakashi finishs his thought again

"Heh.... All you´re doing is copying me...."

"You can´t beat me you monkey bastard!!!" both Zabuza and Kakashi shouts in the same time

"Damn you!! I´ll make it so you can never open that mouth again!!" Zabuza snap

_`.... That.... it´s me?´_Zabuza thought at suddenly like a shadow of his come behind Kakashi.

_`Is this one of his Genjutsu???´_ he wonder

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**" Kakashi said as he finish his movement

"Wha??? that is impossible!! I´m the one doing the jutsu... Yet I can´t keep up!!!" Zabuza yells as a Kakashi create a massive blast of water at him

_`Amazing....´_ Naruto thought with a grin as he remember the handseals

"It´s over" Kakashi said as he stand on a tree

"How.... can you see the futur...?" Zabuza asks

"Yeah... and you´re going to die.." Kakashi said when he about to strike but suddenly a few senbon fly out the nowhere to Zabuza and kill him

"Hehe you´re right... He´s dead" said a mask boy

_`So it was him...´_Naruto thought

**So the 6th Chapter is finish well that was the second part of the wave and the next chpater is the last Part of wave mission: Final Showdown at Wave**

**So please review**

**So now jutsu explain:**

**Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**  
Name: Sharingan, literally "Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: DÅ jutsu, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Hatake Kakashi  
The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is an evolution from the Byakugan (Evil Eye) of the Hyuuga Kekkei genkai.  
It can be used to see through an opponent's jutsu as well as copy it, although it cannot copy Kekkei genkai jutsu. It stands to reason that the Sharingan is also incapable of copying any jutsu that has special requirements, e.g. Kuchiyose no Jutsu requiring a contract with a Summon. There is also some doubt about whether or not the Sharingan is capable of copying jutsu that don't require hand seals, like the Rasengan.  
The natural enemy of a Sharingan user is a Taijutsu user, because, although the Sharingan can copy and follow Taijutsu, the Sharingan user also needs the strength and speed of the Taijutsu user to use the copied jutsu or counter it effectively.  
Hatake Kakashi has an additional weakness. Because his Sharingan was transplanted, he doesn't have Uchiha blood himself. This makes using his Sharingan very inefficient and exhausting.

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)**  
Name: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Water Clone Technique" Viz "Water Doppelganger" English TV "Water Clone Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.

**Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**  
Name: SuirÅ no Jutsu, literally "Water Prison Technique" English TV "Water Prison Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza  
A move used to trap the victim inside a virtually inescapable prison of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep one arm inside the bubble at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This Jutsu cannot be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅ kakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: SuiryÅ«dan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" Viz "Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. Hatake Kakashi copies this technique from Momochi Zabuza with Sharingan and uses it to defend against Zabuza's

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique) English TV "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.


	7. Training in Wave

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Sorry guys I it seems like there will be one more Chapter to the Wave mission, so please enjoy with the training part**

Chapter 7: Training in Wave

_`So it was this boy..... or girl.... that hid.... but why did he or she hiding? He...She... could take the opportunity as Kakashi-sensei was trapped....´_ Naruto thought suspected

"Who are you??" Sakura shout

"Relax Sakura...He..." Kakashi start

_`....or she´_ Naruto thought mentally

"...is a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin" Kakashi continue

"Thank you very much... I have been searching for the opportunity to kill for Zabuza for a long time" the Hunter-nin said thankfully

_`Hmmm.... from his voice and height he´s probaly not much older then Naruto... Yet he´s a Hunter-nin...He´s not a normal kid...´ _Kakashi thought, but didn´t know that Naruto thought the same

"Who are you???" Naruto ask calmly

"Naruto?" Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna wondered

"Don´t worry Naruto.... He´s not an enemy" Kakashi said

"That´s not it... That Zabuza.... That Zabuza was easily killed by him..A guy that strong.. A guy that strong killed by a kid... A kid that not much different from me!!" Naruto said

"Well... I know how you feel but... This is also the truth.... In this world there always exists kids younger than you yet stronger than me...." Kakashi said

Then the Hunter-nin dissappear from the tree and appear besides the dead body and said "Your battle is now over... And now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets.. Farewell." The Hunter said

_`What? Why didn´t he... she do it here? Unless.... Hmpf....interesting....´_ Naruto thought

"Well... Now we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home... Let´s go" Kakashi said, but suddenly he fall and was unconscious

"Damn Kakashi-sensei.... he use to much Chakra..." Naruto said to his teammate and Tazuna

"Well... let´s go to Tazuna´s house" Sasuke said

* * *

At Tazuna house

"Are you allright Sensei" A women ask

"Yeah.... I just can´t move for a week or so" Kakashi said weakly "But... who are you and where I am?" he asked

"Well... that is Tsunami-san the daughter of Tazuna and we are at his house" Naruto answer the question as Tsunami went back to the kitchen

"Hmpf Kakashi-sensei.... the Sharingan is incredible but... If it puts that much stress on the body. I guess you have to think before using it" Naruto said at his Sensei condition

"Well, we defeated that strong of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while!!" Tazuna laugh

"By the way.... Naruto when did you learn the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)**?" Sasuke ask

_`Shit... what should I say??´_ Naruto thought

"W...Well it´s a secret" Naruto answer Sasuke with his tongue out

"Wha...You..." Sasuke said angry

"Lunch it finish" Tsunami yell out the kitchen

_`Lucky...´_Naruto thought

Before they went to the lunch, Sakura ask Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei... who was that masked kid"

"That´s the mask worn by the Hidden Mist´s special Hunter-nin team... They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to comletely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja´s body has within it secrets of the village´s nin-jutsu, information on differnt Chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal things about the village. For example... If I died, the secrets of the sharingan could be revealed. If you don´t be careful there´s the danger that the enemy will steal your justu...So by killing and disposing of the Missing-nin who have abandoned their village, the Hunter-nins protect the information from getting out. They are the specialists who guard their village´s secrets" Kakashi answer the question

"Then why... he didn´t do it right there instead to going another place...?" Naruto ask

"Wha..." Kakashi said as his eye´s widen

_`He didn´t realise it yet?´_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop

"You´re right.... Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there"

"So what?" Sakura ask

"Don´t you realise it Sakura-chan? How did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza body?" Naruto ask with a sigh

"How should I know Baka?.. That masked guy took the body with him" Sakura answer

"Yeah...But if he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head... And the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza..." Kakashi said

"No way..." Sasuke suddenly said

_`Finally one of them realise it´_ Naruto mentally rolled his eye

"What are you guys talking about" Tazuna ask

"Most likely Zabuza is alive" Kakashi replied

"What the hell do you mean?!! Kakashi sensei you checked and said he was dead!!!" Sakura yell to her sensei

"Yeah, I did... But that was most likely just a monentary death"

"Wha...?" Sakura and Tazuna ask

"The needle weapon that Hunter-nin used unless it hits a vital organ, has a low probability in killing your opponent. It´s an item even used by doctors in acupunture therapy. Hunter-nins know about the body´s structure thoroughly. Putting a person in a momentary dead state is probaly easy for them...First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has low probability of killing. These 2 point incicate that his motive was..." Kakashi said

"Not to kill Zabuza, but to save him." Naruto cut him

"Yes..." Kakashi said

"Aren´t you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are suppose to kill Missing-nins" Tazuna said

"No... With all the suspicion we will prepare before it´s too late. That´s a shinobi rule" Kakashi reply

"So... that means you guys will receive training" Kakashi said to his pupil

"Huh? Training?" Sakura ask

_`Hmpf....´_ Sasuke thought

_`Finally....´_ Naruto thought

"Sensei!!! What´s a little training going to do??? Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the sharingan!!" Sakura yell

"Sakura.... Who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly." Kakashi said

"Especially Naruto he improved the most" Kakashi smile

_`Hmpf... And I will stronger then you Kakashi-sensei´_ Naruto thought

"But obviously.... This is just training until I get better, you won´t able to defeat him without me.." Kakashi said

"But Sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at anytime, so should we be training?"

"About that... A person put in a momentary death situation, should take a while before their body returns to normal, so we train until then" Kakashi final said

"You´re stupid..." Then a little boy come in

"What...?" Naruto ask then the boy said

"Ohhh!! Inari!! Where were you?!!!" Tazuna said

"Welcome back... Grandpa.." Inari said

"Say hello the to the ninja who protected me" Tazuna said

"Grandpa... They are goint die..." Inari said

"What?" Naruto ask angry

"There no way you can win against Gatou...." Inari continue

"You brat...." Naruto said angry " Hey Inari!! I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage!! I don´t know this Gatou guy, but he´s nothing against me!!" Naruto said confident

"Pfft... Are you stupid? There´s no such thing as a hero!!" Inari said and leave the room

"This brat...." Naruto said and want to follow him but stopped as Tsunami stand at the door

"You guys..... how long you want to make me wait???? The Lunch getting cold!!!" Tsunami yell with a dark aura

_`She is scary...´_ Naruto thought with a frown. The others, expect Kakashi who lying, sweatdrop and quickly went to the eating room.

"Huh Inari? Don´t you want to come?" his grandpa ask

"No... I´ll look at the ocean from my room" Inari said

"That´s brat..." Naruto said and follow him

"Huh? What´s happen?" Tsunami ask as the dark aura faded away and they explain her what was happening

"So it that happen..." Tsunami said sadly

* * *

By Naruto

As Naruto want to open Inari roomdoor he heard him crying

"uuu.. uu... Dad.... uuu" Inari cried and look at the picture who his dad is on

"......... so it that also" Naruto said to himself and leave to the eating room

* * *

After the dinner at the outside

"Ok we start Training before that... Do you know what chakra it?"

"Yeah..." Naruto start "Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. That energy has two parts.... The body energy that is in each of the billions of our cells. And the spiritual energy gained thourgh training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing Chakra, we can use a jutsu. This is done thourght the process of perfoming a seal with the hands.." Naruto finished his speak

"Good it´s seems you know it" Kakashi said a little suprised that the "dope" answer it

"But Kakashi sensei.... what do you want about chakra? We can already use Jutsu..." Naruto asked

"Naruto is right" Sasuke add

"Nope... You guys ar not using Chakra properly" Kakashi said

"What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura asked

Well listen... As Naruto said early , to release Chakra means to bring out physical and spritual energy and mix them together within your body...And based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of Chakra that will be different. You guys are not using Chakra effectively yet, even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra unless you control it properly the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all, and by wasting energy, you won´t be able to fight as long. These kind s of weakness will appear" Kakashi answer

"Hmmm... You have a point Sensei... so what should wie do?" Naruto ask

"Well learn how to control it.... Through very tough training" Kakashi said

"What are we going to do..?" Sakura ask

"hmm.... Tree climbing!!" Kakashi answer with a smile

"We what?" yell Sakura

"You heard it Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a sigh, but he become a hit from Sakura, because his insult to her

"But... I think he mean without the hands" Naruto said as he treats his bruise

"What? How should we climb then?? Baka!!" Sakura yell

"But he´s is right.... just watch" Kakashi said as he gather Chakra in his feet and begun to walk up until he reached a ast and look down/up to them

_`So it that....´_ Naruto thought to himself

"You understand now? Gather your Chakra in the bottom of you feet and clib up a tree, this is something you can do once you can use Chakra well" Kakashi said with a smile

"Wait a minute!! How is learing how to climb a tree going to make us stronger?" Sakura ask

"Here´s the main part.... Listen closely.... The purpose of this training is...First to teach you how to control Chakra.... To bring out the proper amount to the proper area... As I said earlier, this is the important aspect when using jutsu...This can be difficult for even a skilled Ninja... The amount of Chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must be exact, and it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather Chakra... So basically...If you can learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu... The second things is for you to develop the stamia needed to control Chakra properly... Depending on the jutsu, controlling your Chakra properly... can be very difficult and a ninja will usually be gathering his Chakra during battle while constantly moving... Those types of situations make controlling Chakra even mor difficult...That´s why, from this tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control...." Kakashi explain

"Well...Me talking all day isn´t going to acomplish anything...." Kakashi said as he took three kunai from his pocket "This is something you´ll have to learn with your bodies" Kakashi said as he threw the three kunai to his pupil

"Use those kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree...Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it...."

_`hmpf this will be easy´_ Naruto thought

`I should finish this training fast....´ Sasuke thought

_`I hope Sasuke-kun will compliment me if I can do it fast´_ Sakura thought

As the three finish gathering Chakra each one took a tree and ran to walk up. Before Naruto want to walk up he feel and hit his head, as Sasuke make four steps the tree crack but before he fell he make the spot

`I can´t believe, it would be this hard...Too much Chakra and the wood cracks.... But too weak and you don´t stick at all and.... well that happen...´ Sasuke thought and look to Naruto

"This is pretty easy" Suddenly someone said, as they look up they see Sakura sit on a ast very high

"Wow!! You´re great Sakura-chan!! That´s the girl I put my confidence in!!!" Naruto said and roll his eye at his on words

_`Damn... I wanted Sasuke-kun to be impressed...´_ Sakura thought disappoint

"Wow... not only does she know a lot about Chakra... But her control and stamina are quite good. As of now Sakura is the closest to Hokage... unlike a certain someone... and I guess the Uchiha clan isn´t worth much either" Kakashi smile

"Shut up. Sensei!!" Sakura shout _`Sasuke-kun will be mad at me´_

But unknown from Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura someone watching them at top of a tree...

"Well that´s was pretty easy..." Naruto said to himself..._`It was good that I let my clone to do this or it will be to boring to act that I can´t do that....and that I give him more chakra so that he didn´t poof if he got a simple hit....well good that I quickly replaced another clone as Sakura hit him...´_ He thought "Well I should training my "new" jutsu´s" the real Naruto said as he disappear

* * *

The next day at the bridge

*Yawn* Sakura sigh _`It´s boring here...´_

"You sure seem bored all by yourself... Where´s Naruto and Sasuke?" Tazuna ask

"They are training"

"You don´t have to?"

Since I´m so superior.. Kakashi sensei asked me to protect you"

"Really?"

"............."

"Hey... Tazuna!!" suddenly a co-worker said

"hn? What is it Giichi?" Tazuna ask

"I´ve been doing a lot of thinking recently and... Can I stop working on the bridge?"

"Why is that?!! This is so sudden!! Not you too!!"

"Tazuna... we´ve been close for a long time now. I want to help you, but if we continue this Gatou will notice us And if you get killed, then what´s the point?"

"..........."

"Why don´t we quit now? Building the bridge.."

"I can´t do that.... This bridge is our bridge... This is the bridge we started building together believing it would bring resources into our super poor country..."

"But if we lose our lives!!!"

"It´s already noon.... let´s stop for today... Giichi, you don´t have to come tomorrow" Tazuna said and leave with Sakura

At the city

_`What with this village?...´_ Sakura ask to herself at she see many people that steal and to find a work

"Well I´m suppose to bring home food for lunch... Well here we are" Tazuna said as he walking in the store

"There´s hardly anything here to buy..." Tazuna said at the few goods

Then they going out A little girl bumb at Sakura and she give the little many candy

"It´s been like this since Gatou came.... All the adults have lost hope... That´s why we now need that bridge A symbol of courage.... We need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves....If that bridge... If that bridge can be completed, the city will return to that time... The people will retrun to how they use to be.." Tazuna said

_`Sasuke-kun.... Naruto... we must help them´_ Sakura thought sadly

Unknown to them... Naruto sitting on the roof and seen this Village condition "I should going back to training...." Naruto thought himself and leaving

* * *

Later at Tazuna place

"Wow!! This is super fun!! It´s been a long time since we ate with so many people" Tsunami laughed at she saw how much Naruto(clone) and Sasuke ate

"More!!" Naruto and Sasuke said but puke it out

"If you´re going to throw up then stop eating!!" Sakura yell at the two

"No I must eat" Sasuke said

"Yeah, we have to no matter what... Because we have to become stronger!!" Naruto said

"What´s the point to become stronger?? You will die anyway!!" Inari yell and run away

"That´s brat..." Naruto said and want to hit him but stop by Kakashi

"There are explantion why he don´t believe in hero´s" Tazuna said

"Inari had a father not related by blood, but there were very close like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then...But... Inari changed since the incedent with his fater...." Tazuna cried

"That incedent? What happened to Inari kun? Kakashi ask

"Well before I get to that I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city" Tazuna said

* * *

An: Well the story it´s the same so I skip it

* * *

"Terrible...." Sakura cried, Sasuke look away and Naruto it´s on lot of thought, then run at the door

"What are you doing, Naruto? If you´re thinking of training, take the day off. You´ve released too much Chakra, anymore and you could die" Kakashi said

"I´m going to prove it..." Naruto start

"What`?" They all ask

I´m going to prove, that in this world... Heros do exist" Naruto smile and walk outsides, but poof right away

* * *

At the real one

`So it that also.....´ Naruto thought as he make the same handsign from Kakashi and Zabuza battle "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" Then a big dragon of water appear and destroyed the big rock

* * *

The next day

Naruto sleep outside... then a beatiful women saw him and it seem that she was the Hunter-nin that helped Zabuza. She see the destroyed rock and wondered what the hell he was doing. Then she woke Naruto up and said

"You´ll catch a cold sleeping a place like this"

"Who are you?" Naruto ask as he yawn

"I´m Haku and you?"

"I´m Naruto nice to meet you" Naruto said and bow as he saw the basket

"You sure are working early"

"You too... What are you doing here at this time of the morning?"

"Training"

"You... That head protector... Could you be a ninja?"

"Yes, obviously"

"Why are you training?.............Do you have someone who is important to you?"

"Yes I trainig because I want to protect my important friends"

"When a person has something important to protect.... That´s when they can truly become strong"

"Yeah... I understand that very well" Naruto smile

"Well it´s time that I go... Let´s meet again somewhere" Haku said with a serious face

"Well that will be soon.... Hunter-kun" Naruto said as he go the other way

"Wha...?" Haku look suprise at he look around to see him but he disappear

"How did he.... and how did he know....?"

* * *

Later

"Where is Naruto? He left by himself last night" Kakashi wonder

"He´s missing breakfast... Plus Sasuke goes off on a walk and doesn´t come back..." Sakura wonder too then they see Naruto and Sasuke stant top of the tree

"Wow.... the already climb that high..." Kakashi said

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura cried with heart in her eyes

Back to Tazuna place

As they sitting in the eating room, Inari become angry, that they working hard for nothing..

"Why...Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you´re still no match for Gatou´s men!! I´d hate to be like you!! You don´t know anything about this country yet you´re being so nosy!! What the hell do you know about me?! I´m different from you´re alway clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don´t know how hard life can be!" Inari cried

"So it´s ok for you to pose as the star of tragedy and cry all day? Just keep on crying forever you Baka.... You sissy Crybaby" Naruto said with a little killer instinct then go away

* * *

At the night

Inari sitting behind the house and look to the ocean

"Can I join you?" Kakashi ask and sitting besides Inari

"Well Naruto didn´t mean any harm by what he said... sometimes he just doesn´t use his head... Tazuna-san told us about your dad... Like you Naruto also grew up without a Father... Actually he´s never known his parents and he never even had a single friend. The truth is he had a rougher past than you.... But i have never once seen him cry or complain.. He´s always trying his best to get people to acknowledge him... For that dream he´d risk his life at anytime.... He´s probaly sick and tired of crying. He knows what it really means to be strong.... Just like your father.. naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else... he doesn´t seem to be able to...Not be concerned about you" Kakashi smile

Unknown to them Naruto was lying on the roof and head the conversation "If you know Kakashi......"

**Well finish... So I promise the next chapter will be the last chapter of the wave mission so pleas review^^**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)**  
Name: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Water Clone Technique" Viz "Water Doppelganger" English TV "Water Clone Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.


	8. Final showdown in Wave

**Super Genius Naruto**

**So finally last Chapter of the mission of wave so let´s start:**

Chapter 8: Final showdown in Wave

In the morning team 7 is going with Tazuna to the bridge, to protect him, expect for Naruto, who still not wake up yet, so they just let him sleep for a while

"Ok´s we wil go now, Naruto pushed his body to the limit, so please take care of Naruto, Tsunami-san" Kakashi said

"Tch dope...." Sasuke said

"Baka Naruto, he sleep and let us all the work!!" Sakura said angry

_`Baka, how can you let Tsunami and Inari unproteced......´_ Naruto thougt lying on the bed

* * *

At the bridge

"What... What this???!" Tazuna yell at he see his co-workers were all unconscious

_`Can it be?´_ Kakashi thought

* * *

At Tazuna house

Two unkown guys appear front of Tazuna house.

* * *

At tge Bridge again

_`So he´s alive... and he´s already here....´_Kakashi thought

"Kakashi sensei, this is... this is the Hidden mist no Jutsu right?" Sakura ask, while Sasuke shaking

"Long time no see Kakashi.... I see you´re still with those brats... The poor kid shaking again" A voice come out and suddenly 10 Zabuza´s appear but was right destroyed by Sasuke

"I´m shaking for exitement" Sasuke smirk

"hmmm.... he saw though the water clones... that brats has grown...but... where is the blond guy? Does he too scary to come here?" Zabuza said/ask

"Well it doesn´t matter.... It look like a rival has appeared.... Haku...." Zabuza smirk

"It does.... Indeed" Haku reply

"So I was right they work together...That masked one... He´s obviously Zabuza´s comarade, standing right next to him and all...." Kakashi said to his pupil

"I´ll fight him, tricking us with that stupid act... I hate bastards like that the most...." Sasuke said cooly

"You´re so cool, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes

`.....If Naruto said that, she would hit him......´ Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop

"An impressive young man.... even though the water clones only have 1/10th the strenght of the original...still.... very impressive" Haku said as he dissappear and appear right in front of Sasuke to attack with his needle, but Sasuke react fast and quickle defend with the kunai in the hand that he defeat the water clone´s from Zabuza

* * *

Tazuna house

Tsunami and Inari wash their dishes, when suddenly two man´s come through from the wall

"Are you Tazuna´s daughter? Sorry but you´re coming with us" One of the man´s say and grap Tsunami´s arm

"Who---Who are you??!" Tsunami scream as she tried to shake him off

"It doesn´t matter" One of them reply

_`Oh no!!! What can I do , I´m scary....´_ Inari thought while his whole body shaking, then suddenly he remember the speak from Naruto yesterday...and think of team 7,his grandpa and mother, his father and Naruto `They´re all so incredible... So cool... So strong....`

"Let´s my mother go!!!" Inari yell with no scare " I will not let you touch my mother" as he said that, he run strike to the man

"Inari!!!" Tsunami cried

"heh he is stupid....." said one of the man as he took his sword but suddenly Naruto stand between them and Inari

"I´m sorry but you´re opponet is me" Naruto said cooly

_`Naruto!!!´_ both Inari and Tsunami thought in suprise

"Well well, if it isn´t one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired" One of the man said

"You was great Inari!!" Naruto said to Inari while ignoring the two

"You brat...." The two guys said angry, as they attack him

"Naruto!!!!" Inari and Tsunami cried

"As that will work against me...." Naruto said as he appear behind them

`Wha....?!!! So fast....´ They all thought with the same line and before the two guys could react they was knock out cold by Naruto

"Naruto.... thank you!! But I thought you sleep" Inari said

"Well... by those noise who could sleep?" Naruto said with a smile

"And Inari.... Sorry about yesterday...Sorry for calling you a sissy crybaby...you´re strong" Naruto said with a smile while patting his head, but suddenly Inari began to cry

"Damn it.... I decided I wasn´t going to cry anymore... You´re going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby..." Inari said while sniffle

"What are you talking about?? It´s alright to cry when you´re happy" Naruto said with a smile

"Well those two I can leave it to you guys right?" Naruto ask to them both and they nod

"Well I think the bridge could also be in danger" Naruto said

"Beat them down and protect grandpa" Inari said with a smile

"You can count of that!!" Naruto said with a smile while puff away

"Whaa?? A Shadow clone??" Tsunami said with a blush

"Huh?? Mom? Why are you red? Have you a fever" Inari ask

"AHHHH It´s nothing!!!" Tsunami blushing heavier

* * *

Bridge

`So it seems Tsunami-san and Inari-kun are out of danger´Naruto thought to himself as he watching the fight between Sasuke and the Hunter nin

Well Sasuke and Haku has just a hand free while the other hold the kunai/needle that as Haku attack Sasuke use his hand with the kunai to protect so they are face on face each other

"Sakura!! Step in front of Tazuna-san and don´t leave my side!!We´ll let Sasuke handle him" Kakashi said

"Ok" Sakura reply as she walk in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hand

"I don´t want to kill you... but you won´t stand down, will you?" Haku ask

"Don´t be foolish...." Sasuke said with a smirk

"I see... but you won´t be able to keep up with my speed the next time.... Plus I´ve already gained two advantages..." Haku said

"Two advantages?" Sasuke ask

"The first is the water on the ground. And the second is that I have accupied one of your arms....Now you can only run away from my attack" Haku said as he makes handsign with only one hand

_`What?! With one hand???´_Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto thought the same line

"**Special Jutsu Flying Water Needles**" Haku said as the Water of the ground form many needles that attack both of them

_`Doesn´t want to kill him.... It´s that true?´_ Zabuza thought while looking the fight

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura scream

_`Remember the training....Concentrate my Chakra... to the legs!!!´_ Sasuke thought with concentration and both of them escape the technique

"Where is he?" Haku ask to himself as he look around until he feel Sasuke Chakra above him, Sasuke quickly threw shuriken aiming at him. Haku avoid that attack until Sasuke appear behind him

"From now on you will only be able to run from my attacks...." Sasuke smirk as he use the kunai to stab him but haku dodge that but Sasuke use the swing and use his other hand with the kunai to stap him, but even this Haku dogde, but Sasuke spin and kick with his backfeet in haku face

_`Haku lost speed?´_ Zabuza thought

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed" Sasuke said

"I can´t have you understimating my team by calling them brats... Sasuke is Leaf Village´s #1 rookie, Sakura is the brightest in the village and th other one is the show-off, #1 loudest ninja in the village" Kakashi said

_`This guy....´_ Naruto thought with frown

"hehehe.... Haku do you realize? At this rate we´ll be driven back" Zabuza said with a chuckle

"yeah....We can´t have that..." Haku reply

_`What this chill....?´_ Sasuke thought as he feel the cold air

"**Special Jutsu Demonic Ice Mirrors**" Haku said as many mirrow appear around Sasuke

"Wha...? Damn it" Kakashi yell as he want to help Sasuke but Zabuza block his way

"Heh....You´re opponent is me, againt this jutsu he is finish" he said

"Shall we begin?" Haku said as he enter one of the mirrow and all of the other reflect him "I´ll show you my real speed...." And suddenly Sasuke become is attacking from all direction

"Sasuke/-kun!!!" Kakashi and Sakura cried

"If yout get by me I´ll kill those two!!"Zabzua said to Kakashi

"Tazuna-san....I´m sorry... I´m going to leave you for a moment" Sakura said

"Yeah... go!!!" Tazuna reply as Sakura start to run and took her kunai out her pocket and threw "inside" of the mirrow to hit Haku and rescue Sasuke but Haku block it, but suddenly another kunai come from the other direction and scratch Haku´s mask. A big smoke appear

_`tss... dope... show off´_ Sasuke thought with a smirk

_`Well it´s time that I´m appear´ _Naruto thought

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!!!" he said

_`Geez... That idiot...What kind of loud entrance ist that? And he calls himself a ninja?´_ Kakashi thought with sweatdrop

Naruto suddenly threw three kunai at Zabuza, but strangly it don´t fly even in the near, almost 5 five feet away from him

Zabuza laughing "What with you? Are you blind or something?"

But his laugh died down then suddenly a strong wind appear, and the three kunai change their direction perfectly against Zabuza

_`What the hell?! Did he read the wind?!´_ Zabuza thought as he block the three kunaisin last second

"Heh... what for a lucky shot" Zabuza said, but wonder if that really was a lucky shot

"Tss... eyebrow less could block that" Naruto smirk

`That´s brat...´ Zabuza thought angry and threw at him his shuriken, but Haku block the attack

"Haku... What the meaning of that?" Zabuza ask

"Zabuza-san.... These kids....please let me fight them my way..." Haku reply

"Hmpf... You´re as soft as always" Zabuza said

_`Soft? He´s right... if he want he could kill me already... but why didn´t he? And was this jutsu? Havening clones in the mirrors all throwing needles....? No, it´s too fast for that... I can´t see even where they are coming from....Well.... with me on inside, and Naruto attacking from the outside....´_ Sasuke thought, but facefault then suddenly the dope stand in front of him

"Hey I came here to save you" Naruto said as he was besides Sasuke

"You total moron!! If you´re a shinobe then use your head!! Why did you come inside the mirrors?!! Damn it!! I don´t care anymor!! You´re an idiot!!" Sasuke said angry

_`That Naruto... He come to help yet makes things worse...´_ Kakashi sigh, but was impress, of his kunai aiming and also wonder if that really a lucky shot

"Hmpf it´s make no different anyway.... " Naruto said

"What??? But we could attack outside and inside!! Moron" Sasuke said

"Hmpf I can´t let you here alone If I attack outside he will dodge my attack anyway with his speed" Naruto reply

_`Speed?´_ Sasuke eyes widen_ `So it was not clones.....now it´s make sense....´_

_`Well whatever... If these mirrors are made of ice then....´_ Sasuke thought as he make his Katon jutsu at the mirrors, but nothing happen

"You can´t melt this ice with that level of fire I´ll change my mind.... I will kill you" Haku said as he prepared an attack

_`Shit!!!`_Sasuke thought

"So I knew it.... he´s has a bloodline..." Kakashi suddenly said

"Bloodline?" Sakura ask

"A deep blood lineage.... Superior genealogy... It´s a jutsu passed down by your ancestors...." Kakashi explain

"Then..." Sakura said

"Yes..you could compare it to my Sharingan.... even I couldn´t copy it. It´s impossible to defeat..." Kakashi said

"Sorry but... I´m going to end this instantly" Kakashi said as he reveal his Sharingan

"heh... Sharingan again? Is that only thing you can do?"

* * *

AN: Well Kakashi fight will be the same as the manga so a thick mist come I will skip this fight and concentrate of Naruto, Sasuke and Haku´s fight

* * *

"So I´m sorry I earlier said I don´t want to kill you but now I will kill you" Haku said as he throw needles as Sasuke Sasuke couldn´t move because he has lost to much Chakra

_`So it this my end?´_Sasuke thought

_`Shit Sasuke!!´_ Naruto thought as he run and take the attack instant of Sasuke

"Wha...?! Naruto!!!" Sasuke yell in suprise, that the dope was in front of him

"Heh... it´seems it´s my end....." Naruto said as he collapse to the ground

"Why...?" Sasuke ask shaking

"Hmpf... I don´t know.... my body move on its own.... moron" Naruto said as he fell unconscious

"So you see the first time one of you comerades died" Haku said

"You.... I will revenge you Naruto!!! I´ll kill you!!!" Sasuke said as each of his eyes appear two tomoe

"What....? The Sharingan? I see you also from an advanced Bloodline" Haku said suprise

"I will kill you!!" Sasuke said as he disappear to attack Haku, but Haku see it through and disappear too, but to his suprise Sasuke keep up

_`I can see him, are this are the Sharingan?´_ Sasuke thought to himself

"I must it endly quickly my jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra.... there´s a limit on how long I can keep up this speed... This is the end for you!!!"Haku shout as he attack Sasuke directly, to his suprise Sasuke seen not to move away

_`Oh no....even if I have the Sharingan now, I can´t move anymore!!! I lost too much Chakra!!`_ Sasuke thought as fell; "Naruto! I´m sorry I couldn´t revenge you, how can I revenge my family? How can I beat my brother????" he mumble as his view went black. As the needles come closer to Sasuke, suddenly Sasuke disappear of Haku view before the needle could hit

"What?!!" Haku ask as he see at the outside of the mirrow´s, and there stand Naruto besides him the unconscious Sasuke with a strange red cloud, a tail and his eye´s are from oceanblue to bloodred with a slit

"It´s seen like the Kyuubi isn´t so weak as I thought....." Naruto said to himself as he fell his power

"What the hell??!! What kind of power is this?? And his the injury... they healing??" Haku ask as he shaking

* * *

Kakashi vs Zabuza

Kakashi and Zabusza widen their eyes then they feeling this power

"What this...? Is that Zabuza? No!! This Chakra...It can´t be" Kakashi thought with suprise

_`What´s this Chakra...Something´s not right...Kakashi? No, it´s too strong to be his...´_ Zabuza wonder

_`Naruto....Have the seal broken?! No... it´s alright...it hasn´t completely broken...but the seal is weakening and the nine-tail´s chakra is bursting out!! I must end this quickly´ _Kakashi thought as he summon Dogs

"Zabuza... this might not suit your style... but let´s end the fun and finish this now" Kakashi said serious

* * *

Naruto vs Haku

_`Damn.... I should end this quickly` _Haku thought as he took his needle to throw but Naruto disappear and become right behind him. Haku was suprise that he quickly turn and threw at him but Naruto again disappear and become again behind Haku

"Is useless... I´m now much faster than you as he do the a jutsu that he saw at Zabuza vs Kakashi fight

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" He shout at the water around him perform a big dragon and hit Haku

_`Wha....? But this Zabuza-sama´s technique and this power...´_ Haku thought suprise as his mask broken

"Haku....If we met in a different situation we would have become good friends...." Naruto said quietly as his red chakra disappear

"Indeed......" Haku reply "But why you strong Chakra disappear?? Are you have pity with me? I don´t need this!!! Zabuza-sama has no need for a weak shinobi..... You have taken away my reason for existing....Naruto...kill me!!! I have no reason for live!!!" Haku cried

"Don´t misunderstand... I don´t really need this Chakra to beat you...but why do you want to die? And why are you working with Zabuza?" Naruto ask calming

"I had people dear to me.... A long time ago...My....Parents I was born in a small snowy village in the country of mist...I was happy my parents were very kind people" Haku reply with a calm voice

"But...When I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world something happened" Haku said with his mood change

"My father....he killed my mother" Haku said cold

"Wha....?" Naruto mumble in suprise

"The country of mist had endless civil wars, and those with "Advanced Blood" came to hated....Because of these abilities, clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles....As a result, these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country...after the wars, these clans hat to hide the truth about their own blood.... For those whose secret was discovered, only death awaited... My mother was from one of this bloodlines...My father disovered this...when I realized what I had done, I had killed him... my own father....Then I realized....In that world I am a person who is unwanted........... Now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared....wouldn´t that someone become the most important person to you? Zabuza-san took me in knowing I was a person of the advanced bloodline...This blood that everyone hated... he desiered it...I was so happy" He explain as he cry of happiness

"So Naruto-kun...please kill me!!" he said as his expression become cold

"Oh yes... before I forgot, if you met her... say her *I love you, even though I never met you!* " Haku said with a smile

"Huh? What dou you mean...? Who is *her*?" Naruto ask confuse

"If you met her... you will understand, please kill me!" Haku smile

"Why... Why, do you want to die? It was just one fight... There be always someone who is stronger than you...." Naruto ask

"You just don´t understand Naruto-kun!" Haku roar, but suddenly feel that his master is in danger

"I´m sorry Naruto -kun.... but it seem this is our last conversation..." he said as he disppear

"Kakashi....." Naruto said quietly as he feel this chakra

* * *

Kakashi vs Zabuza

"Chidori!!!" Kakashi cried as he run to Zabuza who was couldn´t move because of Kakshi dog that bitten him, but before he could strike suddenly Haku stand before and took all the strike of Kakashi

"What??!!" both of them shout in suprise

_`He jumped in to protect Zabuza....this boy is dead....´_ Kakashi thought

"Great job Haku...." Zabuza said emotionless as he took his sword

_`He plans to cut through both of us!!´_Kakashi thought but suddenly water needles come to there way

"Wha??" Kakashi and Zabuza said as the two dodge that

"Special Jutsu Flying Water Needles" Naruto said as he finish his handseals

_`Haku´s Jutsu... how this guy....?´_ Zabuza thought with little suprise

"Naruto!! where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ask

"Don´t worry about him... he is resting" Naruto reply and Sakura was relief as she run with Tazuna to Sasuke who is lying unconscious

"Brat...." Zabuza said, but is unlucky that the two of his arm was hit by that jutsu, so he couldn´t move his arms

"Ooh...you´re getting your ass kicked....how disappointing..." suddenly a man step out with an army

"Gatou....Why are you here? And what´s with all these men!?" Zabuza ask

"hehe the plan has changed... Zabuza I´m going to have you killed here... I never planned on paying you any money" Gatou said

"You bastard..." Zabuza said

"Oh yea I this one....**(AN: Remember in the anime or manga who he break his arm, I didn´t write because I was too lazy^^)**" Gatou said as he kick in Haku face

"Why aren´t you do anything... Zabuza" Naruto ask

"Shut up boy... Haku is already dead..." Zabuza reply

"But aren´t you feel anything at all...? Weren´t you two always together?" Naruto ask again

"As I was used by Gatou... I used Haku... That´s all it was... I´ve said it already.... In the world of the Shinobe there are only those who use, and those who are used...We shinobe tools... What I wanted was his blood, nothim.... I have no regrets... " Zabuza said emotionless

"You´re lying.....I can feel that you are sad....but the codex is... No matter what situation... A shinobi must keep emotions on the inside..... You must make the mission your top priority... and you must posess a heart that nver shows Tears... right....? But I think you can cry out happiness or out saddness...." Naruto said with close eyes

"Boy.... you don´t need to say any more...." Zabuza said crying

"Kid.... It pained him to have to fight you... Haku fought not only for me... He fought for you guys too.... He was to kind..." Zabuza said as he bite the bandage to have his mound free

"Heh.... you right he was really to kind...." Naruto said, then he remebered that Haku didn´t hit the organs as he protect Sasuke

"Kid let me borrow your kunai..."

"Are you sure..?" Naruto ask understanding what he will do

Zabuza nod "Yes 100%"

Naruto nod as he threw the kunai to, which Zabuza catching that with his teeth and run at Gatou with full speed, the crowd of Gatou want to stop him, but couldn´t, finally Zabuza kill Gatou as he cut his head off but he took to much damage and he felt

_`This is goodbye Haku....Thank you for everything... I´m sorry....´_Zabuza thought

* * *

By Sasuke

`Did....Did I die?´Sasuke thought as he open his eye

"Sasuke-kun you woke up!!!" Sakura cried and hug him

"Sakura.... That hurts...."

"Ah s-sorry"

"What... about Naruto...? and that masked kid....?"

"Don´t move!! Naruto is fine! And that masked kid is dead..."

"What`...? Dead...? What´s happen"

"I´m not sure...but he protected Zabuza..."

"I see..... What? Did you say Naruto is fine???"

"A-a yes he stand besides Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said a little suprise at Sasuke outburst

"So he still alive....." Sasuke smirk as he see Naruto alive

* * *

Back to Naruto

"Hey! hey! hey! you guys are too at ease!! Damn Ninjas... you killed our meal ticket...!! you guys are dead!! Now we´re gonna pillage this City!!" One of the man of gatou armee said and went to attack them but stop form a arrow. As they looking to who it was they see Inari and a lot of civilian

"If you come any further onto our Island the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we´ve got!!" Inari cried

"Inari!!" Tazuna said suprise

"I´ve gather a lot of people, ne?" Inari said with a grin

"As if they can scratch us" the crowd who were former worker of Gatou cried

"They annoying me...." Naruto said as he open one of his eyes and make handsigns

"Wha...`?" Kakashi and the lying Zabuza said as they see the famliar Hand seals

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**" Naruto said as a big massive blast of water hit them

"Wow......" They all stunned

_`How die he learn that???´_ Kakashi thought

"Yeah!!!!!!" Inari and the civilian yell

"It´s looks like it´s over.... Kakashi...I have a request... Please.. I want to see his face...." Zabuza plead with a weak voice

"Sure.." Kakashi reply while sliding his head band to cover his Sharingan

"Its snowing.. at this time of year....what for a coincidence...." Naruto said quietly

"Thank you Kakashi...." Zabuza said as he looking at Haku face

_`Haku... Are you crying? You have always been by my side...I´d like to be by your side at the end....´_ Zabuza though as he close his eyes.

The people around them crying

Two weeks after the dead of Zabuza and Haku

"Thanks to you we´ve completed the bridge, but this is super sad..." Tazuna said

"Thank you for everything" Kakashi reply with a smile

"Don´t worry! We´ll come to visit!!" Naruto smile

"Naruto-niisan you was sooo cool how did you to that big water jutsu???" Inari ask, but unknow to him all the other has the same quetion

"Well... like Kakashi.... Zabuza....Haku....and Sasuke.... I have secrets" Naruto smile at him with one eye close, then looking to the sky with a smile as the wind playing with his hair

"How cool...." Inari said, and lots of women including Tsunami and Sakura blushing

"Well it´s time to go...." Naruto said as he turn around to leave, as the others follow him

"Naruto-niisan promise that you visit us soon again ok?" Inari cried

"Yeah... I promise" Naruto grin as his head looking back

"haha That boy changed Inari´s heart... and Inari changed the people´s heart...That boy gave us hope and courage...." Tazuna said with a smile

"Hey how about we call this bridge The great Naruto bridge?" Tazuna ask

"Hehe that´s a good name" They all said

**Well so the wave mission is finish and you realise that Naruto already took the One-tailed form in this chapter and already have full control over it, but it doesn´t mean he can use it alway, I don´t want that he rely on that^^ Well whatever the next step are the Chunin exam^^**

**So please review **

**Jutsu explain!!!**

**Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)**  
Name: Sensatsu SuishÅ, åƒæ®ºæ°´ç¿", literally "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Haku, Uzumaki Naruto  
This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then home in on the opponent, crushing them in a sphere of points and ripping their body to shreds. To perform this Jutsu, the user must be near a body of water.

**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)**  
Name: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Mist Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Momochi Zabuza  
This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight.

**Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals)  
**Name: Makyo Hyosho, literally "Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals" (a.k.a. "Demonic Ice Mirrors"), Viz "Secret Art of Water Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Haku  
This jutsu uses ice to create mirrors surrounding the opponent. These mirrors are as hard as steel, and almost impossible to break through or melt. The jutsu user can travel almost instantaneously between these mirrors and attack while in transit, making it almost impossible to defend from his attacks or to attack him.  
Haku's Makyo Hyosho had never been defeated before his fight with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, when Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to break through the mirrors.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: SuiryÅ«dan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" Viz "Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. Hatake Kakashi copies this technique from Momochi Zabuza with Sharingan and uses it to defend against Zabuza's, also Uzumaki Naruto seems to like copied it

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique) English TV "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself, also Uzumaki Naruto copied this technique


	9. Beginning of the Chuunin exam

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Super genius Naruto**

**Here is Chapter 9, so please enjoy^^**

Chapter 9: Beginning of the Chunuin exam

Naruto already stand up early in the moring and eating breakfast

_`So we already finish 30 D-rank, and one C-rank that change to A-rank..... I hope we become today finaly a special mission today.... Come to think.... I didn´t kill that "CAT" yet....´_ **(Well he doesn´t become the mission because the Hokage was to scared he will kill the cat)**

_`I think I should leave now.... Even though Kakashi-sensei come always late´_ Naruto sigh as he look at the clocktime

* * *

Meeting place

"Good Morning!! Sakura-chan" Naruto yell but Sakura ignore _`sigh´_

"Good morning....teme.." Naruto "glare" at Sasuke

"Hmpf" Sasuke reply

"Don´t call Sasuke-kun teme!!" Sakura yell as she hit Naruto

_`Damn her.....´_ Naruto sigh

* * *

Three hour later

"Hey Guys! I´m sorry, this time was batman that need my help" Kakashi said

"......................"

Well... Sakura beat Kakashi the crap out (poor Kakashi)

"Well.... Kakashi-sensei what for a mission we have this time?" Naruto ask calmly

"Well today I give you free, you can go train or whatever" Kakashi smile

"......................."

Sakura was beating Kakashi again this time with Naruto (poor Kakashi)

"Why the hell are you let us waiting so long, for this, and what the hell is that for an excuse??? And who is Batman?!" Sakura yell

"Pfft...." Sasuke said as he walking away annoying

_´Damn it, there are tons of guys stronger than me out there... yet I have nothing to do or I have to do these stupid missions....´_ Sasuke thought

"Ok... I must going now" Kakashi said as he disappear

"Hey Sasuke-kun, wait. How about we train togehter, just the two of us" Sakura said with hearts in her eye

"Hmpf with you? You are the same as Naruto.... No I´m wrong... Your below Naruto.... " Sasuke said without looking at her

"Below.... Naruto?" Sakura said heartbroken

Naruto see this scene but didn´t care, so he turn around but a rock with to hole is front of him

`..................... are they stupid...?´ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop

"Well Kono-kun, Moegi-chan and Udon-kun... you guys can come out now" Naruto said with a smile

"That´s the man I view as my rival!!!" Konohamaru said with proud as come out of his "rock" with two friends and they have the Naruto special goggle

"Oh...I see Kono-kun have the goggles that I have before on" Naruto said with smile

"Hehe, we´re copying the old you Naruto-niisan!!" Konohamaru said with a smile as he step on his scarf and falling down

Naruto sweatdrop "Are you sure, you´re not a comedian?"

"Are you free Naruto-niisan?" Konohamaru ask, as he standing again

"Sorry but I´ll go to training" Naruto said with an apologize look

"What?? But you promise to play ninja with us, today" Konohamaru pout

"um.... Why would a Ninja.... "play" Ninja...? Sakura ask with a weird aura

_`And I´m below him....?´_ Sakura thought to herself

"Is she you girlfriend?" Konohamaru ask suddenly

_`Never in life!!!!!!!!!´_ Naruto thought

"No, she just my teammates" Naruto said with a smile

"Ah.... And I thought why this ugly girl could be your girlfriend" Konohamaru said

_`It was nice to meet you Kono-kun so rest in peace´_ Naruto thought as he see the "kill him" aura from Sakura

"Ahhh!!!" Konohamaru run away from Sakura until he bump to a guy with a make up and a girl behind him

"That hurts...." The make up guy said

_`The ninja from suna...?´_ Naruto thought as he see the headband they wear

"That hurts you little piece of shit" The make up guy said again and pack Konohamaru on the collar

"Hey...can you please let go of him?" Naruto ask politly

"Wha...?" Sakura said of Naruto weird behavior

"Why should I?" The make up one ask

"Because if not.... I will hurt you...." Naruto said on his ear behind him

_`Wha...?´_ The two Suna genin seems suprise how fast he was

_`Naruto??´_ Sakura thought suprise

"Cool!!!" the Konohamaru group said, but suddenly a stone was threw at the make up guy hand, so that he let go of Konohamaru, as they look up there was Sasuke sitting on the tree

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura yell with heart in her eyes

"Hmpf and I wonder when you was show off...." Naruto said

* * *

Hokage tower

"You´ve been assembled for only one reason it should be obvious by the members here" The Hokage said to the Jounin

"It´s already that time....." Kakashi said

"It´s already been reported to the other countries, I saw them in the village...So when is it?" another guy said/ask

"In a week" The Hokage said

"Wow.... that soon?" Kakashi ask

"Well, I´ll announce it proberly, 7 days from now.. On the first day of the seventh moon... The Chuunin selction exam will commence" The Hokage said with a smile

"Now....First we´ll hear from the those who are watching over the new gennins" The hokage said as two guys and a woman appear, the guys are Kakashi and Asuma, the woman is Kurenai

"Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma....Well....? Are there any Genins that you would like to enter into this Chuunin selction?" The Hokage ask

"I dont have to tell you but... after a Genin has properly completed at least 8 Missions... They may take the exam if nominated by their Sensei. Of course, completing more missions than that is the norm....Now starting with Kakashi" The Hokage said

"The Kakashi led Team 7.... Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto....Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chuunin selction exam" Kakashi reply

"The Kurenai led Team 8.... Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inzuka Kiba.... Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai, the same as to my left" Kurenai continue

"The Asuma led Team 10.... Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino.... Under the name of Sarutobe Asuma, the same as to my left" Asuma said finally

"hmmm... All of them... how rare..." The Hokage said

* * *

Back to Naruto and co

"Ah... Another Guy... who pisses me off" The make up guy said

"Get lost" Sasuke said

"Kyaa!!! Soo Cool!! Get him Sasuke-kun" Sakura yell with hearts in her eyes.... again...

Naruto sigh and shake his head

"You... get down here!! I hate show-off like you the most" The make up guy said

"Hey..." The girl besides the make up guy said

"Well I think we should finish talking or..... I think the the guy above Sasuke is angry....." Naruto said suddenly

"What...?" They ask Naruto suprise who point above Sasuke, as they looking , are guy with red hair standing there

".......Kankuro...you´re an embarrassment to our village" the guy said a little suprise that Naruto could sense him

"Ga... Gaara..." Kankuro stutter his name

_`When did he....? And how did Naruto..... ? I didn´t fell anything´_ Sasuke thought

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic... Why do you think we came to leaf village?" Gaara ask calmly

"Listen Gaara, they started it and..." Kankuro want to explain

"Shut up....or I´ll kill you...." Gaara said dangerous, and Kankuro stop immediately

_`So this one´s the leader... he has strange eyes....´ _Sasuke thought forgotten about Naruto

"Sorry to you guys" Gaara said to Sasuke

_`To be able to hit that Kankuro with a stone.... He´s good.... But the blond guy seemsto be better...´_ Gaara thought as he disappear and appear besides Kankuro and the girl

"Let´s go..." Gaara said his teammates

"Hey Wait!!" Sakura said

"What?" Gaara ask

"Judging from your head protectors... you guys are Ninjas from hidden sand village right?" Sakura said

"You may be allies with Leaf village but it is forbidden for Shinobis to enter each other´s village permission... State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go...." Sakura seriosly said

"Hah... Talk about clueless... Don´t you know anything...? You´re right, we are Genins from the Hidden Sand... We have come to your village to take the Chuunin selection exam" The girl of the group said

"I see...." Naruto said

"Chuunin exam?" Konohamaru ask

"Well Kono-kun The Chuunin exam outstanding Genins from Leaf, Sand and other neighboring villages assemble to take an exam to become a Chuunin" Naruto explain

"And why did they take it together?" Konohamaru ask

" Well... The main purpose is said to be to improve relationships between the allies and to raise the Shinobi Level but also each country like to mantain a Power Balance...." the girl said

"Hey what´s your name..." Sasuke ask suddenly as he appear besides Naruto

"Huh? you mean me?" The girl ask while blushing

"No... You with the gourd" Sasuke said cooly

"Gaara of the desert.....I´m also interested in you , your name?" Gaara reply

"It´s Uchiha Sasuke...." Sasuke said

"I see...." Gaara said

"Hey you" Naruto said pointing to the girl

"You are the only one who I didn´t catch the name, can you please tell us?" Naruto said with a smile

"Wha...?" The girl blushing "My name is Temari and you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" he smile again

"Temari! We are going" Gaara said as they disappear

_`Heh this is interesting´_ Sasuke thought

* * *

The next day

"This sensei....." Naruto said angry as they wait for Kakashi for 3 hours.... again

"Morning Poeple, Today Spierman was in trouble, so I must help him" Kakahshi said as he finally appear

"Spiderman?! Who the hell is this?! You liar!!!!" Sakura yell

"Well... this is sudden but... I´ve nominated you guys for the Chuunin selection exam" Kakashi said, shrug the yell off

"Really???" Naruto ask

"Here are your applications, though this is just a nomination... whether to take the exam is up to each of you....Those who wish to take should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. That is all" Kakashi said while given them the application and disappear

_`For just this thing he let us wait and disappear.....´_ Naruto thought angry

"Heh.... There going to be a lot of strong guy in this Exam" Naruto smile and Sasuke stuuter for excites to fight Gaara, but Sakura was in lot of thought, Naruto notice that

_`Sakura.....´_ Naruto thought

* * *

Next Morning

Team 7 meeting before the academy. "Hey Good morning" Naruto said

"Yeah... Good Moorning" Sakura said with a fake smile

_`Sakura... She seems weird today...´_both Sasuke and Naruto thought as they going in, they stop as tey see a weird green guy that is pretty bullied from two guys in front of a door, seem to the entrance for the exam

"You´re just a little kid..." One of the guy said who beating him

"Please let us through..." A girl besides the beaten boy said

"What did you say? Listen... This is our kindness... The Chuunin exam isn´t easy... even we have failed it 3 straight times... Those that take this exam and end up quiting as Shinobis, Those that die during the exam.... we´ve seen it all and chuunins often become captains of military teams.... The failure of a mission... the death of a comrade....that is all the captain´s responsibility... yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway.... What´s wrong with that?" The boy said

"I agree.... but you will let me pass though and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu... I´m going to the 3rd floor" Sasuke cut in

"ah... So you noticed...." One of the boys said

"Sakura... you must have noticed first... right? Your analytical ability and genjutsu knowledge is the most improved on our team" Sasuke said to Sakura as she seems suprise

_`Nice, Sasuke...´_ Naruto smile

_`Sasuke-kun....Thank you...´_ Sakura smile

"Of cource I noticed a while ago, because this is the second floor" Sakura said with confident

"Hmpf... not bad, but all you did was...SEE THROUGH IT!!!" One boy said and attacking Sasuke with his leg, Sasuke react fast and attack with his on leg, but only to stop from the early beaten guy with weird green clothers and hairs

_`So... he hid his power....´_ Naruto thought

"Hey...What happened to the plan? You´re tho one who said we shouldn´t draw attention" A guy with white eyes said

_`He has the same eyes as Hinata.... are they related?´_ Naruto thought

"Well...." The guys said while looking Sakura and walking to her

"My name is Rock lee... So yours is Sakura...Let´s go out together!!! I´ll protect you until I die!!" Lee said with a nice posing

"No way...." Sakura answer an instant

"Hey you... What´s your name?" The white eyes guy ask Sasuke

"When you want to learn someone´s name, you should give your´s first" Sasuke said

_`He didn´t do it to the sand ninjas.....´_ Naruto thought while rolling his eyes

"Your´re a rookie right? How old are you?" He ask again

"I don´t have to answer you" Sasuke reply as he turn around

_`Man... There´s a bunch of strong guys here...´_ Sasuke thought while smirking

Unknown to them the two guys from early they are Chunin and they think the exam will be interesting for them as Examiners

"Lee, Come on What are you doing?" The girl from ealier ask

"You guys go ahead...Ther´s is something I´s like to test..." Lee reply

* * *

With team 7

Naruto and his team walk to the register room, before to the meeting room, to give their application until someone hold them off

"Hey... Guy with the dark eyes..." Lee said

"What is it?" Sasuke ask

"Will you fight me right here?" Lee ask

"A fight right here?" Sasuke ask

Naruto roll his eyes "You heard him.... you don´t need to repeat him"

"Yes" Lee reply and appear in front of team 7

"My name is Rock lee"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"I want to fight you.. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius Ninja clan"

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name.... Frankly... you´re a fool... You´re about to learn... What this name means, Thick brows"

"Please..." Lee said as he took his position

_`This will be interesting....but...´_ Naruto thought

"Wait" Naruto said "I will fight him...."

"Who I wish to fight is not you... It´s Uchiha" Lee said but Naruto don´t listen and kick him already, but Lee dodge it, as he going down and instantly spin to kick him

"Leaf violent Wind" Lee said as Naruto roll to the wall

"I´ll say this... you guy cannot defeat me, right now I am the strongest Leaf genin" Lee said as he going the stand before

"Not bad....." Naruto said as he was suddenly right behind Lee back to back with close eyes

"What?" Lee look suprise and turn around, but Naruto going back to his team

"Well Sasuke he is strong... and it seen he want to fight you so badly, he is all yours" Naruto said

_`This guy...´_ Lee narrow his eyes

"Sounds fun... I´ll do it..." Sasuke said

"Don´t Sasuke-kun, we only have 30 minutes to the meeting and we don´t register yet" Sakura said as she saw the time

"I´ll be done in 5 minutes" Sasuke said as he rushed to Lee

_`He´s coming... Im sorry Gai sensei... I may need to break your rules... I may need to use that move´_ Lee thought as he block Sasuke attacks

"Leaf Spinning wind" He said as he spinning in the air to kick

_`Above...´_ Sasuke thought as he dodging but Lee use his other leg to kick him

_`Damn I can´t dodge it... Block!!´_ Sasuke thought hectic

_`What??´_ Sasuke thought, understandable, even though he blocked the attack come through

_`What´s going on?_´ Sasuke thought as he flying from the hit

_`But he had that blocked´_ Sakura widen her eyes

`Heh, I see... This guy is not bad....´ Naruto amusing

_`He slipped though my guard... Was that Ninjutsu... or Genjutsu?´ _Sasuke thought as he stand up_ `heh fine... This gives me a chance to practice it...´_ Sasuke thought as he activate his Sharingan

_`No way!! That is Sharingan!!´_ Sakura again widen her eyes

_`Heh... it seems he finally activate his Sharingan, but it is useful here?´_ Naruto thought interest in this fight

_`So that the Sharingan...´_ Lee thought

_`If this is the same advanced Bloodline as Kakashi sensei... then he can read Thickbrown´s moves....Sasuke-kun is getting stronger and stronger... The Uchiha clan is great!! Yeah Sasuke-kun can´t lose to this guy´_ Sakura thought excite, but her joy quickly change in horror as Sasuke become another hit from Lee´s move and and flying high

_`Huh?´_ Sakura thought suprise

_´The Sharingan.... can´t read it... This can´t be...´_ Sasuke thought as he spitting blood

"His moves.... Are neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutus...." Naruto said

"What?" Sakura ask

"You heard me..." Naruto reply coldly

"Yes...he is right...." Lee said as he disapear and become behind Sasuke in the air

"My techinques are simple Taijutsu... Sasuke-kun... you may not believe it because it is so basic but...They say the Sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of nin, gen and tai-jutsu....It is true that by reading Ninjutsu and Genjutsu which need Chakra to be raised and seals to performed, you get an advantage through the Sharingan... But Taijustu is a little different....even if you can read my movements with your eyes, your body does not have the speed to react to my Taijutsu... Basically, even if you can see it, if your body can´t move, then it´s useless" Lee explain as his bandage from his hand open "Do you know this? Among strong people... exists genius types and hardworking types... If your Sharingan is a genius type from the Uchiha blood.... I am simply a hardworking type who has mastered only Taijutsu...You could say that my ultimate Taijutsu is the worst possible match up for your Sharingan... And I´ll prove it with this technique that hardwork surpasses genius" Lee said as want to attack, but is suddenly stop from a turtle

"That´s enough Lee!!" The turtle said as both of them fall but they elegant landing

"So you were watching" Lee said while bowing for forgiveness

"This technique was forbidden!!!!" The turtle said

"I´m sorry... I just..." Lee want to explain

"You Fool!!" The turtle yell "Are you prepared to pay?

"Yes..." Lee reply

"Then here comes Gai sensei!!"the turtle sais as guy come out that seem like Lee

"Geez!! You guys are the epitome of adolesenc"

Naruto and his team couldn´t help, but were speechless to this show....

"Lee... you fool!!" Gai said as he punch Lee but cried

"Sensei...I... I..." Lee said while crying

"That enough Lee, you don´t need to say it!!" Gai said as he hug Lee

"...........................shit....." Naruto said, his two teammate agree

"It´s alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go togther" Gai said to his pupil

"You are to nice... sensei" Lee said crying

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules your Punshiment... will take place after the Chuunin exam" Gai said

"Yes" Lee reply

_`So these kid´s are Kakashi´s....´_ Gai thought as he looking at team 7

"Hey you guys, how´s Kakashi-sensei doing?" Gai ask

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke ask

"Hehe.... Know him?" Gai laughed as he disappear to appear behind them, but Naruto act fast as he jump and spinning around to kick, like Lee earlier much to suprise to Gai

"Leaf Spinning wind" He said but Gai block it

"A sorry... it was my reflex" Naruto smirk as he stand again

_`Naruto how did you...?´_ Sasuke thought

_`He use that technique....´_ Gai and Lee thought but shrugged it off

"Well...people refer to us as "eternal rivals".... 50 wins 49 losses.... so I´m stronger than Kakashi" Gai said

_`What? Stronger then Kakashi?´_ Sasuke look unbelieving

"Well... you guys and Lee should head over to the class room....good look, Lee and later" Gai continue to say as he disappear

Naruto notice Lee´s bruise hands _`This guy...´_

"Sasuke-kun....I´ll say one more thing... The truth is, I came here to test my abilties...I lied before most likely the strongest leaf genin is on my team.... I´ve intered this to defeat him...And you´re also one of my targets..... as like him...." Lee said pointing to Naruto and disappear

"Sasuke.....Did you notice his hand? That Thickbrow.... must have trained really hard everyday.... More than you.... That´s all it is..." Naruto said

"Next time I beat him..." Sasuke smirk

"Hmpf that the Teme I know" Naruto smile

"This thing is getting fun, this Chuunin exam....ready to go? Naruto, Sakura!!" Sasuke said with a smile

"Yes" Both Naruto and Sakura reply

**So the Chuunin exam beginn...... please review^^**


	10. Written exam

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Finally the Chuunin exam begins, what will happen to team 7? Can they make it or will they fail immediately? Have they even a chance? And who the heck is this mystery guy with the gras headband? Well lets begin the story.....**

_Chapter 10: Written exam_

After the incident of Rock Lee, Team 7 going to the register room and afterwards to the room 301, who their Exam taking place. On the way they meet their Sensei in front of the exam room

"Oh.... So Sakura came too...Now we can properly take the Exam" Kakashi said

"What do you mean, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura ask

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three...." Kakashi reply

"So... you lying to us, that the test was an individual choice?" Naruto ask

"Well.... If I told the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you, Sakura, to take the Exam. Even if you didn´t want to, if Sasuke asked you.... You would, even throught it wasn´t in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke....and... well Naruto too...." Kakashi said

"So if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto had shown up, what will happen?" Sakura ask

"Well... The Exam would have ended here, they would not get to go any further....but you came of your own will, you guys are my proud team, So... Now go!!" Kakashi smile at his pupil

"Yeah....Let´s go!!" Naruto smile as he open the door, as they going in, their eyes widen how many people taken this exam

_`Wow......They are all taking the exam?´_ Naruto thought as he looking to the right than to the left

"SASUKE-KUN!!!! YOU´RE LATE!!" Suddenly a girl with blond hair scream, and hugging Sasuke

"Get away from Sasuke-kun!!! Ino-pig" Sakura yell angry

"Oh... Big ugly forehead" Ino said boring

"What did you say??" Sakura ask angry

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Then don´t die....." Said suddenly a guy with fat guy besides him

"Oh... Shikamaru and Chouji, nice to see you here" Naruto said with a grin

"YAHOO!! Found you" Another boy come with a dog on his head with a shy blue hair girl and a mystery guy

"Well Well, Everyone is assembled" The Dogboy said

"Oh... Hello Kiba, Shino and Hinata" Naruto said

"Geez... you guys too?" Shikamaru said in a boring tone

"I see... All of this year´s rookie genin are taking the exam, I wonder how far we get... eh Sasuke-kun?" Kiba said

"Pft... You seem confident, Kiba...." Sasuke smirk

"We did a lot of training, we won´t lose to you" Kiba reply

"Well then I´am anxious how far you will get...." Naruto said with a smirk

"Haa.... further than you Dope" Kiba smirk

"Sorry.... Naruto.... Kiba-kun didn´t mean it in that way...." Hinata said nervous

"Hey you guys... Yous should be more quiet...." Suddenly a guy with glasses walk to them

"You guys are Rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls....geez....This isn´t a picnic...." The boy said

"Who do you think you are?" Ino ask

"I´m Kabuto.... But instead of that, look behind you..." Kabuto said as he pointet the glares at their direction

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers....Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene....Well, I can´t blame you..you´re clueless rookies... you remind me of how I used to be" Kabut said

"Kabuto-san... Is this your second time?" Sakura ask

"Nope...this is my seventh time...This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year" Kabuto reply

"Loser...." Sasuke mumble

"hmpf....well I like you guys... I´ll share some info with you cute rookies... with these Nin-info" Kabuto said as he took his info cards out

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura ask

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with Chakra...I have fours years worth of info here....over 200 cards...They look blank but to open the info on these cards...I just use my Chakra for example..." Kabuto said as he use his Chakra and the blank card show a map

"Wow... A really easy to read graph... What kind of info is this?" Sakura ask again

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from" Kabuto reply

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke suddenly ask

"Hehe... There are some guys you´re worried about? Well.. Of cource... The info on all of this exams participants isn´t perfect but I do have it...Even of you guys...say something about these guys and I´ll take a look" Kabuto smirk

"Gaara of the Hidden sand and Rock Lee from leaf" Sasuke said

"Aww... you already know there name....how boring" Kabuto said as he took 2 cards from his deck

"Show me..." Sasuke demand

"He´s a Year older than you guys also 12.... Mission history: D-rank 40, C-rank 20 completed. His sensei is Gai, his Taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive...Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the Exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his Team are Hyuga Neji and Ten Ten"

"Next is Gaara of the desert same old as you also 11. Mission History: C-rank mission 8, B-rank-1, Wow, a B-rank mission as a Genin....Since he´s a new comer from a foreign country I don´t have much info but... It seems he returned from all missions without even a scratch...His Teammates are Temari and Kankuro (AN: his sensei, I don´t know his name^^)"

"................"

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water fall, Sound....Many outstanding Genins from the various Hidden villagages are here to take the exam. Well... The hidden sound village is a small village just created last year so there isn´t much info but...the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters...This isn´t going to be easy..." Kabuto said

"Heh...." Naruto suddenly laugh and instantly have all people of the room staring at him "Do you think this losers are stronger than me?" Naruto pointing at them as he send a little Killer intent, as his Oceanblure eyes change cold like ice

As they looking at this eyes, they all step a few step back

_`Naruto....´_ The rookie nine minus Naruto thought with little fear

_`hey... It´s that guy from before...´_ Kankuro thought with little stutter

`...........´ Gaara thought with little excites

"This Guy was with Sasuke Uchiha.... Neji, Ten ten...." Lee said as he fell this killer instinct

"It´s seem like he stronger than his clothers show off" Neji said

"Hmpf... The hidden sound is a minor village? Is that so?" A group said as they ignore the killer intent from Naruto "Let´s play with them a little bit...."

"Hehe... Good idea, calling us leftovers...Let´s help him add to his data... That hidden sound Shinobis can be quite vicious" A guy beside him with bandage on his face said

"What a moron... He just turned everyone into his enemy" Shikamaru said as the killer intent of Naruto fading

The others Genins realising this and glaring at him

"What the hell are you doing?!!!" Sakura yell as she want to hit Naruto

"I was just speaking the truth...." Naruto said calmly and dodge the attack

"Should we doing it now?" The guy from earlier ask

"Yes" The bandage guy said as they disappear to attack Kabuto, but Naruto notice that and disappear

"What?" Sakura ask as she realize Naruto disappear in front of her

The two guys who start to attack suddenly stop, because behind each of them was Naruto and a shadow clone with kunai in his hand on their neck

"What are you guys doing...?" Naruto ask cold

"What the hell is happening??" Sakura ask, but what she didn´t knew, all of the people in the room has the same question

"So.... you didn´t just show off....and you can use Shadow clone...." The bandage guy said

"Who are you?" Naruto ask coldly again but before he could get an answer

"Quiet down! You worthless bastards!!!" Suddenly someone yell as a smoke appear and the examiner appears

"Thanks for waiting....I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam´s first test..." Ibiki said

"We will now start the first test in the Chuunin exam.... Instead of your current seating arrangments... you will pick one of these taps and sit in the seat assigned to you.... We will then had out the exams" Ibiki said

"I see.... a paper test...." Naruto said calmly, after the assignment they all seat of their assigned seat, Naruto was sitting besides Hinata

"Now... there are many important rules to this first test.... I´ll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully" Ibiki said

"The first rule you guys will all start off with 10 points...The test is made up of 10 questions.. and each one is worth a point....well if you answer all the questions correctly you keep your 10 points... But say if you miss three question then you lose three points and will have 7 points...The second rule... this is a team test...whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates...so each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of 30... the third rule... during the exam... anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating... will have 2 points subtracted for every offense... so there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave" Ibiki said

"Well have our eyes on you" One of the examiner said who sitting on the sides

_`I see... so there are ways to lose points besides answering incorrectly...´_ Sasuke thought

_`Interesting....but why not kick them out instead of taking points...unless.....´ _Naruto thought

_`Calm down.... yeah of cours we have Naruto... but as long as Sasuke-kun and I do well....Even if he gets zero points, we just have to cover for him´_ Sakura thought

"And the final rule... Those that all their initial points during the test and those that don´t answer any questions correctly... will be failed along with their two teammates" Ibiki finishing

_`Wha...?´_ Sasuke looking suprise

_`What did he say?!!!´_ Sakura thought

_`............I think two people want to kill me....´ _Naruto thought with a sweatdrop

"Well...the exam will last one hour.... Begin!!!" Ibiki said

_`This could be...very very bad...Please don´t get zero points´_ Sakura thought

_`Well let´s start...´_ Naruto thought as he looking at the questions

_`Dope...don´t mess it up....´_ Sasuke thought

"Ok... First question is a cryptogram...let´s do it..." Sasuke mumble

_`Those question... they are very complicated.....So I was right.... they want us to cheat...´_ Naruto thought while smirking

_`Heh... I can´t anser a single one of these....plus... what´s with question 10?` _Sasuke smirk (An: Question 10: This question will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins. Listen to the examiner closely before answering)

Naruto was smirking because he know all the answer like Sakura... Well she wasn´t the only one who studied strangly he just need one glance to the book and already knew anything what standing there, at this time Sasuke realize they want that they cheating to see who is worth to become a Chuunin, well so he activate his Sharingan and copying answers

_`It´s seems like, Sasuke notice.... well not only him....´_ Naruto thought as finish his exam and see the actions the others make to cheat, Gaara use his sand, Kiba us his dog that called Akamaru, Shino use his insect to gather information, Hinata and Neji using there **Byakugan (Evil Eye), **and the others doing there things, Hinata didn´t know he was finish so she was willing to let Naruto to see her exam, Naruto was suprise but doing handsign that he already finish, Hinata was looking suprise that he was finish without cheating.

Naruto smirking at her suprise face and he notice one of the examiner was looking at him if he cheating, the man smirk but suddenly a voice come from behind him

_`Don´t worry... I don´t cheat...I´m already finish....´_ the voice vanish, the man was suprise at he looking around to find nothing, then he looking back to Naruto, that was wink at him

_`Was that he....? Impossible....´_ The man wonder but smirking _`Look like he is really good.....´_

* * *

Finally the 45 are up

"Ok we will now start the 10th question" Ibiki said

_`So now it will be interesting....´_ Naruto thought

"Now...before we get to it... I´d like to go over the added rules for this questions..."

_`Wha--??!`_ All in the room thought

"I´ll now explain...these are the rules of desperation...First for this 10th question... you must decide whether you will take it or not...." Ibiki said calm

"Choose....? Naruto ask

"Well If you choose not to, your points be reduced to Zero.... So you fail along with your two teammates" Ibiki said

"Then why we should not do this question...?" Naruto ask again

"Let me finish....If you choose to take it... and answer incorrectly... that person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin selection exam again...." Ibiki finish

"WHAT???!!" All of the Genin shout besides the cool one like Sasuke, Gaara, Shino and others

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!! There are guys here who have taken the exam before" Kiba yell

"Hehehehehehe...You guys were unlucky.... This year it´s my rules. But I am giving you a way out.... Those that aren´t confident can choose not to take it... And try again next year" Ibiki evil smirk

"Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand....Once your number confirmed leave..." Ibiki said as a few people raise there hand and left with their teammates

_`..............I see...... Not bad.....´_ Naruto thought

_`I won´t raise my hand... I have confidence that I can answer it....Even if Naruto causes us to fail it´s not like I got the question wrong, so I can try next time...but.... Naruto... you´re different... you should forget about us and think about the next chance´_ Sakura thought as another few people raise their hands and leave

_`Naruto...why..aren´t you raising your hand? he....always acting like a fool who only know one thing ok two.... Hokage and Ramen....I´m sorry... that impossible dream of yours...I don´t want to see it crushed...`_Sakura thought with a smile as she about to raise her hand but...

"Bring it on!!! I will not run away!!! Even if I´m a Genin forever, I will using my own methods to become the strongest ninja in this world!!!" Naruto shout

_`Naruto....´_ Sakura thought

_`Nice going on dope...` _Sasuke smirk

_`puh... that was close.....what are you thinking Sakura?´_ Naruto thought with close eyes

"I´ll ask you again... Your life is riding on this desicion... This is your last chance to quit..." Ibiki said

"Hmpf I don´t care...." Naruto said as he open his eyes looking straight to him

_`Interesting kid.... he blasted away everyone´s worries.... 78 left... more than I expected´_ I biki look around

"Good decisions... Now to everyone still remaining....I congratulate you on passing the first test!!!" Ibiki said

"WHAT?!!!!" The Genin yell again

"Wait... What do you mean...? We already pass? What about the 10th question?" Sakura ask

"There never was such a thing or you could say those two choice were the 10th question" Ibiki smile

"I see...." Naruto said suddenly, all of people who take this exam looking at Naruto questionable

"The first nine question was to test our indivedual information gathering ability.... " Naruto continue

"Your right...." Ibiki said a little suprise

"What do you mean?" Temari ask

"Well first the rules exlained success on this test is based on the whole team doing well.... this puts pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates.... but the questions... on this test was very difficult for an mere genin could answer and because of that they want us to cheating" Naruto explain

"Yes he is right... the premise of this test is to cheat.... As Cheating targets, we had two Chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd, to help you guys out" Ibiki said

"So those that cheat poorly fail of course...." Ibiki said as he took his head band and shows his scar and injurys on his head "Because... in times, information is more important than life... And on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it"

_`horrible... burns, screw holes, scars... the after-effects of torture...´_ Sasuke thought

"I want you remeber this... Important information in your hands... can be a powerful weapon for your comrade´s and for the village....So we had you gather information though cheating...this clearly seperated those that did not have the right abilities" Ibiki smile as he put his head band on

"But... I don´t understand the final question..." Temari ask

"Well maybe the blond guy know that too" Ibiki smile again

"Well.. I think the "take it" or "not take" decision, obviously these were painful choices.... those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates... those who choose to take it....So we can lose the chance to ever take the test again... a true leap of faith..." Naruto try to explain

"Well let me explain... Your mission is to steal a secret document... the amount of ninjas, their abilities, etc. is unknown to you....And of cours there could be traps set all around you... Now do you accept, or not accept? Because you don´t want to die... because you don´t want your comrades hurt...can you avoid the dangerous mission? Well the answer is no!! No matter what the danger there are Missions you can´t avoid... The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship... this is the ability needed to become a Chuunin captain...Those who can´t put their destinies on the line... Who cling to the uncertain future of "there´s always next year" and then walk away from their chance.... Those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices... Don´t have the right to become a Chuunin... That´s how I feel!!.....And those who choose take it answered the tough 10th question correctly... you will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future...Well You have may through the entrance, the first test of the Chuunin selection exam is now finished I wish you guys luck" Ibiki smile after a long explain

"Hmpf....Thank you very much" Naruto as he standing up and bowing

`Interesting guy....´ Ibiki thought with a smile, but all of sudden something come frome the window, a women suddenly standing right in front of them

"..........................." The room are speechless

"You guys!! This is no time to be celebrating!!! I am the examiner for the second test Mitarashi Anko!! Now let´s go!!! Follow me!!!" The woman yell

"She remind me of someone" Sakura said with a sweatdrop

"78? Ibiki!! you left 26 teams?!! The test was too easy this time" Anko yell angry to Ibiki

"Well this time....there are a lot of outstanding ones" Ibiki smile

"Bah... That´s fine... I´ll at least cut them in half in the second test" Anko said

_`Strange woman.....´_ Naruto thought with a frown

"Ah... I´m getting excited... I´ll explain everything once... we´ve changed places, follow me" Anko said exciteas they leave

Ibiki was going to gather the test until he see Naruto his

_`What...? the answer... are better than the chuunin we have....it´s perfect....hmpf Uzumaki Naruto?...what for a interesting guy´_ Ibiki smile

* * *

Front of the forest of death

"Welcome to the stage for the second test....practice arena 44...also known as The Forest of Death" Anko smirking

"You will soon find out... why it´s called the Forest of Death" Anko smile

"Whatever...we should start now... it´s boring" Naruto reply

"Hmm..." Anko smile as she suddenly took a kunai and threw it over to Naruto that scratch his cheek and then disappear to appear right behind Naruto and licking his blood

"Kids like you are quickly killed...hehehe... spraying that red blood I love..." Anko said but suddenly a guy appear behind her and give her Kunai back with his tongue and he have the hand band of grass

"Here´s you´re Kunai..." The creepy guy said

"Why thank you" Anko reply with a smile

"Hmpf... you didn´t notice yet....?" suddenly a voice come of the direction where Anko stand before and it was Naruto

"What...?" the crowd ask

"Look closerly....." Naruto reply and pointing to the other Naruto, who Anko hold, then the blood from his cheek turn into water and the whole Naruto disappear in water

"Water clone??" Anko said

_`Interesting guy.....´_ Anko thought

**So this Chapter is finish...I´ll have nothing to say so please review^^**

**Byakugan (Evil Eye)**  
Name: Byakugan, literally "White Eye", Viz "Evil Eye"  
Type: DÅjutsu, No Rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji  
The power and effectiveness of the Byakugan varies from person to person, but in the most advanced cases (such as that of Hyuuga Neji), a Byakugan user has a 360 degree field of vision, with the exception of a small blind spot behind the user's first thoracic vertebra, and can even see the minuscule chakra pressure points (tenketsu). It also has telescope and X-ray vision. The Byakugan is the key to Konohagakure's strongest Taijutsu, the Juuken, as it allows the user to see the chakra circulatory system of an opponent. It is to be noted, however, that the Byakugan is a seeing eye that lacks the power of analysis. Each level of its insight can therefore be mystified by proper means. This is demonstrated in an anime filler arc by Ranmaru, who created false chakra circulatory systems through the use of a dÅjutsu (possibly a bloodline limit), causing the Byakugan to see inanimate objects as people and the objects themselves at the same time. A Byakugan user is unable to see the working of such an "illusion".

**Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**  
Name: Sharingan, literally "Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: DÅjutsu, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke  
The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is an evolution from the Byakugan (Evil Eye) of the Hyuuga Kekkei genkai.  
It can be used to see through an opponent's jutsu as well as copy it, although it cannot copy Kekkei genkai jutsu. It stands to reason that the Sharingan is also incapable of copying any jutsu that has special requirements, e.g. Kuchiyose no Jutsu requiring a contract with a Summon. There is also some doubt about whether or not the Sharingan is capable of copying jutsu that don't require hand seals, like the Rasengan.  
The natural enemy of a Sharingan user is a Taijutsu user, because, although the Sharingan can copy and follow Taijutsu, the Sharingan user also needs the strength and speed of the Taijutsu user to use the copied jutsu or counter it effectively.  
Hatake Kakashi has an additional weakness. Because his Sharingan was transplanted, he doesn't have Uchiha blood himself. This makes using his Sharingan very inefficient and exhausting.


	11. Survive!

**Super Genius Naruto**

**So....Team 7 succes the written exam, now what will happen in the next test with the examiner Mitarashi Anko ? And who the hell is that grass ninja? Well there is a only way to know.... READ THIS CHAPTER^^ oh yes the clothers of the all charakters are the same as in the anime and manga, if there ar change I´ll will try to describe you^^**

_Chapter 11: Survive!!!!!_

_`Damn...Naruto....who are you really? Are you hiding your true strength?´_ thought Sasuke as the performance from Naruto early

_`Naruto....you really much stronger than I´m...´_ Sakura thought and have a quick flashback from Naruto´s performance in the past

_`Naruto-kun....´_ Hinata thought blushing

_`Tch....He was just lucky....´ _Kiba thought

`.......................` Shino thought

_`This guy....´_ Shikamaru thought

_`I´m hungry....´ _Choji thought

_`Wow....´_ Ino thought surprise

_`Naruto-kun, I want to fight you even more right now...´_ Lee thought with flames in his eyes

_`H__e is cute.... but his clothers.....Ehh? What I´m thinking!!!´ _Tenten thought with a frown

_`This will be more intersting than I thought....´_ Neji thought

_`But...what´s that for a creepy guy...´_ They all thought as they looking back to the long tounge man

"Well..." Anko said "Now, before we start the second test.... There something I have to pass out..." She said as she hand them each a paper

"You must sign these agreement forms.... There will be deaths in this one... and if I don´t have you sign these... it will be my responsibility" She said with a smile

_`How nice....´ _Naruto thought with a frown

"I´m going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards....and then each team will check in at that booth behind me.. Well...now exlain the second test.... simply put you attempt the ultimate survival...First I´ll explain the areea...Around this practive arena there are 44 locked gates...Forest, river, and a tower in the center...From the gates to the tower is about 10 km, during the suvival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task....using your many wapons and jutsu, you will compete in a Scroll battel! No rules" Anko said serious

"Scroll battle?" One of the genins ask

"Yes.... You will fight over these two scrolls, the heaven and the earth" she said as she took two scrolls in white(heaven) and black(earth). "There are 78 people here... meaning 26 teams... half,13, will get the heaven scroll.... and the other 13 teams... will get the earth scroll.... to pass this test... your team must make it to the tower with both scroll" Anko said

"So maximal 13 teams can pass... so half the teams will definitely fail" Sakura said

"Right... but there´s a time limit... this second test will last 120 hours.... exactly five days" Anko said

"Five days??? What about dinner?!!" Choji ask

"You´re on your own....the forest is full of food.... just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonsous insects, poisonous plants...." Anko said cooly, then there are silent

"Well.. now I´ll talk about what will disqualify you... First, those that don´t make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within the time limit... Second, those who lose a Teammate or those who have a Teammate killed... As a rule there is no quiting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days...And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower.." Anko said

"What happens if we look?" Kiba ask

"That will be a suprises" Anko smirk

"Well, exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, choose you gate to get ready for the start and a final word of advice... Don´t die..." Anko said with a smile

_`Did she mean that....?´_ Naruto thought sarcastic

* * *

Later

Team 7 stand for their gate, 12. and they become the Scroll of Heaven

_`This will be interesting´ _Naruto thought

_`Hmpf whoever stand in my way, I´ll beat him´_ Sasuke smirk

_`Sasuke-kun will protect me´_ Sakura thought, but was a little scary

"The second thest of the Chuunin exam...NOW BEGINS!!!" Anko shout as all of the genins walk in their gate´s.

Five minute later they heard a scream

"That was a human scream right?" Sakura ask

".............." Sasuke reply

"ähm guys... I... got to take a piss" Naruto said as he going to a bush but before, he looking at Sasuke, and Sasuke nod.

Two minutes later Naruto come out

"Man!!! So much came out!!! I feel great now!!!!" Narut said

"You shouldn´t say that in front of a lady and...!!!" Sakura yell but suddenly Sasuke attack Naruto with a kunai that was scratch his face

"huh? Sasuke-kun you didn´t have to go that far..." Sakura said

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto scram at him

"Hmpf nice plan, but you aren´t Naruto, because your shuriken holster is on you left side, he´s righ handed....you´re a fake....and another thing...." Sasuke said as suddenly another Naruto appear and have his kunai on the Naruto "fake" neck

"What??" Sakura ask

"Well....Sasuke and I had a plan.... I was transform in the kunai that he threw at you, to avoid this situation....oh yes... the one you kidnapp was a shadow clone" Naruto said as his clone give him the information was happen in the two minute

"Not bad...oh well... which one of you has the scroll??? tss... I´ll just take it by force then!!!" The ninja said as he transform back and disappear from Naruto and attacking Sasuke and Sakura, but Sasuke react fast and doing fast Handseals

_`This technique....he never show us... did he trained it?´_ Naruto thought as he follow the Handsign

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)"** Sasuke said as multible balls of flame flying aiming the target, but the Genin dogde the attack and jump away, but Sasuke and Naruto quickly follow him, but the the foe threw a few kunai at them which they easily dodge it, as they jump behind a branch, but to their suprise this kunai is bond with an explosion note

Naruto realize that instantly and push with his feet against the branch, before it explode, Sasuke though was a second to late and flew away, the foe suddenly is behind him with a kunai in his left hand

"Now this is lucky!! Move and I´ll kill you! Hand over the scroll!" The genin said

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura scream

"Don´t you forget someone?" Naruto ask, suddenly behind of the foe, while holding the hand of his with the kunai

The foe realize his mistake, but before he could react, Sasuke spin and kick from the right side and hit his head successful, as the foe tip to left side, Naruto kick from below, so the enemy flew high while letting the kunai go from his hand, Sasuke quickly grap and threw it instantly against the enemy

The enemy couldn´t dodge it anymore so he tip to the side, so that the kunai just hit his left arm,

_`Damn... my left arm... how unlucky....´_ thought the genin

"Sasuke! Now!" Naruto shout, Sasuke doing a familiar jutsu "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** a big fireball come from Sasuke mouth aiming the still flying opponent

In the same time Naruto take a scroll of his pocket and unseal it, when a big Shuriken appear and threw it against the fire and shout "This is our combination! Uzumaki Uchiha Fire Shuriken!! FLY!!"

The Shuriken flew in the fire and take all the fire with it, and flying with flames against their foe

"Damn it!!" the guy said as the attack hit him, he was split in halves in both of the body burns in fire

Naruto and Sasuke smirk, but to their suprise, as the fire calm down, there was just a log

"He got away..." Sasuke said

"Seems like his comrade use the **Kawarimi.**.." Naruto reply

_`Wow what for a perfect teamwork... but I was left out....´_ Sakura thought sadly

"Hmpf dope... nice plan that you had... but we should think of another plan...If we get separated... even if it´s one of us, don´t trust him" Sasuke said

"Then what do we do?" Sakura ask quickly, even though that she was left out, she want to give her best this time

"We´ll make a codeword just incase...Listen... if they get the codeword wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like, listen carefully, I´ll only say it once" Sasuke said and didn´t know under the ground were was the creepy grass nin from early

"The Nin song, `nin machine´when this is asked, answer with "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared" Sasuke said there password

"ok" Sakura reply

"......................" Naruto was silent

`Smart plan...´ the grass ninja thought

"I´ll hold the scroll" Sasuke said but suddenly a strong wind appear

_`What??´_ Sasuke and Sakura all thought

`Strange.... this wind is something off...´ Naruto thought

"More enemies?" Sasuke ask but before anyone could reply him, the wind blow them away

"You guys... just play around over there....I´ll take care of them myself" the creepy grass nin said to his teammate

Sasuke was hiding at the bush then suddenly Sakura appear

"Hold.... First the codeword, Nin song `nin machine´" Sasuke said as he took his kunai

"Oh yeah...A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared" Sakura answer

"Good..." Sasuke said then suddenly Naruto appear

"Naruto!! Wait a second the codeword" Sasuke said

"I know...A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared" Naruto answer, as Sasuke smirk and Sakura sigh in relief, but suddenly Sasuke suddenly threw a kunai at him

"What? Sasuke-kun! he answer the question right" Sakura said suprise as he attack him

"So this time it´s someone good enough to dodge my attacks" Sasuke said with a smirk

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ask

"Impressive that you knew....How did you know... that I was a fake?" The grass nin ask

"Well I knew you were listening to our conversation from under the ground... that why I made the codeword like that...There´s no way he could remember a song that long... so you had to be a fake" Sasuke smirking again

"I see..." The grass nin said as he chuckle that this battle will be more interesting

* * *

By Naruto

"Hmpf.... that snake is big...." Naruto said to himself as he looking at the big snake right front of him _`I think he is hungry.... and here is really windy...´ _

Suddenly the snake attack him

"Hey, Hey... You know I don´t have so many fat in me" Naruto said as he jump above to dodge the snake attack

The snake doesn´t care, and continue the attack

"You now... you get on my nerve" Naruto glare at him, as he take a kunai and threw a kunai at him, but strangly two feet away from the snake, it seems like the snake look amuse, but suddenly a strong wind appear, and the kunai change the direction against the snake eye, and hit it directly

Naruto smirk "I knew the wind would appear... time to finish off..." as he said that he doing the same handseals, Sasuke doing early

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"** he said as multible fireballs appear, aiming the snake and burning it down

_`Hmpf so weak..... well I should search for Sasuke and Sakura´_ Naruto though as he disappear to find his teammate

* * *

Back to Sasuke and Sakura

_`Sasuke-kun is right... Naruto would say like "I forgot the codeword" But... this one is too creepy... and where´s Naruto?´_ Sakura thought

"You want my Earth scroll, right? Since you guys have the Heaven scroll" The Grass nin said as he swallows his scroll

"Now let´s begin....the battle for each other´s scroll...with our lives on the line"The grass nin said with lot of killer intent, and Sasuke and Sakura felt it immendiately and fell on their butt

_`Is this fear....? This is even crazier than the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza´_ Sasuke thought with fear and notice Sakura condition `_This is bad... we must run... otherswiese...there is only death´_ Sasuke thought quickly

_`Shit.... just a little bit... Move!!!´_ he said to his own body

"Heh you can´t move..." the grass nin said and threw a kunai at Sakura

_`Damn!!`_ Sasuke thought as he activate his Sharingan and quickly push Sakura and himself away, and quickly hiding

"Heh not bad..." The Grass nin said

"Sasuke-kun are you alri---"Sakura ask as Sasuke seal his mouth with his hand

_`Sasuke-kun.... I´ve never seen him like this...´_ Sakura thought and notice the snake

"Sasuke-kun!!! A Snake!!" She yell as she freed from his hand

_`Damn it... I was panicing so much I didn´t notice the snake´_ Sasuke thought angry and attack the snake with his shurikens but suddenly the gras nin appear out the snake

"You guys shouldn´t relax for even amoment...prey should always be trying their best to run away...in the presence of a predator, that is..."The grass nin said as he prepare to attack but suddenly kunai and shuriken blog his way

"Sorry... But I forgot the codeword...." suddenly Naruto said _`not really....´_ he mentally add

"Great job Naruto!!!" Sakura shout

"Naruto!!! You should run away!!! This one is on a whole other level!!!" Sasuke yell to him

"Hehe looks like you succesfully defeated that giant snake... Naruto-kun" The grass nin said

"So it was you...." Naruto said narrow his eye

`This is bad... all three of us will be killed... there is no other way....´ Sasuke thought and his Sharingan disappear

"I will give you the scroll... please take it and leave us..." Sasuke said

"Sasuke...." Naruto mumble

"Huh?" Sakura said suprise

"Take it" Sasuke said as he threw the scroll to the grass nin but suddenly Naruto take it before it reach to him

"You bastard!! What are you doing?!! Do you understand the situation?!!" Sasuke yell to him but suddenly Naruto hit him

"Naruto?" Sakura ask

"I forgot the codword... so I can´t test it but... you´re Sasuke´s fake, aren´t you?" Naruto said calmly

"You total moron!! I´m the real Sasuke!!" Sasuke said angry

"Liar...There´s no way such a stupid coward like you is the Sasuke I know!! I don´t know how strong this guy is but... what guarantee is there that he´ll let us go if we give him the scroll? youß´re the one too freaked out to understand the situation!!" Naruto said serious

_`And I hope this speak will clear you head...´ _Naruto thought

"hehehe Naruto-kun is right..." The grass nin said as he summon a snake

"A summon..." Naruto mumble as he rush at him to attack

"Naruto!!! No!! Run away!!!" Sasuke yell

As Naruto run against the snake, but dissappear immediately appear right behind the grass nin

"What???" Sasuke and Sakura scream, even the grass nin was suprise

"I hope you prepare your dead...." Naruto said as suddenly many Kunais come from each direction appear aiming the two

"What? traps?" The grass nin said trying to jump away, but Naruto hold him

"What, the hell? You will also die!" The grass nin shout

"Who said I´am the real Naruto?" Naruto smirk

The grass nin realize what he mean, kick him away, the Naruto dissappear in smoke, and quickly afterwards jumping away, but the kunai pierce againste the snakes summon

"Kagebunshin!?!" Sasuke and Sakura shouting

"Tss... you really are to easy to suprise" Naruto sigh behind of them

"Ehhh!?!" Sakura scream out suprise, Sasuke was also about to scream, but calm quickly down

"Hmpf you really fast...." Naruto said as to the grass nin

_`This guy...it´s stronger than I thought´_ the grass nin thought

"Hmmm... then I should fight serious now" the grass nin said as he disappear from stand opposite from him and summon two snake

"It´s not like you can beat me with the same trick" Naruto said running against him, the snake also jump against him, but to his suprise, this snake past him and quickly realize that this one was attacking Sasuke and Sakura

_`Damn him....´_ Naruto stopping bent down, and use the impact to jump back to the snake

He is now above him and cutting with a Kunai at the air, seems to like a trap, suddenly some Kunai come from anywhere and pierce this snake down

"Are you alright... Scary-cat?" Naruto ask to Sasuke with a smirk

"Naruto..." Sasuke said quietly

_`He was almost killed because of me....and even then he didn´t give up....´_ Sasuke thought as he looking at the ground, but suddenly, Naruto got a hit from the grass nin at his neck

_`Shit....I took my guard off´_ Naruto thought as his view went black and he fell, but Sakura react fast and catch him

"This guy was trouble if I didn´t do anything..." the grass nin thought

"Sasuke-kun!!! Naruto is right, you´re aren´t the Sasuke-kun that I know!!! What happen to you????" Sakura yell to Sasuke

_`Sakura.... Naruto...... if I can´t beat him.... how can I beat my brother!!! should I run away? No!!!!´_ Sasuke thought as his Sharingan blazing (Well I´m too lazy to write this fight so Sasuke fight well but he lose and Sasuke become a mark from this the gras nin that in truth Orochimaru is, one of the legendary Sannin, oh yes he burn his earth scroll)

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun???" Sakura scream as Sasuke fell unconscious

"Hehehe... Sasuke-kun will seek me... to seek power...I gave him a going away present" As he disappear

_`What should I do??? It´s almost night´_ Sakura thought with fear

_`NO!! I´m must protect them... It´s my turn to show what I can´_ Sakura thought serious

**So the Chapter is finish well the next chapter it´s the final part of the second exam... so please wait a little longer and don´t forgot to review^^**

**Jutsu expain:**

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)**  
Name: Katon: HÅsenka no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique" Viz "Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅkakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyubi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan. This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.


	12. Fight Sakura!

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Naruto and Sasuke are knock out. What the hell is this mal that Sasuke receive? And what will Sakura will do? Can she protect them? There are only way to know... read this chapter!!!!^^**

_Chapter 12: Fight Sakura!!  
_

Team 9 position

"The sun is almost up....we´ve spent a day gathering food and water... Most teams are resting, let´s attack during this time as planned" Neji said

"Alright let´s split up and spend 30 minutes scouting the area.... but whether you find another team or not... we retun here in 30 minutes. Got that?" Neji order

"Ok!" Tenten and Lee anwer, as all three of them disappear

* * *

At team 7 position

_`Sasuke-kun breathing is returning to normal... but he has still a strong fever...Naruto seen to be alright.... I.... must protect them!!! This time I will help them out!!´ _Sakura thought serious, but didn´t notice there was a team that watching over them

"Hehe... found him...As Orochimaru-sama said... we attack at daybreak...our target is Uchiha Sasuke..." One of them said

"But if the other two get in our way we can kill them... right, Dosu?" one of his teammates ask

"Of course, Zaku" he answer

* * *

Minutes later as the sun appear

_`I can´t fall asleep....´_ Sakura thought as she try to held her eyes open, then suddenly heard a sound behind her

_`A enemy?´_ She ask herself as she slowly look behind and took her kunai out but...

_`A squirrel.....? Geez don´t scare me...´_ She thought, and looking relief. But suddenly the squirrel run to her direction, she quickly threw her kunai to stop the squirrel

_`Phew, that was close´_ Sakura thought

"She´s very observant...Did she noticed the explosve note on the squirrel?" Zaku ask

"No... that´s not it...." Dosu said

"What do you mean, Dosu?" the girl of the group ask ask

"We´ll probably find out when we get closer....so.. let´s go, Zaku, Kin!!" Dosu order

* * *

Elsewhere

"I can´t find others team...." Lee said to himself _`Sakura-san I hope you will succes this exam, so that we met again, and then we will dating and loving forever´  
_Lee thought while blushing, but then notice a squirrel, who his back burns. Lee help this animal out and took out the note on his back

"Phew made it in time... This is an explosive note, it blows up after a while ...Who would do something so horrible?" Lee ask as he pet the squirrel

* * *

Team 10 position

"We must find weak guys!!!" Ino said

_`There is nobody weaker than us....other than Naruto´s team....´_ Shikamaru thought with frown

* * *

Back to Team 7

`Sasuke-kun, Naruto... please be alright´Sakura worried then suddenly

"Hehe....up all night?" a voice come behind her

_`What..? These guys!!!´_ Sakura thought as she see the three guys from the first exam

"What do you want?!" Sakura ask/demand

"Hmpf get out the way, the only one who we want is the Uchiha" Dosu said

"I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the schadow!! What is his purpose on Sasuke-kun?!! And what is this weird mark on Sasuke-kun´s neck?" Sakura yell/ask

"Hmmm... I wonder what that man is thinking..." Dosu suddenly said, while looking suprise that she know Orochimaru

"But hearing that, we can´t let you go... I´ll kill this girl and I´ll also kill this Sasuke guy" Zaku said as he began to walk towards Sakura and her team

"Wait Zaku...." Dosu said

"Huh...? Why?" Zaku ask

"You´re not very good.... A recently oerturned stone, different colored dirt...grass doesn´t grow here...A booby trap...Is pointless it goes unoticed" Dosu said

"So that Kunai was to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap...pft... stupid" Zaku said

"Kill her!!" Dosu said as the three of them go to attack, but Sakura grins and took her kunai to cut the string behind her and suddenly a big log cut the sound teams way

"What?!! Another trap???" Dosu said suprise but he react fast and do a jutsu that destroy the log

_`What?!!´_ Sakura thought suprise and fear

"You have no talent... people like you have to work harder... A weakling like you shouldn´t mess with guys like us" Dosu said as he go strike to attack but suddenly was stop from a sudden attack from another ninja

"Then you guys should also work harder" Lee said as he stop the attack with the squirrel from ealier on his shoulder

"Who are you?" Zaku ask

"The beautiful green beat of the hidden leaf...Rock Lee" Lee answer

"Lee... why are you here?" Sakura ask suprise

"I will always appear when you are in trouble...." Lee said as he took the squirrel from his shoulder and thank him that he brings him here

"I said at earlier... I will protect you until I die" Lee said, then Sakura remember this speak when they met the first time

"Thanks Lee...." Sasuka mumble

"Oh well...Zaku... you can have Sasuke...I´ll take care of them" Dosu said as he hand their Earth scroll and prepare to attack

_`From what I can tell... Sakura-san is in no condition to fight...But at 3 against 1 I´m at a big disadvantage.... I´ll have to risk it. Crush each at full power´_ Lee thought, as he go to a defend stance

* * *

Team 10 position

"AHHH!! We can´t find any weak looking guys!!" Ino said

"As I said... the only guys waker than us would be the Naruto team" Shikamaru said

"Idiot!! What are you saying?!! They have the super genius Sasuke-kun!!" Ino retore

"Hey...Sasuke knocked out cold...and Sakura is fighting" Choji said suddenly and pointing the direction

"Wha??!!" Ino said as she looking suprise

* * *

Team 9 posiition

"Lee is late....stange.. he´s usually accurate when it comes to time....Could he have run into a enemy?" Tenten said

"Well, that´s unlikely... let´s go find Lee" Neji succes, Tenten nod and they go to find Lee

* * *

Back to the fight from Lee

_`Gai sensei... I´m going to use this technique without reservations... because right now is...the time to protect a precious person!!´_ Lee said as he roll his bandage from his arm out

"Tss...." Dosu said as he attacking Lee but is suprise that Lee suddenly disappear and attacking under him and kicking him high and appear right behind Dosu and chain him with his bandage so that he can´t move. Lee spin himself and Dosu in direction to the ground with full force

"Shit... he can´t protect himself in this situation" Zaku said as he make fast handseals

"Take this!!! Initial Lotus!!!" Lee said and they hit the ground and Lee jump out

_`What? this sensation´_ Lee thought

"Phew... Looks like I made it in time..." Zaku said

"Haah... What a terrifying technique.... this much damage even on a sponge of dirt.. Now it´s my turn" Dosu said as he took his head of the ground and roll up one´s sleeves

_`Damn... my body is still...´_ Lee thought but must react fast because Dosu attack him, Lee quickly dodge the attack

_`What?´_ Lee thought he feel the impact even thought he dodge the attack

"If you moves are at hight speed...then ours are at the sound speed... I´ll show you a wall... that no amount of hardwork can surpass" Dosu said while grinning....well his his eye are grinning

"Shit!!" Lee said as he throw up

"Lee-san!!" Sakura scream. Suddenly Lee´s right ear bleeding

"Hehe.... you can´t dodge my attack....it´s sound. Even if you dodge my fist, sound will attack you.. Dou you know what sound actually is?" Dosu ask

"Vibration..." Sakura answer

"Exactly...hearing sound means that your ear drum is catching the shaking of air and the human ear drum will break by sounds exceeding 150MHZ and deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membraine... when this is damage you lose your balance... so that means you won´t be able to move your body as you wish for a while..." Dosu said and attacking Sakura

"Damn it" Lee said "I can´t lose yet" he move his body to protect Sakura

"Impossible" Dosu said as he was suprise that Lee could move

"Leaf spinning wind!!" Lee said as he spin and want to hit him but his ear was hurt

"So that attack is affecting you afterall...." Dosu said as he easly dodge the attack and quickly attack too, Lee could block that but the sound was attacking Lee ears, and Lee finally collapse

"Lee-san!!" Sakura scream at she took several kunai and threw it to Dosu

* * *

Team 9

"It looks like Sasuke and Naruto are just knocked out... That Lee has also been beaten and Sakura is alone...what will you do Ino?" Shikamaru whisper

"I...I don´t know" she whisper back

"Well, Sakura´s in trouble you sure? Didin´t you guys use to be good friends?" Shikamaru ask

"Hey!! Ino what do we do?" Shikamaru ask again

"I know... but what can we do??? We can´t just jump out!! If we go out now... we will undoubtably just be defeated..." Ino whisper back while her legs stutter

* * *

Back to the fight

_`Damn it!! I can´t hit them, he blast my Kunai with their sound back.... What can I do??´_ Sakura thought, suddenly the female of the team grab her hair from behind

"Much mor luster than me... this... pft... trying to be a sexy ninja? If you have time to treat your hair then train, you female wine... Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this girls chaser eyes... Let´s teach this one a lesson" Kin said

"Ah... good idea" Zaku said

_`Damn it... I... am still just getting in the way... always being protected... I can´t stand it...This time... I thought that I have to protect hose that are important to me...´_ Sakura thought angry to herself _`No... I must protect them!!!´_ Sakura thought as her expressiong change, she took her kunai and cut her long hair, that her hair is now long to her shoulder

_`I was always admit Sasuke-kun... and alway scold Naruto...but all I did... was watch them from behind...and Lee-san... you said you like me... and with your back to me risked you life and fought... I feel like I´ve learned from you... I want to become like you guys...everyone... This time... get a good look at my back!!!´_ Sakura thought serious

_`Sakura....´_ Ino thought suprise

"Tch.. Kill her!!!" Dosu said, as Kin took her kunai to attack Sakura, but she quickly do handseals

"Bah... this seal..." Zaku laugh, as Kin hit her suddenly there was a log

"Kawarami?" Kin said

"She coming at me?" Zaku ask amuse " Kin get out the way!!" Zaku order as he use his sound to blast the kunai that she threw at him back to her, but Sakura also use Kawarami

"Above... how many times will you do that? That useless" Zaku said as he took kunai from his pocket and threw at her and hit, he thought she use again Kawarami and search for her but to his suprise

"What? This time it´s not Kawarami?!" Zaku look suprise and couldn´t move. Sakura use her Kunai and hit his arms and bitten the other

_`SAKURA!!!!´_ Ino thought suprise how her friend fight so well against those enemy..._`I... I have to help her!!´_

"Damn it!!! Let´s go!!" Zaku yell any times and finally threw her away

`I have to protect everone´ Sakura thought

"You brat!! I kill you!!" Zaku said as he prepare a attack, but suddenly team 10 appear front of Sakura

"Ino? What... are you doing here" Sakua ask suprise

"I won´t lose to you... I won´t let you be the only one who gets to look good in front of Sasuke-kun" Ino smile to her friend

"Ino...." Sakura smile

"What are you two thinking!? These guys are too dangerous, we´ll be beaten!! Shikamaru... let go of my scraf!!!" Choji yell

"Yeah right, idiot. This sucks but we have no choice... If Ino coming out then us men can´t run away!!" Shikamaru yell back

"Sorry to get you guys involved... but we are a team, we share the same destiny" Ino said to her team

"We´ll get through this somehow..." Shikamaru said

"Hmpf mor weirdos... You can leave if you want... Fatty" Zaku said

"What did he say...? I couldn´t hear him..." Choji ask angry

`That word is a Taboo for Choji... say it twice and...´ Shikamaru thought with sweatdrop

"If you want to, you can run away... You fatass" Zaku reply angry

"I´M NOT A FATASS!!!!! I´M JUST CHUBBY; DAMN IT!!! Alright this is a war between the Leaf and the Sound!!" Choji yell

"Sakura... take care of those two..." Ino said

"Yeah..." Sakura reply

_`This getting interesting.... I should wait more....but Sasuke seen to have a bad dream.....´_ the suppose to be knock out Naruto thought

"Lets go!! Ino-Shika-Cho formation!!! Choji do your thing!" Ino said as Choji doing handseals

**"Multsize no jutsu!!" **Choji body become fatter..I mean bigger. "Followed by, **Leaf style Taijutsu meat tank" **He said as his head, arms and legs pull in like a turtle and become a big ball and roll against Zaku

"What´s this weird jutsu...?" Zaku ask and use his sound to blast the attack away, but Choji bounced upwards

"Wha? Shit with the spinning, air pressure is useless... but I can´t use a sound wave either... If I try to touch him my arm will be crushed..." Zaku thought in dilemma

"Damn" Dosu said as he run to Zaku to help him

"No way!! You´re the worst of all...." Shikamaru said as he use a Handseals

**"Ninpou Shadow copy no jutsu" **Shikamaru said as his Shadow are longer and go to the direction of Dosu

"Urg... my body?? What...? My shadow is..." Dosu ask as he looking as his shadow, Zaku quickly jump away before Choji attack could hit him

"Puh.. that was close" Zaku said

"Dosu what are you doing?" Kin ask

"Shit... he control me..." Dosu said as he do the same thing what Shikamaru doing

"Ino! Now there´s just the girl" Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru, take care of my body,** Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu" **Ino said as she suddenly feel unconscious and her soul enter Kin body

"It´s over now!! If you guys move an inch I´ll kill this girl! If you don´t want it to end here, then leave your scroll and get out of here!! When I can´t sense your Chakra any longer I´ll let her go!" Ino said in the body of Kin and took a kunai, but to her suprise the tow just grin

_`What? they are strange...´_ Ino thought then suddenly Zaku use his hand on the direction of Kin and attack her

"These guys...hurting their own comrade..." Kin/Ino said while bleeding, even her body

"Heh... you are confused... our goals are not the stupid scrolls nor to safely complete this exam...it´s Sasuke-kun!!" Dosu said

_`Damn... my jutsu will end soon....´_Shikamaru thought

"Ah... look like 5 minutes is this jutsu´s limit...and that girls jutsu... look like she can enter her spirit into her opponent body and take control but... from the look internal bleeding it seems that killing kin will also kill her" Dosu smirk as the shadow of Shikamaru disappear from him

"Tss.. some minor sound nins bullying these...second rate ninjas and declaring victory?" Suddenly a voise come from above, they all looking about, they see Neji and Tenten

"What? More Leaf ninjas? They keep coming out like cockroache´s" Zaku ask

"You made a mistake...." Neji said as he looking the condition of his teammates

_`That´s Lee-san´s team...´_ Sakura thought

"That knocked out freak right there is from our team and you´re going to pay for that!!" Neji said as he activate his Byakugan

_`What this...? It´s like his eyes see though everything..´_ Dosu thought suprise

"If you are going to go any further... I´m going all out...huh...?" Neji said as he feel a weird Chakra

"It seem that won´t be necessary..." Neji said, as they wonder what he means

"Sasuke-kun!! you´re awake...Wha...?" Sakura said he see Sasuke with weird Tattoo half of his body and his Sharingan activate

"Sakura...Who did that to you...?" Sasuk ask dangerous

"We did it!" Zaku said

"Zaku you idiot..." Dosu yell

"Ino!!! This is bad! You´lll get caught up! return to you body!! Choji!! you come too!! We´re hiding!!" Shikamaru shout

"Not good" Ino said as she realease her jutsu

"Heh... Dosu!! no need to be afraid of this half dead freak!!" Zaku said as he prepare a attack

"No Zaku!! don´t you realize??" Dosu yell

**"Ultimate Zankuuha!!" **Zaku said as he attack with a big sound wave like a bazooka

"Heh!! I´ve blown him away!!" Zaku smirk

"Blown who away?" Sasuke ask behind him and attack Zaku

"Fast...and while carrying this girl away..." Dosu said

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)"** Sasuke said as several fireballs flying at the direction of Zaku

"I´ll blast them away!!" Zaku said as he use his sound attack, but suddenly out the flames come shurikens out and hit him critical

Sasuke laughing evilly as he breaks Zaku arms

"So you´re the only left!!" Sasuke said as he looking at Dosu

_`Sasuke-kun!! No!! This isn´t Sasuke-kun...´_ Sakura thought "Please Stop!! Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura scream, but Sasuke ignore that and went to attack..... but...

"Stop it Sasuke......" suddenly Naruto appear besides Sasuke, with a kunai on his neck "It´s enough...." he continue

**So the Chapter ends here^^ Sorry that I didn´t update sooner, but don´t worry the next Chapter will come soon... so please review^^**


	13. The last Day!

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Sasuke finally awake, but what happen to him? Why is he brutal? And what for tattoo appears on his body? Sasuke was prepare to kill, but lucky Naruto stop him..... what will happen now? Well there is only a way to know!!! Enjoy this chapter^^**

_Chapter 13:The last day of the second exam_

"Naruto!!!" Sakura shout suprise, than all of sudden Naruto standing behind Sasuke

"Naruto..... get out my way....." Sasuke order angry

"Sorry.... but it´s enough.... don´t you see you´re not yourself?" Naruto reply calmly

"What do you mean? I feel great!! With this power.... I´m the strongest of the world!!! I will kill anyone that get on my way!!!" Sasuke laugh evil

"S....Sas....suke-k...kun....." Sakura stutter, not believing what she heard

The others Leafgenin couldn´t believe either what he said

"Sasuke...." Naruto sigh "It seems I have no other choice..." he said as he send a strong killer intent at Sasuke, all the people around felt like the time around them stop

_`What the hell???!!´_ they all thought, then suddenly Sasuke´s weird Tattoo disappear and he fall to the ground, Sakura was quickly went to him

_`Maybe I overdid it....´_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop

_`Wha....What the hell was that??? I feel like the time was stopping.... and the curse seal of him disappear...´ _Dosu thought, then suddenly Naruto looking at him

"You should give us your scroll and I will let you go...." Naruto said with a smile

"........ You are strong... We can´t defeat you at this time..here´s a gift to you...the earth scroll....this may seem convenient, but there is something we must find out now....but I will promise you this... if there is another situation where we will meet in this exam, we will neither run nor hid" Dosu said as hand the earth scroll and help his teammate. As he want to go away....

"Wait!!" Sakura shout, Dosu looking at her

"Who is Orochimaru?!! What did he do to Sasuke-kun? And why to Sasuke-kun?" She demand

"I don´t know... we were merely ordered to kill Sasuke-kun" Dosu reply and disappear

"Sasuke-kun!!! Are you alright?" Ino ask as she run to Sakura and Sasuke

"What was happened to...." Sasuke stutter

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumble

_`That Chakra was abnormal... Is the Uchiha clan that strong...? And this Orange guy... he is much stronger than I thought... even I was scrared of his Killer Intent... but that doesn´t matter, in the end, fate choose that I will win...´_ Neji thought

"So... what now...?" Naruto ask as suddenly Tenten get down and shaking Lee brutally

"WAKE UP LEE!!!" She yell

"Nnnn....Tenten? Why are you here" Lee said quietly as he woke up

"We came to save you!!!" Tenten shout

"Hey? Where are the sound nins?" Lee ask as he looking around "And what about Sakura-chan!?"

"That orange guy drove them off, and Sakura is allright" Tenten said pointing of Naruto

"My name is Naruto not orange guy..." Naruto smile at her

"Uhh... Yes, they was drove off from Naruto" She correct herself

"I see" Lee said

"Why did you break the plan and act alone? Plus you are all beaten up..." Tenten ask angry

"Sakura-san was in trouble... and as a man..." Lee reply weakly

_`If he was alone Lee would never lose to those guys...´_ Tenten thought "You are such an Idiot!!!" She yell at him

"I´m sorry!!!" Lee cried

"Haha....Well, we should go on... we all need to find a heaven scroll" Naruto laughing

"What...? How did you know that we have a Earth scroll...?" Shikamaru ask suprise

"Well, you would attack already" Naruto smile

"I see...." Shikamaru said "Yeah we should go on...." he continue

"Wait before that...Sakura come over here... I´ll straigthen out your hair!" Ino said

"Well we have no reason to stay here... Like Naruto said... we must find a heaven scroll... Lee! Tenten!.... We ar going" Neji said as he disappear

"Wait!" Tenten shout as she disappear too

"Sakura-san...The next time we meet... I will be a stronger man... I promise" Lee said with a smile and disappear too follow his teammates

"Well this will be very interesting....." Naruto said with a smile

* * *

3 days later

"This ist the 4th afternoon since the start of the second test...." Sasuke said as he looking at his teammates

"Yeah... The second test started at around 2:30pm... meaning we only have about 25 - 26 hours left..." Sakura said

"And many teams may have already passed...." Naruto continue "That means...."

"This getting bad..." Sasuke finish

"Hmpf.... we didn´t met any teams anymore since the last time...." Naruto said "Oh... the fish is finish we should eat"

"You know...there may not be anymore Heaven scrolls..." Sakura suddenly said as they eating their fish

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Sasuke ask

"Because... the fact that the fourth day of this five day second test means...that 80 percent of the test is over... plus... the are 78 entrants... 26 teams... and only 13 of each scroll So... the highest amount that can pass is 13 teams... right? And... you guys remember right? That Orochimaru guy burned the Heaven scroll we had...From that point on... the amount of teams that can pass went down by one.. and we can´t be sure that the rest of the scrolls are in tact... if one of the scrolls is destroyed, that makes the other half meaningless...since parting with our leaf comrades.. we didn´t meet others Ninjas... but we have to be more active now..." Sakura said

"Either way... the next enemy is our last chance!!" Sasuke said finally and he stand up "I´m going to get some water..." he said

"He is right...the next enemy is our last chance...." Sakura said quietly

"Sakura....don´t worry, we will get the Heaven scroll" Naruto smile to her

"Naruto....thank you" Sakura smile back, but suddenly Naruto stand up

_`huh?´_ Sakura look questionable

"You can come out!! I know you are here!!" Naruto said suddenly looking to a certain direction

"Huh..? What do you mean?" Sakura ask suprise, then suddenly a Leafgenin walking out

"You...." Naruto said, Sasuke was on the way back and see that szene

"An enemy?!!" Sasuke ask as he rush to them

"Hmmm... what do you want... Kabuto?" Naruto ask

"It seem you are not after the scroll..." Sasuke said

"So... you are also after the heaven scroll.." Sasuke suggest

"No..I already have both... somethings happened and I´m on my way to the tower to meet up with my teammates" Kabuto said

"What...? Fight us" Sasuke glaring at him

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but my teammates have the scrolls, but I like you... I´ll tell you the path you should take but I´ll tell you as we move... the smoke from the fire, the smell of cooked fish can be sensed from far away... wild beasts and enemies could be on the way" Kabuto smile and turn around to leave, team 7 look to each otherm than following him

"Are there really enemis left?" Sasuke ask as they jumping from tree to tree

"Yes... no doubt about it... just think about it...do you know the smartest fighting tactic... in a large area like this jungle?" Kabuto reply/ask

"Not really..." Naruto answer

"Well... the goal to this test is the tower, right? So, when there is on 1 day left, the easiest place to get a scroll is... near the tower" Kabuto try to explain

"Ah!! I see.. an ambush.. so basically, we go after a team that has assembled both the heaven and earth scrolls and is heading for the tower" Sakura said cheerful

"Well but you are one-third correct" Kabuto said

"Huh?" Sakura ask

"I mean that you guys aren´t the only ones thinking that.... There should be others in your situation already waiting at the tower with traps set..." Kabuto said

"Hmpf... no problem...they no match to us... I think we are the strongest team here" Naruto said with a smile, Sasuke was smirking and Sakura smile

"But Kabuto-san, what´s the remaining one-third?" Sakura ask

"Well, people I call "Collectors" that appear at this time in the test... basically.. those who collect extra scrolls, in case they run into a strong enemy and need a gift to ensure their escape... or those receive favor and ivermation by delivering an extra scroll to a team from their own village... or, those that desire to pick off more teams while at an advantage... to ensure an easier time during the third test...you should realize without me telling... these ones are stong and confident in their abilities... the worst possible enemies..." Kabuto explain

"I see... I finally understand why you appeared in front of us... you´re scraed too.." Sasuke smirk

"...............exactly" Kabuto smile

_`I don´t know why... but this guy worried me...´_ Naruto thought suspect

* * *

After long jumping to tower

"Now we can finally see the tower....we must be careful from her on out" Kabuto said, then suddenly they hear noise, Naruto react fast and threw his Kunai and hit a big centipede

"Just a centipede...." Naruto calm down

"ewww... so big..That´s nasty... look at all those legs..." Sakura said nasty

"We should go on..." Kabuto suggest

* * *

Much later as they walking

"This is strange...." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Sakura ask

"We walking and walking.... but the tower aren´t getting closer..." Naruto said

"You right..." Sakura said as she realize it now

"Seems like... we´ve arrived at our welcome party..." Kabuto said as he pointing in a direction, as they looking

"No way...." Sakura said horrified, as they see the centipede from early

"A genjutsu?" Naruto ask _`I didn´t notice... damn it´_ he menatlly add

"Looks like it... we have totally fallen into a trap... seems like they took advantage of our worries... and made us walk around in circles..." Kabuto said exhausted

"So.. they are watching us..." Sasuke said

"They probalbly plan to tire us out and... use that opportunity to get us.." Kabuto said

"Then it´s going just as they planned..." Sasuke smirk

"Hmpf....they should come out" Naruto said, as he said that, they really come out, many ninjas comes out...

"This many...? pah... no problem" Naruto smirk

"A lot of them... are these clones?" Kabuto ask

"Hehe... you´re trapped rats" One of the enemy said, but was hit from Naruto´s Kunai and was right destroyes

"Illusion...." Naruto mumble

"I´ll uncover it!!" Sasuke said as he acivate his Sharingan, but suddenly his body hurt and feel to the ground _`What going on? My body...´_ he thought as he holding his neck in pain

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura scream

"They are just illusions... this is enemy genjutsu..." Sasuke said as he stand up

"We can´t fight like this..." Naruto said as suddenly an enemy threw a kunai

_`Is this also an illusion?´_ Naruto thought, than notice the shadow of the kunai _`Damn´_

Naruto quickly step back, so that the kunai past him and stick against a tree

"What? I thought they illusions" Sakura said as she see th kunai that stick on the tree

"No... the enemy is most likely hiding somewhere and matching their attacks with the movements of the fake Shinobis... so that it will seem like the illusions are attacking" Kabuto said

"Tss... it seems we have now other choice as to fight..." Naruto said as he create many Shadow clones

"Naruto! That pointless, you waste your Chakra!!" Sasuke yell at Naruto

"Well what can we do? They hiding this weaklings.... and we can´t do nothings..." Naruto reply as he order his clones to attack

_`They here... I must get time to localize there position...´_ Naruto thought as he concentrate find the real enemy

"Naruto...hmpf I see we have really no other choice..." Sasuke smirk as he join the battle, well Sakura and Kabuto too, several minutes later

"Found them!!!" the real Naruto said, as he disappear, the real enemy who was hiding

"What the hell? What did he mean found them?" The mist ninja ask his teammates

"It´s mean I found you" Naruto smile as he was behind them

The enemy couldn´t say anything for suprise jump hectic away out

"Not bad Naruto... you really found them.." Sasuke smirk, as if, he knew what he was doing

"Wow...." Sakura said admiring Naruto

"So that was also...not bad" Kabuto said in suprise

"So it the same guy who attack us on the first day..." Sasuke said

"Let´s quickly finish them off..." Naruto suggest with a smile

"You´re pretty good... but now we´ll show you our Ninjutsu!!" One of the enemy said

"**Ninbou oboro Bunshin no Jutsu(Mist clone technique)" **the three mist nin said as many clones appear

"Again...? Well I´ll blast them off..." Naruto said as he doing handseals

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura ask

"Argh... using my Sharingan makes the mark on my neck hurt... have I used too much Chakra?" Sasuke ask himself, meanwhile Naruto finish his handseals

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" ** Naruto said as a big massive blast of water from the river besides them hit them

"Wha...?!!" The mist nin cried as they get hit fullforce from the water

"Wow....." Kabuto was speechless

"Naruto...is really strong, huh?" Sakura said with a smile but another part of her was sad, because she was weak

"Dope..." Sasuke said, even though he not show it he admiring his strength

"Hmmm... maybe I overdid it..." Naruto laugh as he see the condition of the mist nin "Well here ist the Heaven scroll!!" Naruto smile as he took the scroll from the mist nin "We should going!! The test almost end" Naruto said, as they walk

* * *

At the tower

As they reach the tower, two guys appear

"Kabuto you´re late...." One of them said

"We ran into some trouble, sorry" Kabuto reply

"Well Naruto-kun, we are going to go thourgh this door...good luck to both fo us" Kabuto smile

"Thanks" Naruto reply as he and his team walk away to find their door number 12, they found it and walk inside

They didn´t know that Kabotu team was met Orochimaru inside their door, and handing the information of the second test... well back to Naruto and his team

"Hmmm... Nobody´s here...What should we do...?" Naruto ask

"Hey... maybe we should open the two scrolls..." Sasuke suggest

".....Alright... Let´s open them up...." Naruto said as he and Sakura took each a scroll and open it at the same time then suddenly smoke come out both scroll they quickly threw it away then suddenly Iruka come out

"Hey long time no say" Iruka smile

"Ok now we want answer, Iruka-sensei, why are you summoned?" Naruto smile

"Well at the end of this second test it´s set up so we Chuunins meet up with the exam takers... and I was allowed to be the one to greet you...phew just make in time" Iruka smile as he looking at the clock

"The second test...all three of you pass, congratulations" Iruka smile again

"Yeah!! We did it!!!" Sakura and Naruto scream happy

"Heh.. I see... Iruka-sensei... if we had open the scrolls during the test what were you going to do? " Sasuke ask while smirking

"As always you are sharp, Sasuke-kun, as you may have figured out... this test´s rules are set up to test your ability to perform missions correctly... so if you were to break these and open the scroll... those exam takers... would be put in a condition of unconciusness for the remaining of the test period. those were my orders" Iruka explain

"So I´m finisch now.... Naruto...Sakura.... and Sasuke.... don´t give up, and give you best on the next Exam... Ok?" Iruka smile

"Right, don´t worry Iruka-sensei, I will be a Chunin in no times," Naruto yell, Sasuke was smirking and Sakura has a happy smile on her face

"I promise!!" Naruto finish his speak with a smile

**So the second test are finish, I hope you enjoy it^^ **

**So please review and wait for the next Chapter**

**Jutsu explain:  
**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique) English TV "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.

**Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu (Haze Clone Technique)**  
Name: Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Haze Clone Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kagari, Oboro, Mubi  
It´s a doppelganger of mist


	14. Kiba vs Naruto

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Finally the second Exam ends. But what will happen now? You will see^^ **

_Chapter 14: Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki_

After team 7 met their old Sensei Iruka, they now standing with many others Genin, who passed the second exam, in a big hall in the Tower

They all looking curios what will happen now, they are all looking to the Third Hokage, besides him their standing a few Jounin including their Sensei, and the instructor of the first and second exam Anko and Ibiki

"First off, Congratulations on passing the scond test!!" The Hokage said with a smile

_`Hehe... among the 78 participants, gor 21 to get this far... I said I´d cut them in half but I didn´t expcting that so many succes it... but well...I don´t know why but I´m happy that blond boy is here too´_ Anko thought with a smirk while looking at Naruto

_`I don´t know why... but I think Anko want something from me....well whatever´_ Naruto thought

"Your team isn´t too bad, maybe they were lucky, but as long as my team is around, getting any farther is impossible... since from now it´s all about real ability... well with youth there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh Kakashi..." Gai said to Kakashi with a smile

"Huh? You say something" Kakashi reply looking dumbly and Gai seatdrop

_`Heh... not bad, my rival Kakashi... you´re cool in that way and it really gets on my nerves´_ Gai thought angry that Kakashi ignore him

_`So Uchiha and Naruto survived...´_ Neji thought as he looking to them

_`I´ll get you back for my arms, Uchiha Sasuke...´_ Zaku thought angry

_`So.. only 7 out of the 27 teams passed...´_ Naruto thought looking around

"Hokage-sama will now eyplain the third test... Listen carefully! Now Hokage-sama please" Anko said

"Yes... For the coming third test..." The Hokaga starting to say but suddenly

"Actually..." somebody appear before the Hokage and coughing

"I apolozie Hokage-sama...from here on, as the referee... will you please allow me Gekkou Hayate..." Hayate bow to the Hokage, and the Hokage nodding

"Hello everyone... I´m Hayate... umm before the third test, there´s something I´d like you to do..." Hayate said as he turns to genins

_`What the hell? This person looks sick, is he alright?´_ They all wonder

"Um.. It´s a preliminary for the third test, to decide who gets to participate in the main event.." Hayate said

"Preliminary?" Tenten ask

"Preliminary? What do you mean" Shikamaru demand

"Sensei.. I don´t understand this preliminary but... why aren´t all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura ask

"Umm... because the first and second test may have been too easy this year... we have a bit too many people remaining...according to Chuunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary and.. reduce the number of participants for the third test" Hayate answer

"No way..." Sakua said

"As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test... so the fights could take too long, we are limited in time...well... so anyway those who are not feeling well.. those who feel like quiting after these explanations... please come forward now... since we will stating the preliminary immedialtely" Hayate said while coughing the whole time

"What?!! Right now??" Kiba yell suprise, then Kabuto raise his hand

"Umm... I´m going to quit" Kabuto said, and all of the Genin immedialtely looking at him

"You´re Yakushi Kabuto-kun from the leaf, right? you may leave now..." Hayate said as he scratch him from the list, and Kabuto leave

"...why are you leaving...?" Naruto ask

"I´m sorry Naruto-kun... but my body is all beat up... And now we´ll have to risk our lives... I just..." Kabuto reply

"I see.." Naruto said suspecting, but shrug it off

As Kabuto leave he glance to a Sound Jounin

Suddenly Sasuke feel a pain of his neck

_`ugh...The waves of pain are becoming mor frequent....´_ Sasuke thought as he holding his neck

_`Sasuke-kun.. I knew it..´_ Sakura thought worried

Naruto also notice, that something is off about Sasuke

"Umm... now.. there are no mor retiring, right?" Hayate ask

"Sa..Sasuke-kun! You should also quit the preliminary!!" Sakura said quietly, Sasuke give her a strange look

"You have been strange since that Orochimaru guy attacked you. That mark still hurts, right? If you continue..please... please.. quit..." Sakura said in concern while crying

Naruto was watching his two teammates conservation in silence

"You are in no condition to fight right now!!" Sakura yell, Sasuke give her a look to shut up

"I can see it!! You have been hiding the pain all this time!! Whatever you say I´m going to tell the sensei´s about that mark. Then.." Sakura said as she about to raise her arm but Sasuke stop it

"Shut up about this mark..." Sasuke said angry

"Why are you so stubborn?!! I don´t want you suffering anymore.. to me you are..." Sakura yell at him

"This has nothing to do with you...Stay out of my business" Sasuke finally said as he looking straight to Sakura

"Sakura... I have told you before... I am an avenger... this isn´t just a test to me... I don´t care about Chuunin or whatever... "Am I strong?" I just want to answer to that... to just fight strong guys here... and they are here..I can´t forgive even you.. if you take that away from me..." Sasuke said

"Hmpf, I don´t know what going on... but nice speak teme" Naruto said with a smile

"Naruto... I also want to fight you" Sasuke smirk

"So I am..." Naruto smirk back, suddenly Sasuke feel the pain

The Hokage and the Jounins see that scene

"I thought so..." The Hokage said

"What should we do?" Ibiki ask

"We should remove him from the exam... and have the anbu watching over and protecting him..." Anko suggest

"He´s the type that wouldn´t easily angree to that... since he´s from that Uchiha clan after all" Kakashi smile

"Don´t be foolish!! we will force him to quit!! By just releasing Chakra the curse become´s active and forcibly pulls out Chakra.. It´s a forbidden jutsu which eats at the user´s body... It´s amazing that this child is still standing. He should be dead" Anko shout angry

"Let´s let Sasuke continue and watch over the situation.." The Hokage said

"Hokage-sama!?!" Anko couldn´t believe of the hokage decision

"But if the curse begins opening and relasing power... then jump in and stop him..." The Hokage said

"Um... Now let´s begin the preliminary...This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting, you will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation...there are basically no rules... the fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat...If you don´t want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat... but when I decide that the winner has clearly been established...since we don´t want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I´ll jump in and stop things..." Hayate said as they reveal a electric scoreboard

"This electric scoreboard will... show the match-ups for each battle... now this is sudden but let´s announce the 2 names of the first fight" Hayate said as they looking at the board

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoro

_`So Sasuke start...´_ Naruto thought

_`No way..!! Why does Sasuke have to?!!´_ Sakura thought worried

_`Not bad.... already fighting´_ Sasuke smirking

"Now these two entrants come to the front.. the two participants in the first fight are Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke!!" Hayate announce "Will everone expert the two participants move to the upper level?" Hayate said and they all going to the upper level as Kakashi past Sasuke he succes that he shouldn´t use the Sharingan, Sasuke was suprise that he knew, but shrug it off and prepare for his fight

The fight begun Sasuke couldn´t use his Sharingan because of his mark, but he still won, because he use couple moves of Lee,he even could even stop the curse mark on his won, that much suprise Kakashi, Anko and Orochimaru himself, but anyway he disappear with Kakashi to seal the mark, well next fight

* * *

Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino

Shino won the fight with his bugs in his body, Zaku lose one of his arms in the fight, in the fight Kurenai explain that Shino is a member of the bug using clan of the leaf, whose members, at the time of birth, give their body to insects to use a nest, that the clan can feely control the insects and use them as their primary fighting technique by feeding their Chakra they have established a contract with the bugs, in that moment Kakashi come back

"Hey" Kakashi said

"What do you mean hey?! Kakashi sensei how´s Sasuke-kun? Is he alright?!!" Sakura ask

"Well, he´s fine. Sleeping in a Hospital bed" Kakashi said and hiding that Orochimaru appear while he sealing that mark, then suddenly the board reveal the next fight

Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankuro

Kankuro win with his puppet easily

The next fight:

* * *

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino

The battle give them both many flashback, then they was young, they was best friend until they both fall in love with Sasuke and become rival, Ino cut her Hair mush to the suprise of the Genins, but well.... Ino almost won, when she was enter Sakura body to give up, but because of Naruto support, Sakura could supress Ino and they both end a draw and fall unconscious. Next match:

* * *

Temari vs Tenten

The fight end with Temari win, Ten ten weapon attacks was rendered useless, at that time Sakura and Ino woke up, Temari throw Temari off and Lee catch her

"Nice catch" Temari said

"What are you doing? Is that how you treat someone who gave her all in battle?" Lee demand

"Shut up... Take that loser and get out of here" Temari reply, Lee was angry that he about to attack her but was stop from his Sensei

"Is enough Lee" Gai said "Gai sensei...." Lee said as they return. next fight:

* * *

Nara Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi

This fight was interesting, it seems that Shikamaru wasn´t just a lazy guy but also a great strategist, and so he won. They all was suprise his teammates and Asuma, his Sensei

_`He remind me of someone... Lazy but dangerous....´_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop (AN:Hehe you know who I mean, or? if not here is a hint: he is big and furry^^)

Next fight:

* * *

Inzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto (finally!!!)

"So it´s mine turn..." Naruto said as he disappear and appear at the field

"Uhahahahaha... Lucky!!! We can definitely beat him, Akamaru" Kiba said to his friend who nod, and they jump down

"Don´t lose Naruto!!" Sakura smile and will support him, like he support her from the fight of Ino

"The seventh match Inzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate announce

"Hyahahahaha!! It´s like we´ve already won!! So Lucky!! Eh, Akamaru?" Kiba said confident, while Akamaru nod

"Don´t understimate me...Kiba" Naruto said calmly _`I should hold back a little to see what he can...´_

"Naruto!! Don´t lose to him" Sakura support

_`Here we go...´_ Kakashi thought

_`Naruto, eh? Sorry Kakashi, but he can´t beat Kiba...´_ Kurenai thought sorry for Naruto

_`I´d like to cheer for Naruto-kun but...I am on Kiba-kun´s teams... he might get mad... but...´_ Hinata thought

`........................´ Shino thought

_`Naruto Uzumaki... show me your true strength´_ Neji thought interst

_`Naruto-kun, show us your youth power´_ Lee thought with flames in his eyes

_`Naruto Uzumaki....´_ Tenten thought as she has woke up

_`Yosh Kakashi, we´ll see what your final member can do´_ Gai thought

_`Troublesome...´ _Shikamaru thought

_`I´m hungry.....´_ Choji thought

_`So it´s Naruto and Kiba turn´_ Ino thought boring

_`This is Kakashi last pupil... I heard he is a prankstar, we will see what he can do...´_ Asuma thought

_`I want to fight!!´_ Gaara thought

_`This guy again...´_Kankuro thought

_`Tss... Leaf ninja vs Leaf ninja.. how boring´_ Temari thought

"I feel bad for you, so I´ll end it with one punch" Kiba said

"Is that so...? We will see... Baka...." Naruto reply

"You....!!! Stop acting tough.." Kiba said angry

"Ready? Then please begin!!" Hayate said starting the fight

Kiba quickly use a Jutsu

**"Beast effect Ninpou Quadruped no Jutsu" **Kiba said as he increase his speed

_`So he increase his speed... not bad...´_ Naruto thought

Kiba quickly change from left and right, to confuse Naruto, and finally hit him directly in his stomach, so that Naruto flying against the wall

"He won´t be opening his eyes for a while, referee" Kiba smirk

"I knew it..."Shikamaru said

"That Naruto could never beat Kiba" Ino said

_`See...´_ Kurenai smirk

"Man... he´s weak..." Kankoru said

"Is that all...?" Naruto ask standing up "I guess it´s my turn" he sigh

Naruto suddenly dissappear, but right after behind Kiba, Naruto kick with a spin against his foot, so that Kiba lose balance and fell, afterwards Naruto spin his body and kick him from below up to the high, than he using his hand to stand up and instantly jumping very fast against ground to the ceiling, he make a salto, so that he standing with his foots at the ceiling, Naruto than raise his, as Kiba slowly become in the high with Naruto, Naruto smirk and hit him against the ground

"AARRGH" Kiba scream from pain

"What the hell was happen?!" They all screaming

"I´m sorry Kiba, but I want this end quickly" Naruto said as he doing a familiar Jutsu

Kakashi widen his eyes "Why can he... but... how...?"

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)" **Naruto said as a big fireball come out his mouth and aiming Kiba

"Shit" Kiba said as he dodge this technique

"Where did you learn that??" Kiba demand

"None of your business...." Naruto said cooly as he jump from the ceiling and landing at the ground

"Why you..." Kiba said angry

_`What... Why is he so strong? It say he was the deadlast of this year...´ _Kurenai thought

_`What did Kakashi do...?´_ Asuma thought

"Hmmm we should continue instead of talking..." Naruto suggest

"Your damn right" Kiba said as he standing again and give Akamaru a special pill, as Akamaru eat that, his fur turn from white to red

"Interesting... soldier pill..." Naruto said as he is take a defense stand

"Here we go, Akamaru!" Kiba said as he prepare gather Chakra

**"Beast Effect Ninpou Beast Human Bunshin!!" **Kiba said as Akamaru transform in Kiba and their eyes like a wild beast "This is your end Kiba said

"Interesting... but will it be enough to beat me" Naruto ask

"Hmpf take this!! **Beast Human Taijutsu supreme Technique!!! Piercing fang!!" **As the two Kiba´s twisting very fast, aiming Naruto

"It´s not like you will hit me..." Naruto smiling as he snipping this his finger and dissappear

Kiba and Akamaru widen their eye as they hitting nothing

"Where are you?! You scary cat? Are you afraid?!" Kiba shout

Naruto then suddenly come from the right side of nothing

Kiba widen his eyes in quickly jump away "What is that for a technique?!" he demand

Naruto smile "Who knows..." he said and dissappear again, but suddenly dark creature come from everywhere **(think about the heartless from Kingdom heart)**

_`What the hell is that...?´_Kurenai thought, but suddenly it hit her _`Genjutsu!!´_

"What the hell is that?!" Kiba deman, kicking the things away

"Wow.... What is this for a technique? Don´t tell me he summon those things?" Sakura ask

"Look closerly It´s a Genjutsu, Sakura" Kakashi said sweating _`A really good one...´_

"Ahh I see!" Sakura said

_`How can he doing a highclass Genjutsu?´_ Kurenai ask herself

"Damn you!!" Kiba scream as he continue kicking the creature `What is this...? They just keep coming!`

Suddenly all the creature dissappear "Geez, this boring, how about we fight now seriously!" Naruto ask

"A Genjutsu?!" Kiba finally realize

Naruto smile "Yeah..."

"You bastard!" Kiba scream as he doing his piercing fang with Aka-Kiba again

But Naruto easily dodge it elegant _`I can see the move´_

"This is Naruto??" Ino ask from the standing

"He is good.... is not like you can dodge that easly...." Neji said impressiv

"It´s not like it´s over!!" Kiba said as he attack again with that technique but Naruto dodge them easy

_`I should end that... _´ Naruto thought

"Kiba-kun.....you will lose..." Naruto said as he took his Jacket out and threw it high

"Haha nice joke, what will you do? You just dodge!!" Kiba said

But to his suprise Naruto appear in front of him

"I´m sorry Kiba, but this is my last move..."

Naruto hit him in his stomach, Kiba flew away, but suddenly he feel a kick from the right side so he flying to the left, but again feeling a hit, but this time from the below, so that Kiba fly high up

As Naruto kick him hig he jump high and spinning in the air "So that it! Checkmate!" he shout as he kicking with full force against Kiba to the ground

"AAAAAAAAAArgh!!!!!!" Kiba scream and fell unconscious

As Naruto land to the ground he turn around "Sorry again, Kiba... but this is my win....." he said and catching his jacket before it fall complettly to the ground

Aka-kiba stand there in silent but quickly run to Kiba, while changing back, Kurenai also appear in front of Kiba

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!!" Hayate announce

Naruto smile and dissappear from the field and appear right beside his team

"Wow..." They all said in the room said

"Naruro-kun was cool!!!....he is even unharmed" Lee said excited

"Naruto... you really great, I´m proud of you" Kakashi smile

"Naruto that was really cool!!" Sakura said happy

"Thanks guys, we should look at the next fight" Naruto smile, as the board reveal the next fight

* * *

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji

This fight end up with Neji as the winner, in the fight Naruto learn that Hinata an Neji are cousin and that Hinata is a member of the main house, and nefji member of the branch house, it seems like Neji is angry at Hinata and beat her up, but Hinata doesn´t gave up, especially when Naruto support her, but in the end she lost, Neji was prepare to end that but Naruto stop him

"It´s enough Neji-kin" Naruto smile

"Get out my way...." Neji reply

"I don´t know why you do that... but it´s not right to beat a fellow ninja in that way... especially, since she is you cousin" Naruto said a little angry but was calm

"Hmpf..." Neji said as he turn around "You know nothing" he finally said as he leaves

"Geez...What for a cold guy.... well whatever.... the Hyuga moves are interesting... I haven´t the byakugan... but I can use their Taijutsu stand for defense.... I can use them instead to hit the Chakra point, hit them like bullets..." Naruto mumble as he remember the Hyuga stance "So the next fight starting...." Naruto said looking at the board

* * *

Gaara vs Rock Lee

That was a brutally fight, that Gaara win, Gaara use his sand of his gourd, it seems that Gaara was too strong for Lee, but Lee took his massive weights on his legs off, that Lee was damn fast, this time time it seems Lee was stronger but even with his ultimative Lotus he couldn´t win, so he use the 5th gates of the 8th gates(AN:I will write about it when Naruto train^^), but in the end even that was useless and Lee´s left arm and leg was crush from Gaara, Gaara was about to kill Lee but was stop from Gai

"Winner Gaara!!" Hayate said, but suddenly Lee stand up, but was still unconscious

"No way... Lee..."Gai said

"Lee.... what for a fighter..." Naruto said as he clench his fist `Amazing fight... Lee was incredible.... I must become stronger.... My speed it´s not even near to his.....I must train harder... I must!!!´ Naruto thought as he looking at his feet

"Lee... even after losing conscousness you still strive to prove your ninja way...Lee.. you already a great ninja!!" Gai cried while hugging him, as the medical ninja take a look at him

"You´re his Jounin instructor right? please come over here...It´s difficult to say something like this but... he will never be able to live as a Shinobi again" The medical ninja said

_`Lee... I didn´t want to believe you could lose... I wanted to help you achieve your ninja way...Please forgive me Lee... for being unable to stop you...´ _Gai though while crying

"Gai... you´re in the way for the next match... come on, let´s go upstairs..." Kakashi appear besides him said to Gai, as he nod and they walking up

"Well then, for the 10th and final match contenders, please step forward" Hayate said

* * *

Akimichi Choji vs Kinuta Dosu

The fight ends quickly, dosu won

_

* * *

`Finaly... it´s the main event...´_ The Hokage thought with a smile

"Well with this, the premiliminary trials for the round 3 test bas been completet!!" Hayate said

"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the Third round test... in the Chuunin exam... one is missing but... Congratulation to you all!!" Hayate said while coughing

"Well now I´d like to start explaining the main test...your matches will be seen by everybody... each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries... I´d like you to show off all your powers with no reserves.. which is why the finals will be held one month from now... this break, you can say, will be for preparations...In other words..In addtion to informing all the various country lords and Shinobi leaders, this ist the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event... and this also the preparation time for you examination students... Basically, it´s the preparation to get to know your enemy and yourself... It´s the period where you calculate your chances of winning, by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition.. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation...To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. Of cours, it´ll be fine to rest your body as well" The Hokage expalin while smile

_`Perfect....´_ Naruto thought

"Well... there are pieces of paper inside of the box that Anko holding so each of you take yone piece" the Hokage said as Anko walk up, they all pick one up:

Naruto 1

Dosu 8

Temari7

Kankuro 5

Gaara3

Shikamaru9

Neji2

Shino6

Sasuke4

"Allright, now I will reveal you the final Tournament!!" The Hokage said as Ibiki show the Match arrangements

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji

Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke

Kankurou vs Aburame Shino

Dosu Kinuta vs Nara Shikamaru

Temari vs winner of match 4

**So the Chapter ends here^^ I hope you enjoy the Chapter^^ So please review and wait for the next Chapter^^**

**Jutsu explain**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅkakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.


	15. Training season

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Naruto and Sasuke succes the prelimiary, too bad Sakura didn´t, but what will happen in this month? Can Naruto really beat Neji Hyuga? And what about Sasuke? Can he win against Gaara, who beat Lee? Well we´ll see.....**

_Chapter 15: Training season_

They looking at the paper that Ibiki show them

_`So my first opponent is Neji Hyuga... not bad, a strong opponent right in the beginning´_ Naruto thought with a smirk

_`Perfect....´_ Neji thought with a smirk

_`Uchiha Sasuke......´_ Gaara thought

_`Phew...Thank god I´m not in the same block as Gaara...´_ Kankurou thought relief

`..........................´ Shino thought

_`Interesting...´_ Dosu thought

_`What? The finals are just regular Tournament?...´_ Temari thought disappoint

_`Oh man... like, I´ve got one extra match... It´s not like I want to avenge Choji or anything...´_ Shikamaru thought about his bad luck

"Well then, you´re free to start strategizing or resting as you like, with this I´ll dimiss you all but are there any final question?" The Hokage said/ask

"I have..." Shikamaru raise his hand "Since it´s a Tournament, it would mean that there´s only one winner, right? Which would mean that only one person can become a Chuunin, doesn´t it?" Shikamaru ask

"No! that´s not quite it....There will be judges inluding myself, Kazekage, Lords of various countries... that will make mission requests and other Ninja leaders, who will be watching the final test...Throughout the tournament, these judges will be evaluating your abilities...those judged to have the necessary qualities of a Chuunin will be able to become a Chuunin. Even if they lose in their first match..." The Hokage said

"So that means... it´s possibility that everone here wil become a Chuunin.... and also possibility that no one will become a Chuunin, right?" Naruto said

"Yes...." The Hokage reply, suprise of Naruto brillancy

"Well then... thanks for all the effort you exerted for these trials, you´re all dismissed until a month from now!!" The Hokage said as thye all walking out

"Sakura... I will visiting Sasuke.." Kakashi said as he disappear

"I should go to visit Sasuke....." Naruto said to himself as he walking to the hospital

* * *

Hospital

"Oh... Kakashi sensei...I..." Naruto start to say but

"No need to tell me, well, I already know what you´re going to ask..." Kakashi said

"So... you´re planning to train Sasuke only..." Naruto said calmly

"Now, Now... Don´t say that.... because I´ve found a teacher for you who´s much more reliable than me!" Kakashi said,

Naruto raise his eyebrow; "And who?"

"It´s me!!" Suddenly a voice behind him said

Naruto turn around and say "You....Who are you?"

The man fell animestyle likely "What do you mean???!!! I´m Ebisu, the instrutor of Konohamaru-sama!!!" Ebisu yell as Naruto as he stand up

Naruto make a think pose (Like winnie puh) "Oh... yes I remember the pervert..." he said with a smile

"Pervert...?" Kakashi raise his eyebrow

"Oh, well it´s nothing really Hahahahaha" Ebisu laugh as he shut Naruto mouth up

"Wow... who´d have thought that you two knew each other..." Kakashi said with a smile, well his eye smile

"Haha yes" Ebisu laughing

"Well let´s go... we just have one month" Naruto said as he walk away

"Hey wait!!" Ebisu yell, as he follow him

Outside of the women´s bathing area

"Why are we training here....? Oh right... you a pevert" Naruto smile

"What????!! I´m a gentleman! We come here because we training at the hot springs! We walk! Atop the hot spring water!" Ebisu smirk as he walking above the water

"I see....." Naruto said as he follow Ebisu and walking too "Hmm... that was easy.... and boring...."

"What...?" Ebisu said suprise _`He have a exellent Chakra control.... but in the academie he was the worst....how..?´_

"Ebisu-sensei.... can you do any fire Jutsu?" Naruto ask suddenly "Maybe a dragon like?" he ask again

"Huh?... Well yes, but I don´t think it will be good, because you can´t learn that within a month..." Ebisu said, suprise of that request

".....Show me...." Naruto said

Ebisu sigh; "Allright I show you... but like I said you can´t learn that within a month" Ebisu said as he peform Handseals, Naruto watching closly

**"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" **Ebisu said as a big Dragon of fire come from his mouth and burn a log that he see

"See, that really a great technique but-" Ebisu said turn around, but stop as Naruto suddenly doing the same handseals

**"Katon: Karyu Endan" **Naruto yell as the same Dragon come out but was a little smaller than Ebisu his and hit the same log that Ebisu hit

_`What the hell???!!´_ Ebisu thought as his mouth fell to the ground and his eyes widen

"Hmmm not so big as Ebisu-sensei his... but...Huh? What the white hair man doing there?" Naruto said as he pointing to a white hair guy who peeking at the woman side

"Huh?" Ebisu recover from his shock and see the old man "I don´t know who you are... but... I will not forgive such shameless behavior!!" Ebisu yell as he go straight at the man

The man react fast and summon a toad

"Geez" The man said

Ebisu face seem suprise, as he recognise this Technique "You..." Ebisu said but quickly knock off from the toad

Naruto was in silent after a minute "Hey.... because you beat my sensei you should now be my sensei.." Naruto said with a smile

"Huh??? What are you saying? Don´t you know who I am??? I-" The man said but was cut from Naruto

"Uhh... sorry but I think I should erase that fire before it´s grow to big..." Naruto said as he looking away from the man to the log and doing fast handseals

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" **Naruto said as the water form a big Dragon and flew at the burn log.

"So that should be enough... so what are you saying...?" Naruto turn back to the man with a smile

_`This guy.... he can use both the fire dragon technique and the water dragon technique...interesting...´_ The man thought to himself

Naruto look at him weird that hi didn´t speak "I´ll waiting...."

"Oh yes!! I´m Mt. Myobokugama´s holy master Sennin, also known as Toad Sennin!! Remember it!!" The Toad Sennin said as he took a strang pose

".....Have you a name mr. Toad Sennin?" Naruto ask as he sweatdrop

"Go straight...huh? well my name is Jiraiya. What your´s brat?" Jiraiya ask

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said

Jiraiya fac suddenly fell_ `That Child....´_

"Huh? It´s something?" Naruto ask

"Ahh nothing nothing!!" Jiraiya wave with his hand

"Well I already say.... Train me!" Naruto demand

"Haha.... I´ll like you boy....alright I will train you...so follow me" Jiraiya said as they walking away from the hot spring

_`Damn it.... I want to continue to peek, but that boy is interersting... the boy with the Ninetaile fox inside him... it´s about time... that, to taught that kid to control the ninetails chakra....´_ Jiraiya thought

* * *

Another place

"...... you really a pervers... huh?" Naruto said as he looking at Jiraiya who peeking again

"I´m not pervers!!! I´m super pervers!!!" Jiraiya shout with proud, Naruto sweatdrop

"Well whatever... lets train...." Naruto said

"Say Naruto...Do you ever felt a special Chakra?" Jiraiya ask

_`Does he mean the Kyubi?´_ Naruto thought "Yes...There was something... on a mission..." Naruto said

"I see... " Jiraiya said

"What´s up with that?" Naruto ask

"Well try to release that special Chakra" Jiraiya succes

"Why...? I shouldn´t rely of that Chakra... I should become strong on my own.." Naruto said

Jiraiya look very suprise of that speak _`That boy really grown up...´_ Jiraiya smile

"Ok well then I show a technique the **Summoning no Jutsu" **Jiraiya said

"Summoning?" Naruto ask

"Yeah!! You sign a contract in blood with various life forms and call them forth with ninjutsu when needed... It´s one type of Space-time Ninjutsu" Jiraiya said

"Wow... sounds cool" Naruto said with excite

"Well first, I´ll show you how... watch closely **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" **Jiraiya said as he bit his thumb and doing handseals, as he touch the ground with his palm and summon a big toad with a scroll

"Oh that toad from before" Naruto said as he remember, that that toad beat Ebisu.

The Toad hand him the scroll "This is the contract with the toads that has been passed down through many genarations... you write your name in blood and under that you press your fingerprint in blood, then, when yuo want to call them... produce Chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with... The hand seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep" Jiraiya said as Naruto sign the contract, Naruto see the predecessor name.

_`Minato Namikaze...? Isn´t that the fourth Hokage name?´_ Naruto wonder

"Now... give a try" Jiraiya said

"Allright..." Naruto said as he doing the Handseals "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **Naruto said as a toad with the same size of Jiraiya´s Toad appear

_`This brat isn´t half bad....´_ Jiraiya thought suprise

"What´s now?" Naruto ask

"Try to summon the boss of the Toad, Gamabunta" Jiraiya succes

"Gamabunta?" Naruto ask again

"Yes... the boss of the Toad summon, each summon has boss... you should try summon him, so that he will accept you...I must going now... I will met you then tomorrow so rest today" Jiraiya said as he disappear

"I bet, he is peeking again..." Naruto said to himself "Well I should train my speed...Lee-san...."

* * *

Flashback

As Lee open the first gates against Gaara

"So he open the first gate....the The Initial gate" Kakashi said

"Gates...?" Naruto ask

"Say Gai... How many of the eight celestial gates can that kid open?" Kakashi ask

"Five Gates" Gai answer

Kakashi look suprise `This isn´t about hard work... That kid... he is a genius...´ Kakashi thought

"Hello? What this Gates thing?" Naruto ask

"Well.. it´s the Limit removal that is done in preparation for going into the exteme Lotus" Gai said

"Yes... In the inner coils of the body that Chakra flows through are eight spots... The initial gate, the heal gate, the life gate, the harm gate, the limit gate, the view gate, the wonder gate and the death gate.... These are known as the Eight gates" Kakashi said

"These eight gates are constantly working to limit amount of Chakra that flows in the body... The Lotus foricbly release these restraints using Chakra... It allow you to release tens of times more power than usual.. even es the users body destroys itself...for ecample, the initial Lotus is done by opening just the first gate" Gai explain further

"Then the... Exteme lotus is..." Sakura said suddenly

"You release the brain´s restrants with the initial gate... then with the heal gate you forcibly raise your stamina... then from opening the third, the life gate, you enter into the extreme Lotus" Gai said

No way... even the Initail Lotus damages his body so much... anymore.. and he will..." Sakura yell

"Yes... this technique is truly a double-edged sword... opening all of the gates... and for a short period of time you will gain stregth that surpasses Hokage...bu in exchange.. you will definitely...DIE" Kakashi said

Flashback ends

* * *

"Lee...." Naruto said "You truly amazing...I would really want to open the gates too... but... at the Third form it seem to creepy..." Naruto said to himself as he remember when his body color went to red

"Well I should train my body..." Naruto said as he dissappear

* * *

The next Day

"So I´m really curious if you can summon Gambunta..." Jiraiya said with interest

"We will see...." Naruto said as close his eyes and gathing very much Chakra

_`What the hell is that boy???!!! I never seem someone with that amount of Chakra!!´_ Jiraiya thought as he step back when he feel that much Chakra

Naruto suddenly open his eyes and doing the summon hand seals

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu "** Naruto said as suddenly a very big Toad come out and Naruto standing on his head

"What the hell??? Even in his first try???!!!" Jiraiya fell on his butt

"Jiraiya!!! Why are you summon me??" Gamabunta demand as he looking at Jiraiya

"Sorry Gamabunta... but I wasn´t the one who summon you... it was him.." Jiraiya pointing at Naruto who stand off Gamabunta head

"What?!! Are you kidding me?? This Child??" Gamabunta laugh,

But suddenly Naruto jump away from his head and land on a tree , "So you won´t accept me? Then I will fight for it!!" Naruto smirk as he took a scroll and a sword appear "YUME!!" he call

* * *

Flashback yesterday

"Sigh... I should buy weights...." Naruto mumble to himself as he walk to a store

"Welcome, can I help you?" the salesmann ask _`Oh, it´s that boy.... Maybe he finally want other clothers´_ The man thought with a smile.

The man didn´t care if Naruto have the fox inside him, he is still a child, he doesn´t understand the others people who threat him

"Well I want to buy weights" Naruto smile at him

"Oh... alright how much do you want?" The man ask a little dissappoint, that he doesn´t want other cloters as his orange eyescore, but well...

"Well I wan---" Naruto said but cut off, as somebody come in

"Father, I´m home!" A girl shout

"Ahh! Tenten welcome home!" the man said

"Huh? Aren´t you Naruto?" Tenten ask, as she see Naruto was besides her father

"You know him?" Her Father ask

"Yes father! he is in the Chuunin exam" She smile

"Hello Tenten!" Naruto bow

"Oh... yes hello... what are you doing here?" Tenten bowing and asking

"Well I want to buy some weights" Naruto reply

"Oh really? cool! But you don´t wanna copy Lee, or?" Tenten ask with a grin

"Well.... maybe a little" Naruto grin back "Well I want 10 kg for each for my arms and legs, sir" Naruto said to Tenten´s father

"10kg? Alright, but you can call me Ryo" Ryo smile and go to the store (AN: Well I don´t know his name so I use ryo)

"Thank you very much, Ryo-san" Naruto call

"So Naruto are you preparing to the fight against Neji?" Tenten ask

"Yes... He is really strong... and cold..." Naruto said as he remember the fight between Neji and Hinata

"Yeah I know.. but he has his reason..." Tenten said quietly

"Maybe... but what he doing is wrong...I doubt that Hinata do something that make Neji angry... I mean she is to shy to threat someone..." Naruto said

There is a weird atmosphere between them

"Well, sorry that you lose against Temari, Tenten" Naruto said suddenly to break that atmosphere

"Don´t... I was just to weak..." Tenten said quietly

"No!! You was really amazing!! You very good with your weapon, I doubt Sakura could do that!!" Naruto said with a smile "Next time you will be much stronger!! And you will win!!"

"Thank you....Naruto-kun..." Tenten said with a blush

"Hohoho you seems very close, Naruto you should call me father, too" Ryo laugh when he come back with Naruto request goods, Tenten blushing even heavier and want to kill her father

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto raise his eyebrow

Ryo and Tenten sweatdrop _`He is really dense... huh?´_

"Well anyway here are you weight" Ryo said

Naruto thank him and pay for that, but before Naruto leave "Ryo, that sword.... " Naruto said as he pointing a very old and rusted sword behind Ryo

"Huh? Oh that... that a reallly old sword, you can´t use that for a fight anymore... I just put it there for decoration, what up with that?" Ryo smile/ask

"I don´t know...It´s like he is calling me...." Naruto said, as Ryo and Tenten raise there eyebrow

"Call you?" Tenten ask

"Yes..." Naruto reply as he walk to the sword and grap it, as he grap suddenly the Sword glow, and change itself, as if it recover itself

"What the hell???" both Tenten and Ryo yell in union

Naruto smirk and said "How much cost it? I want it"

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto become this Sword for free, because it seems the sword decide Naruto to be his owner. Well they don´t know what was happening but Naruto shrug it off and call this sword "YUME". Tenten was very excite and offer him to train with the sword, which Naruto took it greatly, but he want train after the Chuunin exam because he have other plans in that month. Tenten nod because she train with Neji anyway.... Well back to Naruto and Gamabunta

"Fight with you? You don´t stand a chance!!" Gamabunta laugh

"We´ll see..." Naruto said as he point his sword against Gamabunta

"Are you kidding me? Why do you want to fight Gamabunta??!!" Jiraiya ask, when he remember, that himself have problem with Gamambunta to accept him.

"Hahaha I see in your eyes you really brave... Alright I accept you as my new summoner" Gamabunta smile

"What????!!!" Jiraiya cried in disbelief, how easy Gamabunta accept him

"Well, if you old enough, we can drink together" Gamabunta laughing while he disappear

"This toad is cool!!" Naruto said as he appear beside Jiraiya and seal his sword in the scroll again

"Well Ero-sennin thank you very much, for the summon... but I think I will training now for my own" Naruto said as he disappear and let the stun Sennin alone

"I can´t believe it..." Jiraiya said to himself "Ero-sennin...?" Jiraiya thought as he release what Naruto call him "That´s Brat!!!!" Jiraiya yell

* * *

After one hour

"994....., 995....., 996....., 997..., 998....999....1000!!" Naruto said as he pushup with a really big rock on his back

"This isn´t enough... I must become stronger!!" Naruto said as he stand up "I have just 27 Days left...." Naruto said to himself. as he continue to train

27 Days later

"Finally..." The Hokage said on top of the arena

"What up? Where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto" Ino ask her friend

"I don´t know.. it´s strange Naruto isn´t on time..." Sakura reply

"Huh where is Naruto-kun?" Lee ask

"I don´t know Lee..." Tenten said `I hope Naruto-kun is allright...since that day I didn´t see him...´

_`Naruto-kun....´_ Hinatat thought worried

"That Naruto, if he don´t show up, I´ll kill him" Kiba yell and Akamaru nod

"I´m sure Naruto will come" Choji said while eating

_`So he is scary to fight me...´_ Neji thought

_`Where is that Dosu guy?... Sasuke and Naruto aren´t here either´_ Shikamaru thought

_`Sasuke...!! Where are you?´_ Gaara thought

_`That blond guy aren´t here....´_ Kankurou thought

_`Three guys aren´t here yet...´_ Temari thought

`.........................´ Shino thought

Then suddenly a voice come out of the entrance

"I´m sorry that I´m late... but it seems Sasuke-teme isn´t on time either...." The voice said as someone come out of the entrance

**So here I end the Chapter^^ hope you enjoy that**

**and don´t forget to review^^**

**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**  
Name: Katon: KaryÅ« Endan, literally "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Ebisu, Uzumaki Naruto  
Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" Viz "Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. Hatake Kakashi copies this technique from Momochi Zabuza with Sharingan and uses it to defend against Zabuza's, also Uzumaki Naruto seems to like copied it


	16. Third Exam!

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Finally!! The true 3. Exam begins!! Naruto vs Neji..... who will win? What does Naruto done in the last month? And where is Sasuke? Has he already give up as he heard his oppenent? Well the only way to know ,is reading this Chapter!!!^^**

_Chapter 16: Third Exam!_

All of the people in this stadium looking at the entrance, then suddenly a boy come from the dark out, the boy was Uzumaki Naruto. He has now a black T-shirt on, his headband is now on his neck like Hinata´s. Not only that, he wear two gloves, like Kakashi´s. On his left arm is bandage, like Lee. His trousers are the same orange and his hair is like the 4. Hokage, but Naruto´s hair reach to his shoulder. As they all looking at him, most of the Woman in the stadium either blushing, drooling or fell in unconscious. The male Ninja was to stun to speak.

"I´m really sorry that I´m late, but it seem like we didn´t start yet" Naruto said with a smile while looking at the instructor

_`Naruto!!!????´_ Sakura look suprise, while blushing

_`Hot!!!!´_ Ino thought with a drool

_`Wow.....´_ Choji thought as his chips feel to the ground

_`N....Na.....ruto....-kun´_ Hinata blushing heavy as she about to feel unconscious

"HOHO. Not bad, Naruto" Kiba said as he looking around, that some Woman either blushing or drooling at him

"Yosh Naruto-kun!!! That was so cool!!!" Lee yell as his eyes burn

"He is soo cool!! But with my green spandex he look much cooler" Gai said while crying, the others sweatdrop.

"Naruto-kun...." Tenten said quietly and blushing heavy like Hinata

"That is Naruto??" Asuma thought as his cigarette fell from hi mouth

"Cute..." Kurenai said with a little blush

"I wonder if he single...." Anko said while licking her lips, as Kurenai and Asuma give her a strange look

"What?"

"Nothing!" They said in union as they looking again to Naruto

"Troublesome guy...." Shikamaru said with a sigh

"Damn..." As Temari blushing and looking away

"Somehow... this guy pissing me off..." Kankurou said angry

"Hmpf... good looking have nothing do to with his skill..." Neji said while looking away

Gaara and Shino ignore that

"He looking like Minato..." The third Hokage smile, then suddenly the Kazekage appear and the third greet him

"Well... how about we starting?" Naruto suggest_ `It seem Kakashi influence Sasuke....Well.. they have time....´_ Naruto mentally sigh

"Well now... Let´s begin..." The Hokage said as he stand up

"Thanks everyone for coming to the hidden leaf Chuunin selection Exam!! We will now start the main tournament Matches... between the 8 participants who made it though the preliminaries...Please stay and watch until the end!!!" The Thrid Hokage said in a loud voice, thereforce all of the crowd heard him

"If it´s 8... one seems to be missing..." The Kazekage said

* * *

At the arena

"There´s something I´d like to tell you before the matches begin... Look at this..." The instructor show a paper, it seem like Dosu isn´t anymore in this fight, because of that Shikamaru has a fight with Temari instead of Dosu (Oh Yes... Gaara kill him^^)

"Hey..... I have a question... Sasuke isn´t here yet... what will happen about him?" Naruto ask

"If he doesn´t appear by the time of his match... he will receive a default loss" The Instructor reply

"Alright.........ähm... who are you?" Naruto ask with a smile, while the people around him, (expect Neji, Gaara and Shino) facefault

"Oh yes... you weren´t here.... I´m the instructor of this tournament.... my name is Genma Shiranui..." Genma said

"Alright Genma-san" Naruto said

"Alright, guys.... this is the final test... the arena is different but the rules are thie same as in the prelim, there are none... you fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat... but if I determine that the fight is over... I´ll step in and stop it, you got that?" Genma said/ask, they all nodding

"Ok... now, the first fight, Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji" Genma announce "Those two stay here... while the rest of you go to the waiting room" Genma order

As they all leaving the arena, expect of Genma, Naruto and Neji

"You will be allright?" Shikamaru ask as he looking back to Naruto

"You can bet on it, believe it" Naruto thumb up to Shikamaru with a smile, Shikamaru smirk as he leaving

* * *

By Hinata, Kiba etc.

"Tss... He can´t beat the Hyuga clan..." One of the guys besides Hinata said

"That Naruto´s opponent is just too tough.." the guy besides him said

_`Well, I thought that at first too, but... you´ll pay if you understimate him...´_ Kiba smirk, then Akamaru notice an Anbu

_`Why is an Anbu here? Is something going on?´_ Kiba thought suspect, but shrug it off

_`Sasuke-kun isn´t here yet´_ Sakura thought worried

Ino notice that and say "Hey!! Don´t worry, Sasuke-kun is allright!! You should cheer you teammate here now" Ino said with a smile

Sakura nod "Yeah you right"

"But against him... it will be difficult to win..." Ino said with a frown

* * *

Back to the Arena

"Neji-kun.... I hope you prepare... It will be not easy to win against me" Naruto smirk

"Fate already decide that I am the one who will win" Neji said as he stand in a Hyuga style

"Hehe... it will be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality" Neji smirk as he activate his Byakugan

"We will see..." Naruto said as he just stand there

"Now, the first fight!!! Begin!!" Genma shout

* * *

At crowd

"There isn´t another who has reseived such thick Hyuga blood... watch closerly Hanabi..." A Hyuga said to his daugther

"Yes Father..." Hanabi reply

"I hope Naruto understand... close range combat is no good..." Sakura said to Ino

"Yeah..." Ino reply

* * *

Back to the Arena

Suddenly Naruto run towards against Neji

"That Idiot!! Why is he attacking???" Kiba yell

"Hmpf... you really a worhtless..." Neji said as he stand a defence style, but suddenly he, like all the peope in the stadium, see two Naruto

"What??!" They all looking suprise

"Ahh!!! Is the Kage bunshin!!" Sakura shout excite "Smart move!! Even the Byakugan can´t figure out which the real one!!" Sakura continue

"But.... I didn´t see he has doing Handseals..." Ino frown

"Hmpf is true... that even the Byakugan can´t figure it out... but... I don´t need that!!" Neji shout as he strike one of the "Naruto", but suprisly his hand went through

"WHAT?!!" Neji scream suprise, but must react fast because the "other" Naruto kick him from the side, which Neji dodge as he bend down but Naruto, isn´t finish... he spin around and shout a family technique

"**Leaf Spinning wind" **Naruto spinning around and kick Neji direct in his face, and Neji flew away, and landing at the ground

As he stand up again; "Why...Why my attacking didn`t hit?!! That wasn´t just a simple Bushin!!! I saw the Chakra in that body!! There is now way a normal Bushin has Chakra!! So what was that???" Neji demand

"Who said is was a Bunshin or Kage Bunshin?" Naruto reply as he jump and there was again two Naruto

"What?" Neji ask angry

"What does Neji mean?" Sakura ask suprise

"Well, it seems like it wasn´t a Kage bunshin... but it seem, Neji saw the Chakra inside the clone" Gai try to explain

"Huh?" Kiba ask

Gai sigh and said "Well normal bunshin hasn´t any Chakra inside there body, they just illusions.... but a Kage bunshin is a other thing, they first solid and second having Chakra, so the Byakugan can´t figure out which is the real one...." Gai try to explain "And at the look of Neji face.... he doesn´t notice it was a normal clone... otherwhise he wouldn´t attack that..." Gai said interest of that technique, that Naruto show

"Hmpf Neji... what about a second round?" Naruto smile, as both of them run towards against Neji, Neji defend again, as he attack again one of the Naruto, but like the first time it go though

"Shit!!" Neji curse as the "real" Naruto hit him at his stomach, and flew back while coughin blood out

"Wow... it seems Naruto will win!!" Sakura said suprise, but was happy for her teammate

"Amazing..." Ino could reply

_`What up with this technique?? I can clearly see the Chakra point.... but it seem they just Bunshin!!´_ Neji thought, but what he doesn´t know, he is not the only Hyuga who thought that, all the Hyuga, inluding Hinata, at the stadium has their Byakugan on, and they have the same thought

"Hinata! Could you see something?" Kiba ask to her teammate who has her Byakuga activate

"I...I don´t know..... it...it se...em like that clone is a g...ghost..." Hinata stutter

"Ghost???!!" Kiba yell in suprise

"Y..es...he... is th..ere... but when N...Neji-niisan s..strike... it disappear im....mediately" Hinata reply

"What´s up with this technique?" Kurenai heard the conservation and wonder

"I don´t know... but it seems an amazing technique..." Asuma reply her

_`I don´t have a chance... I must use that technique´_ Neji thought as he widen his eye

"Well... All good things go by three" Naruto smirk, as again another Naruto appear and go straight for a attack

"This time.... I´m not fell for the trick again!! **Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin)" **Neji shout as he spin around to stop Naruto´s attack and succes. Naruto flew away from him

"What technique was that?" Naruto demand as he land on his feet

_`That is Neji ultimate defend...I hope Naruto-kun have a trumph card... otherside he will lost...´_ Tenten thought as she remember that Neji and her train the whole month for that, and worried about Naruto "Hey....why I´m worried??? I´m on Neji team!!" Tenten said confuse

"It seem you spin nearly 360°... so you can basically see all around yourself... and with the Byakugan you can sense all of the opponents attacks...So with that spin... Hakkesho Kaiten, if I remember... right before I could strike...I feel like the time stop....so you stop the attack while you release amount of Chakra around you body... well that is a weak point....but as you release the Chakra... the attack will stop and at that time you spins your body like a top and blast me away... normally control of Chakra from the Chakra openings is difficult... even for a Jounin can only release from his hand ro leg, one part of his body while doing a technique... but it´s seem like you can releas your Chakra from the entire body, and knock away physical attacks just with that...impressiv..." Naruto said amazing as he analyse that, much to the Hyuga´s suprise

"Hmpf it seem you found out.." Neji said calmly but inside very suprise

"But you not the only one... I found your technique wasn´t a clone.... it´s pure speed...I realise or should I say I saw that as I stop you attack" Neji said calmly, but inside impressiv that he creat such a technique

* * *

By Sakura and co

"Speed?" Lee ask

"Amazing..." Gai said as he put his hand on his mouth "He use his speed to create a illusion, but not really a illusion... but not only that... he can completly control his speed....it´s like another person is appear..." Gai continue

"I see..." Sakura said suddenly "Because of his speed he create a doppelganger... but it isn´t... because that is himself...he step back and forth... and because that "clone" it himself, Neji couldn´t tell the difference, and thought that was a Shadow clone...What for a technique! And as Neji strike Naruto..... he quickly step back and it seem like a ghost and Neji hit... went through..." Sakura said amazed

"Ähm... what?" Choji ask, not get it

Sakura sigh and reply "Sorry Choji but that is complicate to explain... just say, both of the Naruto are Naruto" Sakura said

"Not bad... so you found out... well I call it **Seal step** (This technique is from Kikumaru Eiji!! He is on the Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis)" Naruto smile as he reveal the name

"Seal step.... huh?" Neji smirk "Not bad this technique... but now is useless.."

"But isn´t it better if he use Shadow clones?" Sakura ask

"Not really... because Naruto don´t know what his clones are thinking...the only way it´s to order, what he want or eye contact... while with the Seal step...well.. because both Naruto are himself... he knew what the other is doing since both of them are "Naruto" so he can make perfect teamwork without looking to each other... strike quickly after, well that you have seen early..." Gai said impressw of the Seal step

"I see...Naruto is really amazing..." Lee said, a little sad that he couldn´t fight against Naruto

"Hmmm but now the attack is useless..." Sakura said worried that Naruto would lose

"Father... isn´t that your-" Hanabi said to her father

"Kaiten is the Hyuga main familiy´s... basically, it´s a special technique only passed down to the heirs of the Hyuga house.." Hanabi´s father said _`To matter it on his own...´_ he mentally add

* * *

Back to the fight

"Well... it´s over... you are within the field of my Hakke...." Neji said as he close his eyes and quickly open it and go to a strang stance **"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" **Neji said

_`What?! That stance.. it can´t be..´_ Hanabi father thought suprise of that stance

Suddenly Neji rush to Naruto "Hakke 2 hands!, 4 hands!, 8 hands!, 16 hand! 32 hands! 64 hands!!!" Neji cried as he hit Naruto that many times and at the end push him away

"That it...I have hit 64 points on your body, you can no longer stand... " Neji said looking down to him

"Hm.... that two technique are amazing..." Naruto suddenly said "but you let your guard down... that is a fatal fault!!" Naruto shout when he suddenly stand come under the ground and hit Neji as he flew to the air and appear right behind him like a Shadow(like Lee against Sasuke), the other Naruto puff in smoke and you can see a hole

"What?? Shadow clone???" Neji cried

Lee notice another thing "His Bandage of his Left arm it´s off!! I can´t be!!!" he shout suprise of the family szene

Gai notice that too."Could it be..? the Lotus???!!" Gai scream

Ther question answer as Naruto us his bandage of his left arm to try chaining Neji **"Initial Lotus!!" **Naruto shout

"Not yet!!" Neji said "**Hakkesho Kaiten " **Neji cried at he spin in the air and blast Naruto away

"What? You can even use it in the sky??!!" Naruto shout suprise as he land on his feet, while Neji couldn´t land property and cruch on the ground

"Damn it... that was close..." Neji exhausted

"Hmm it seem like you already on your limit" Naruto smile _`That´s bad... I know Kakashi he is alway three hours late.... well it´s time to finish that.... I hope he come today ealy than that....but maybe....´_ Naruto mentaly add

"Well Neji-kun... I have a question... why do you so cold against Hinata..? Why are you beating her up?" Naruto ask

"Hmpf.... alrigh I tell you..." Neji said and begun to tell his story of the main family and branch family and reveal his seal on his head, it seem like Hanabi is Hinata´s sister and that means the "Hanabi´s Father" is also Hinata´s Father his name is Hyuga Hiashi. In the story Neji father Hyuga Hizashi, also Hiashi twin brother, it seem like Hizahi replace Hiashi of something... and died. He tell him the curse seal too, the only way to escape this horrible curse... is death. And since them Neji believe in destiny, like this fight was destiny.

"That it all..?" Naruto ask

"What?" Neji ask

"This reason you are so cold? Blame Hinata something, what she didn´t do!!! You should go on your own way!! Believe in yourself!! You can change your destiny!! No... You control your destiny!! If you just live in saddness or hate.... You will regret it!!" Naruto yell at him

"What happen in past is past.... You should fight against it!! You should bring the main and the branch family togther!! Think about your futur!! You are very talent Ninja!!" Naruto continue his speech

"You know nothing about me!!!" Neji retort "I´ve lost my father in a brutally way!! You can´t forget that!!!" Neji yell

"But are you sure, your father want that? That you life with hate and saddness??? You should live on your own happiness!! Maybe you can´t escape this curse.... but you should do the best thing you can do about it!! See myself!! I life most time alone... and they all tease me... I almost begun to hate this village...but then I met Iruka-sensei, then Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and even Sasuke are now my previous people!! You should die with happiness instead of hatred!!" Naruto yell `Well I think....´

For long time Neji was speechless, as he heard everything Naruto said, he couldn´t help but smile

"So you smile, this a good beginning!" Naruto grin at him

Neji couldn´t help but chuckle "You... really strange... after this speak I don´t know... but it fell like you spread warm in my heart..." Neji smile for a long time

"Ähm... I´m sorry but im not gay...." Naruto step back from him

"What?! NO!! That wasn´t what I mean!!!" Neji yell, all the people in the stadium sweatdrop

"Haha I was joking, calm down.... " Naruto grin "But we should finish that battle.... Give you best try!!" Naruto grin at him

"Hmpf... Don´t hold back either" Neji smirk as he took a Hyuga stand

* * *

By Lee and co

"It seem like Naruto-kun, could open Neji close heart" Lee said with a smile

"Naruto-kun is really amazing..." Tenten mumble as she blushing heavy that rival a tomate

"Uzumaki Naruto.... you could do something, that I thought is impossible..." Hiashi said quietly with tears in his eyes "I will speak with Neji after this...it´s time..." he adding

* * *

Back to the arena

"This is your end Neji!!! Seal step isn´t the only thing I learn in that month!!" Naruto shout as he doing fast handseals

**"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" ** Naruto said as a big firedragon come from his mouth and flew directly to Neji

"Hmpf" Neji said as he spin his Kaiten and blast them away, but it seems the attack was to strong and he took the damage

"Damn it!!" Neji scream when the smoke clear Neji see something that he couldn´t believe

"But----" Neji said

"It´s this technique familiar to you...? **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho! Uzumaki style! 64 Bullet Canon!!" **Naruto shout as he rush to Neji "2 Strike, 4 Strike, 8 Strike, 16 Strike, 32 Strike, 64 Strike!!!!"

"How....?" Neji ask as he fell to the ground and couldn´t move anymor

"Well.... you notice, don´t you? Because I don´t have the Byakugan, I can´t see the Chakrapoint.... so I just strike you... with full force" Naruto laugh "Well it´s not effective like your´s but.. useful" Naruto smile

"Hmpf... I see... but your stance... you could do it perfectly... you truly amazing...." Neji smirk "It was great... that I meet you" Neji suddenly cry

"Hey, hey don´t cry.... we´re friends now!!" Naruto smile

"Yes" Neji reply happy

"Well Winner of the Match: UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Genma announce, when there was many cheering for Naruto

"You know...even a captured bird... if it´s clever enough, will try to open the cage with beak... Never give up.. it´s desire to freely fly in the Sky" Genma smirk

"Heh, well said!" Naruto agree

"Thanks....." Neji grin

"Well you need medical treatment..." Genma succes as he summon the medical team

* * *

At the crowd

"Wow... Naruto really won!! That was really a amazing fight..." Sakura wash her tears away(She was crying!! A... how cute^^)

"Really... Naruto is really amazing" Ino said stun

"Naruto! I hope he train me!" Choji smile

"Yahoo!!! Way to go Naruto!!" Kiba shout

`N...Naruto-kun.... not only you won... you even help N...eji-kun fr..om his dark...ness..´ Hinata smile

"Amazing fight! Naruto-kun!!!" Tenten scream, when notice the odd looking of the others , and blushing "What?"

"Naruto Uzumaki.... not only hot... but strong!! my ideal man" Anko smirk

"Well.... there is one problem...HE IS YOUNGER THAN YOU!!!!!" Kurenai scream at her

"This kid is really something..." Asuma said as he took a cigarette out and sighing at Anko

"He really won!!" Shikamaru couldn´t belive, but smile

".........................really impressiv fight..." Shino said quietly nearly shock everyone that he speak, expect Kiba and Hinata

"Damn it... what for a fight..." Kankuro said to Temari

"Yes..." Temari stun but notice something wrong with Gaara

`Die with happiness...huh? Do the best thing about this....´ Gaara thought about Naruto speak

"Well I hope Sasuke come now... I can´t give them more time..." Naruto said to himself as he looking at the Sky

**So end of this Chapter^^ Well I hope you understand the Seal step... I was trying the best... that you could understand it but, oh well.... hmmm... maybe I make Neji in this fic a little too soft^^ but anyway... please review^^**


	17. Operation Start!

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Yeah, Naruto won his first fight in the third exam, and it seems he is more popular than ever, especially to the female Ninja´s =P. Now the next fight is Gaara vs Sasuke.... but Sasuke isn´t here yet.... what will happen? Will he disqualifield? Well read that Chapter^^**

_Chapter 17: Operation Start!  
_

Naruto looking at the sky and wonder when Sasuke will come, but shrug it off, because he knew Sasuke, he would never abandon this kind of battle. Naruto bet that Sasuke will show off when he come. Naruto sigh and looking to Neji, who the medical team brought away, to treat his injury. Naruto smile at him. He disappear and appear right besides Shikamaru

"WOAH!! Don´t scare me like that!!" Shikamaru scream at Naruto suddenly stand beside him

"Hmpf... you a Ninja and you didn´t notice that I come? Look at Shino, he doesn´t scare like you" Naruto smile and pointing Shino

Shino doesn´t say anything

_`I think he doesn´t care...´_ Shikamaru sweatdrop

* * *

By Neji

"Naruto... Thank you very much..." Neji said to himself with a smile, then suddenly Hiashi walk in, "You...." Neji narrow his eye

"Neji... I´m sorry... I came to tell you the truth of that day...." Hiashi said and looking to the ground, and he begun tell the story that Neji´s father freely use his body to save his brother... not because of the main family, the reason is....that he wanted to choose his own destiny... Neji couldn´t believe what he heard. Hiashi then said that Neji wouldn´t believe that..... understandable... so he wait for the right moment.... and this is it, Hiashi then suddenly kneel down in front of him and pleaded to believe him. Neji look at him crying and said

"Don´t worry I believe you... Now... I will choose my own destiny.... but not alone... with my friends.... and even Hinata-sama" Neji grin at him

Hiashi see that grin and said "Naruto... is really a amazing person... right?"

"Yes! He is!" Neji smile

* * *

At the stadium

"Naruto what do you think? Will Sasuke come?" Shikamaru ask

"Tss... You should know Teme already, come in the last second and show off" Naruto grin

"Tss... You right... what for a troublesome guy" Shikamaru reply and laughing

"Hey Shino, what do you think?" Naruto ask

"....... I think the same as you Naruto-san" Shino answer, Naruto and Shikamaru laughing

"The Stadium really want to see the fight huh?" Naruto said as he looking around

"Tss... always Sasuke this, Sasuke that... that really troublesome... though.... I must admit Im looking forward to that fight too..." Shikamaru smirk, then suddenly Genma announce something

"Ladies and Gentleman! The contestant for the next match hasn´t arrived yet! Thereforce we will push this Match back and begin the next one!"

Shino, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru seems suprise at that

"Hehe... This would be fun!" Naruto grin to his two friends beside him

"Hey!! this means that my match just got one closer!!" Shikamaru protest

"Hahahaha!! This will be funny!!" Naruto wink at him

* * *

Elsewhere

"What a relief! Sasuke-kun won´t be disqualifed!" Ino said relief

_`Sasuke-kun....´_ Sakura thought worry

"Geez.. just what is Sasuke doing?" Asuma ask

"Don´t know... you should better say... what did Kakashi doing?" Kurenai reply

"Where is Naruto-kun...?" Anko ask looking around, because she lost track of him as he disappear, Kurenai and Asuma facefault, but also wonder where he is (At that time Naruto sneeze)

"Sasuke-kun is late!!! That unyouthful!!" Lee shout

"Yeah!! Like Sensei like pupil!!!" Gai said (Oh how right he is =P)

"Damn it... They now all forget about Naruto-kun´s perfomens..." Tenten curse them

Then Genma announce the next match "And now!! the next match! Kankuro vs Aburame Shino! Come down!!"

But suddenly Kankuro said something "....I forfeit!"

_`What...? That "get angry easly typ" give up? There is something wrong...´_ Naruto thought suspect, then suddenly Temari use her fan to create wind and flew to the arena

"Looks like you´re eager... Shikamaru! get down here!" Genma order

_`What´s she getting all excited about? I wish she´d just die! How come I´m the only one who has his matches changed around so much?... well, I guess I can also forfeit and---´_Shikamaru thought then suddenly Naruto push him down, as Shikamaru crush at the ground

"Oh was that me? I´m sorry Shikamaru-kun" Naruto said apologize as he clapping his hand and wink at him "Do your best!" Naruto smile, Shikamaru curse Naruto, but shurg it off

The fight begin as Temari attack him already, Shikamaru could dogde that easily as he took two of his Kunai and stick above his head in the wall and stand of them. Temari quickly summon a strong wind, Shikamaru, like always quickly hidding then using his speciality, his **Kagemane no Jutsu. **Temari could easly dogde it and realise that his technique has a limit how much he can use, stretch, shrink and change the shape of his Shadow... then suddenly Shikamaru went into his "think modus"**. **Asuma explain that his habit, that he knows how to slowly take his time and actuall enjoys it, Asuma also said that Shikamaru has an IQ from over 200. Then it seem Shikamaru has done planning and begins. Temari quickly attack with her wind, so Shikamaru hid behind a tree and took his Shirt out. Temari continue to attack, when suddenly a Kunai come at her direction, but she quickly block it, then she see that Shikamaru use his Jutsu again, but it seem like it reach farther then last time, so Temari quickly step back, and realise that Shikamaru wait for the sun to drop, so the shadow of him grow larger. Then suddenly Kankuro yell to Temari to look up, and under her feet grew another Shadow and Shikamaru jutsu reach even farther, Temari react fast and quickly step back few time until the Shadow stop. It seems that Shikamaru use his Shirt as a parachut to add to a Shadow, Temari realise that he drew her attion to the ground so she doesn´t notice what was going on above... and then she finally notice the parachute she would attacked from below as well... She quickly use her fan as a wall and think about a plan but suddenly she couldn´t move. Naruto smirk and turn around and leave, Shino wonder what he doing, but his attetion is on the battle again.

"Heh... finally... Shadow copy no Jutsu... Succes!!" Shikamaru smirk

"What...?" Temari couldn´t believe

"That child... how many moves ahead is he thinking?" Kurenai ask in the crowd

"That´s Shikamaru´s ability" Asuma smirk

"Where is Naruto-kun..." Anko whine, Asuma and Kurenai facedrop, that Anko ignore the battle

"Why... won´t my body move..?" Temari ask

"Well... I´ll show you what´s behind you.." Shikamaru said as he looking back, as well Temari, and face look suprise as she see why

"You´ve noticed it haven´t you? That´s the hole Naruto dug in the previous battle" Shikamaru smirk

Then Temari realise something _`It can´t be... The attack using the shirt was just to move me to this spot...?´_ Temari look suprise, then Shikmaru walk so that there a meter between them, Shikamaru raise his hand, Temari close her eyes to prepare, then suddenly

"That´s it... I give up!" Shikamu said almost suprise everyone in the stadium

"*Munch* I knew it..." Choji smile, while Ino couldn´t belive it what he was saying, as well Kurenai, Asuma, Kiba, Lee, Gai...etc

"Wha...?" Temari ask

"The continiuous use of the Shadow copy no jutsu... has used up all my Chakra.. I can barely bind you for 10 more secs... I had though up about 200 more moves but... It looks like I´m out of time... I´m getting tired of this... one match is enough for me..." Shikamaru explain

"Winner Temari!" Genma announce, and smirk about Shikamaru explain, the Shadow went back from Temari, many people was impress of that fight, because of Shikamaru brillance... and almost forget Sasuke fight

"Man I´m tired...." Shikamaru said boring

Then suddenly a towel was threw at him "Nice fight, Shikamaru!" Naruto said as he appear, the crowd realise that and the most femal Ninja screaming

Shikamaru smirk and took the towel "So you knew I give up?" _`And it seems you really popular now...´_Shikamaru menatlly add

"Yeah I knew.... but it was anyway a nice fight... " Naruto smile, as he go to Temari and also give her a Towel "Don´t mind him... he just a Idiot, you fight well too" Naruto smile at her, Temari couldn´t help but chuckle and blushing. While she walk away, she suddenly feel that somebody, or more, want to kill her.

"Geez... always mock at me..." Shikamaru said sarcastic

"Yeah... I love you too" Naruto smile

"Well, let´s just enjoy the next fight" Shikamaru smirk

"Hmpf... yeah" Naruto reply back, then suddenly many leafes fell down as a wind come and two guys appear as the leaf clear

"Tss Show-off...Sasuke!!" Naruto close his eyes and smirk

"Sorry we late..." Kakashi smile

"Your name?" Genma ask

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

_`Sa...Sasuke-kun!!´_ Sakura thought happy

_`Heh... after causing trouble for everone... what an attitude...´_ Shikamaru smirk

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" Ino and other young female Ninjas scream

"Tss... always Show-off" Naruto said as he turn away

"Heh... don´t get too worked up... you total moron!" Sasuke smirk

"I hope you win... then I will be the one who beat the Uchiha down!" Naruto smirk looking back to Sasuke

"Heh... it seems you won the first round?" Sasuke ask

"Hmm...? Of course, Who can beat me?" Naruto taunt

"Well.. we showed up all flashy and the like, but... could Sasuke have been disqualified?" Kakashi ask worried

"Geez... your tardiness must be contagious..." Genma frown

"So.. what is it?" Kakashi ask

"Don´t worry... we pushed Sasuke fight ´til the end... he hasn´t been disqualified" Genma smirk

"See you Sasuke..." Naruto said waving his arm

"Hey!! Wait!!" Shikamaru shout as he fellow Naruto

"Sasuke!! I want to fight you.... so don´t lose!!" Naruto said final without looking at him as he disappear in the entrance

`.... that was Naruto..?´ Sasuke wonder of his suddenly change but shrug it off

* * *

By Naruto and Shikamaru

As Naruto and Shikamaru walk the stairs up.... they see Gaara kill two guys in a brutally way, Shikamaru couldn´t believe what he has see. Naruto...? Well he seems calmly. As Gaara past Naruto and Shikamaru, Naruto suddenly said

"Gaara of the Desert....."

_`What is Naruto doing???? He want to die so much????´_ Shikamaru scream at him mentally

"What...?" Gaara ask as he turn to him, but suddenly couldn´t move at all, as he sense Naruto killer intent, and for a long time feel afraid

"Nothing...." Naruto said as he turn away and leave, Shikamaru quickly fellow him and wonder what happen

_`What... was that....? I was scared...? Why...?´_ Gaara thought, but quickly shrug it off, because he will just concentrate of his fight against Sasuke, so he walking to the arena

"Naruto what are you doing??! He could kill us!!" Shikamari demand

"Relax! We still alive" Naruto laugh _`Hmm... it seem like he has emotions´_ Naruto smirk

"But I´ve never seen a guy who could kill with no little hesitation like that... even Sasuke could be in trouble..." Shikamaru said

"Well... Sasuke is strong... even if he lose the Jounin will protect him....they wouldn´t let him die..." Naruto reply, Shikamaru nod at that, as they walking. Naruto call Shino that he should come with them to Sakura and co

* * *

By Sakura and co.

"Heya Gai! and Lee-kun too!" Kakashi greet

"Kakashi...Hello my youtful friend" Gai greet back

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said a little angry

"Oh, sorry sorry... you must have been worried, sorry for not contacting you at all" Kakashi apoligize

_`Yeah, Sakura must be pissed...´_ Ino frown

"That doesn´t matter anymore..." Sakura said

"Kakashi-sensei...On Sasuke neck... there was a mark, right? Is that...?" Sakura ask worried

"Don´t worry" Kakashi reply and smile at her. Sakura seems relief. Ino wonder what are they talking about

"Eight Anbu..." Suddenly somebody said, as they looking from there, there the voice come , they see Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino

".....for this Arena....only 2 small teams.... why...what are the Hokage thinking?" Naruto finish

"Well he has his reason..." Kakashi smile_ `Naruto... he seem like Minato-sensei...´_ he menatally add

"Ahh!! Naruto-kun!!" Lee yell in happiness "You must teach me your **Seal step!!"**

"Seal step?" Kakashi ask

"Well it´s a technique that I creat" Naruto smile

"Yes... that was a amazing technique..."Gai said and wonder if he could teach him that too.

"I see..." Kakashi said a little suprise, that even Gai is interest

"Naruto!! Congratulation on you win!!" Ino said

"Yeah!! That was a amazing fight!!!" Choji shout

"Yeah!!" Sakura said happy

"Na....Naruto...-kuu...n Co...Congra...tula..tion!" Hinata blush

"hehe, good that you didn´t lose!! Because I´m the one who beat you down!!" Kiba smirk, Akamarul bark

"Naruto-kun.... You´re really awesome!!" Tenten said as she blushing heavy

"Huh...? Tenten are you allright? Have you a fever?" Naruto ask he put his hand at her forehead, if she has a fever, but as he do that she faint. "TENTEN???!" Naruto scream

"Haha, don´t worry Naruto-kun she is allright" Tenten father, Ryo smile, as Tenten woke up

"Ah... Ryo-san!" Naruto smile

"You really put a amazing fight!" Ryo wink at him

"He is right... You really something...." Asuma said as he walk to him with Kurenai and Anko, and Anko quickly cling on him

"Kya!! Be my futur Husband!!" Anko scream but hit by Kurenai

"You shouldn´t do that!!!" Kurenai scream at her

Anko stick out her tongue "You just want him for yourself!"

Kurenai blushing and hit her again "I´m not!!!"

"So you share?"

"That not I mean!!!"

"KYAAA!! There is Naruto-kun!!!" suddenly a girl scream

"Really!! He is soooo cute!!!" another said

"I want your child!!" another said, Naruto friends and the Jounins facefault. Hinata, Anko and Tenten want to kill her, Naruto ignore that

"Please!! can I touch you???" another ask, Naruto turn to them and put a smile that make their heart melt even the woman who a already married beside them. Hinata, Tenten and Anko look jealous that Naruto give them a sweet smile, even Kurenai was a little jealous, but won´t admit it (Ino and Sakura didn´t notice the smile because they was back to him, but wonder whats happen)

"Sorry girls... maybe another time.... let´s focus on Sasuke´s battle" Naruto said as he look at the Arena

_`I don´t know why... but I think, I miss something big...´_ Kakashi thought as he feel like a outsider

* * *

At the Arena

"Now... finally...Begin!!" Genma shout, then suddenly Gaara´s sand come of his gourd

_`So this is the sand Kakashi mentioned...´_ Sasuke thought as he step back, but it seems Gaara is hurt as he holding his head in pain

"Don´t get so angry... mother..." Gaara said

_`What is he talking about??´_ Sasuke wonder

"I´m sorry... but this time it will be delicious" Gaara said with a evil grin "come..." Gaara demand

"Here I come..." Sasuke said as he took two shuriken from his pocket and threw at Gaara but his sand block it easy, then suddenly his shield turned into a clone, Sasuke quieckly rush at him, Gaara clone attack him, but Sasuke destroy it easy and went to attack the real Gaara, as Gaara use his shield suddenly Sasuke appear right behind him

_`Fast.... just like him...´_ Gaara thought as he see Lee´s shadow and Sasuke hit him, Gaara flew away but his sand catch him

"So that the armor of sand... ehh?" Sasuke said as he stand a stance like Lee one´s

Sasuke quickly attack again as Gaara defend, Sasuke was behind him again and this time Sasuke kick his face

"What´s wrong...? Is that all you can?" Sasuke smirk, all of the crowd a impressiv

Sasuke quickly attack again with almost the same speed like Lee without the weight, but his movement uses up alot of stamina

Gaara suddenly use a Jutsu that the some made his sand to cover him perfectly, Sasuke react fast and want to punch him, but was to late the sand cover him completly so Sasuke couldn´t come near him, so Sasuke hop back

_`Using all the sand to protect himself... so it gets this hard when it´s packed tight...an absolute defense?´_Sasuke thought as he feel his hurt in his hand that he punch against the hard sand

Gaara use a jutsu then a sandeye appear on the sky, Sasuke smirk as he attack again, but nothing happen

_`As I thought..... but if you hiding.... you can´t attack... this is perfect... since mine also take some time...´_ Sasuke thought then Sasuke jump at the wall and stand, he quickly make some Handseals and A lightning come from his left arm

* * *

By Kakashi

"No way... is that...?" Gai ask as he realise that technique

"The reason I trained Sasuke is... because he is...the same type as me..." Kakashi said

"I see... so that´s why you only trained in Taijutsu and had him greatly raise his speed" Gai said

"yup" Kakashi reply, as Sasuke rush to Gaara

"Incredible... you can clearly see the Chakra in his hand... what´s going on?" Sakura ask

_`Impossible... that Jutsu... so this is the Uchiha clan...´_ Gai frown

_`Amazing!! Truly Amazing!!´_ Naruto seems excite

"What is this technique?? And this sound.." Sakura ask

"A simple stab...but it is... the leaf´s number one technician, copy ninja Kakash´s sole original technique... it´s a technique specially for assassination... the speed of the tab and the great amont of Chakra that creates the Heightened flesh... because the Chakra is concentrated in the hand and with the speed of the user, you hear... Chi chi chi... it produces a special sound like a thousand birds are running towards you.. Thus that technique is called this...**Chidori**" Gai explain as Sasuke attack went through at the sand

"No way!!! Gaara´s absolute defense has been...." Kankuro couldn´t believe what he see

"It can´t be... " Temari stutter

"It also known as the Lightining Edge (Raikiri).... The Lightning Edge is a nichname earned when Kakashi cut a bolt of Lightining with that technique... it´s true name is Chidori... it is known for it´s stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the Human body...and the huge amount of Chakra that is focused in one arm... that arm then become the blade of a sword that cuts anything..." Gai explain of the name

Shikamaru notice, that Lee is jealous of Sasuke, so he looking at Naruto, who are looking very interest. Shikamaru wonder if he jealous too, but shrug it off

Suddenly Gaara scream that he bleeding, his teammate was suprise that he took a wound. Sasuke quickly take his arms out, then suddenly a strange arm appear from the sand. Kankuro and Temari looking afraid as they remember then they saw it for the first time, they couldn´t eat for a while. Sasuke was looking at the hole he made and see a strang eye, he step back. Then suddenly feathers falling from the sky

The Jounin notice that and quickly react, also Sakura could react, including Naruto, they quickly release that Genjutsu

"The Operation start!!!" The Kazekage shout as a smoke come out

**So I finish that Chapter^^ I hope you enjoy that, please don´t forget to review^^**


	18. Battle!

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Hey, sorry that I doesn´t update sooner, well now start the Chapter^^**

**Sasuke was fighting against Gaara but suddenly, Konoha was under attack.... what will happen now? And what about the fight between Sasuke and Gaara? Well read that Chapter and you will know^^**

_Chapter 18:Battle!!_

Many people in the stadium fall aslepp, expect for the Third Hokage, several Jounin´s, the sand team Temari, Kankurou and Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Outside of the stadium their are many snake suddenly appear. It seems they don´t appear for a talk, they attacking the Leaf village, but the Jounin and the Chunin on the gate react fast and defend their village wit all their might. Back to the stadium the Kazekage taking the Hokage to a roof, as he graps him and hold a Kunai on the Hokage´s neck. As they landing suddenly four Ninja´s appear. Each of them standing in a corner of the roof. They making a barrier around the two Kage like a spuare so that nobody come in or out. If you try to go in or out.... you will burn... well that could you say as the Anbu of the leaf try to get in, but burn immediately.

"For the sand to betray the leaf... " The Hokage said calmly

"An alliance is only useful as camoflage to make the enemy relax his guard.... the stupid fighting end here... from here, history changes" The Kazekage evilly said

"You want to start a war?" The Hokage of the leaf ask

"Exactly..." The Kazekage of the sand reply

"We should avoid solving things though force... and work out our differences through negotiation... Kazekage-dono, there is still time" The Hokage try to avoid the war

"Heh... do we become peace loving fools when we age...? SARUTOBI-SENSEI!" The Kazekage said, at the last part with a other voice

"You......" Sarutobi mumble as he recognise that voice and widen his eye

* * *

Back to Gaara and Sasuke

Gaara´s "perfect" defense falling apart and Gaara appear with a wound on his left hand from the Chidori of Sasuke. His team appear beside him, alongside their sensei

"Gaara.... the plan..." Gaara´s Sensei said but it seems like Gaara holding his head for pain

"What´s wrong?" Kankorou ask

"Oh no..." Temari stutter

"You fool!! Trying to transform into your complete form before the Signal!" His Sensei scold him

"It´s impossible to proceed now!" Temari said as she see the condition of Gaara

"Then what are we supposed to do?! Do it without Gaara?" Kankorou scream

_`What´s going on??´_ Sasuke wonder

After a few second of silent the sand team Sensei come to a conclusion "Abort the mission... You guys take Gaara and retreat"

Temari and Kankorou were suprise to hear that "What about you?" Temari asking

"I´ll join the battle....GO" Their sensei order, Temari nod, as Kankorou help Gaara and they disappear

"Is the leader of this party... Orochimaru?!" Genma ask

"Who knows? Let´s join the fun" The sand team sensei smirk

"Hey!! What´s going on?" Sasuke demand

"Sorry, but the Chuunin exam is now over... you go pursue Gaara and the others...You´re already the Chuunin level... if you´re a Leaf Shinobi then make yourself useful" Genma reply

Sasuke don´t know what going on but nod and quickly follow Gaara and his team, Kakashi notice that

* * *

Back to the Hokage and Kazekage

"So Gaara was useless..." The Kazekage said as he saw that Gaara and his team jump away

"I see... so that´s it..." Sarutobi said camly

"Your foolishness has caused the leaf to fall further and further behind... I have won" The Kazekage smirk

"Heh... it´s not over till it´s over... I thought I taught you that..." Sarutobi start as the Kazekage reveal his true face

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi finish his sentence as Orochimaru face come out. "I thought this day would come eventually... but you won´t get out my head so easily...." Sarutobi said

"I told you should hurry and pick the fifth...." Orochimaru smirk ".....because you will die here.... the Third!!" Orochimaru finish his sentece with a evil laugh

* * *

By Naruto and co.

"A large number..." Kakashi said as they see many sound nins in front of them

"It´s not just that... the situation is more dire than that...look at the roof of the central watchotower" Gai said, as Kakashi looking "That´s barrier Ninjutsu..." Kakashi said

"Kakashi... look within the barrier..." Gai said

Kakashi finally see who inside the barrier and his eye widen "Orochimaru!!"

Sakura hear that and wonder why Orochimaru here. _`Is he for Sasuke-kun again??´_ Sakura quickly looking at the arena but Sasuke isn´t there anymore _`What? Sasuke-kun... is gone!´_. Suddenly the sound-nins attacking, Kakashi and Gai quickly react and defend Sakura "Sakura... stay like that for a bit.." Kakashi said

Back to Sarutobi and Orochimaru

Suddenly Orochimaru cry, Sarutobi notice that and ask "Are you that happy? or..." but suddenly Orochimaru stick his Kunai in his own hand

"Trying to kill your own master, yet... you still have the heart to feel some small amount of sadness?" Sarutobi smirk

"I finally feel better.." Orochimaru said "No....I was just tired... I yawned and a tear leaked out, that´s all... " Orochimaru reply and walking away from Sarutobi

"Heh... I thought so..." Sarutobi smirk

* * *

Back to Kakashi and co.

"It was worth teaching you genjutsu during the genin survival training... as I thought, you have a talent for Genjutsu..." Kakashi said to Sakura "Nullify the Genjutsu and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru" Kakashi order

"Don´t need.... I´m awake after all....I see everything already...." Naruto reply sitting on a beaten up Sound-nin, and shocking the people around him. Beside Naruto there are many beaten up Sound-nins

"Allright... this is the first mission you´ve had in quite a while....for the first time since the wave country mission... an A class mission..." Kakashi said calm. Sakura is suprise, but Naruto smirk "And what we will do?" he ask

"Sensei! What kind of A Rank mission...??" Sakura ask as she hiding

"Sasuke is in pursuit of Gaara and the others... from the sand... Sakura... you are to nullify the genjutsu on Shikamaru and track down Sasuke" Kakashi explain, while doing a summon Jutsu

"But for that... shouldn´t I wake the others too? Then all of us.." Sakura ask

Kakashi simple answer "Most likely Shinobi from the sand and sound have already entered the village... with more than the basic four man small team, you lose speed and it becomes harder to remain hidden.. you learned that during the patrols drill at the academy, right?"

"Oh... yeah.. but four people... who´s the other person?" Sakura ask, the question was answer as Kakashi summon a dog "This guy, Pakkun, will be able to track Sasuke down by his scent.." Kakashi introduce

Sakura look confuse "Wait a moment... is the last person this little doggy?" Sakura ask

"Hey missy! don´t call me a cute little doggy!" Pakkun said as he jump to Sakura

_`But... I never said.... cute...´_ Sakura sweatdrop

"Ok Sakura!! Nullify the Genjutsu on Shikamaru" Kakashi order

"Don´t worry...." Naruto said as he walking to Shikamaru, who lying, Kakashi and Sakura look at him strangly, but suddenly Naruto is about to kick him but Shikamaru immediately stand up and scream "What are you doing?!"

Naruto reply with a smile " See.... he is already awake" Kakashi and Sakura facefault

"Bah! I didn´t want to be attacked... I refuse! who cares about Sasuke-baka" Shikamaru said but become a hit from Sakura

_`Haha.... don´t insult Sasuke in front of Sakura, or you will be killed´_ Naruto thought amuse

"Well let´s go! Shino is already ahead us" Naruto suggest

"Shino?" Sakura ask as she calm down

"Yes he is already ahead, I was helping him... I want to go too... but I wonder what was going on here... well now I know it... so let´s go" Naruto said as Gai make a hole behind them.

"Now I´ll restate your mission! once you´ve heard it, escape though that hole... chase after Sasuke, join up with him and stop him! Then take him away to a safe location!" Kakashi explain their mission

"Alright!" Naruto reply as he already jumping out

"Wait Naruto!!" sakura scream as she quickly follow after

"Tch... why me..." Shikamaru curse and follow after

* * *

A few minutes later

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru chasing Sasuke to rescue him, but suddenly Pakkun notice something "Hey!! you guys, pick up the pace!"

"Huh... what is it!!?" Sakura ask

"From behind... two squads with eight, no... one more, nine men are chasin us..!" Pakkun answer

"Hmpf.... it was obvious..." Naruto said

"Well... they´re closing in on us...quickly while on the lookout against any surprise attacks..." Pakkun said

"Sheez... they´re probably all beyond the chuunin level... if they catch up with us... we´ll be annihilated!!" Shikamaru said

"Hmmm... now what...?" Naruto ask

"Well... to begin with... the enemy´s a ninja squad that´s been organized for this plan.... and all we have is..." Shikamaru start

"....a kunoichi with no special ability..." At this Sakura want to kill him

"... a dog, who can´t fight..." Now Pakkun want to kill him

"...the best guy at running away, me..." Shikamaru continue

"...and..." Shikamaru want to say idiot, but remember Naruto´s fight against Kiba and Neji

".....well it seems like Naruto is here the strongest of this group..." Shikamaru finish

"Battle tactics, you know! It´s how to come up with the best plan after fully grasping the combat ability available in a given situation... and so, after that analysis, there´s only one thing that we can do now..." Shikamaru continue say

"One thing?" Sakura ask

"We need to creat a diversion that looks as if we´re going to ambush them... one of us will have to remain behind and... delay them by faking an ambush..." Shikamaru suggest

"In other words... a decoy.." Sakura said

"That´s right... if they´re stalled they won´t be able to locate the remaining three... if we do this we´ll be able to lose the trackers... but the one who stays behind will probably..DIE" Shikamaru said as a strange wind come up "So, who´s going to do it? The dog´s necessary to chase after Sasuke, in which case..."

"Hmmm... you really a great strategist... well because you the one who have that come up with this idea... I will the one!" Naruto said as he stop

"Naruto?!" Sakura and Shikamaru shout suprise and stopping

"Don´t worry... I will come quickly after! Go!!" Naruto said with a smile as he turn around

"But.." Shikamaru said

"Heh... don´t worry Shikamaru, you a great strategist, we need you right now... and you said it yourself... I´m the strongest in this group... so I will finish this quickly" Naruto said with a thumb up

"Naruto..." Sakura said quietly and looking back "Please... don´t die..."

After 10 minute

"Hmpf so they finally here..." Naruto smirk

"heh.... oh there is someone, to want to stop us..." One of the foe laugh

_`Eight....Pakkun said nine....I see...´_ Naruto smirk

"Haha what do you want ki----" One of the eight man said but cut off, when Naruto suddenly appear behind him stick his Kunai at his back, he die immediately "One down....Seven remain..." Naruto said

"What the hell??" The others scream "You!!" two of them yell in union and went to strike him, but Naruto jump above them, make a salto, while he touch their back, "What??" The two of them scream

"Three down.... five remain...." Naruto said as suddenly the two explode

"What the hell was that?!!" one of the five remain foe demand

Naruto look at him and answer "When I jump and make a salto... I quickly stick a explode note on their back...."

"Damn you..." One of them curse him

"Hmpf... I should finish that quickly...." Naruto said as he took a scroll and summon his white sword "Yume"

"Hmpf... even with a sword you have no chance!!" One of them scream but suddenly he fell and blood come from his chest

"Four down... four remain..." Naruto said, as he slice him

"This Child!! He is too strong!!" One of the four remain Ninja scream as he step back

"Tss.... You too weak...." Naruto said boring, as he slice three of them with his sword "Seven down... One remain...." Naruto said quietly

"No! Please!! I´ll give you money!! Don´t kill me!!" The foe begging

Naruto smirk "Well.... I want to try it anyway.... you a perfect for it..." as Naruto said as he stick his sword to the ground and doing a familar handseal and gather Chakra in his left arm, as a lightning come out **"Chidori....." **Naruto finally said and ruch straight at the last surviver and kill him with one blow as his hand stick in him.

"Eight down... Zero remain..." Naruto finally said and took his left hand out of him

_`Tch... it´s not so strong as Sasuke his... well with a little training...´_ Naruto thought, while looking at his left hand "Well... hey there Asuma-sensei" Naruto smile as he looking back to a bush

"Naruto... it seems like... you already finish them off...it seems you didn´t need me" Asuma said impressive when he see eight dead body lon the ground

"Asuma-sensei... can you please take care of the eight bodys? I will now help Sakura and Shikmaru, ok?" Naruto ask

"Wait... I should come t--" Asuma try to finish but Naruto cutting him off

"No! Konoha need you right now! And this is my, Sakura´s and Shikamaru´s mission! Don´t worry, we will succes this, so please help our Konoha, before it get destroy.." Naruto shout

"I understand..." Asuma said, impressive of his logic

Naruto nodding and leaving with a high speed

Asuma mouth gaping and his eyes widen `_He is fast....I see... I would just slowing him down...´_

* * *

Team sand position

Temari and Kankurou trying to bring Gaara in a safe place, so that he can recover from his "pain". But it seem like Sasuke already catch them up

"You can´t escape" Sasuke smirk

"Damn it.." Temari curse

"Temari, take Gaara and go ahead!" Kankurou order, Temari nod and jump onwards

"Guess there´s no helpin it.... I´ll be you opponent!" Kankurou smirk

"No!.." suddenly a voice come out nowhere "....I´ll be you´re opponent!" it seems like the voice belong to Shino

"Shino... why are you here?" Sasuke ask

Shino then pointing at him "Before you left the arena, I used some female bugs to spread their scent on you... the scent of the female is nearly nonexistant... only the males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females... although the males themselves have the stronger scent...." Shino explain, shocking both Sasuke and Kankurou

"Uchiha Sasuke... you chase after Gaara, after all, your match with him has yet to be decided... I´ll fight this one... since I was supposed to be his opponent anyway..." Shino said

"You´re rather confident... you think you can do it?" Sasuke ask

"Don´t worry... I´ll keep him off your back for 10 minutes..." Shino reply

"Hmpf... by that time I´ll have finished up here...." Sasuke smirk and leave to chase Gaara

"So shall we begin?" Shino ask to Kankurou

* * *

Two minutes later

Gaara wake up, so Temari stop. Gaara sense Sasuke Chakra so he push Temari away, and say to get lost. As this Sasuke appear

"Although I don´t know the motivs of your village... but I will stop you!... also... I want to see your true face..." Sasuke said

"You, that is strong.... you, that have companiouns.... you, that has an ambition.... you, that is like me... Once I kill you... I will be the one to have destroyed all of that... only then I can survive... Only then I can feel ALIVE!" Gaara said in a dangerous voice then his rigth body half change to a monster

Sasuke stutter of this sight _`What... What the hell is he??´_ Sasuke thought, but couldn´t think further because Gaara already attacking, witch Sasuke could dodge and hiding behind a tree. Gaara destroy many trees

"Are you afraid of me? Uchiha Sasuke? Has your fear overtaken the hatred, the killing urge? Is your reason for existance as puny as that?" Gaara scream

Sasuke remember the time, when his clan was kill and come out of his hideout and prepare the Chidori as his finish his hand seals a loud sound come out _`My brother Itachi chose me to be the avenger... the sole reason for my existance... is to hunt him, to destroy him!´_ Sasuke thought while his Sharingan activate, as his Chidori finish and rush to attack. Gaara attack to with his monster hand... so there two attacks met. Sasuke could win that situation and split Gaara´s monster handin half, but it seems like he isn´t seem to have pain but.... enjoy it and laughing evilish

"so that´s what it was....the reason why I´m so excited.... I just got the answer! It´s this pain...Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying him that´s what gives me a even greater sense of Existance!" Gaara laughing crazy, then suddenly his monster hand recover and a tail of sand grew

Sasuke and Temari seems shocked _`What the hell is he!? He keeps changing shape...´_ Sasuke thought

"Here I come!" Gaara scream and rush to Sasuke

Sasuke Sharingan eye´s widen _`He´s faster than before!´_ Sasuke could barely dodge the attack _`Shit... dodging his attacks would be impossible if I wasn´t reading his movements... I would have been long gone without these eyes... but since the tournament, that last one was the second... Chidori isn´t a option...´_ Sasuke thought as he doing his big Fireball Jutsu, but it´s didn´t damage at all. _`Seems like fire´s useless against sand... besides, a Jutsu of that level isn´t.... Well... I knew it... Chidori si the only way after all...´_ Sasuke thought as he remember that in his present level, he can just use two times in a day and if he use a third time... the jutsu will fail... and losing all his remaining chakra, and his life in the worst-cast scenario.... well that Kakashi has explain him, during his training.

"Is this all your existanc means to you? Let me make it clar you then... You are weak!! You´re to soft... because your hatred isn´t strong enough, the power of hate is the power to kill... the power to kill, is the power of vengeance... your hatred is weaker than me... do you understand what that means? It means you´re weaker than me!!" Gaara laughing and rush at him

"Shut up!!" Sasuke yell as he use a Chidori again and rush against Gaara, but his Chidori fail. But in the last second the curse seal appear and his Chidori was a succes... but not enough and he fell

_`The curse seal again.... Damn it... I can´t move...´_ Sasuke thought as Gaara went to finish him, but suddenly Sasuke disappear and Gaara attack went in nothing

"What?" Gaara scream suprise

"That was close..." Shikamaru sweat as he stand beside Sasuke and Sakura who carrying Sasuke

"What are you guys doing here... Shikamaru, Sakura?"

_`This is.... he must´ve fought out of control... like that time... but Kakashi sensei said the mark was taken care of...`_ Sakura thought

"Die!! Uchiha Sasuke!!" Gaara scream and went to a attack

_`Shit I can´t move anymore.... I have use to much Chakra against the fight against the sand woman and rescue Sasuke...Sasuke can´t move either.... And I doubt Sakura can do a thing either... and you can forget Pakkun that he maybe have a secret weapon....´_ Shikamaru thought and his face you can see fear but suddenly a white sword appear from above between Gaara and Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura and Pakkun and stick in a branch of a tree. Then somebody is standing on top of the sword and crossing his arm

"You´re opponent is me...." A boy said as he jump down and took his sword out of the branch. And the boy is none other than Uzumaki Naruto!

**So I finish this Chapter^^ Well I didn´t write the Hokage vs Orochimaru fight, because it the same.... Well I hope you had enjoy this Chapter, The next chapter come on 07.03.2009, I promise....^^ So please review!!**


	19. New friendship

**Super Genius Naruto**

**WOW.... Naruto vs Gaara!!!! Who will win? Have Naruto even a chance against this monster? Well the only way to know is READ THIS CHAPTER!!**

_Chapter 19: New friendship _

There he is... Naruto stand opposite against Gaara. They looking intense to each other.

_`Naruto!!! He´s alright´_ Sakura though relief

_`Tch dope... always showing off...´_ Sasuke thought

_`Puh... And I thought I died already...´_ Shikamaru thought relief_ `But I never see a sword that was so beautiful....I wonder where he get it...´ _Shikamaru thought

_´Look like I really got in time.... Thanks to Shino....´_ Naruto thought

* * *

Flashback

_Naruto was jumping from tree to tree, to catch the others, then suddenly he see a fight between Shino and Kankurou_

_"Shino!" Naruto shout as he jump beside him_

_"Naruto-san!" Shino said_

_"Tss... as if we need more problems...." Kankurou cursed_

_"Shino are you allright? Do you need help?" Naruto asked_

_Shino look at him and replied "No need Naruto-san.... you should help Uchiha Sasuke..."_

_Naruto looked at him and nodded he want to leave but---_

_"Wait... you should let my bug help you.... they will lead you to Sasuke..." Shino said_

_Naruto looked confuse, but Shino explain with the female bugs scent and that he left several of them to Sasuke. And with his males bugs he will find him quickly. Naruto nodded_

_"Oh yes....Pleas tell Sasuke...." Shino suddenly said_

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto smirk and turn around to Sasuke "Sasuke.... I have a message from Shino to you.... ´Look like I will not finish it in 10 minutes....`"

Sasuke look suprise but then smirk _`Tsss ...the 5 minutes is already up?´_

Naruto was looking back to Gaara who seems to have pain in his head

_`Damn it.... I want to forget this memoriy!!!´_ Gaara mentally scream

Gaara remember then he was very young, when he was with his uncle Yahamaru.... the younger brother of his mother.... Gaara learn what love it... at this years he was always attack, because he have a monster inside him.... the monster name is Shuukaku..... the one tailed beast... but one day he was attack from the guy who was previous to him... Yahamaru.... Gaara couldn´t believe what he saw... it seems like Gaara´s father order him to kill Gaara but....In the end, he do it freely... he explain that he tried to love him, but he always remember the dead of his sister...he explain his name Gaara.... that his sister give... the name was given to him in the hope oh his eternal existence... to let her grudge be carried down.. and be known to the world... but he was never loved... and with words he use explosed tag, that both of them died... but Gaara´s sand protect him and Yahamaru died. And because of that.... Gaara is now.... well brutally who seek blood for his `mother´.

"What are you thinking.... Gaara?" Naruto ask

"Hehehe.... I realize that I´m alone... I won´t trust anyone any more... I won´t love... I´m on my own!!!" Gaara scream

Naruto widen his eye _`Wha....?´_ but before he know Gaara already attacking _`Damn him´_ Naruto curse as he dodge the attack and doing a fire jutsu and shot against Gaara, but it was useless

_`Damn... Fire is useless against him... and there aren´t water in the near...and Chidori in my current level is useless..... my Kenjutsu skill are useless too.... shit!!´_ Naruto curse as he dodge the attacks from Gaara _`the only way is speed....´_ Naruto thought as he create two Shadow bunshin and send them to attack, but they was quickly destroy from Gaara

_`Hmpf.... he is really strong...´_ Naruto thought _`But alone... I have no chance...maybe....´_ Naruto thought then he doin handseals

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu !" **Naruto yell then summon a toad.... well a small toad...

"What the!?...it´s only a kid!! Gimme snaks if you wanna ask a favour! Otherwise, I won´t play with you!!" The small toad demand

"............ I use too low chakra...." Naruto frown as he looking at his hand and back to the toad

"Don´t make fool with me....why do you want protect them?" Gaara ask, pointing at Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke

"Because.... They are my comrades!" Naruto answer

"Comrades? don´t make me laugh" Gaara said with a loud voice and transform even further. Now his body change complettly, expect for his feet

_`What... What the hell is he??´_ Sakura scream menatlly

_`Shit... I see our dead already...´_ Shikamaru stutter

_`Oh no!! He transform even further...´_ Temari thought as she fall to her butt

Then Gaara make sand shuriken and threw it against Naruto, Naruto notice that and pack the little toad that he summon on his head. He jump and threw his sword Yume against the branch, who Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke sitting, and cut that branch so that they fall down and the sand attack went in nothing.

"Shit... Good that Naruto quickly react... or we already die...." Shikamaru said

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Naruto yell at them "Why aren´t you reacting?!" Naruto scream at Shikamaru and Sakura "That was really close!!"

Shikamaru and Sakura couldn´t reply, because their fear overtaken and Sasuke couldn´t move because he use a Chidori to much.

"Damn it" Naruto curse and quickly jump to his sword down and seal it in a scroll and put it in his pocket on his back.

"Boy... what is he?" The little toad on his head ask

"I...I don´t really know...." Naruto reply

_`His eyes.... they very lonely eyes... him and a monster... just like me..´_ Naruto thought

_`I understand now... he didn´t see the light in his darkness.... he is very lonely... he haven´t even a friend......´_Naruto thought

"Hey! What´s wrong? Are you afraid of me? C´mon! Fight me!! Show your power! I will crush you!!" Monster Gaara scream

"You...You will lose!!" Naruto shout

"Hahaha bring it on!!!" Gaara scream but suddenly Naruto is right before him and kick him in the sky

"Wha??" Gaara scream

_`Fast!!´_ The toad, Shikamaru, Sakura, Temari, Pakkun and Sasuke thought

But Naruto isn´t finsh, he is now spinning in the sky and kick him with the Leaf spinning wind and kick Gaara to the side "I´m not finish!!" Naruto yell at he is above Gaara and make a salto kick him down to the ground. "And now.. I finish this!!" Naruto scream as he doing handseals, that Sasuke is familar _`That....´_ Sasuke eyes widen`

"**Chidori!!**" Naruto yell as he fell to strike Gaara, but Gaara´s sand form a shield to protect him, Naruto notice that and use the tree beside him to jump to the left side, as he land on the ground he quickly sprint to Gaara with the Chidori in his left hand. Gaara´s sand quickly form a shield to the left side.

"Tch Damn sand shield...." Naruto curse as he strike against the sand shield. "Tch... This shield will not hold me off!" Naruto shout as he slowly going forward, even thought the shield resist him to go any further, but Naruto win, as he put more Chakra in his left hand and destroy the shield

"What???" monster-Gaara scream surpise as he destroy his sandshield

"Ir your end!!" Naruto yell as his left hand with the Chidori went to strike him, it seem like Naruto win, but before he could strike the Chidori died down from his hand "Sh....shit...." Naruto curse _`It´s not strong enough´_

"Haha...hahaha... what was this????" Gaara laugh, as his sand prepare to crush him

"Shit..." Naruto said as he jump back and make salto back and took a defence stand _`Now what...?´_ Naruto thought

"Hehehe.... You´re not bad... mother will be pleased if I kill you!!Hahahaha!!"monster Gaara laugh evil

"He is really crazy..." Naruto mumble "But it doesn´t mean that I lose!!" Naruto yell as he sprint forward

"Naruto!! You can´t beat him in combat!!" Shikamaru yell

"Don´t underestimated me!!" Naruto reply

"Hahaha Idiot!!" Monster Gaara laugh and attack him with his sand, but it went though Naruto "What?!!" He yell

"Seal step?" Sakura shout suprise, Sasuke seems suprise, then Sakura explain the technique, after the explain Sasuke seems impressiv about this technique

Naruto was now behind Gaara and threw 4 kunai in his back, but it seems ineffective

Monster Gaara laugh agein " Hahaha, with this kunai´s you can´t scratch-----" Monster Gaara want to finish but suddenly Naruto cut in

"Boom...." Naruto said and hid behind a tree, then suddenly Gaara explode

"Huh?" They scream, expect for Naruto and Shikamaru who realize what he was doing

"He put explode tags with the kunai..." Shikamaru said

"I see...." Sasuke calm down

But suddenly Monster Gaara scream "There is no way... That I lose to this guy!!!!!" Monster Gaara scream as he change again

_`It...it can´t be... it´s finally....here?!´_ Temari stutter, then suddenly the tree all around gaara was destroy and sand come up, as the sand fade away you can see a big MONSTER

"**Shukaku......" **suddenly Naruto heard a voice

"Kyubi?" Naruto ask

"**Yes.... I´m awake.... this monster is.... Shukaku.....Shikaku the Raccon..." **Kyubi said "**Kid you can´t beat him... use my Chakra!!" **Kyubi said

"No... I will beat it with my power...." Naruto smirk

"**Don´t be a fool!! This guy is a whole other level than yours!!!" **Kyubi scream at him

"Just calm down and enjoy the show" Naruto reply

"Naruto!!! Watch out!!!" Sakura scream

Naruto look confuse but notice around him is sand

"**Desert coffin!!" **Shukaku scream _`To think I was forced to use this form.... but his is the end´_Shukakau thought

"Damn I talk to long with you Kyu!!!"

**"It´s you fault that you don´t look!! And don´t call me Kyu!!" **The Kyubi reply

"Tch.... Well then let´s the show begin!!" Naruto said, as he gather very much Chakra that everone notice

_`What....What that amount of Chakra???´_ Sakura thought as she feel it

_`Naruto.... you have this amount of Chakra?´_ Shikamaru thought as he fell on his butt

_`Not only that he use Chidori.... but have this amount of Chakra? Who are you Dope?´_Sasuke thought jealous

_`This guy.... This amount of Chakra rival this from his...!!´_ Temari thought in shock

**_`Uzumaki Naruto... this guy... who the hell is he...?´_ **Shukaku thought

**_`Naruto.... I never knew you have this amount of Chakra... I really sleep to much....´_ **Kyubi thought

As Naruto finish gathering Chakra he doing Handseals and shout "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!" **then a big Toad come out... The Toad is the boss of the Toad´s summon, Gamabunta!

"Oh... Naruto-kun, why do you summon me?" Gamabunta ask but his answer see as he see that monster "Oh... stupid question.... I see..." _`If I remember right... Shuukaku of the sands....´_

"Hmpf.. I hope you ready.... It would be difficult...." Naruto said

_`What the hell is this Toad??? first the little one... and now this big!!´_ Sakura mentally scream

_`Naruto is full of suprise....´_ Shikamaru sigh

_`Naruto...You.... How strong are you?!´_ Sasuke stutter

**_haha... this guy amuse me to no end...´_ **Shukaku thought

_**`Naruto.....´**_ Kyubi look suprise

"Pops!!" The little toad that Naruto summon early said

"Gamakichi! Why are you here?" Gamabunta ask his son

"I was bored... so I came outta play..." Gamakichi reply

"Hmpf... you shouldn´t do that Gamakichi..."Gamabunta said and he took a sword out "So let´s finish him..." he suggest

"Hold on tigh!!" Gamabunta order as he rush at Shukaku with his sword as he swing his sword, he succes cut Shukaku´s left arm, but force to lose his sword and jump back _`What a guy... He´s so though...´_ Gamabunta though

"You´re fun" This is fun!! Uzumaki Naruto!!" Shukaku laugh crazy, as Gaara appear from his head and his arm recover

".... So, that´s the medium, huh...?" Gamabunta said

_`Oh shit... This is bad... Gaara, he intends to...! At any rate, I have to get away from here....´_ Temari thought as she jump away

"Medium...?" Naruto ask

"That medium shows the signs of insomnia.. from being possessed by Shuukaku, eh...Take a look at those bags under his eyes I could give him competition..." Gamabunta explain

"Insomnia?" Gamakichi ask

"Those Possessed by the badger Demon, Shuukakau become such that they can´t even have a single decent sleep...It´s because of the terror...if they sleep, their personality is eaten away by Shuukaku...bit by bit- Until they disappear!!" Gamabunta explain "Because the medium suffers from a lack of sleep, their personality tends to be unstable...but, you know... while that medium´s nrmally awake, Shuukaku´s real powers are suppressed....but if that medium were to fall asleep on his own then..." Gamabunta cuntinue then suddenly Gaara use a jutsu that he fall asleep

"haha!! I´m finally out!! And here´s someone I wanna kill, right off!!" The real Shuukaku scream and prefer a attack

**"Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)" **Shuukaku said as he shout several wind bullet against Gamabunta

"We have to jump!!!" Gamabunta suggust, as he jump and prepare a Jutsu

**"Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)" **Gamabunta shout as he shot several Water bullet at Shuukaku, who reply with his Renkudan with wind canon come out. Their attack clash together and make a rain

"Pops!! There´s still one left" Gamakichi scream

"Leave it to me!!" Naruto shout and doing the same handseals that Gamabunta use early

**"Suiton: Teppodama" **Naruto shout and 10 Water canon come out and destroy the wind Canon

_`What...? He copie my Jutsu?"_ Gamabunta widen his eye

"Well... good we have water..." Naruto said as he prepare a Jutsu

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" **Naruto shout when the Water that Gamabunta and Naruto create, form to a Dragon and went direct against Shuukaku, and he got it directly

"Damn you!!" Shuukaku curse

"Wow... you really strong Naruto...." Gamabunta smirk "but well.... we have to wake this Medium kid up...So the spell will break!"

"I see... " Naruto mumble

"Well I have a pl---" Gamabunta said but Naruto cut him off

"GAARA!!!" Naruto scream, the people around him look at him suprise, but Naruto continue "...Wake up!!! I know you are lonely.... but if you continue like that, you never will find friend, that accept you!!! I know... it´s hurt so much if your a alone... or nobody accept you, who you are... but there are always people that will accept you.... always..." Naruto said as a few people come in his mind, who accept him even if the Kyubi it inside him like The third hokage, Iruka-sensei, Ayame-san, Teuchi-san, Kakashi-sensei.... "Please stop that....I know you will find your light out the darkness!!" Naruto yell

"Haha, what are you talking about? You should die!!" Shuukaku want to strike but was stop "What...? The Jutsu it´s unravelling?"

"People that will accept.... me...?" the sleep Gaara said quietly "But there is nobody who accept me.... even the one who I always trust..." Gaara cried

"What about your Sister Temari and Broter Kankurou? Deep inside they care for you.... but you not letting them though to you!" Naruto reply

"Temari...? Kankurou...?" Gaara question as he looking at Temari, who seem have a worry face

"Please now beat your demon inside you!!" Naruto scream

"I can´t...he is to stro...ong" Gaara try to cut off Shuukaku

"Yes you can!!" Naruto put Gamakichi from his head and jump from Gamabunta head to Gaara

"Naruto!!" Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Pakkun, Gamakichi and Gamabunta scream, but then they eye widen when they suddenly see that Naruto have white wings on his back

"A angel...?" Gaara thought but was hit from Naruto

"Shit!! I only just came out!! Shuukaku scream, as he was destroy and Gaara fell to the ground

"Did... he won?" Sakura ask

"Yes...." Shikamaru reply

_`This Naruto.... he is really a Genius......´_ Gamabunta smirk _´I´m glad that I´m work for him....It´s a pity I can´t be watching more... but I´m about at my limits....´_Gamabunta thought "Gamakichi, let´s heading on home.." Gamabunta said, Gamakichi nod and they disappear

* * *

At the ground

Gaara eyes was close after the hit from Naruto then suddenly he hear a voice "Hey Gaara! Wake up!!" somebody said, as Gaara open his eyes slowly he idenfity that the voice come from Uzumaki Naruto

"U....Uzu...ma...ki...." Gaara said

"Hey do you need help?" Naruto ask he stretch his hand to help him up "How about.... we will be friends now?" Naruto said with smile

"Friend? we...?" Gaara stutter and took his hand

"Yeah...Friends!" Naruto smile, then suddenly Gaara cried

"Hey hey... don´t need to cry, we friend now, so smile!" Naruto smile then suddenly Temari and Kankurou appear who was pretty beaten up from Shino

"Gaara..." Temari said quietly

"Teamri....Kankurou.... I´m sorry... I´m really sorry.... Can you forgive me...?" Gaara ask

Temari cried and hugging Gaara, who look surpise "Yes we forgive you!"

Kankurou walk to him and patting his head "Yes, we forgive you, you are our precious brother" Kankurou smile, at this Sasuke, Sakura, Pakkun and Shikamaru come up

Then Temari let go of Gaara and turn to Naruto, and slap him, which suprise Gaara, Kankurou and Naruto himself "That was for hurting Gaara!"

"Hey!! There a no other choi---" Naruto yell at her but cut off then she kissing him, he is completly paralyzed

The konoha nin seems to be shock, especially Sakura

As Temari broke the kiss "... and that for rescue him" Temari wink at him

_`Woman.....´_ Naruto thought and blushing, Gaara and Kankurou laughing loudly "Hey!! this isn´t funny!!" Naruto scream but fell unconscious "Naruto-san!/kun!" They all scream

"He use to much chakra... we should bring him to a hospital..." Shikamaru suggest, as they all nod.

* * *

After a few hours in the Hospital

Naruto is waking up "Argh my head hurt....huh..?" Naruto said as he looking around there are everywhere flowers and `Get well soon´ cards mostly from girls. Naruto sigh and stand up "I really use to much Chakra... Well.." Naruto then changing in his clothers and walking out and then heard somebody cried in his neighboring room

"I don´t want to go back... Orochimaru will kill me..." A girl cry

_`This girl... isn´t she in the sound team who attack us?´_ Naruto thought

"I don´t wanna...." The girl continue cry

Naruto didn´t say anything, but have a idea, he went in, the girl notice him

"You.... what do you want?" The girl demand

"Hey, Hey calm down.... I heard you crying not to go back... If you don´t wan´t... how about you will be my maid?" Naruto smile at her

"Maid...?" The girl ask

"Yes, you will a Konoha villager and don´t need to go back... and you will not to worry about this Orochimaru guy... I will protect you" Naruto said with a smile

The girl was speechless and cried, She then hug him tighly "Thank you very much.... but can I...? a ninja of the leaf?" The girl ask

"Yes... I know you can.... the Hokage is very kind here" Naruto smile "What´s your name?" Naruto ask

"Kin Tsuchi.... my name is Kin Tsuchi... master!!" Kin said

"Hey, you don´t say to me master... My name is Naruto Uzumaki.." Naruto sweatdrop

"Then Naruto-sama!" Kin said

"This is pretty much the same!" Naruto sweatdrop again

"Naruto-san!!!!" Suddenly someone said. this someone was Neji

"Neji? What´s up" Naruto ask with a grin

"Naruto-san.... the Hokage.....died...." Neji looking to the ground

"Wha....?"

**So Chapter 19 finish^^ Please enjoy and review. I don´t when I can upload the next Chapter but... I hope it will soon^^ so till the next time**

.


	20. Search for Tsunade!

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Hey Guys!! Chapter 20 is up!! Sorry, that I make you wait long..... Well let´s Chapter 20 start.... wow.... already 20.... not bad, right? Well whatever... let´s start^^**

**The Third Hokage died? How...? And what now? The Leaf Village need a Leader.... Who will be the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf?? And what about Orochimaru? Is he still alive? Well let´s begin....**

_Chapter 20: Search for Tsunade!_

Naruto stand there, right in front of Neji..... He couldn´t move a inch.. He couldn´t believe what he heard.... The one.... The one who was always with him... The one... the one... who always believe at him.... The one... The one who always protect him.... The one.... The first one who see him as Naruto... not as the Kyuubi.... This one... This one.... died?

"You´re kidding right...? You kidding... Right?!" Naruto scream at the last part

Neji look away and shook his head, Naruto fell to his knee and stutter "Ho...How...? He is the strongest in this Village.... How...?"

Neji look Naruto with sad eye and reply " Orochimaru.... He... died when he fight against him... I don´t know how he died... but... but I heard Orochimaru use a forbidden Jutsu..."

"Naruto-sama...." Kin said worry

Naruto stand up again and walk away "It.... It´s Ok.... I need just time...."

Neji said quietly "Tomorrow... Tomorrow is his funeral.... Please come... Naruto-san..."

"Alright...." Naruto reply as he dissapear

* * *

The next day

The funeral of the Third Hokage is starting, all of the village standing right before his grave, it was a raining day... it´s like the sky was crying... Naruto standing with Iruka and the crying Konohamaru.... Iruka hug Konohamaru, when he remember the time, who the third Hokage do the same as his parents died...

Suddenly Naruto said something "Iruka-sensei.... What are Humans? Is life just that simple...?" he ask

"When a person dies... doesn´t matter if it´s the past, present or future... they will lose everything... he died fighting in a mission.... death caught him unaware because life was that simple... it´s like a dream, it´s all the same even if you haven´t reached your goal... but everyone knows that the most important thing is to die for a cause... Family, friends, lovers and all the other villagers... to me, those are the most important people... we trust each other, help each other... from the day we´re born to the day we die.... we start to feel that love is the most important... and that kind of relationship takes time to deverlop... and trust... anyone know that... because it´s very important...." Iruka reply

Naruto look at him with a little smile "Yeah... I know... but death is still painful..."

"The Hokage wouldn´t think it´s painful... because we both agree that people should not be hurt for no reason...." Kakashi cut in

Naruto look at Kakashi with a smile _`I hope you live peaceful now... Third... I... I will give my best to protect these one who precious to me´_ As he thought that, the rain suddenly stop and the sun shine

Neji look at Naruto with a smile, it seems like he now ok, but he wonder what´s happen (Well he don´t know... but you will know)

* * *

Flashback

"Why...Why..." Naruto said to himself as he sitting alone at his house, after he left Neji and Kin from the hospital

**"Kid... Are you alright...?" **Suddenly someone said

"Kyu?" Naruto asked suprise

"**Don´t call me Ky-- well whatever... I know you really sad... but you must live on... " **Kyu replied

"I know... but I never thought he would die... he..he was the first one who doesn´t see me as t you..." Naruto said

"**Sorry kid... But everyone will die...sooner or later.... even you..." **Kyu said saddly

"Yeah... but it´s feel not real..." Naruto sighed

Kyu didn´t spoke a word until Naruto ask somethink "Kyu... I wonder... why had you attack our village?.... When I l hearing you now... it´s seems like you can´t even hurt a fly..."

"**Well Naruto.... the truth is.... I don´t know...." **Kyu replied

"Don´t know...? What do you mean..?" Naruto asked

"**Well I remember nothing from this attack... I was sleeping... when I was wake up I´m suddenly in a cage... this cage.... First I was in rage... but I was able to hearing anything outside, when you was a baby... I heard from a talk with the third Hokage and some people, that I destroy this village and because of this the fouth sealed me in you and died.... they want to kill you for this... I felt guilty for this... but I´m glad that the Hokage could defend you.... but I don´t remember a thing from my attack... but I know something.... there was someone... someone with a strange eye right before me....it was like the Sharingan... but it wasn´t the Sharingan.....but before I could recognize someone...I fell unconscious...." **Kyu answered

Naruto look at him with shock eyes "So... maybe... you was controlled...?" he asked

Kyu looked at him "**Maybe....I don´t know...but... I don´t wanna blame this to someone else... I was the one who attack...." **he said sadly

**"**Kyu.... " Naruto said quietly

**"Well whatever.... The Third Hokage is a great man... It´s sad that he died... but you shouldn´t look at the past... you must look to the futur" **Kyu said with a smile

"Yeah...The Third Hokage wouldn´t be happy, if I´m not happy" Naruto said with a smile

Kyu smirked but suddenly he asked "**But... will you revenge him....?"**

"No... I will kill Orochimaru... but not to revenge the third... I kill him to save this world.,," Naruto replied

Kyu smile at this, but wonder of something "**Do you want to be a Hokage of this village?" **he asked

"Well... No... I.. I want to build my own village in the futur..." Naruto said with a smirk

Kyu seems to suprise, but laughing "**I know you can do this" **

"Thank you Kyu-kun...." Naruto said with a smile

**"Hmpf...No problem...Naruto...Well now I´m going to sleep" **Kyu replied

Naruto sighed at this

Flashback end

* * *

The next day

Naruto sitting with Kin in his favorite ramenstand... well the only store, who not poison his food

"Naruto-sama... is it really alright to live with you?" Kin ask with a blush

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto ask as he eating his ramen

"Well...Well becau--" Kin want to say then suddenly someone come

"I heard this is where you got to all the time... It´s really true... you always come here to eat ramen..." The man said

"Oh... The pervert senin!" Naruto smirk

"Don´t call me that!!" Jiraiya said as he hit Naruto head

"Ahh!! Don´t hit me when I´m eating!!!" Naruto shout angry as he hit him back

"Why you...!!" Jiraiya said as they fighting

Teuchi, Ayame and Kin sweatdrop at this scene

* * *

After a few minutes later

"So... you want me, to go a trip with you? And to find a certain girl?" Naruto said as he heard what Jiraiya want to do with him

"Yes It´s also a special trip... we´ll stop by the red light district in hima. You will learn much more than what Kakashi has taught you.." Jiraiya grin

"Hmm... is this girl.... the next Hokage...?" Naruto suddenly ask

"Wha-- How did you..?" Jiraiya said in shock

"Well... we need a new Hokage...and if you the new Hokage, then we can give up this village already... and Orochimaru.... well forget it.... and you said we search a "certain" girl... it´s she also one of the Sanni´s?" Naruto ask

"You´re really sharp.... well yes she is.... her name is **Tsunade**" Jiraiya said

"Ähm... excuse me..." Kin suddenly said "Can I come too...?" she ask

"Well why not" Jiraiya said with a pervers grin

"Damn you!" Naruto yell as he hit his head "Don´t come near him.. he is a really pervert" Naruto suggest Kin, which she nod

* * *

After a hour later at the gate

"Alright let´s go" Naruto said with a smile, as they go, after few minutes Naruto ask

"Say Ero-san... What sort of jutsu are you going to teach me?"

"Hey... don´t call me that... don´t you know what an amazing person I am?" Jiraiya ask annoy

"Ähm Naruto-san...?" suddenly Kin said as Naruto look at her and they talking to each other

"It´s been said that I´m the Toad Senin.. And that´s not all.. In the north in the south, east and west... the legendary three ninja´s white haired summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! He´s Jiraiya-sama! That´s me!" Jiraiya shout as he make a strange pose, but realize that nobody is beside him, then he look straight he see Naruto and Kin, as they have a conversation

"Hey!! Wait!" Jiraiya scream as he run to catch them up

* * *

Elsewhere, In Kakashi room

Kakashi lying in the bed, around him are Kurenai, Asuma and Gai. Kurenai and Asume had meet Itachi Uchiha... the one who kill the Uchiha clan, expect of one... his brother.... It seems like he join a organisation, Akatsuki. Beside him was Kisame Hoshigaki...of the hidden mist ninja. Asuma and Kurenai would lose if Kakashi didn´t appear. Kakashi and Itachi have a fight from Sharingan to Sharingan, but Itachi´s Sharingan was stronger and make Kakashi lose his sense. But Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi are lucky as Gai appear to rescue them. Itachi and Kisame escape. Well now they are at Kakashi room

"Itachi is really strong...." Asuma said

"Yes... After years... he now showing off.... " Kurenai reply

"That guy still hasn´t found Naruto..." Gai said

"But it´s not funny that he enters a crowded village... in this village, finding Naruto is pretty simple... Itachi knows Naruto´s face..." suddenly a door open

"Kakashi!..." Someone said as he enter the room, the someone is Sasuke#

"Huh...? Why is Kakashi sleeping? And why are the Jounin all gathered here?" Sasuke ask

"Um, No... it´s not really that..." Gai try to explain then suddenly someone come in

"Is the stroy that Itachi has returned really true? And that he is chasing Naruto?" The Leaf Ninja ask, but immediately regret it. Sasuke expression change and leave the room

"Where are you going?" Gai shout

_`He´s come back to this village... And he chasing Naruto? Why...? Anyway, if that guy catches him, it´ll be over for Naruto´_ Sasuke thought to himself as he rush to search Naruto, he first search there who Naruto always going.... The Ramen stand!

"Naruto usually comes here for lunch. After that do you know where he went?" Sasuke ask the owner of the stand

"Let´s see... I´m sure Jiraiya-san came and ate ramen with him... He said where he was going... let´s see.. he was going to leave town for a little bit, take the cattle-road down to the hotel town or something... Jiraiya-san took him along when he left" Teuchi reply

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke ask

Teuchi nod and said "A great ninja. Spotting him is easy, a big white haired man"

Sasuke immediately leave

* * *

Back to Naruto

"Wow... what a strange town.." Naruto grin as he looking around, as they reach to a hotel

"Naruto, today we´re staying here!" Jiraiya suggest, then suddenly see a beautiful woman, the girl wink at him

"Naruto! You guys go up to your room and refine your Chakra as training!" Jiraiya grin as he give him the key to their room and going after the woman

_`Damn pervert....´_ Naruto sigh

"Ähm... Naruto-sama... I´m going to shop a little ok?" Kin said

Naruto look at her and reply " Alright... you know where our room it, yea? So don´t come to late"

"Allright!" Kin said as she leave him

* * *

Later

Naruto was lying on his bed, relaxing, then suddenly someone knock.

_`Hmm... who is that...?´_ Naruto thought as he walk to the door to open, when he open the door he seem two man... One with the Sharingan both on his eyes, the other look like a blue fish. They looking intense to each other, until Naruto suddenly close the door and walking away from the door

Then suddenly the door was destroyed from the blue fish "What the hell!? Why are you suddenly closing the door????" The blue fish demand and is very angry

"Well Grandpa always said.... **`Don´t let stranger in you house´**" Naruto smirk

"Why you..." The blue fish guy said "Is he really the nine-tails...?" The blue fish continue

"I see.... You know about **Him**...." suddenly a voice come frome behind them, Itachi and Kisami quickly look back and see another Naruto stand there

_`What...? I...I didn´t notice....´_ the Sharingan user look suprise

"You´re really something..." The blue guy smirk "My name is Kisame...Kisame Hoshigaki..." Kisame said

"Hmmm.... then you must be Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto ask, the Sharingan user nod, Naruto smirk "Well... my name is Uzumaki Naruto" as his pointing with his thumb to himself

"Hehehe... Itachi-san... It´s time we got started... We don´t need him running around we should cut off a leg" Kisame smirk

"Hmpf... Isn´t that a little to brutally?" Naruto ask as his hair fell to the side and hid his left eye, as Naruto sent killer intent

"Hmpf... you really a brave one..." Kisame said feeling a little fear

Naruto suddenly close his eyes "Well... it seem like someone appear..." Naruto said as he smiling

"It ha been awhile.... Sasuke..." Itachi said without looking back

"Hmm... indeed... today is a special day... don´t you think? This is the secont time I´ve seen another Sharingan..." Kisame said as he looking back

"Uchiha Itachi.... I will kill you!!" Sasuke said with a dark face

"Sharingan... you seem to be familiar with Itachi-san... Who are you?" Kisame ask

"He... He is my younger Brother..." Itachi reply

".....I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out.. by you.." Kisama said as Itachi turn around

Sasuke and Itachi looking intense to each other, Sasuke remember the time when Itachi kill the clan and that Itachi said to him,**_ ´To hate him, if he want to kill him`_**

".....I´ve been wanting to say to you... I´ve lived hating you... And also that I have lived only to kill you...." Sasuke said in a angry face as he doing the Chidori

"Chidori...?" Itachi ask

"I have lived for his!!" Sasuke as he rush with the Chidori against his borther, but it´s never reach him Itachi step aside and holding his arm before he could strike

"This is bad..." Naruto mumble as he doing the same technique that Sasuke use...The Chidoiri!!

"He... too?" Itachi seems to suprise

Naruto was about to strike Itachi when suddenly Kisame use his sword to cut his way, Naruto quickly step back

"So... you want the first to die?" Naruto ask with a smile

"Why you..." Kisame said pissed

Naruto and Kisame was about to strike then suddenly a frog appear in front of Naruto

"You don´t seem to know very much about me... I´m better at getting girls than they are trying to get me... even though it doesn´t look like it... It´s my specialty" Suddenly a man with a woman on his shoulder appear

"That is really showoff..." Naruto frown as his Chidori on his left hand died down

"I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman´s femine wiles!! When you´re someone like me, you´ll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!!" Jiraiya said with his weird pose

_`This guy pissing me sometimes off...´_ Naruto thought and veins appear on his head

"Hehe... So it´s one of the legendary tree Ninjas... the great jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful women but we weren´t thinking that such a simple method could succesfully stall you anyway" Kisame smirk

"In any case it seems you have already undone the genjutsu binding the woman..." Itachi said

"You guys wanted to draw me away so you used the Sharingan to cast Genjutsu on the woman, huh? Not a very manly way of doing things..." Jiraiya said as he putting the woman from his back to the wall "So you really after Naruto.." Jiraiya continue

"No wonder Kakashi knew it... you were the source of information...to abduct Naruto..Those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organisation Akatsuki..." Itachi said

"You won´t get Naruto" Jiraiya said

"And why not..?" Itachi ask

"Because right now, right here, you two will die by my hand" Jiraiya replay

"Don´t do it..." Suddenly Sasuke said "This guy... **is mine**!!" Sasuke said in a angry voice

"..... I have absolutely no interest in you right now..." Itachi reply

"This Fight is mine!" Sasuke said as curse seal slowly appear, Itachi hitten Sasuke in his belly and Sasuke flew against the wall, Itachi continue to hit, Itachi then pack on the collar against the wall and it seems he do a eye jutsu against Sasuke

"Damn it!!" Naruto said as he rush to Itachi, once again he have the Chidori in his left hand, Kisame notice that and quickly follow_ `Damn it... not again... I will not let someone die who are close to me... Yeah Sasuke wasn´t really the best friend I have... but though the time we were a team.... we somehow have a bond....´_

Then suddenly the room change completly in flesh, it was Jiraiya "**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)" **

"What the hell..?" Naruto ask as once again his Chidori died down

"Don´t worry Naruto... it´s just my jutsu" Jiraiya said

"Kisame come!" Itachi said as he run away, Kisame following

"No one sneaks away without my awarness from here!" Jiraiya smirk as he put more Chakra in this Jutsu

"The Wall of flesh come closing in...!!" Kisame said to Itachi, who suddenly prepare a Jtusu

"Wha...?" Jiraiya said as he rushing to see what happen "They´re gone...!" He mumble `This wall of flesh was surely torn apart by them...´ Jiraiya thought as he see the hole and the flesh burn with black fire

"What with this fire..." Naruto ask

"Well who knows..." Jiraiya said as he seal this black fire in a scroll, then Jiraiya dissolve his jutsu

"Sasuke seems to be not allright...." Naruto said as he helping Sasuke

Then suddenly someone appear and attack Jiraiya

"Gai...?!" Jiraiya ask but couldn´t react and become a direct hit

Naruto shook his head and notice the woman, who Jiraiya took with, is about to wake up

"Uhh... Where I am?" She ask

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto ask

The Woman blushing heavy and thought if she in heaven and feel unconscious, Naruto wonder what´s happen, but shrug it off and took the woman in a room

* * *

Later

"Sorry.... I was in rush and I thought you was the two enemy..." Gai laugh

"You.. didn´t do it on purpose?" Jiraiya ask sarcastly

"Well, that´s all right.... he deserve it" Naruto said " Anyway, Sasuke needs to get to hospital." Naruto suggest

"HEY!!! What dou you mean he deserve it???" Jiraiya scream "Well anyaway...He seems to have gotten a fractured rib... and for some reason, the Sharingan Jutsu ... caused a mind attack to make him lose his sense..." Jiraiya calm down

"Gai this child´s feelings are understandbable but....We still must quickly rescue Sasuke..." Jiraiya said

"..Now... Kakashi also have approximately the same Jutsu... he stays in bed until his senses return to normal..." Gai said

"He.... too?" Naruto ask _`What the hell is this Jutsu...?´_ Naruto thought

"When students are injured... well, this time I think it´s harmed his mind.. medical care specialists should be around in case this should continue to happen... don´t you think?" Gais ask when he remember Lee injury

Kin come from her shopping tour back and see her master and Jiraiya with a strange guy _`Huh? what´s happen?´_ Kin wonder when she see Sasuke lying down, and his eye like death

"...So... to go searching for that person..." Jiraiya suddenly said

"That person? Do you mean..?" Gai widen his eye

"Yes... She is one of the three nins like me... this will works a paymen for the illness... " Jiraiya smirk

"Tsunade... right?" Naruto ask

**So Chapter 20 finish!! Well here Jutsu explain... from this Chapter^^**

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**

**Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds" **

**Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)**

**Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto**

**A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only three known users, the other two being Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique.**

**Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution.**

**The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day. **

**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)**

**Name: Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari, literally "Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind"**

**Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges**

**Users: Jiraiya**

**This jutsu encloses the surrounding area with the esophagus of a great fire-breathing toad from Mount, which can be used to enclose enemies. No one has escaped from this jutsu yet, except for Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. **

**well, that´s all. please Review^^**


	21. Rasengan!

**AN: I´m sorry I said I´m promise that I release that Chapter if the other and this Chapter are corrected from a beta reader.... but Well it´s seems like that my current beta reader can´t continue to work over the chapters... so I thought I should release that chapter so you won´t wait anymore longer.... I´m sorry that I break the promise....Well... I continue to search a new beta reader^^ if there anyone want to help please send me a PM, Oh yes I let you decided if you guys want, that I continue the story or wait for a beta reader that will go through the story before I send the next chapter, well limit is one week from now^^**

_Chapter 21: Rasengan_

In the morning

Naruto, Kin, Jiraiya and Gai, who carries the still unconscious Sasuke on his back, are outside of the town, where they met Itachi and Kisame.

"Jiraiya-sama...." Gai start "Please find Tsunade-sama.... and bring her back to us!"

"Don´t worry, we will find her" Naruto said with a smile "Please take care of Sasuke and bring him safetely back to Konoha, Gai-san"

"Well, Gai.... We´ll be leaving Sasuke in your care" Jiraiya said with a smile while patting Naruto head

"Naruto-kun..." Gai suddenly said "You´ve got guts; I like kids like that... Here, I´m giving this to you!" Gai said as he take something out "This is the reason why Lee is strong!!" Gai eyes burning

Gai take out a green spandax that look like the same what Lee always wearing. The reaction are different, Jiraiya sweatdrop, Kin trying holding her laughter and Naruto couldn´t say anything but to stare

"It´s the ultimate, stream-lined, form-fitting, easily-accessible, perfectly-made bodysuit!! Wear it while training and you will know the differ--!! Huh!? Naruto-kun?" Gai suddenly said as he notice Naruto isn´t there anymore

"Naruto-sama?" Kin wonder, as she noticing now, that Naruto is gone

"Brat..?" Jiraiya ask while looking around

As they searching for him, suddenly a voice come far away from them "Ero-sennin!! Kin!! How long are you staying there?! We must keep going on!!" They all realize that the voice was from Naruto

"I´m sorry Gai-san, maybe next time, Bye!" Naruto make a apoligze look and turn around

"Oi Brat!!! Wait! And don´t call me that!!!" Jiraiya scream

"Naruto-sama!!" Kin run up and laughing

"Haha I would go with them, but oh well" Gai laugh as he took the other direction

* * *

A few minutes later

Naruto sigh, as he image him while wearing this spandax, at this thought Naruto shudder, but he shrug it off, now there is something more important in his mind, as Kin was walking a little further away, Naruto decide to speak with Jiraiya

"Ero-sennin...Those guys... what are they after me for...`?" Naruto ask

Jiraiya look at him in serious expression "Those guys... are not so much after you... as they are after what inside you..." Jiraiya answer him

_`Inside me... so they after Kyu-kun`_ Naruto thought

**"I´m sorry kid.... I´m just giving you trouble...." **Kyu said with a sad voice

_`Don´t worry Kyu-kun, well at least my life isn´t boring´_ Naruto smirk, Kyu nod amuse

Naruto going back to his conservation with Jiraiya "But why do those guys want it...?" Naruto ask

"Nine-tails is indeed a monster that has been appearing age after age... a monstous demon hell-bent on destruction, it was one of the disasters the people of old would fear..." Jiraiya answer

"**Hey it´s not my fault that I look scary.... and they attack first.... I just do selfdefence!" **Kyu cut in, Naruto laugh at this but decide to continue to hear out Jiraiya

"As for why those guys would want their hands on the nine-tails...to be honest, I really don´t know" Jiraiya said, much to Naruto disappointment

"What are you talking about?" Kin suddenly cut in, as she notice that they talking quietly

"Nothing serious" Naruto said with a smile "Okay! Let´s hurry up and find this Tsunade person! She will fix Sasuke, and then we can finally start training" Jiraiya smirk at this and Kin smile at him

"By the way..." Naruto suddenly said "This Tsunade...how old is she..?" he ask

"My age" Jiraiya said

_`She´s ooooold then...´_ Naruto and Kin thought

"What´s this Tsunade like?" Kin ask

"Well... she´s kinda annoying... she´s a compulsive gambler, and well known in a lot of countries...." Jiraiya answer thoughtful

"Well... at least it´s pretty easy to find her if she´s so famous..." Naruto said

"Oh yeah, she´s famous alright... she´s known as the *Legendary Sucker*" Jiraiya said

"What do you mean...?" Naruto ask

"Mmmmm.... She may have a name but I don´t think it´ll be easy to find her... She ain´t the type of age gracefully, so she´ll probaly be using a special jutsu to change her appearance... She may be 50; but she´ll have the looks of 20 year-old" And I´ve hearing lately that sometimes she change her appearance from a 10 year-old to a 30 or 40 year-old to get away from her gambling debts...!" Jiraiya answer

_`All of the three legendary Sennins are weirdos...´_ Naruto sigh

"Well.. Tsunade, as a kid, loved to gamble more than anything else... Unfortunately she sucked at it both in skill and in luck! She had the name *Sucker* since a long time ago... back then, she was always borrowing money and then running away afterwards.. ah, those were days.." Jiraiya smirk

_`Like I say... they all weirdos...´_ Naruto sigh again

"Well.. we don´t have much time to spare... we´ll be spending most of our time on our journey on you" Jiraiya smirk, Naruto wonder what he means

"We´re gonna power you up! It´s training time!" Jiraiya finally said

"This is great Naruto-sama!!" Kin shout happy for her master

Naruto smirk _`Finally...´_

* * *

Hours later

"Hey... when are the *Training time*" Naruto ask

"Just wait, we still need to gather information about Tsunade, there is no point in training before we do so..." Jiraiya answer

"I see..." Naruto said as they finally reach a big town

"Wow....." This the only thing Naruto and Kin could say

"This will be a break before the training starts. Until the festival is over... We´ll stay here for now and do the training here as well" Jiraiya suggest

"What about *Gather information about Tsunade*?" Naruto ask

"Well, we can do it parallel to you training" Jiraiya smile

"Allright!" Narutos sigh as he took a toad wallet out, obviously much money is in there

"Oh.... sure is a lump sum of money you have there!" Jiraiya grin

"Yeah! Well later" Naruto said as he was about to leave

"Hang on! Naruto!" Jiraiya stop him "I´ll keep those saving for you!! This is all that you two can spend!" Jiraiya give them 60 Bucks

"What...? Are you kidding me?" Naruto ask

"No! There are *Three sins* that shinobi is forbidden to do. You should have known this!" Jiraiya scream at Naruto

"Huh... Three sins?" Naruto ask

"What? there´s no way you don´t know! The three sins are things that a Shinobi must avoid. These are three things to stay away from! The three vices I will point out are Alcohol, women and money!" Jiraiya explain

"Is that it? I´m not even 20 years old, no alcohol for me... and I´m a little to young to interest in a women... you don´t have to worry..." Naruto said

"You idiot! Don´t say something that stupid about money! You will waste all of it right away!!" Jiraiya scream

Naruto sigh at this "Allright....come on Kin, let´s enjoy here"

"Allright Naruto-sama!" Kin said happiy as she follow him

* * *

Two hours later

"FuFu... I think it was a long time, when I have fun like this" Kin laugh but quickly change to saddness "When I was under Orochimaru serve... I wouldn´t have think about to have fun... I was too scared"

"Kin...." Naruto said and patting her head "Don´t worry, you will never hurt again... I promise" Naruto smile

"Naruto-sama!" Kin sob

"Well, let´s search for Ero-sennin, we doesn´t have any money more...." Naruto suggest

* * *

After minutes later

Naruto and Kin searching for Jiraiya until they heard his voice from a store

"So there he is" Naruto smile "Let´s going in"

When they going in, they saw Jiraiya with two woman and lots of alcohol. And Naruto wallet is totaly empty

Suddenly many veins appear from Naruto head "This guy...."

"N-Naruto-s-sama?" Kin ask while step back

"What´s the point of telling me about three sins of a Shinobi???!" Naruto yell "You´re breaking them all!!!"

"N--Naruto... ca--calm down... this is a misunderstanding... L--Listen!!" Jiraiya said scared

"Hey you guys!! You are to noisy!" suddenly two man appears

"What do you want?" Naruto ask pissed

"Hey.. don´t you know who I am?" One of the man ask "I´m Akoki, I was a former Chuunin from the Stone Village! I´m the legendary Yami-nin and someone to be afraid of. I´m an incredibly skilled Ninja!"

"So what?" Naruto ask rude

"You brat..."I´ll show you what pain really is!!" Akoki yell

"Tss... I finish it in one minute..." Naruto said

"Naruto-sama! Leave that to me!" Kin said as she prepare an attack

"Naruto..." Jiraiya suddenly cut in, whereon Naruto and Kin stop "Well it´s a perfect time to teach you a new jutsu... take a good look" Jiraiya said as his right hand make spheric and push against Akoki. Akoki flew outside, because of the impact.

"Wo...Wow..." Naruto and Kin said in union

"Tss... and I was holding back" Jiraiya said "Hey you!" Jiraiya turn to a store "I want to buy all the water ballons, how much cost it?"

_`Just now in the palm of his hand... what the heck happened?! That Jutsu...´_ Naruto thought

"Naruto!" Jiraiya turn to Naruto and Kin "Time for training! Let´s go"

Naruto broke out from his mind and nod with a smirk

Outside the town

"And what are we doing now?" Naruto ask

Jiraiya toss a water ballon at him, which he catch with his right hand

"Huh?! What´s up with this thing?" Naruto wonder

"Did you pay attention to the jutsu I just did? What did you see in the jutsu?" Jiraiya ask

"Well it seems you was gathing Chakra in your right palm... and there was a spinning...." Naruto reply

"Heh... not bad..." Jiraiya said as he took a water ballon then suddenly the inside the ballon spin and explode

"With this *Tree climbling* type of chakra must be maintained by focusing your mind, and kepping that concentration... With the *Water walking* Chakra, you release a fixed mount of Chakra continuously...And so... with this one, you should use the *Water walking* Chakra, with a continuous flow. Spin it around" Jiraiya explain the basic

"I see..." Naruto reply

"I don´t get it" Kin said

"Well, to fully understand the jutsu means to be able to read the *Elements* and predict the outcome...First, use the principle of *Tree climbling* Chakra by maintaining a moderate amount in your hands and the principle of *Water walking* chakra by releasing it continuously" Jiraiy explain

"Ah! Now I get it" Kin said

"Well Naruto... Let´s train `til nighttime!" Jiraiya suggest

"Hey what about me?" Kin ask

"Ah.. ähm..." Jiraiya was thinking, forgetting that there is someone else here

"Don´t worry Kin, I will training you" Naruto suddenly said

"But Naruto-sama! What about your Trai--" Kin wonder why he offer her to train her, although he learn a new Jutsu, but Naruto cut in

"Kin! Like I said don´t worry" Naruto smile

"Naruto-sama...." Kin smiling back

"Oh yes.... what the name of this Jutsu?" Naruto ask

"Well it´s name **RASENGAN!**" Jiraiya answer

* * *

Next Day

Naruto-sama! Jiraiya-san! Please wake up, it´s already morning!" Kin call as she knock the door

"5 Minute more..." Jiraiya reply dreamly as he turn around

"Geez.... Well then I´m going to train then!" Kin said to herself

Kin was now outside the town near a lake, while closing her eyes _`Ok what did Naruto said? Concentrate and.....´_ Kin said to herself as she doing several handseals

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger) " **Kin shout as the water form two doppelganger of water appears, but quickly fall apart afterwards

"Damn..." Kin mumble disappoint " I can´t do this Jutsu Naruto-sama.... I can´t do this... I´m so pathefic....." Kin begun to cry, but suddenly heard Naruto´s voice

"Damn!! This drive me crazy!! Why don´t explode this!?" Naruto curse the waterballon

"Naruto-sama...?" Kin wonder as she hide behind a tree "Did he train all night?"

"Tss... I fight already against so many strong opponent... but I can´t break a waterballon!?" Naruto continue to curse but quickly replace it with a smirk "Well, what did I expect.... it would be boring if I can this jutsu so easy, I´ll train until this damn think explode!!"

"Naruto-sama.... And I give up already.... No... this time I´m not given up... I will train like Naruto-sama! I will work hard until I can at less five Waterclones!!" Kin mood change and quickly went back to her training spot

* * *

Hours later

"Geez..." Jiraiya sigh "They could at least let a message to me...". Jiraiya walking further in the forest who he explain the Rasengan, until he notice Naruto, who his eyes closes "Ah.. There is the brat, still trying to break the ballon" Jiraiya smirk but notice that something strange, the wind change

It seems like Naruto is concentrating on his right hand, who he holding the waterballon. Suddenly Naruto open his eyes, his waterballon suddenly got all dented and deformed and eventually explode. Jiraiya widen his eyes at this sight

"Hah! Finally!! I succes!!" Naruto shout happy

_`T..This brat!! He succes the first stage in one day!!!´_ Jiraiya thought in shock

Naruto notice Jiraiya over ther and call him "Ero-sennin! Did you see that??? I succes this!" Naruto grin

"This... This is really suprising..." Jiraiya said still in shock, but quickly recover "Naruto... You really a special child" he smirk

"Thanks for the compliment.... But let´s start the second step!" Naruto reply

"Well---" Jiraiya was about to say something when suddenly a voice cut in

"NARUTO-SAMA" The voice was belong to Kin "I succes the Jutsu that you gave me!!" she shout happy

"Eh? Really?" Naruto ask curios

"Yes! I´ll show you, Naruto-sama" Kin reply as she doing the Water Doppelgangerjutsu, then suddenly 7 Doppelganger of water appear from the lake

"Heh... Not bad" Naruto give her a smile

"And this all thanks to you, Naruto-sama!" Kin smile

"Huh? me?" Naruto ask pointing at himself, Kin nod

"Well if you finish, I want to say something" Jiraiya suddenly cut in

"Oh yes, please show me the second stage!" Naruto said as his eyes shining

"Allright, but before this I have something to tell you, listen closerly..." Jiraiya said, as Naruto and Kin nod he continue "The Rasengan... This Ninjutsu is one that the fourth Hokage left behind" Naruto and Kin eyes suddenly widen "The fourth perfected this jutsu after 3 years... to appeciate the degree of difficulty of this jutsu. He was six grades above the second... A-Rank ultra high grade level"

"Amazing... hmpf.... I will make a new record! I will done this Jutsu in just three day!" Naruto smirk

Jiraiya is suprise of this reply, but couldn´t help but smile "Ha.. This is impossible for a brat like you"

"Ha! We will see" Naruto continue to smirk

"Naruto-sama! I know you will make it this jutsu in three days" Kin smile

"Well show me the second stage!" Naruto demand

"Heh... allright here is step 2" Jiraiya said as he took out a rubber ball form his pocket _`Good that I bring that along´_

"Now you will break this ball!" Jiraiya smirk as he break this ball

"Again..?" Naruto ask

"Well this it´s at least 100 times harder than the waterballoon" Jiraiya smirk as he toss another rubberball at him

"Hmm... we see..." Naruto said as he concentrate, but nothing happen

"Haha! See? In step 2 you add power, in the first step was just for the spin, that you could control it perfectly, but if there is no water, its hard to feel the Chakra moving, so its hard to power it up or control it, practice like this for a bit" Jiraiya smirk

"I will succes this..." Naruto said quietly as he leave

"Naruto-sama..." Kin quickly follow him

"It would be interesting.... if he succes this in one day..." Jiraiya smirk

In the evening

"Damn...I will succest this damn second stage... I will...!" Naruto pant

"Damn it... What it the different??" Naruto curse

"Adding power...." Naruto mumbling while thinking for a way, but suddenly realize something "I... see..." Naruto smirk "Second step.... complete..."

**Well Chapter 21 is finish, I hope you enjoy it^^ so please review, and don´t forget to vote**

**+Continue story without a beta reader**

**+Wait for a beta reader before release the next chapter**

**Oh well here is the Jutsu explain:**

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**  
**Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage  
A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
The Rasengan is a very high-level technique that took the Yondaime Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand. Naruto is current to learn this Jutsu,**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)**  
**Name: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Water Clone Technique" Viz "Water Doppelganger"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Kin Tsuchi  
Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user. **

**Well next Chapter: Final Met! Tsunade!  
**


	22. Clash of the Sennins

**Yo guys, sorry another bad grammer chapter xD I have already so many ideas for this story... And I already finish this chapter two weeks ago.... So now I just upload this and you guys didn´t really vote if I should wait for a beta reader or not.... but it obviously it better if I have a beta reader, but till now I didn´t found T.T SO please if anyone want to help please message me!! It´s really better for the world and mainly this Story.  
**

**Well, for now just bear it.... if you can´t.... well it doesn´t matter it my fault anyway. So enjoy..... or not....  
**

Chapter 22: Clash of the Sennins

"Na---" Someone call

_`Huh? It´s someone calling me?´_ Naruto thought, while looking around, but see nothing but darkness

_`Where....Where I am anyway?´_ Naruto thought

"Kyu-kun...?" Naruto wonder if was the big furball that call him "No response...."

"Na---ru---" Again, Naruto heard a voice

_`Kyu-kun? No.... this voice is not his... is more femine...´_ Naruto thought

"Naru---to" the voice said

"Who... Who are you? And... Where are you?" Naruto ask while looking left, right up and down

"Chosen.... One.... Holder of the Sword.... of light...." The mystery voice continue

"Chosen one...? Sword.. of light? What... do you mean?" Naruto ask

But before he could hear a respond, another voice cut in "Naruto....Naruto-sama"

"Huh? Isn´t his Kin voice?" Naruto question himself

"Naruto-sama.... Wake up...." She call

Suddenly the world of darkness disappear and Naruto eyes slowly open, what he first saw is Kin who trying to wake him up and behind her Jiraiya who yawn

"Kin...? Ero-sennin?" Naruto ask "Argh... my head hurts.."

"Geez Naruto-sama, sleeping on the ground, you must be really tired, afterall you train the whole night, I´m worried about you" Kin sigh

"Really? I´m... Sorry Kin..." Naruto apologize _`Was that.... just a dream..?´_ Naruto mentally thought

"Well Gaki... We´re gonna meet Tsunade now, I know where she it" Jiraiya said

Naruto widen his eyes, because he never thought that Jiraiya would ever find her, he thought he just flirting with beautiful women for his *research* "Well that good news" Naruto smile "But... Can you show me the third step? I already finish the second" Naruto ask

"Yeah I saw it already.... but leave it for later... I´ll explain the basics of the third stage on the way" Jiraiya suggest, which Naruto nod

* * *

Later outside of the current gate

"Well... Let´s go!" Jiraiya scream like a kid, Naruto and Kin just sigh

"Ero-sennin could you show me the third step?" Naruto ask

Jiraiya smirk "Well the third step can be done even while walking"

Naruto look confuse of this "What do you mean?"

Before he get a answer, Jiraiya give him a normal ballon

`A ballon...?´ Naruto wonder what he will doing with this

"Well the first step was to spin... the second step was power... finally the third step, is this..." Jiraiya said as he holding the ballon, but nothing happen

"Ähm... Jiraiya-san...when are you starting?" Kin ask

"No, he already start..." Naruto said "There is something, but we can´t see it" Kin look suprise and wonder what her master mean

"Hehe, not bad, brat, don´t worry Kin-chan I´ll show you the same thing on my left arm" Jiraiya said as he do something with his left arm

"Whoa..." Kin said suprise "The Chakra... is spinning rapidly and increasing in pace... but it maintains a perfect orb.."

"Yeah... like a small Typhoon" Naruto said impress of this

"Amazing... does it mean that balloon in your right hand, doing the same as your left hand?" Kin ask, Jiraiya nod

"Hm... even with that much chakra spinning, the ballon doesn´t even twitch..." Naruto said as he putting his right hand to his mound

"Well listen up, this third step is giving all you learned from the previous two, and charge it. Basically, you max out the spin and the power of your Chakra... but you make a wall within the balloon and concentrate your power" Jiraiya explain

Naruto close his eye "So I just spinning it and try not to pop the balloon" Jiraiya nod

"Show me the power of this technique..." Naruto suddenly said

"Hmpf straight away huh?... Well why not, watch closely" Jiraiya said as he use his right hand with the balloon and crash this balloon into a tree, the balloon and the tree explode and the three is complete destroyed

Naruto and Kin look amaze and just one word come out "Wow...."

"So my turn" Naruto said and concentrate chakra in his right palm but the ballon explode "It´s harder then I thought, but oh well, what did I expect? This is the third stage.."

* * *

Hours later

Finally after hours later they reach a town

"Well let´s ask here around" Jiraiya suggest "Well we ask here in the casino"

As they walking in, Jiraiya ask several peoples who work here

Naruto on the other hand see a slot machine_`Hmm.. is this a slot machine? I have just one coin... Well it doesn´t hurt, because of ero-sennin I just have this coin..´_ Naruto thought pissed

Minutes later

"Hehe, I have now three time more than I took for this mission" Naruto smirk looking at his toad wallet

"Naruto-sama! You really amazing!" Kin said happy

_`Damn Naruto... he won three time in a row... he must have real talent in this sort of thing...´_ Jiraiya thought jealous

"Well whatever... Where did Tsunade go? She must not be far from here yet..." Jiraiya said to himself _`I guess I´ll look for her from high up, this city is a castle town... I gotta get up to the castle´_

"Let´s go Brat, Kin-chan! This way" Jiraiya order

"Brat, again?! Say that again!" Naruto ask pissed,

Jiraiya quickly respond with "Then don´t call me Ero-sennin!"

Kin laugh at this conservation

As they finally reach to a castle, they were shock, the castle is complete destroyed

"What the hell?!" Naruto ask, then suddenly several villager past them

"Hey you! What happen here?" Jiraiya ask

"You guys should run away too! There´s a demon beast up there!!" One of them reply

Jiraiya, Naruto and Kin look suprise "What do you mean?" Jiraiya ask

"A Hu-ge snake toppled the building instantly!" Another villager reply

_`Snake?!´_ Jiraiya and Naruto thought _`It can´t be...´_ , Kin on otherside feel on the knee "It... c--can--t be.." She stutter afraid

_`Damn!´_ Naruto thought "Kin pull yourself together! Now we must help the people here! Please protect them until it´s over!" Naruto order and disappear with Jiraiya

_`Naruto-sama.... I.. I mustn´t be afraid... Naruto-sama will protect me´_ Kin thought to herself "Alright everyone! I will protect you until you´re safe! This way" Kin order

Naruto and Jiraiya look around but found nothing

"It seems we´re just a little bit too late" Jiraiya said "Let´s go, Naruto" Naruto nod

Naruto and Jiraiya reunited with Kin and stand before a Pub

"Good job Kin!" Naruto smile at her

"Thank you, Naruto-sama" Kin said "Naruto-sama, I know you will protect me, there is nothing to be afraid" Kin said quietly

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto ask

"Nothing!" Kin reply hectically with a smile

_`It seem she will be alright´_ Naruto smile

"Well let´s just eat dinner here!" Jiraiya suggest as they walk in, but to there suprise they finally found, the woman, who they search

"Heh, Finally, we´ve found you...Tsunade" Jiraiya smirk

"Jiraiya..." The woman that called Tsunade said

_`This is Tsunade...?´_ Naruto and Kin thought suprise that she look lot younger than the suppose fifty

After a little the introduce, they come to a important speech

"Today... I met with someone that brings back bad memories.." Tsunade said

"Well no wonder, Ero-sennin make always trouble...." Naruto smirk

"She didn´t talk about me!!!" Jiraiya scream as he hit Naruto head

"Well you don´t meant me... right?" Jiraiya ask quietly, Naruto, Kin and the Woman beside Tsunade, that named Shizune, sweatdrop

"No... The one I´m talking is... Orochimaru..." at this name Kin cringed

"Did anything happen?" Jiraiya ask

At this Shizune stare at Tsunade, but Tsunade glared back, it seem to say: Don´t say anything!

"Nothing much... Just a little greeting" Tsunade reply Jiraiya, but he could see she lying, Jiraiya seem to not pressure any further, so does Naruto

"Jiraiya... Why´d you come to see me?" Tsunade ask

"To tell the truth the village of the leaf... has issued a request for you to be the 5th Hokage" Jiraiya answer, at this Tsunade and Shizune widen their eye, Naruto said nothing, because he know about this already

Jiraiya continue "The third..."

_`So, it´s true... the third is...´_ Shizune thought

"It was Orochimaru´s work. I heard, he told me" Tsunade cut in

"Well.. now I have several question..." Now Naruto cut in "Who is this Orochimaru? Wh--" Naruto want to continue but Jiraiya cut in

"He was with us... members of the "Three sennins" Jiraiya said

"I know already! This isn´t the point!" Naruto shout

"Who is this boy again?" Tsunade ask

"Naruto.... Uzumaki Naruto" Jiraiya reply

_`Uzumaki? This Kid... he´s the nine-tails´_ Tsunade thought

"Don´t change the subject!" Naruto roar "I can´t believe, that the Oji-san died..."

"Naruto-sama..." Kin said quietly

"Quit brat..." Jiraiya calm Naruto down "So your answer is? Are you willing to accept?" Jiraiya ask Tsunade

"Impossible... I decline.." Tsunade answer

This answer suprise everone, even the Pig Tonton, who seat on Shizune lap

Naruto decide to play the idiot and scream "What´s going on? Why are you declined? This is a great chance! If you not take it, someone else will take it!!"

_`Tsunade-sama... Maybe she´s hesitating because of Orochimaru?´_ Shizune thought

"Don´t worry so much... This person right here, Tsunade... is the only person who can become the fifth Hokage.." Jiraiya said "She was the one that brought us victory in the battle... No one has been able to aquire her techniques, also Tsunade is the granddaughter of the first generation Hokage. So, she is the most appropriate person for the position" At this Naruto was slighly suprise, but shrug it off

"Jiraiya... This Kid seems worse than your previous apprentice.. in terms of speech and intelligence.." Tsunade said "Hmmm... no reply? I was sure you would scream at me..." Tsunade said after a minute

"Tss... It´s not worth to reply... and compared to the fourth Hokage, I may be slacking in this terms.. or maybe not..." Naruto reply

"You suprise me... I didn´t say anything, that the fouth Hokage was my previous apprentice how did you knew?" Jiraiya ask suprise

"Remember the Toad contract?" Naruto ask, Jiraiya nod and realize what he mean "Yes... before I sign, the last name that sign was the fouth Hokage, so I suggest he was the previous apprentice and there is something more... you said the fouth create the rasengan... and you can use this... this mean he reveal it to you because you was his sensei...I doubt he would show it to someone else..."

Jiraiya widen his eye "Heh... Tsunade, you wrong... in terms of intelligence... he is smarten than him... even though the fouth was smart, reliable and handsome like me too!" at this everyone sweatdrop

"But even that, the fouth died quickly.." Tsunade reply "He gave up his life for his village...." everyone was silent "Life is different form money... it can´t be risked(gambled) that easily whoever puts it at risk so easily is a fool.." Tsunade continue, at this Naruto isn´t happy "My grandfather and the second both focused too much on bringing peace to our home, more than anything else, but as a result, they just died in the middle of their dreams, like the losers..." Tsunade finish

"You´ve changed a lot, Tsunade... I don´t know what you´ve been thinking, all this time, but you´ve just said all that´s on your mind" Jiraiya said

"Well... I´m already in my 50s.. age changes people..." Tsunade reply "It´s the same for Sarutobi-san, no wonder he died... because he was too old to live in his dreams...Being Hokage is a shit... No one but a fool would do it!!" Tsunade said icecold, at this Naruto jump at her to attack, but Jiraiya stop him

"Idiot! Don´t you realize we´re at a bar?" Jiraiya ask

"Let me go!! I can´t forgive anyone that says bad things about our third and forth Hokage!!" Naruto yell "I don´t care even if she is a woman!! I´m going to kick her ass!"

"Hmm.. you´be got some guts to say such thing to me boy, let´s take this outside!" Tsunade reply

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune try to calm the situation

"Naruto-sama!" Kin worried

* * *

At the outside

_`Hmm... maybe I overdid it with my act... but oh well, her heart are already in the darkness... I don´t know how, but I will take her back to the light, the village need a hokage... without her the village will crumple or worse..... Ero-sennin will be the fifth Hokage´_ Naruto shudder at this thought _`But I wonder what´s happen to her... Jiraiya said that she was a happy go and stubborn girl..´_

Jiraiya sigh _`How could this happen´_

"I´ve been one of the three legendary sennin, I don´t even have to be serious to figth this little ninja boy" Tsunade smirk

"We will see..." Naruto said calm

_`Hmm...`? Why is he so calm now...?´_ Shizune thought to herself `It´s like he is another person...´

"Hmpf... One finger should be enough" Tsunade smirk

_`She is strong... I will not underestimate her... but her mistake is... to underestimate ME!!´_ Naruto thought to himself as he disappear and appear right in front of Tsunade

_`Fast!´_ They all thought

"Konoha Leaf Spin!!" Naruto shout as he spin around to kick her, which Tsunde dogde as she step back

"NOT YET!!" Naruto scream as he land with the feet which he attack early, at the ground and use this to jump at her. Now he use his other feet to kick her, but before he could *touch* her, Tsunade quickly step forward and use her finger to hit him at the forehead, for some reason the hit was so strong that Naruto flew back

"What´s power...." Naruto said quietly rubbing his forehead

"Hey kid... I´ll aks you one thing before you pass out... Why.. do you get exited just by the word Hokage?" Tsunade ask

_`Do I?´_ Naruto ask to himself "Well because someday I will be a Hokage myself! This is my dream" Naruto answer _`The Hokage of my own village´_ he mentally add, for some reason the answer suprise Tsunade and space her out

_`It seems this sentence she heard already from someone previous to her...´_ Naruto thought _`Well my chance...´_ Naruto concentrate for the Rasengan on his right hand.

This sudden Chakra impact, brought Tsunade from her thought back "This Technique....Damn!!" She scream as she use her finger and *touch* the ground for some reason she made a small fissure

_`Are you kidding me? With just a finger!!?´_ Naruto curse as he fell and couldn´t move on

_`Never thought he would try to use the fouth Jutsu... but that lack of power... it´s nothing like the fourth...´_ Tsunade thought

"Naruto-sama!!" Kin scream

"Jiraiya! Was it you who´s teachin him Rasengan?" Tsunade ask "Oh yes... he menton it that you show him the Rasengan..."

"Teaching him something he cannot do, and believing you are his master, it´s better if he doesn´t think that way... so silly kids won´t joke about foolish dreams like *Becomming Hokage*" Tsunade smirk

"It´s not a joke!" Naruto snap "All I need is a week to master this technique"

"Heh some words brat...A man´s word should never be taken back" Tsunade smirk again

At this, it´s Naruto turn to smirk "I won´t take my words back.. This is my ninja way..."

"Well then.. is that so? One week from now... If you can master that Jutsu, I will acknowledge that you could become the Hokage... I´ll give you this necklace..." Tsunade said as she show him the necklace on her neck

"Tsunade-sama!! This is your.." Shizune widen her eye

Naruto smirk "Allright, I accept"

"But if you can´t master that jutsu in a week, then you lose all you money, and it will be belong to me.." Tsunade said

"Tss... as if I lose" Naruto smirk arrogant

_`Until now, she has never bet that necklace before...´_ Shizune thought "What are you doing? That necklace is..." Shizune want answers

"Heh.. it´s not like he can accomlish it anyway.." Tsunade smirk "Let´s go, Shizune!"

Shizune remember early the met with Orochimaru and the boy name Kabuto beside him _`You don´t need to answer now... But we would likt for you to have one in a week...´ _

Jiraiyal suddenly ask Tsunade something "Tsunade... can we have a drink together? It´s been awhile" Jiraiya ask, Tsunade hectic, but nod "Shizune, you, Naruto and Kin go find a hotel to stay fo the night... okay?" Jiraiya said

Shizune nod, Naruto look at Jiraiya _`I don´t know your plan... but good luck´_

* * *

Little later by Naruto

"Naruto-sama... Didn´t you say you want to learn the Rasengan in three days?" Kin ask

Naruto look at her and said "It seem´s I underestimate it...or maybe not.."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kin ask

"You will know soon enough.." Naruto smile at her

Shizune look at Naruto_ `This boy...even though he saw Tsunade strengh he isn´t afraid...´_

They finally reach a hotel, Naruto has a seperate room from Kin, Shizune and Tonton

_`One week...I will finish this technique in one week...´_ Naruto thought as he look outside the window to the moon, then suddenly someone knock the door, it seems it was Shizune

"I´m sorry for coming so late at night... Naruto-kun, there´s something I want to talk to you about" She said

Naruto look at her "I listen, I think you will answer several of my question to Tsunade"

Shizune look suprise at this "Well, Tsunade-sama she wasn´t likt this before... she used to have a caring heart that loved the village... but she change, All because of that day..Dreams, Love and Hope... all were lost on that day..."

Naruto silently listen to her, she told about that the necklace is cursed and doesn´t acknowledge anyone but Tsunade, that anyone else that wear the necklace will die, because of this her brother and her lover died

"Can you understand? From that day forth, Tsunade-sama has... has been struggling to this day" Shizune said, while crying and falling to her knee

Naruto walk in front of Shizune kneed with with his right feet down, take her hand and kiss it, while closing his eye, which suprise her "Don´t cry... I-I understand her feeling" Naruto said remember the day the third Hokage died "But... what happen in the past we can´t change, we must always looking to the futur, I know..Tsunade will smile someday again.... a truly warm and happy smile" Naruto continue as he back off and stand in front of Shizune "So... smile Shizune, a smile on you face, is more beautiful ithan this saddness" Naruto said with a smile

Shizune eyes widen and a blush appear on her face "Baka...."

"What....What the hell are you guys doing here?" suddenly a voice come from direction of the door, with a dark aura

"Oh Kin! Aren´t you sleeping yet?" Naruto ask, don´t notice anything

"No....." She reply and glaring at Shizune, who back away with a sweatdrop

"Well you both should, it was a exhausting day" Naruto smile as he walking away

"Naruto-sama, where are you going?" Kin ask

"Training" he reply

_

* * *

_Six days later

Jiraiya woke up from his and Naruto´s room "Damn, I drunk to much again...." Jiraiya notice that Naruto isn´t in his bed _`That brat.. he didn´t come again, after all..´_ Jiraiya thought "He is really an idiot"

Jiraiya walk outside the door and met with Kin and Shizune

"Jiraiya-san... I´m worried about Naruto-sama..." Kin said quietly

"Don´t worry, he is allright, you know him already" Jiraiya smirk

"Your right.." Kin said quietly

Elsewhere

"AAAAARGH!!" Naruto scream as he use the new technique against a tree, he completly destroyed the tree but because the impact he flew back against a rock and spit blood out from his mound

"Damn... just a little more... it´s almost done..." Naruto said to himself "It´s really hard to controll" he sigh

**"But you suprise me kid.... One week and it´s almost done"** Kyu said

"Thanks...Kyu-kun, if this technique finish, I will work on the other..." Naruto smirk

**"I look forward to this"** Kyu smirk

Nightime

"Heh...Finally finish!!" Naruto said exhauted "Finally..." he said before he sleep away

"I´m to worried, I just peek for a second, but..." Kin said as she near the training ground, where Naruto train "...why are you follow me?" she ask Shizune who it´s behind her

"Well.. I´m worried too.." Shizune reply

Kin was about to argue but couldn´t when she see Naruto laying on the ground "Naruto-sama!!" she cried and run to him, so does Shizune

"We bring him back to the hotel!" Shizune suggest, which Kin nod

_`But... What the hell happen here...?´_ Shizune look around and see trees and rocks completly destroyed

* * *

The next morning

"Oi!! Oi!! Wake up Shizune-san!!" Naruto try to wake her up

"Wha?" Shizune ask as she finally wake up "Naruto-kun!!"

"Shizune what happen? Why was you unconscious?" Naruto ask

"Damn! Naruto-kun! Please stay in the house!" Shizune said as she went to the window to leave but a kunai stop her "Who was that?" she demand, but calm down, when she see a weak Jiraiya

Jiraiya explain his situation, it seems like Tsunade put somethin in his sake last night, he can´t release Chakra well and his whole body stings, he can´t even holds chopsticks and Shizune explain after bringing Naruto back to his room she has a conservation with Tsunade, but end up unconscious by Tsunade

Unknow to them, Kabuto spy at them_ `For that Jiraiya-sama to even be with them... This has gotten much more complicated... I will report this to Orochimaru-sama.. But Naruto-kun for even you to be here... and even Kin...´_ Kabuto thought but got shock when Naruto glance his direction _`Did he notice me? Damn´_ Kabuto thought as he jump away

"Hey Shizune..." Jiraiya start to say "What was you talking with Orochimaru about.. it´s about time you tell us"

Shizune look at the ground "I wanted to believe in Tsunade-sama... that´s why I couldn´t say anything.. but we don´t have much time... follow me!!" Shizune said as they leaving to the meet point there Shizune and Tsunade last meet Orochimaru.

She told them that Orochimaru offer her to revive her brother and the she love, with the forbidden seal he have developed, if she heal both of his arms

Naruto is in deep thought _`Heal his arms?... it seems like somehow the third must destroyed his arms...´_ but there was something else on his mind "What do you mean... Revive?" Naruto ask

Jiraiya answer the Question "Orochimaru somehow develop a forbidden jutsu that revive decedents people, but they have to follow him, whatever it happen"

"This... This would be bad..." Naruto said "But if there are any negeative effect on this Jutsu?" Naruto ask

"To be honest, I don´t know" Jiraiya answer

* * *

Tsunade and Orochimaru

"I will healing your arms, in exchange... leave your hands off the village.." Tsunade said

"Heh Heh... allright" Orochimaru reply "Now! Heal my arm!" he demand

Tsunade walk to Orochimaru, as about to heal her but stop from Kabuto, who recently appear

"So you betray me...Tsunade" Orochimaru glared at her "How could you come to an answer like this? Tsunade-hime? To try to kill me...Tsunade.. I really intended to revive those two.. and I even promised not to destroy the leaf"

"He... Orochimaru I know that you not touching the leaf was a lie.. I knew that but I.. Those two people.. even for just one more time.. even for just one more time... I wanted to see them... even for just one time.. I wanted to touch them... Even for just one mor time... their smiling faces... I´ll really be able to see Nawaki and Dan again... The moment I felt that on my skin.. I realized to myself... That I am a total fool... Those two´s faces, from just remembering them.. for me to become this blind... I loved them... because I truly love them! I wanted to see and hug them.. but I couldn´t ..." Tsunade said when she remembe the time with her borther Nawaki and Dan her lover, Then she remember what Naruto said, his dream to be a Hokage... never give up... his training... "Because of that brat... Because now... I remember those two dreams... I had tried to forget..The dream that those two bet their lives on.. having those dreams come true was also my wish... All things that have shape eventually decay... you´ve said that... but only this feeling will not decay..." Tsunade said while crying

"So the deal is off... No choice then... We´ll have to force to do it..." Orochimaru glare

Tsunade glare back and attack with her feet, both Orochimaru and Kabuto dodge the attack

"fufu.. Now that I think about it... I realize I never fought against you before" Orochimaru smirk

"That´s true" Tsunade reply

"I wonder how you could say that... It´s me who is fighting her now.." Kabuto smirk

** Heh, so this was chapter 22, I hope it was enjoyable, well until next time, and don´t forgot to review **

**Oh yes, next chapter titel : The truth of the sword *Yume* (Titel my change)  
**

**SO now Jutsu explain**

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**  
**Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage  
A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
The Rasengan is a very high-level technique that took the Yondaime Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand. Naruto seems to succes this Jutsu, but didn´t show it yet  
**


	23. The truth about Yume

**So finally Chapter 23 is finish^^ I hope you will enjoy it, well sorry the grammer first^^**

Chapter 23: The truth about *Yume*

Jiraiya, Shizune, Kin, Naruto and even the pig Tonton rushing through a forest to stop Tsunade, before she take the wrong choice

_`Damn, we are to slow....´_ Naruto thought, then suddenly he notice something

"Hey.... why are this pig with us?"

Jiraiya and Shizune facefault, Kin on the other have the same question

"THIS ISN´T THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS!!!" Jiraiya yell at him

"But..." Naruto whine

"ARGH I DON´T GET YOU! Sometimes you are a genius and now you make stupid question" Jiraiya sigh

"Tss better when a pervert" Naruto reply

"You!!" Jiraiya roar

Shizune, Kin and Tonton laughing at this argument, then suddenly Shizune realize something

_`Did Naruto-kun do this on purpose?.... to relax us....?´_

* * *

Finally they reach the meeting point, but the street was complete destroyed

"It seems like she refuse the offer" Jiraiya said

"Yes obviously..." Naruto reply with a sweatdrop _`Damn, she is reaaaaaalllly stong...´_

"Hey there is Tsunade-san Jacket" Kin point in a direction

Tonton sniffles on the jacket and point in a direction

"Heh... See Brat! Tonton is very useful" Jiraiya smirk

"Huh? Oh... Yes I guess" Naruto grin

_`He really do it on purpose´_ Shizune sweatdrop

* * *

Elsewhere

"It´s this place good enough for you?" Orochimaru ask Kabuto

"Yes it´s much larger than the small road..." Kabuto reply and turn to Tsunade

"Well although I´m not that strong with Taijutsu... It might be good to use it now..." he said as he took a pill and swallow it

_`A Soldier pill?´_ Tsunade wonder

Kabuto doing several handseals and disappear from the sight from Tsunade

_`Below me!!´_ Tsunade scream to herself as she jump and punch to the ground below her, Kabuto quickly dodge, but appear right in front of her and touch her arms and legs, Tsunade react fast and push him away

For some reason she fall down to her knees _`My muscle...´_

"I´ve cut your biceps and abdomen muscles, you won´t be able to use your powerful strength..." Kabuto explain

_`So this child also knows medical ninja techniques´_ Tsunade thought, but must react fast because Kabuto already attack, he manage to touch her chest

"Shit!" Tsuande scream as she hold her chest " You hit **Rokkankin(1)!.... **Can´t breathe.."

_`This boy is not an ordinary medical Ninja... his senses and strength may exceed even my won in my prime...´_ Tsunade thought

"Well, it would be troublesome if you die now, so I won´t aim for your neck... but you won´t be able to move around" Kabuto smirk as he turn around, but to his suprise, Tsunade could move and hit him on the neck, Kabuto flew away

_`I see... she isn´t ordinary... an average person would just suffer and not be able to movet at all´_ Kabuto curse himself to understimate her

_´It seems that I need to be a little more serious´_ Kabuto thought as he reach for a Kunai but to his suprise... _`What?! I´m trying to move my hand... but my leg moving? I...Is... this..?´_ Kabuto couldn´t finish becaus he was directly hit from Tsunade

_`This... This isn´t caused by muscles... it´s caused by the nervous system...´_ Kabuto curse as he trying to get up

"Heh.. you seem to have realized... yes, it is a result of you nerves... I changed my Chakra into electricity, and sent the electric waves into your nervous system!" Tsunade explain

_`Damn... so Tsunade dirupted the flow of electricity in the nervous system that flows at 360 Km/hour... no, not only that, all signals inside my body are confused...´_ Kabuto curse _`Tss in spite of all these years spent away from battle, she still has this power... so this is the power of the three legendary ninja...´_

Kabuto trying to understand the change, while Tsunade heal herself

"Hmpf... Don´t think with that level of Technique... will you able to DEFEAT ME" Kabuto roar as he took a Kunai from his pocket

_`What?! He already figured out how to control his body? This boy is no ordinary Ninja..´ _Tsunade widen her eyes

Kabuto stand up and and glared at Tsunade " You´re afraid of blood right? I´ll show you some now! I´ll scatter just enough blood until you are at the brink of death!" he threat, but before he could move to her, a puff of smoke appear and reveal Jiraiya, Shizune, Naruto, Kin and Tonton

* * *

"Long time no see.... Jiraiya..." Orochimaru greet

"Yo, yo, you haven´t changed at all, Those wild eyes..." Jiraiya reply back

"Naruto-kun..." Kabuto smirk

"Hmmm.... well, long time no see... Kabuto..." Naruto grin

"I see... so you know who he is" Jiraiya said, suddenly Tsunade push Jiraiya away and went to attack Kabuto, but before she could reach her, Kabuto injure his own hand and massiv blood come over Tsunade, which shock her deathly

"Heh, my body has finally started to move" Kabuto smirk_ `It is bad even for me to go against two of the three legendary Ninjas´_

Kabuto then punch Tsunade away, Shizune quickly catch her

"Hmm.... not suprise that I attack Tsunade?" Kabuto ask Naruto

Naruto close his eyes and reply "No, I already knew.... I had a strange feeling since I met you" he smile

"So because of you feeling, you knew that I wasn´t a friend, but you´re foe?" Kabuto ask amusing

Naruto smirk and open his eyes "Well it´s seem my feeling are right, so you are a spy from the sound huh?"

"Yes..." Kabuto reply "Naruto-kun I have concluded something from your data... Unlike Sasuke you have no talent in becomming a shinobi" Kabuto said

"You just relying on that monster inside of you, but with the three legendary ninjas in front of my eyes you are worthless, you are like a small bug right now, if you try something I´LL KILL YOU" Kabuto glare

Naruto said nothing but then close his eyes again and suddenly disappear from Kabuto sight, much to his suprise, Naruto was right behind him

"I`ll like to see that, but I´m not interest to fight against you...." Naruto said as he walk forward to Orochimaru and stared eye to eye "I have a Question...."

_`How?!´_ Kabuto and Orochimaru widen their eyes

"How could someone like you kill the thrid Hokage...?" Naruto glare at Orochimaru

"Kukukukuk" Orochimaru laugh " I didn´t kill him, he was it, he killed himself" Orochimaru glare back "But he took my arms with him! This Old bastard!!"

"Don´t call him bastard! Bastard!" Naruto roar as he stick a Kunai in his stomach, but it dissolve in mud _`A clone...´_ Naruto thought, as he look to his left side where the real Orochimaru stand, Kabuto quickly apper beside his left side

"You suprise me Naruto-kun, you´re stronger than I thought" Orochimaru said amuse "Well, to answer you question, the third Hokage died in the same way, as the fourth Hokage"

Naruto widen his eyes "I see.... so he took your arms, and because of this you want the old hag to heal you" Naruto glance to Tsunade _`She didn´t even twitch, even though I insult her...´_

"Orochimaru-sama... please take off the left bandage" Kabuto said to him

"Shizune you handle the guy in the glasses, I´ll take care of Orochimaru" Jiraiya order

"But before that I would like Tsunade to do something about my body.." Jiraiya said

"This Effect will last probably for a few more hours, I myself cannot do anything about it" Shizune reply

"Hmpf I guess there´s nothing we can do... we have to do it like this.." Jiraiya sigh

"Hey... you forget about me and Kin..." Naruto suddenly said from behind

"WOAH, don´t suprise me!" Jiraiya yell

"Well, I´m sorry like the guy in the glasses said, they´re on an entirely different level. The enemy is like me one of the Three nins. An eye for an eye! only I can take him. Also the guy in the glasses hat the same power as Kakashi" Jiraiya said

".... And?" Naruto ask bored

"You don´t undestand do you...`?" Jiraiya sigh

"Why do you even ask?" Naruto sigh, Kin on the other hand stutter, but know that her master will protect her so she stay calm

"Well I guess, do what do you want, but don´t get in the way" Jiraiya finally give in, and glaring at Orochimaru, both use the same technique the **summon jutsu**, but Kabuto help Orochimaru, because Orochimaru´s arm is useless, Two snakes appear and...... well of the other side a small toad naming Gamakichi appear, they all face fault even the wind

_`Jiraiya is still affected by the poison... he cannot control his Chakra well...´_ Shizune thought

Orochimaru laught to no end You stupidity still hasn´t been cured... Jiraiya, then I will attack first"

"Tss" Naruto said as he bid in his thump and doing the summon jutsu much to suprise of the other, but like Jiraiya all he summon was a small fog naming "Gamatatsu"

"Tss...He realyl haven´t natural talent as a ninja..." Orochimaru said disappoint

_`Again.... I use to low Chakra...´_ Naruto sigh remember the fight against Gaara

"I´ll take Jiraiya, the rest are yours!" Orochimaru make a battle scream

Both of the snake attack, Orochimaru´s snake attack Jiraiya and Kabuto the others, Kin quickly dodge, Shizune quickly went to Tsunade and jump away, Naruto, well he still standing there with the two toad

"Naruto-sama/kun/ Brat?!" Kin, Shizune and Jiraiya scream

"So he want to die so badly... huh? That make the situation easy" Kabuto smirk

Naruto look up to the snake and smirk "Hey, old hag..." Naruto call, Tsunade look at him "I´ll show you something..." Naruto said as he concentrate chakra in his right palm

"That it...?!" Jiraiya widen his eyes, like Orochimaru and Tsunade

"RASENGAN!!!" Naruto scream as he attack with the rasengan against the snake, Kabuto quickly jump away, as Naruto´s Rasengan hit the snake the snake is destroyed immediately

"How...." Orochimaru widen his eyes "How can someone like him, use the RASENGAN?!" Orochimaru demand

"Heh, he suprise me as well.... it seem like the important thing for a ninja is...A spirit which never gives up!!" Jiraiya reply

"Heh I won the bet...Tsunade.." Naruto grin at her from the side

"You..." Tsunade couldn´t help but smile back, but switch into shock "NARUTO" she scream

Naruto look at her suprise, but realize what she mean "Damn..." Naruto said as he split blood from his mound "I completly forgot you....Kabuto..." Naruto look back before he fall to the ground, Kabuto stab a kunai in his back

"Don´t let you guard down Naruto-kun" Kabuto look at him evily

"Naruto!!!/Naruto-sama!!" Tsunade and Kin scream as they run to him and attack Kabuto who dodge as he jump back

"Naruto hang on!! I will heal you" Tsunade scream as she took the kunai out, but went in shock when she see blood everywhere

Kabuto than slowly step forward "Tss, I should kill you right now..." Kabuto said as took a kunai from his pocket "Good bye Tsunade" he said as he threw at her, but was stop from Kin

"No I don´t let you hurt them!!" She scream, as she took a defend stance

"Oh... Kin... why are you betraying the sound?" Kabuto ask

"I´m...I´m finish with the sound, now I will follow Naruto-sama!!" Kin roar

"Ts ts, then I will kill you" Kabuto glare at her, he took another Kunai and run straight to attack her,Kin dogde the attacka as she duck, but couldn´t block the next attack, when he use his feet and kick her to the air, right after Kabuto spin and threw the kunai into her stomach

"Oh no!! The other brat" Tsunade scream

"It´s over" Kabuto smirk, but to his suprise, "Kin" dissolve in water

`Water clone?" Kabuto and Tsunade ask, suddenly the rock beside Kabuto and went to strike him

"Hmmm... not bad... you suprise me...but.." Kabuto said as he disappear and appear behind her "With such a low technique you will never beat me..." he said as he strike her neck, she fall down, as she fall, Kabuto kick her to Naruto side

"Shit...I´m no match to him..." Kin said, because she couldn´t move "Tsunade-san... please....please protect Naruto-sama..." Kin pleaded as she split blood from her mouth and fell unconscious

_`So much blood...´_ Tsunade back away, scared

"Now it´s your turn" Kabuto said as he slowly walk to her

_`I´m really weak... again... I see people die...again... I can´t do anything...´_ Tsunade stutter

"Goodbye.... Tsunade!" Kabuto straight with the kunai at her, Tsunade close her eyes and wait for her death.... but nothing happen _`What...? I´m already in heaven...or hell?´_ Tsunade thought, as she slowly open her eyes, what she saw shock her, Naruto stand in front of her and stop the attack as he holding his hand, so Kabuto can´t escape

"Hmpf Naruto-kun, this is useless, you can´t beat me" Kabuto said evily, trying to release his hand

Naruto doesn´t reply, instead he said "Tsunade.... to be honest... I already finish the Rasengan on the third day...."

Tsunade widen her eyes "What? But I saw you train hard on the fifth day!"

"Well, I noticed you, so I just pretend, that I train for the Rasengan" Naruto smirk, when he remember back that she was spying at him

"Then... why didn´t you show me the Rasengan already?" Tsunade ask

Naruto look back at her still holding Kabuto "Well it´s was boring if I already finish in the same night when I bet with you, so I create another strong technique"

"Strong technique? Stronger as the Rasengan?" she ask

"Yes... and it´s time to show you!" Naruto said as he glaring back to Kabuto "I´m sorry, that you are the one who will feel this... but you will die anyway" Kabuto widen his eyes, but are curious what he mean

With that, he concentrate Chakra on his palm. slowly a sphere of Chakra appear

_´It´s a normal Rasengan... Does he just bluff?´_ Tsunade thought, but notice the spin is much faster than normal _`What? It´s spinning much faster than Jiraiya doing this technique!!´_ She widen her eyes

"**Rasengan.... Second stage.... TORNADO SPIN!!!" **Naruto scream as he hit Kabuto with his palm in his stomach. As this technique hit Kabuto stomach suddenly four tornados come from the sides and went directly against Kabuto, because of this he flew with full force against a big Rock, the rock ist completly destroyed and Kabuto fall down

Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tonton and the two small toad widen their eyes

_`Wha... Wha... What the hell?!!!´_ They all thought, well expect for Kin, who is unconscious

"This technique is stronger than the Rasengan" Naruto said exhauted "But... it´s use to much Chakra... and because of the impact I flew back away too..."

_`This...This is a problem...´ _Orochimaru thought _`I must kill him now!´_

"Well, Tsunade... I thought is too boring if I won already in the night, when we bet, so I thought about to make a stronger attack!" Naruto grin

Tsunade look at him weirdly, but smile "You´re really amazing brat... I´m glad to met you... Naruto..." Naruto smile back

"But... didn´t you say second stage...? Does it mean, there´s more stages?" Tsunade ask

Naruto look at her with a grin "Well, this is my goal to creat more stage for the Rasengan! and another technique"

"Not... bad, Naruto-kun" Kabuto said as he stand up, but blood come out his mouth

Naruto widen his eyes "You... live...?"

"I... I collected Chakra in my abdomen before I took that attack... and began recovering immediately... It´s senseless to try and kill me with that technique... my resillience is overwhelming...An ability that allows me to activate all of my xells, thus creating new cells with which to replace my damaged ones..." Kabuto smirk _`Of course... as a tradeoff, it uses up just about all of my chakra´_

"Heh... Naruto-kun, was this technique... you´re ace?" Kabuto smirk, but widen his eyes as he spit more blood out from his mouth _`Wha...?! Impossible... my healing abitlity, with this level of damage... my chakra won´t be sufficient...´_

"Heh... it´s look like you won´t be able to move anymore... even with you healing ability..." Naruto smirk _`But to think he survive this technique...he is strong...´_

Naruto turn to Tsunade "Well... it´s my win" he grin, but fell down to Tsunade

Tsunade widen her eyes "Hey! Are you alright?" she ask

Naruto look up to her and laugh "Heh... I use too much Chakra..."

Tsunade smile at him and give him the necklace, she take the headband from his neck and put the necklace instead _`One more time, one more time...I will see him growing up.. I will help him to achieve his dream...´_ Tsunade thought as she remember her lover and her brother

"I have to kill him..." Orochimaru said

"Heh... what are you talking? I´m your opponent" Jiraiya said

"Talking with you is meaningless..." Orochimaru reply and jump away to attack Naruto

"Shit!" Jiraiya curse and jump after him

Orochimaru realize that and attack him with his long tongue, which he catch Jiraiya feet and swing him away, afterwards he jump directly attack Naruto and a sword appear from his mouth

_`He attack, Naruto!!´_ Tsunade widen her eyes and go between them and become attack instead, the sword stab her

"I wasn´t trying to kill you..." Orochimaru said "If that brat survives, he´ll cause a great deal fo trouble for me later on... don´t get in my way.."

Tsunade cough blood and reply"No... I´m going to protect him no matter what..."

Orochimaru back away and took the sword out of her and said "Hmph... tremble in fear of blood.. why of all the shinobie, Tsunade... one of the legendary three from Konoha... Why are you risking your life to protect a worthless genin brat?" Orochimaru ask

Which Tsunade reply "To protect the hidden leaf.."

Orochimaru and Kabuto, who can´t move looking suprise

"To protect the hidden leaf?" Orochimaru ask

Tsunade look back at Naruto, who didn´t say anything "You want to know why? This kid... is the future hokage of konoha..." Tsunade smile

`I´m not really want to be the Hokage of konoha... I want to be the Hokage of my own village...´ Naruto thought

Orochimaru laugh "What are you babbling about? Besides Hokage is worthless only fools would want it.."

At this Tsunade remember she said the same thing and then smirk "Well then I´m a fool... from now on.. I, too shall bet my live!! As the fifth Hokage of Konoha!!"

Orochimaru widen his eyes "Feh! If you´re going to throw away your life for a worthless brat like him... then die like the worthless trash you´re protecting!" Orochimaru yell as he summon again his sword from his mouth and slash Tsunade. She fell to the ground

Orochimaru turn to Naruto "Now... as for Naruto-kun..."

_`Damn I can´t move... is this... my end?´_ Naruto thought, but before Orochimaru could strike Tsunade again go between them

Naruto widen his eyes _`Tsunade... damn I can´t do anything....Kyu-kun! Can´t you heal me faster?´_

**"Sorry but it took time! Just 5 Minutes more!" **Kyu reply

"Didn´t I tell you..? I said I´d bet my live!!" Tsunade glare at Orochimaru

Orochimaru again widen his eyes "You worthless trash!" he yell as he back away and Tsunade fell to the ground, her hands tremble, but suddenly stop

_`What? Why she doesn´t trembling anymore? She should be afraid of blood!!´_ Orochimaru mentally scream, but couldn´t think anymore, because Tsunade attack him, as he look at her he seeing marks on her forehead

Shizune realize what she doing "Wa... Wati! Tsunade-sama! I´ll heal your wounds! Please don´t open that seal!" she beg

But Tsunade ignore her and doing several handeseals "**Ninpou-Sozo-Saisei!(Creation Rebirth!) **Tsunade said, as all her wound heal immediately

Naruto, Orochimaru and Kabuto widen their eyes

Orochimaru then smirk "Seems like I´m not the only one developing new Jutsu... care to tell me what that is?"

"I´ve been gathering my Chakra to the seal on my forehead for quite some time... I used that Chakra to stimulate prodution of Various enzymes that accelerated my cell duplication rate for rapid reformation... I can reconstruct and damaged parts and organs of my body it´s not just a simple healing, it´s regeneration... in other words.. I´ll never die in battle..EVER" Tsunade explain as she took some blood and prepare for a summon jutsu

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scream _`But this technique will shortening her own life!´_

Kabuto realize what Tsunade doing and call Orochimaru "Orochimaru-sama, the *Manda*"

Orochimaru quickly jump to Kabuto and holding his arm, when Kabuto use the blood to summon * Manda *

Jiraiya react quickly too _`Alright, it seems my body is okay...´_

The three legandery sannins scream the same "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

As they say that three giant creature appear, a toad, a slug and a snake

"It´s dad!!" Gamatatsu wave at him

"Idiot! We gotta get out of here!" Gamakichi said

"Manda and Orochimaru... Katsuya and Tsunade... long time no see... planning some special reunion, eh? Jiraiya?" Gamabunta smirk

"Fool! Don´t crack stupid jokes when I call you for a tough job... It´s about time to settle an old enmity.." Jiraiya smirk back "We´re goint to defeat Orochimaru..."

Manda look at Orochimaru "Hey, Orochimaru, why you summoning me here in this lame excuse for land?" You want me to eat your sorry ass!? You´d better prepare at least 100 scrifices after this, you got that???!"

`Although Orochimaru is his master... I´m sure Manda will betray him, as soon as he realizes Orochimaru-sama can´t use his Jutsu... using manda in this situation is extremly risky.´ Kabuto thought

**(AN: I´m not decribe the battle... it´s too troublesome... and my decribtion of battle isn´t good...so Tsunade and Kabuto won, and the three summon disappear)**

"Tsunade... even if you don´t cooperate with me... there is still one option left... one more way to revive my arms...I will surely destroy the leafs... Till we meet again, my friends... hehe Tsunade, Jiraiya..." Orochimaru laugh but stop as he feel a sword against his neck

"I´m not let you go... until you give me some answers!" Naruto glare at him

"Kuku... Naruto-kun, so you can stand up?" Orochimaru smirk

"Well... Kyu-kun help me with the healing... it just took some time..." Naruto said

"Kyu-kun? So you befriend with him?" Orochimaru ask amuse, but suddenly widen his eyes as he look at the sword "What...? This sword... it can´t be..."

Naruto look at him weirdly "What is with my sword?" he ask

"Kukuku, I´ll never thought, that the Sword of light ever exist" Orochimaru laugh

_`Sword of light? I heard it before..´_ Naruto widen his eyes when he realize where he heard it_ `I thought it was just a dream...´_

Orochimaru continue laugh "This mean... the other Sword must exist too!" then he disappear in the ground, Kabuto disappear too

"Hey wait!! What do you mean, *The other sword must exist too?* And what do you know of the sword of light?!" Naruto scream, but gave up as he realize Orochimaru is already left

_`Yume... is the sword of light? Kyu-kun do you know something about this?´_ Naruto ask

**"I don´t know... it´s the first time I heard.. even though I live long, I´ll never heard of this" **Kyu reply

Naruto notice the widen eyes of Tsunade and Jiraiya _`It´s seems they now about this sword...´ _

"I didn´t realize the sword then you summon it against Gamabunta..." Jiraiya said as she remember "But know... I feel stupid to not notice this sword!"

"I´ll never knew that this sword ever exist... I thought it´s just a rumor..." Tsunade said

"Hey... care to explain?" Naruto ask, even Shizune want to know

"Well.... This sword, *Yume* you called is one of the legendary sword, we heard this sword a long time ago, when me, Tsunade and Orochimar was a team with the third as our sensei" Jiraiya said

Naruto look curios of this and listen carefully

"Well it was in a mission, to protect a priestess to her homeland, when we succes this, her father told us the history of the two legendary sword...The sword of light and hope, and the sword of darkness and sorrow"

Tsunade then continue "Well I think is logically that the Sword of light and the sword of darkness doesn´t work toghether..." Naruto nod

"Well the two sword warred each other, the sword of light for peace and justice, the sword of darkness for destruction and slaverly" Jiraiya continue

"You mean, the holder of the swords right?" Naruto ask

"No... the sword itself... well, they weren´t sword first, it´s say the sword of light, was a mighty Phoenix and the sword of darkness the evil Dragon, until a something seals them in swords, well I don´t know who or what seals them..." Jiraiya said

Naruto look suprise "So... how do you know this sword is the sword of light?" he ask pointing at *Yume*

"Well the Sword of light is pure white while the sword of darkness it´s pure black" Jiraiya reply

"Just this? But it could be any sword that color is pure white and black" Naruto said

"Well give me the sword" Jiraiya said, Naruto raise a eyebrow, but give him the sword, as Jiraiya touch the sword and Naruto let it go, the sword immediately rust and look old

Naruto and Shizune, as well Tonton and the two small toad widen their eyes

"Yes... like I thought... just the chosen one can hold this sword, anyone else, the sword will rust immediately" Jiraiya said

Naruto widen his eyes at his sword "Yume...."

**FINISH!! Chapter 23 is finally finish^^ I hope you like it, please review.... well next Chapter is: Return home, Kenjutsu training! (Titel may change)**

**Well one explation: (1) Rokkankin are some muscles around the respiratory area**

**Now Jutsu explain:**

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**  
Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage  
A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
The Rasengan is a very high-level technique that took the Yondaime Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand

**Rasengan **** (Spiraling Sphere)**** second stage Tornado spin **  
Name: Rasengan second stage Tornado spin  
Type: A-S rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
This Technique is a advanced version from the Rasengan, that Naruto create. Like the Rasengan it must create a hurricane of Chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball, but have more spin then a normal Rasengan. When this Rasengan touch something, four tornados will appear from the diagonal side and spinning toward the target. However this technique need more Chakra and because of the impact, the user also back away. The only one who can use this technique is Naruto Uzumaki

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**  
Name: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, literally "Summoning Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, etc.  
This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the user's blood, binds an animal to the user. The type of animal is determined by the contract and Seal performed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help the user in battle.  
Other types of Summoning Techniques can summon powerful objects, such as weapons (Tenten) or Kankuro´s puppets.

**Sozo Saisei (Creation Rebirth)**  
Name: SÅzÅ Saisei, literally "Creation Rebirth"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Tsunade  
By releasing chakra that has been collected for some time (Infuin: Kai (Shadow Seal: Release)), Tsunade is able to heal all her wounds near-instantaneously, regardless of the severity of injuries.


	24. Finally home

**Yo guys, how are you? Finally Chapter 24 is finish^^ And thanks for ***Javiur* **This Chapter now, can read without problems^^ Now please enjoy this Chapter^^ I´m hoping you like it! If not, then I´ll try better the next time!!**

**So start reading now!!  
**

**Chapter 24: Finally home!**

Naruto looked outside the window in the room, where he and Jiraiya sleep. Naruto sigh, because he couldn't sleep, because of Jiraiya's loud snores and giggles. But there is something else on his mind

_`I can't believe that this sword is legendary....´_ Naruto looked at his white sword _*Yume*_ _`Then again it was strange that it suddenly recovered itself when I touch it...´_

**"Now I remember...."** Kyu suddenly said

_`Whoa!! Don't scare me like that!_' Naruto yelled at him

**"Sorry kid, but I remember something, the two mighty creatures of the world.... the phoenix Hikari and the dragon Yami.... "** Kyu said

_`Hikari? Yami? ´_ Naruto ask

**"Yes... the two creatures who have the power to destroy the world..."** Kyu said

_`To destroy the world? That sounds scary....´_ Naruto shudder _`What else do you know? ´_ He asked

**"Hehe... sorry, but I just remember their names"** Kyu laugh.

Suddenly veins appear on Naruto's head _`That's all? Didn't you say you remember them?!´_ Naruto scream at him

**"Hehe... sorry...I'm just remember their name"** Kyu back away

_`Forget it...´_ Naruto said as he calm down, but suddenly laugh _`My life is strange, first a lazy fox lives inside me, I fight against Shukaku, there is a strange group after me and now a legendary sword chooses me to be his owner´_

Kyu smile at Naruto laughing and nod **"Yes... your life is really strange...."**

* * *

Next morning

"Naruto-sama!!!! Are you alright?" An awoken Kin scream from her room

"Aww... don't worry the fight is already over!" Shizune said as she calm her down

"Huh? Where am I?" Kin ask

"You're in a hotel; you were unconscious after you were hit by Kabuto" Tsunade reply her

"Oi what's up with this loud voice? I was sleeping happily" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin as he enter the room

Naruto hit him at the head "Perverted guy..."

"Naruto-sama!! You're alright" Kin hugs him

"Hey, you finally awake; I was worried" Naruto grin

Kin realizes what she doing and quickly backed away with a blush "I'm sorry Naruto-sama!! Forgive me!"

"Hey , don't worry about this" Naruto said with a sweat drop

"So now that finally everyone is awake, let's return home to Konoha!" Tsunade grinned

"Return home.... to Konoha? Does it mean...?" Kin ask

"Yes... I'm accepting it... I'm the new fifth Hokage!" Tsunade grin at her

Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto smile at her

Naruto then smirk "Well, I'll hope that she makes a good job, because comparing her with the third, she's rough, selfish, loose with money and easily pissing off... I'm a little worried" Tsunade twitch at that, but Naruto isn't finish "And besides that, isn't she a 50 year old hag? She's faking her youth..." he smirks

"That is!!! Let's take outside brat!!" Tsunade said **

_`Heh... It seems like she will be okay´_ Naruto mentally grin

Outside

"Hmpf, I'm Hokage. No matter what you say... I don't need to be serious with a brat like you; all I need is a finger" Tsunade smirk

Naruto look at her, but smirk "Don't call me brat... I'll be Hokage someday too!"

Tsunade smile at that

"Alright come on! Show me what you can do FIFTH!!" Naruto said, but Tsunade is

suddenly right in front of him_ `She is fast´_ Naruto smile _`Okay that's going to hurt´_ Naruto closed his eyes, and waits for the hit, but nothing came, but feels something on his forehead, as he open his eyes, his eyes widen, she kiss his forehead. Even the others are in surprise, Jiraiya and Kin looking a little jealous, and Shizune grins.

Tsunade release that kiss and grin "Become a good man..."

Naruto surprise, looks and turns with a smirk "I will..."

"Alright let's head to the village of leaf!" Jiraiya yell

"Yeah!" They all scream.

* * *

Finally back in Konoha

"The village has changed quite a bit while I was gone. So... starting today, the village is my responsibility as the fifth Hokage..." Tsunade smiles

"I am amazed you were able to persuade her..." One of the elders named Homura Mitokado from the Konoha Council said to Jiraiya

"Hah! A handsome devil like me only needs his charm to persuade anyone!" Jiraiya laughs

Naruto, Kin and Shizune sigh at this

"Well, then let's gather the local lords and celebrate the inauguration of the fifth Hokage! Another one of the elders named Koharu Utatane of the Konoha Council said "Genma, Aoba announce this to the Village!" She order

Tsunade was about to leave then, "Oi, wait old hag!" Naruto said, Tsunade twitch at the insult "Can you turn Kin to a official Konoha-nin now? And can I buy that house over there?" Naruto said as he pointing to a big mansion, where no one lives.

"Well I can easily turn Kin to a Konoha-nin, after all she saved my life" Tsunade grin, at the encounter with Kabuto "And the other is no problem either, I mean if you have enough money..." Tsunade said, doubting that he could have the necessary money

But suddenly Naruto hand her the money "This should be enough..." Naruto smirk.

Tsunade eyes widen as she count the money "How did you..?"

"Well I saved up my money, till now" Naruto smiles "So this is our new home Kin" he smirk, pointing at the big mansion, Kin grins in respond "Kin can you do the moving?" he ask

Kin nod, when she was about to leave "Wait, I'll give you help", as he doing

the Shadow clone Jutsu, five Naruto clones follow Kin to his old apartment

"Oh yeah, don't forget to check Kakashi, Sasuke and Lee" Naruto said to Tsunade as he left.

"Aren't you coming too?" Tsunade asked

"No, I have something else on my mind" Naruto said as he wave "See you later"

On the way outside Naruto met with Shikamaru and his father

"Oi Naruto where are you going?" Shikamaru ask

"Well I have something to do!" Naruto grin "What about you?"

"Just taking care of annoying business" Shikamaru sigh

"Hmmm.... Chuunin?" Naruto ask

Shikamaru's eyes widen "How..?"

Naruto answered right away with a grin "Hmm... was I right? Well I thought so, because you made a great performance at the Chuunin exam, I'm almost jealous at you"

Shikamaru looked at him with a grin "I don't understand why weren't you select Chuunin...."

"Who knows" Naruto reply "I don't really care of my rank.... Even if you are Chuunin now... I am stronger than you"

Shikamaru smirk "You are right, you are stronger than me"

"Shikamaru it's time to go" called Shikamaru's father, Shikaku.

"Well, till we see again" Shikamaru wave

Naruto wave back "Oh yes, when you see the fifth Hokage don't think anything wrong, she is already fifty!"

* * *

Weapon shop

"Hey, Ryo-san" Naruto greeted

"Oh, is you Naruto!" Ryo grin "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, is Tenten there?" Naruto ask

"Oh yes she is here, she is behind the shop use the door over there" Ryo said as he pointed to a door with a grin

"Thank you" Naruto reply

"Oi Naruto!" Ryo said, Naruto turn at him "You better not do something wrong" Ryo grin

Naruto doesn't understand what he meant, but shrug it off "I won't" he reply

As he open the door to their garden, he saw that Tenten was training with her weapons.

Naruto doesn't wants to disrupt her so he sat down and looked at her performance

As Tenten finished, Naruto applaud her, this surprised Tenten, as she looked at the direction of the clapping sound, and her eyes widen "Na--Na---Naruto-kun" She stutter

"Hey there" Naruto grin

"Wh--What are you doing here?" Tenten ask while blushing

"Well.... I have something to ask..." Naruto said serious

Tenten widen her eyes _`He wants to ask me something? And he looks so serious? Is he asking me for a date? Oh no what should I do??´_

"Tenten, please..." Naruto starts

_`Oh no, he really is asking me out!! WH-What should I do?!´_ Tenten thought blushing heavily.

"...please, train me!" Naruto finish

"YES! I ACCEPT" Tenten shouted, then realizes what he said "Huh? What?"

"Really?! You accept? I'm so happy!" Naruto said as he hug her

_`So... he just wants to train....´_ Tenten sigh a little disappointed, but realizes in what position she is and faints.

"Huh? Tenten?! Are you alright?" Naruto ask worried

Unknown to him, someone overheard them "Damn Naruto, and I thought, he was confessing, he is so boring in the romance!" Ryo curse him _(He was exited when he thought he was going to confess to her, but felt animestyle when Naruto finished his sentence)_

Hours later

"Damn...I'm really weak at kenjutsu..." Naruto said as he lay at the ground and Tenten's sword is beside his head

"Tss... Naruto-kun, you must train hard if you want to be good enough to fight with a sword!" Tenten said as she help him to stand up

"Well I think it should be enough for today" Naruto said as he patted the dust from his trousers away "See you tomorrow, and thanks Tenten" Naruto grin "I owe you one"

Tenten grin back "No problem, Naruto-kun"

* * *

At Naruto new house

"Naruto-sama! Where were you?" Kin ask pissed

"Oh, hehe, I was training with Tenten!" Naruto answered truthfully

"Tenten?" Kin ask with a dark aura

"Yes a friend of mine, she help me in Kenjutsu" Naruto replied quickly. _`She is scary...´_

"Oh, then it's alright, why didn't you say it earlier" Kin said playful

Naruto sweat drop at the sudden change, but shrug it off "Oi, Kin let's go something to eat" which Kin nod

* * *

Ramen stand

As Naruto and Kin enter the stand, Naruto see a familiar face

"Oh, Iruka-sensei" Naruto wave at him

"Naruto! Long time no see" Iruka smile.

After a few minutes

Naruto... did you hear that Shikamaru became a Chuunin?" Iruka ask

"Yeah" Naruto grin "I'm happy for him"

"Hmm? Not jealous?" Iruka ask

"No, not really... I think, rank isn't really important...Do you remember Gaara? He was a Gennin but has the power of a Chuunin or even a Jounin" Naruto reply

Iruka widen his eyes at this answer, but smirk "You right... Rank isn't really important, but for higher mission you must have a higher rank, or you get stuck with D- rank missions"

Naruto widen his eyes "Oh yes... I forgot..."

Naruto and Iruka have an interesting chat; on the other hand Kin has a chat with Ayame

"Ayame-san! Can you teach me how to cook?" Kin asked

Ayame widen her eyes "Why do you want to cook, instead of training?"

"Well I'm Naruto-sama maid! So I must learn how to cook so I can serve him good food" Kin reply

"This sound interesting" Ayame smile "Alright I'll teach you!" Ayame smiled.

Kin widen her eyes "Really? I'll give my best Ayame-sensei!!"

Ayame smile at her "But...Don't forget to visit the Ramen stand, alright?"

"Yes! Ayame-sensei!" Kin said

Naruto notice is already late "Well it's time to head home, Kin" Naruto said as he paid for the ramen "Well, goodbye, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san and Ayame-neechan

"Yeah take care!" Iruka said

"Come again, alright?" Teuchi said

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, Kin-chan" Ayame wave

_`Hmm... I should visit Sasuke...´_ Naruto thought

Hey Kin go ahead, I'll visit a teammate of mine" Naruto said to her

"Alright Naruto-sama, but don't come home late alright!" Kin said in a dangerous voice

_`Whoa, scary, it's that how it feels like to have a mother? ´_ Naruto thought

**"Tss... You don't realize that..."** Kyu suddenly said

_`WAH you again! Don't scare me like that! ´_ Naruto yell _`And what do you mean? ´_

Kyu sigh** "It doesn't matter anymore"**

_`Stupid Kyu-kun´_ Naruto sigh

* * *

At the Hospital

Sasuke is finally awake thanks to Tsunade. Sakura is extremely happy, that he is alright she currently sliced some apple for Sasuke, but Sasuke has something else in his mind

_`Naruto....why are you so strong? ´_ Sasuke thought in anger and jealously.

"Sasuke-kun, want some apples?" Sakura ask happy, but Sasuke glaring at her and threw it away

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looking surprise for his action.

Suddenly the door open and Naruto step in

"Hey Teme! Are you up?" Naruto ask with a grin

Sasuke notice that and glared at him

"Huh? Ähm... is something on my face?" Naruto ask

"Hey Naruto...Fight me... NOW!" Sasuke demanded

Naruto close his eyes and smiled "What are you talking? You're still recovering..."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" Sasuke Sharingan glared at him

_`Sasuke-kun! _´ Sakura look surprise

Naruto doesn't say anything

"You thought you helped me? That foolish fifth Hokage or whoever.... butting into other people business" Sasuke said as he stands up from the bed and looked at Naruto at the same height.

"Hey you two, cut it out! Ok?" Sakura said

Sasuke ignore her "Come with me, Naruto" he said as he started to go

They reach the roof of the hospital and standing opposite to each other "I don't know what the point to fight now...but you don't have a chance against me right now" Naruto sigh

"You dimwit idiot, what are you so full of yourself for, huh?!" Sasuke said angry

Naruto staring at him "What up with you? Did you have a bad day or what?" Naruto ask

"Shut up and fight!" Sasuke said

Naruto twitch at this "Like I already said, what the point to fight now? In your current condition, you have no chance against me!"

"You're pissing me off!" Sasuke roar

"That's because you're still weak, Sasuke!!" Naruto roar back

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted a battle scream as he rush forward and was about to punch with his right fist, Naruto dodge it as he step to the left side.

Sasuke spin and attack with his left back feet, Naruto realizes that and make a salto above the attack, as he lands with his right feet, he uses that and jump against Sasuke and attack with his left feet a frontal kick. Sasuke react fast and jump to the left side and doing a familiar jutsu.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** Sasuke yell as a big fireball flew straight at Naruto direction

_`Damn!´_ Naruto thought, because of the distance between him and Sasuke aren't big,

Sasuke looked victorious because his attack went full force against Naruto "Hah! Know your place Naruto! I'm in a different league than you!" he smirk

"Puh that was close..." suddenly a voice said

Sasuke looked at the direction of the voice, as he looked up, he saw Naruto unharmed atop of a Water tank "How...?" he ask

Naruto grin "A simple **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)"**

"Tss... Damn you!" Sasuke said angry

"Let's finish this!" Sasuke scream as he uses the **Chidori (One Thousand Birds)** on his left arm

"Hmm... I'm interested in which Chidori of us is stronger.... but I'm also interest which technique is stronger.... Chidori from Kakashi or....." Naruto doesn't finish his sentence as his right hand makes a typhoon.

_`What is that Jutsu? ´_ Sasuke look at the technique _`I... I can't copy...´_ he narrow his eyes

"Damn!" Sasuke said as he rush forward

Naruto jump at him and scream his technique **"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)"**

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and run between them "BOTH OF YOU!! STOP!! PLEASE!" she screams

_`Damn...´_ Naruto curse _`I can't stop! ´_. Sasuke thought pretty much the same, as they realize in what of position they are, but their attack is suddenly stop from their Sensei, as he grab their arm and threw them at the two Water tanks

"Hey, you two! What are you doing on the roof of the Hospital? If you're fighting you're getting too heated... Both of you..." Kakashi said

Naruto looked at him and sigh, he stands up and stretches. He made a small hole in the water tank, as he hit it with the Rasengan

On the other hand Sasuke whole arm stick inside in the other Water tank, he draw out his arm and smirk of the obvious, who's technique is stronger

Suddenly Kakashi seat above his tank "Why are you so possessed with your superiority complex?" he ask "That level of Chidori just now... isn't an appropriate technique to be used here against your own comrade... Were you trying to kill Naruto?"

Sakura look shock as she hear that _`Trying.... to kill Naruto? ´_

Sasuke doesn't answer instead he jump away

Naruto close his eyes _`It's obvious.... Rasengan is stronger than Chidori...´_ he thought.

At this moment Sasuke notice the big hole on the back of Naruto's tank

_`Wh...What... that tank... what happened?!´_ He looks surprised, but change in rage _`Naruto! ´_

Sakura cry "Kakashi-sensei, sniff"

Kakashi sigh _`What happened to the teamwork....´_

"Were you... the one that taught Naruto that technique? I feel that Naruto is still too young to able to control that level of a technique... In the worst case scenario, it could have killed Sasuke..." Kakashi said to Jiraiya who stand behind the tank

"Kakashi-sensei... don't worry when I attack with the Rasengan I didn't use

full power... It got out of control when you suddenly threw us..." Naruto said as he heard what he said, and leave

Kakashi look surprised of his reply

Jiraiya sigh "I never thought that Naruto... was the type to use that technique on his teammates...Perhaps there is something going on between those two?"

"Ah... there is... somewhat..." Kakashi reply

"What do you mean...?" Jiraiya ask

"Well... Don't you know? Sasuke is the genius in this year Gennin exam... but now, it seems Naruto become stronger... the one who barely pass the exam... because Naruto become stronger... Sasuke feels like he isn't progressing fast enough..." Kakashi try to explain

"For revenge? Itachi has caused Sasuke to lead a dark life..." Jiraiya said

"Yeah... because of this... Sasuke doesn't acknowledge Naruto... if he

does... then he will deny his reason for living until now... it complicates things, this kind of competition..." Kakashi sigh

"This sort of situation isn't that bad... just a few choice words to them will do..." Jiraiya said

"Then... I'll leave Naruto to you... not only do I still have a mission... but also the problem with the Chidori..." Kakashi said as he jumping to

Sakura, it's seems Naruto already leave

"It's all right, soon things will go back to the way they used to be!" Kakashi cheer her up with a smile, well his eyes smile

Sakura smile at him _`Thank you... Kakashi-sensei´_

* * *

By Naruto_  
_

Naruto sighs, as he remembers what happen `What's up with him? He acted totally strange...´

**"Who knows..."** Kyu reply

_`Well it doesn't really matter anymore...´_ Naruto sigh again

Naruto finally reach the his new house door _`It's already this late...´_ Naruto thought as he look at the sky

As Naruto enter his house, he heard a sentence he thought he will never hear

"Naruto-sama! Welcome home!" Kin grin at him

Naruto smile, and said a sentence, that he thought to never say in his life

"I'm home"

"Well its already late I'm going to sleep" Kin said as she walking at her room "Goodnight, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto look at her and smiled "Goodnight Kin"

Naruto smile at his new house "It's much bigger than the apartment and Kin is really good in decoration"

Naruto then looking at the outside and notice someone outside _`Hey... isn't that.....? ´_

* * *

Next morning

"Naruto-sama! Time to wake up!" Kin call

"Five more minutes..." Naruto mumble as he turns the other side of the bed

"Geez, Naruto-sama!" Kin sigh, but suddenly the door ring

"I'm coming!" Kin said.

After minutes later Kin rush to Naruto room "Naruto-sama!! Wake up!! Shikamaru-san is on the door! He said this is important!" Kin Calls

Naruto looked at her _`Shikamaru?´_

**Hehe, finally finis^^ And? how it is? I hope you enjoy^^ Please don´t forget to thanks Javiur, who overlook my grammer and correct it^^ Oh yes, don´t forget to review!!^^ I hope now I get more positive reviews^^ man... how much I´m using this ^^...... -.-**

**Well now is Jutsu explain!! Like always^^**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅkakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame.

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**  
Name: Shunshin no Jutsu, literally "Body Flicker Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara, Hatake Kakashi, Haku, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
This jutsu allows the users to appear and disappear in an instant. This is very useful when trying to escape or attack suddenly. The users often uses nearby elements, like mist, sand or leaves, to mask their disappearance or appearance.  
Uchiha Shisui, one of the most talented Uchiha, was feared as Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker). This is probably a reference to this jutsu.

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**

**Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds"**  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only three known users, the other two being Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique. Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution. The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**  
Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage  
A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
The Rasengan is a very high-level technique that took the Yondaime Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand


	25. The rescue Squad

**Hehe finally Chapter 25 is release^^ I´m very sorry that this take soo long**, **oh well^^ And thanks to** ***Javiur* the chapter should be read with no problems^^ Please enjoy this Chapter! Ok let´s start!!**

Chapter 25: The rescue Squad

"Hey, Hey, let me through again... you said Sasuke left the village for the sound to the snake-teme and now you have 30 minutes to gather as many worthy genin that you see fit, because the upper ninjas, besides the important ones that stay here, are out of the village doing missions?" Naruto ask as he run besides Shikamaru

"That´s right" Shikamaru reply

_`Sasuke.... what the hell are you planning?´_ Naruto thought

* * *

25 Minutes later in front of the gate

Naruto glance around to see Neji who has one of his arm on his hips, Kiba, who feeding his dog Akamaru and Chouji, who stand besides Shikamaru  
`Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Shikamaru and myself... not bad for a team´ Naruto smirk _`Neji the genius from last year, Kiba the loudmouth but also strong fighter with his loyal dog Akamaru, the powerhouse Chouji, our brain Shikamaru and me, the allrounder´_

Naruto also glance behind, Lee is standing behind them, who look dissappoint

_`Lee-kun....´_ Naruto sighs

* * *

Flashback, yesterday in the evening

_`Hey.... isn´t that...?´_ Naruto was looking outside the window of his new house and notice a green eyescore _`Lee?´_

Lee walking down the street and looking depressed

_`What are he doing so late in the night?´ _Naruto thought who now secretly following him

After minutes later, Lee finally stop and sitting on a bench

_`What´s up with him?´_ Naruto wonder as he see Lee´s sad face

"Why.... Why it´s happen always me" Lee crying "First... no matter what I´m doing I can´t do any ninjutsu... and now... will I give my ninja life up? Why... Why me...?" Lee crying

_`Giving his Ninja life up? What... does he mean?´_ Naruto wonder and feeling sadness

"I knew you would be here" Suddenly a voice come

"Ga...Gai-sensei..." Lee look suprise "Why... Why are you here?" he ask

"I know everything about yo!" Gai grin

Lee couldn´t help but smile

"The first time I became a genin, this was were I swore my dream... my entire purpose in life... Neji laughed at me then, but I was serious... to prove, that it is possible to become a fine ninja without the ability to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu..." Lee said in memory "Sensei told me then, that if I competed with rivals and made the best of my youth, I could become a fine ninja... and... that hard work is required to get there..." Lee continue

Gai look in silence at him

Lee chuckle "I was grateful... during my years at the academy, there weren´t any friends or teachers... that would tell me such things...I was relieved. When I didn´t know what to do, a path appeared in front of me... it was to put hard work into everything..."

Gai and the hidden Naruto listen him carefully

"And one time when I was down to tears, thinking it was impossible to beat a genius only with effort, sensei told me... *You are a genius at putting your heart into whatever you do*... that was also when I lerned the importance of believing in myself..." Lee said with pure saddness

Gai remember somthing what the fifth said to him _`At best the highest succes rate of such an operation is 50% or he will die....´_

Lee cried "But just this once... it doesn´t look like I´ll get anywhere even if I try, even if I believe in myself! Gai-sensei... please tell me!...Why does something like this happen to me? What... should I do? I will die if the operation doesn´t succes, but if I doesn´t do the operation, I will give up my ninja life forever! Tell me! Gai-sensei!"

Gai look sad at him, but change in seriousness "If you want to be saved from your pain... you must prepare yourself!" he said

"Does that mean... prepare myself to give up my dreams?" Lee ask while sobbing

"If you lose your dreams, you will end up suffering even more than you are now.. we´re such fools that once we lose your ´Nindo´, we can´t live on. It´s the same for both of us!" Gai said

Lee widen his eys of this answer

"Take the surgery! Lee!!" Gai said

Lee looking at the ground "A while ago... for some reason, I was remembering the time when Sensei and Kakashi-sensei had a *Paper, stone and scissor* match... Sensei said then that luck comes with great power... The surgery also has a 50-50 chance of life or death... but it is different from the game..."  
Gai then smirk " Well, do you remember what happened afterwards, Lee?"

Lee remember that his Sensei lost and that he promised if he lose he will run 500 labs around Konoha village on his hands, and to Lee surpise he really did that, even though nobody watching. Gai-sensei answer was "I will keep my promise even if it costs me my life!!"

Lee smile at that answer, he even remember why he choosing this weird rules, Gai-sensei answer is "It is a self imposed rule!" The point of this rule is, whenever you rise up against a challenge, you create shackles for yourself to push yourself intentionally into harsher situations. It was a win, win sitaution, even if you lost, by completing for example the 500 laps you can train yourelf rigorously

"Yeah... that was the first time you taught me the *Self imposed rule*" Lee smile

Gai smile "For the one who never stopped working hard, the surgery will most definitely succeed!!! it will call forth a heavenly future! If by one in a million the surgery fails, then I shall die with you! Ever since I met you, my nindo became to raise you into a great ninja! Thats a promise!!" Gai said with a nice guy pose

"He is right! Lee-kun!" Suddenly Naruto reveal himself

"Naruto-kun!" Lee widen his eyes

"I didn´t knew that your injury was this serious... But one for sure it will be definitely a succeed!" Naruto smile "I know no one, besides you two, who never give up his effort, always give his best, whatever happen" Naruto grin than continue "And Lee-kun.... if I was in your situation... I would rather die than to give up my ninja life forever!!"

Lee and Gai widen their eyes about this speech

"Naruto-kun.... Gai-sensei.... Thank you very much! Waaaahhh~~~~" Lee yell as he crying

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto smile _`Lee... I hope you surgery will be a succes...´_

"Allright let´s go!!" Kiba scream

There was a long silence after this

"You know Kiba... I am the squad leader... well, not that it´s a big deal... but..." Shikamaru said

Naruto sigh "He is right, for now he is our leader"

"But it´s strange to listening Shikamaru´s orders" Kiba reply

"Well, Shikamaru is already a chuunin! We gotta listen to what he says. This means that the village´s high council acknowledged that he qualifies as a leader" This time Chouji spoke

"Tell us the basic strategies and plans then" Neji said "According to what we´ve heard, there seem to be enemies and possible ambushes" he continue

"Anyways, since this is a rescue mission, we´re the pursuers.... Which means, it´s easy for our enemies to get their first strike on us" Shikamaru reply  
Shikamaru expression than completly change in seriousness "So! We will now decide on the squad formation that is most suitable to reacting to sudden strike.. if anyone moves on their won and ignores my orders, it might end up killing us all!"

Naruto smirk "Hmm... Normally you always so lazy... and now you act so serious? You really suprise me Shikamaru"

Shikamaru sigh "Well let´s start with the formation, it will be a single line formation, first things first, Kiba will be in the most crucial position of forward scout" he said as he looking at Kiba "You´re always traveling all year throughout the nation of fire, and you know our terrain very well, also you´ve got a keen sense of smell, so it´ll make t easier to track Sasuke... this also means that it´s easier to detect booby traps from the enemies scent"

Shikamaru continue "Second is me, the squad leader, I can give orders according to the situation behind Kiba, and anyone behind me can see my hand signals"

Than Shikamaru looking at Naruto "Third is Naruto, you´ve got quick reactions, so it´s best to keep you in a position where you can assist both front and back"

Shikmaru looking from Naruto to Chouji "Fourth is Chouji, you don´t have the speed but you´ve got the most hit power in our squad, me, Kiba and Naruto will create openings, and you will charge in to finish the game, basically, you´re the striker!"

"So lastly, I´ll place Neji on the squad tail, I´ll let you handle the most difficult task of rear scout, with your *Byakugan*, you can always check for the squad ´s blind sports" Shikamaru said as he glance to Neji

"Oh yes I´d like to check our total squad strength, everyone let me check each of your weapons and equipment, I´ll finish in three minutes" Shikamaru said

After three minutes "Any question?" Shikamaru ask

"No... your plan is perfect" Naruto said

_`He came up with a perfect formation from such a random mix of members... incredible´_ Lee thought

"Well, if you´ve got nothing to say, I guess I´ll finish up with the most important thing" Shikamaru said

"Sasuke´s not a very close friend of mine... nor is he someone important" Shikamaru suddenly said "However! He is a fellow Shinobi from the hidden leaf, just like me and you! He´s our comrade! This is why we´ll risk our lives for him. This is the way of the Leaf! Even someone like me can´t goof off on something like this. I´m responsible for all of your lives!"

Kiba smirk "Now you´re starting to look like you deserve that Chuunin title!"

Chouji smile at him, while Neji smirk

"I´m glad that you a our leader" Naruto said as he put an arm around Shikamaru and the other around Chouji

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru ask

"Hehe Kiba, Neji come here!" Naruto call

Kiba look at him and understanding instantly what he was about to do, he pack Neji and walk to the three, and make a circle

"Hehe! Let´s give our best!" Naruto shout

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Neji smirk "YEAH!" they shout and realise the circle

Lee look dissappoint that he can´t go with them but smiled

"Let´s go!" Naruto said

"Wait" Suddenly a voice interrupt

They all looking back, to see Sakura

"Sakura..." Naruto said

"I heard the story from the Hokage.... Sorry, but I can´t take you to the mission" Shikamaru said "Even you couldn´t convince Sasuke, right?"

Naruto look from Shikamaru to Sakura with a little suprise expression

"Seems like we gotta force him to understand.... Sakura, your job is done" Shikamaru continue

"So... you already met with Sasuke..?" Naruto said

Sakura stutter and crying "Naruto! I beg you!! Please... Please bring Sasuke-kun back" Sakura crying "I couldn´t do it... I couldn´t stop him! The only person... who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you... Naruto... only you..."

Naruto smile remember a certain girl "Sakura... you really like Sasuke, huh? I know how much pain you´re in because of Sasuke... I can understand it...."

Sakura widen her eyes as she remember something

* * *

Flashback after the genin team selection

"I am home, mom!" Sakura shout

"Oh welcome back!" Sakura mother smiled at her

"So.. who is now in your team?" ask her curious mother as she sitting down

"I´m lucky! I´m with Sasuke-kun!" She scream with heart in her eyes

Her mother sigh "And who is your other teammate?" she ask

"Is Naruto-baka!" Sakura sigh

Sakura mother widen her eyes, than smiled "So... it´s him, huh?"

"Why are you smiling mom? Naruto-baka now really become the troublemaker and disrupter of my love life... he seems to be enjoying watching me being troubled... He doesn´t understand anything about me... he´s just annoying" Sakura said

"Hey, Hey, he is your teammate dear" her mother sweatdrop

Flash back end

* * *

Sakura crying feeling like an idiot "Thank you... Naruto..."

Naruto smile and make a nice guy pose "Don´t worry! I´ll bring him back! Promise!"

Lee smile at this pose

_`He always knew... he always helped me...´_ Sakura thought while crying

"Hey Hey Naruto! You sure you can keep that promise!?" Kiba smirk

Naruto smirk back "Yeah, with you guys, I will keep that promise!"

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji smirks at that

Shikamaru than sigh "Well... we´ve wasted quite a bit of time... let´s hurry" he suggest

The team nod as they leaving

Sakura look worried

Lee notice that "Naruto-kun said with the *nice-guy* pose... he´ll keep his promise... This will all go well" he said as he also using the nice guy pose

* * *

Minutes later

Kiba and Akamaru finally notice something "I can smell the scent of five ninjas, including Sasuke, they were fighting two other ninjas... but the five of them are getting further away from the smell of blood!"

"I see... there are people assisting Sasuke..." Shikamaru mumble _`This isn´t looking good at all...´_

"If you can smell blood then that could only mean that there was some form of combat... if we go there, I bet we can gather some sort of informatio... but, we must apporach carefully. We must switch to scouting positions and proceed with caution... " Shikamaru said loud

"If we were to that.. Sasuke would be crossing the border of the flame country" Neji said

"What are we going to do?" Chouji ask

"Alright... we´ll go after Sasuke!" Shikamaru said

Naruto smirk "We can do both..."

Shikamaru look questionable at him

Naruto grin "Look!" he said as he doing a Kagebunshin

"I don´t understand..." Neji said  
"Well I found it out, when I was figthing with Kakashi-sensei in our genin test... it seems Shadow clones can give you information what they saw or heard after they *dissappear*" Naruto explain

Shikamaru widen his eyes, but smile "This are good information to hear...."

"Well Kiba where was the *battle*" Naruto ask

Kiba point to a direction "If you going this way, you should be able to met them!"

"Alright you heard it, go!" Naruto order, as the clone jumping at the direction there Kiba pointed

"Well this is cleared... however! If there was a fight, that only means the enemy´s risen... they must be prepared for pursuer Shinobi... This means we´ll be facing lots of traps and ambushes..." Shikamaru said

Chouji and Kiba gulp

"Alright, from now on, use both your noses and eyes to their full potential! We have to find them before they can ambush us! Also, if you detect suspicious movement, don´t just avoid it! analayze it!!" Shikamaru order

They all nod

* * *

By the Naruto´s Shadow clone

*Naruto* finally notice something "Shizune-neechan!" he call

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" Shizune widen her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Well I have a mission, to bring Sasuke back!" he said as he landing beside Shizune

"Yeah... I heard about this..." Shizune said

"Na--Naru--to..." somebody call

Naruto look at the direction of the call "Genma-san! You was the third exam-referee!"

"Na...Naruto... if you pursue them... you´ll only come back... dead... Their... Jutsu... those are no longer the arts of the shinobi!" Genma said

Naruto look at him, he is pretty beaten up "Well... we can´t turn around anymore..." he said

"We?" Shizune wonder

"It doesn´t matter anymore... Thank you for you information, Genma-san...Even it is little... better than nothing" Naruto said as he dissappear in a poff

"Kagebunshin?" Shizune and Genma like their teammates widen their eyes

* * *

Back to the Shikamaru squad

Naruto finally seeing the information, that his clone heard and saw "Hmm... it´s seems like our opponent have strange abilitys... They really strong..." he said to the others

Shikamaru sigh "This is troublesome..."

"I found them!" Neji suddenly said, they all stopping "They are resting... Either they are wounded or it´s a trap"

"Alright let´s go!" Naruto said

Chapter 25 end

**So the Chapter ends here^^ I hope you enjoy this Chapter, the next chapter will interesting.... will the squad rescue Sasuke?  
Next Chapter: Sound Four VS Rescue Squad**

**Oh yes, please don´t forget to review^^  
**


	26. Rescue Squad VS Sound Four

**Super genius Naruto**

**HeyGuys^^ I change Chapter 26, the fight between rescue squad and sound four should be in two parts, but decide to make it in one Chapter I hope you enjoy this^^ Well here is Chapter 26:**

Chapter 26: Rescue Squad VS Sound Four

"So.... what are we going to do now?" Naruto ask as he glance to Shikamaru

"Well, it seems they are resting... they must become injured when they fought early" Shikamaru said "Allright Iet´s make a battle plan"

* * *

Minutes later

"Do you understand? Alright lets make the first move!" Shikamaru said, they all nod as Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji dissappear

Shikamaru look back to the enemy_ `It´s seems there is just four people, a girl, a fat guy, a guy with four hand and a guy with another head on his back.... strange... hey wait...´_

"Where is Sasuke...?" he ask, then he notice their main part of the mission missing

"It seems... like... Sasuke is within that coffin" Neji answer with his Byakugan activate

Shikamaru widen his eyes "Is he dead?"

"There seems to be some sort of barrier surrounding the coffin, and it´s difficult to see though... however I doubt they´d kill Sasuke in such a hurry... considering how much they wanted him..." Neji reply

Shikmaru nod "Yeah... you´re right..."

Suddenly one of the enemy threw a kunai at their direction, with an explode note

_`Shit! They notice us!!!´_ Shikamaru and Neji thought with the same line, as they jump away, but because of the impact from the explosion behind them, they flew right in front of their enemy

"Eh? What´s this? Instead of rabbits we got two bugs?" ask the only girl on the team

"Hey, wait! We´re not here to fight!! We came to negotiate!" Shikamaru said hectically

The four arms guy smirk " Then what are these!?" he ask as he pull something, it seems he has catch Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji and a log with strings

_`A log?!´_ the four arm man widen his eyes

Then suddenly ten Kunai´s come from above falling down to them

"What?" The four hand enemy´s said, but none of the kunai´s hit them

As they all looking above, there is Naruto, who stand at a branch from a tree above the enemy

"Hah! You should learn how to hit a target" the girl laugh, but suddenly Naruto form a familiar hand seal

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Naruto call

"A fire jutsu, huh? You can´t beat us with such a lame technique!" The one with the two head laugh, but suddenly widen his eyes, like the other, instead of a big fire ball that what he expect, the flame split in ten part follow the line of the ten Kunai´s Naruto throw early

The guy with two head widen his eyes again, as he notice something, there are strings with the kunai´s that all of them lead to Naruto _`Strings?! Damn! There is barely an escape way´_

All the enemy could escape in the last second and the one who hold the strings, who holding Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji, let it go, to dodge Naruto attack

"Not bad.... you didn´t hit us with the kunai´s, on purpose... to suprise us with the next attack and lower our guard" the one with the two head said with sweat

Naruto smirk "Yeah... but what really suprise me was this string of you guys... it was so thin, but very hard... when I try to cut one.... luckily I use Kawarimi before I could got catch"

The four arm smirk "These strings are thinner than wires, but also stronger and harder to detect, Hehe... you guys are all de---" the four arm man couldn´t finish his sentence when suddenly his body can´t move anymore "What...? My body?" he said

Kiba smirk "Nice job Shikamaru! Kagemane no Jutsu succes!"

"Thanks for your negligence" Shikamaru said to the enemy

"Well.." the one with two head said "Thanks for *Your* negligence" he finish, as a kunai from nowhere flew against Shikamaru

_`What? Where did those..?!´_ Shikamaru thought as he dissolve his jutsu to dodge

Suddenly the fat guy on their team doing a jutsu, as he put both his hand to the ground

"**Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu!**"

The rescue squad suddenly trap in a dome of earth

"Damn it" Shikamaru said

"I hate confined spaces...." Naruto suddenly said

They all look at him in silence, until Kiba yell at him

"This isn´t the moment to think about this now!!"

Naruto sweatdrop "I was just kidding! But I want to get out here...."

"Leave this to me!" Kiba said as he concentrate Chakra

"Tsuuga!!" Kiba scream as he spin against the wall, he smirk at the damage, but suddenly widen his eyes as the wall recover itself

Naruto sigh "I knew they wouldn´t make that easy for us"

"Naruto-san... This isn´t any ordinary clay wall" Neji said as he activate his Byakugan "This isn´t looking good... our chakra is being sucked dry"

"tch... Troublesome" Naruto and Shikamaru sigh simultaneously

"Shit! What are can we doing now?!" Kiba scream as he hit the wall with his fist

_`It was a fatal mistake that we got caught before we could identefy the enemy´s abilities....´_ Shikamaru curse

"Damn! There is no other way! Before we all run out of our chakra, we hafta bust a hole in this wall!" Kiba said as he give Akamaru a soldier pill, with this Akamaru change in a red aggresive dog

"Let´s go Akamaru!" Kiba order, as he use a jutsu that change Akamaru to him

"Gatsuuga!!!" Kiba scream as the two of them spin in all direction, as he finish, there was a lot of damage, but no hole and the damage recover itself again, even the ground

"Dammit The wall repairs itself as soon as damage is inflicted onto it! The ground as well" Kiba said frustrated

But Shikamaru notice something

"We can´t hold out much longer we´re going to lose all of our Chakra!" Kiba continue screaming

"Hey! Listen! I want to talk to your leader!" Shikamaru suddenly shout "We won´t follow Sasuke anymore! Please let us out!"

"Hey..." Kiba said, suprise, like the other, why he saying that

"An internact dispute? Hah... interesting... but all of you are my meal.. I can´t let you out" A reply come from outside

"Then only one is fine! Just let me out... I´m tired of conflict like this" Shikamaru said. His teammate widen their of his speak

"Hey! Do you understand what you just said?" Kiba yell at him

Naruto widen his eyes and quickly look again at his surroundings, then smirks _`So it that also... Not bad Shikamaru....´_

Again there a reply with laugh from outside, "It seems like you´re the leader... And yet you are asking mercy? When humans are placed in a situation where their lives are in danger, their true nature appears, a fool like you doesn´t deserve the position of the leader... What a loser! You are giving up on Sasuke and selling out your comrades eh? And you call yourself a shinobi of the leaf village... you should die here... I won´t let you out"

Kiba look angry at Shikamaru and was about to yell at him, but Naruto hold him back and shake his head, Shikamaru meanwhile, take his *Think modus* like in the exam

"Naruto..?" Kiba look at him questinable

"Leave it to him..." Naruto whisper

Chouji smile at Naruto, and eating his snakes

"What are you doing eating all of those snacks all of a sudden?" Kiba sigh at him

Suddenly Shikamaru smirk, "Neji! I´m sorry for the trouble, but please examine the wall behind you and chouji with your remaining Chakra!" he order

Neji nod and activate his Byakugan again and look around his surroundings

"Shikamaru you...!" Kiba glare at him

Naruto sigh "Kiba... you will understand it..."

"I see... over there" Neji said as he point to a direction

Shikamaru nod "Neji, aim your dagger at that place! Chouji are you ready?"

"Any time!!" Chouji reply as he use one of his family jutsu and become like a big ball

"What´s going on?!" Kiba ask

"Like I said before, the wall around us is shielded with Chakra... however Shikamaru hypothesized that there may be points where the chakra on the wall is low in concentration" Neji reply

"How does he know something like that?" Kiba ask

"When you and Akamaru attacked the walls... he observed that certain spots had regenerated slower than others" Neji said as he took a kunai of his pocket and threw at certain spot of the wall, "This means that the spots with slower regeneration rates have lower chakra concentration... In addition to that, Shikamaru communicated with the enemy to confirm his position, since... the position futhest away from our enemy is where the wall would most likely have the thinnes concentration of the enemys chakra´"

_`I see... now I understand´_ Kiba thought as he glance to the other _`Heh... it seems I am the only one who doesn´t understand this, since the beginning....´ _Kiba clench his fist

"Allright let´s go!** Nikudan Sensha**!!" Chouji scream as he roll at the weakspot of the wall and finally make a hole to escape

"What?!" The enemy scream

"Chouji... you´re the best!!" Shikamaru smirk at him

"So you got out of my blockade..." it seems only the fat guy of the foe is here "Fabulous job..." he smirk

"It seems the other already left..." Naruto said

"Even though you try so hard to get out, you will die anyway" the fat guy smirk

"This guy..." Kiba growl "I´ll finish him!!"

"Kiba! Don´t! It´s too dangerous to fight him here, although it´s five against one, he´s not an opponent we can defeat quickly with our chakra depleted" Neji said

"If we waste too much time here, Sasuke will cross the territorial border! If that happens we cannot pursue him any further..." Shikamaru said

"Annoying flies... you all are merely my prey... though, you wouldn´t even be a small snack for me!" the fat guy smirk

"Leave him to me!!" Chouji suddenly cut in

"Chouji?!" the group widen their eyes

"I can´t forgive him what he said to Shikamaru-kun!" Chouji said clenching his right fist "He is mine!"

"Chouji...." Shikamaru mumble

Chouji take something from his pocket "Shikamaru-kun... give these soldier´s pills to everone else"

"Chouji... you´ve got to be kidding me!!"

"You think so? I´ve still got the secret weapon for myself" Chouji smirk

"You don´t mean..?!"

"Shikamaru-kun! Take everyone else and go!!"

"Chouji... I understand..."

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun! So please go!"

Shikamaru sigh "Everyone! Eat this, it´s a gift from Chouji!"

They all nod and take each one of the pills and thanking Chouji

"Chouji, you better catch up to us later!" Shikamaru said as he jump away, follow by Kiba, Akamaru and Neji. Naruto is also about leave, but as he slowly walking past Chouji he whisper something to him, Chouji widen his eyes, but quickly become normal and whisper something back, Naruto smirk and jump to the others

"Hah! As if I let you go!" The fat guy shout as he run after them

"It won´t go as you planned!" Chouji said as he take something out, it´s a box with three pills in different color

_`First... the blue **Houren-gan!**´_ Chouji thought as he ate this pill and holding back the foe

"Everyone! Good luck!!"

_`No way... he is keep with my power!´_ the fat enemy widen his eyes

"You will lose here!" Chouji smirk as he push him against a tree but feeling something `I only took the Houren pill and it hurts this much!!´

**AN: I´m sorry I will skip this fighting part for now, I´m really sorry!**

* * *

Back to team rescue squad

"Are you sure Chouji can take this?" Kiba ask

"Chouji will win, his eyes was really brightful, he will definitiv win!" Naruto reply

"Chouji is a good guy... but he has no sense of self-esteem... he thinks he´s weaker than anyone in our group..." Shikamaru sigh

Naruto smile "Well after this mission I will change this!"

Shikamaru look questionable at him

Naruto reply it with a smile

_`Why I have a bad feeling about this...?´_ Shikamaru thought, but shrug "Let´s stop here for a moment!" Shikamaru said as they stop

"He made a promise with us..." Shikamaru said as he make a arrow in a tree "He will defeat him and he will catch up with us"

They all smile

Naruto grin "If he die, I will take him back and kill him again!"

"Allright before Chouji catches up, we´d better get Sasuke back!" Shikamaru suggest, which they all nod

After minutes later

"Their smell come closer, we catch up with them" Kiba said

Suddenly a thunder in the sky explode from the position from Chouji and fat man guy is seen

"What the hell...?" Kiba eyes widen

"It was in the direction of Chouji fight!!" Shikamaru clench his fist

Naruto smile "Chouji won..."

Shikamaru look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it´t to complicate to explain, we should keep going on" Naruto reply

"Strange... there hasn´t been a single trap so far... Shikamaru what do you thinking?" Neji ask while his** Byakugan** activate

"We´re just being understimated.... They´re thinking that the big guy is the only one who would follow them..." Shikamaru reply

Naruto smirk "Good for us... So... what are we doing now..? Shikamaru...?"

* * *

Sound four

"Jiroubou... he is late.." the guy with two head said

"No... he is already here..." the guy with four hand said with a smirk, as "Jiroubou" appear

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry... it took some time to take those bastards chakra away..."

"You fatty, don´t be so slow! Hurry up and carry that coffin, that´s your job! You inferior Dickhead!" the only girl yell

"Yeah..." Jiroubou reply

"Hey, Jiroubou... you´re so obedient today..." the four man smile

"What...?" Jiroubou ask

"I´m saying that I can´t let you carry this coffin... because you not Jiroubou!"

"Damn!" Jiroubou said as he took a kunai from his pocket and change back to Shikamaru

"So... this thunder from early, was you?" the four hand guy smirk "Let me handle it this time! Sakon, Tayuya! You guys go ahead!"

"Tss, do this quickly, Kidomaru!"

As Shikamaru strike, Kidomaru block it and kick him away "You know... Jiroubou always warns Tayuya for her usage of words"

"I see..." Shikamaru reply

"**Ninpu Kumo Shibari**!" Kidomaru said as he make a web and chain Shikamaru at a tree

Suddenly five Naruto come from above and attacking him

"Don´t understimate me!" Kidomaru said as he make some a big spiderweb

All of the five Naruto a trap in this

"Now Akamaru! He won´t be able to dogde it in the air! Gatsuuga!!" Kiba said

But Kidomaru suddenly stop in the mid air with his strings

"Damn you! You think I´ll let you escape?" Kiba shout

"My words exactly, look at your feet!" Kidomaru smirk

Kiba realize what he meaning he is trap in his spider web "Damn I can´t move!"

Kidomaru laughing "How can Jiroubou lose against you? He is really the weakest from the Sound four!"

Suddenly Neji attack from behind

"Tss another one?" Kidomaru sigh as he lets go his string, so that Neji attack went in nothing and make spiderweb to catch him and make a cocoon

Kidomaru look at the five Naruto´s "Interesting Kagebunshin..." as he again make somthing from his web, ha make five arrows

"Hey.... you´re my first prey so I´ll make it entertaining... Let´s play the *Guess the real body* game, shall we?" Kidomaru smirk as he threw against the first Naruto, but it was a Kagebunshin

"A clone huh? Well up to the next one! I take you" he said, as he again threw against Naruto, but again it was just a clone

"Heh What a lucky guy... Next I´m gonna try two at once!" Kidomaru smirk as he threw two arrows, but again it was just clones

Kidomaru shrug "You´re really lucky... but I guess, the game is over!" he said as he threw the last arrow against the last Naruto "Goodbye"

"You right... the game is over!" Naruto said behind him

"What?!" Kidomaru widen his eyes as he turn back, meanwhile his arrow hit the last Naruto at the web, who puff away

Naruto was about to strike, but Kidomaru step back, falling, but standing at the back of the branch

Naruto notice that and jump back to the next branch and throw it against Kidomaru

Kidomaru quickly react and using his web to catch it and threw it away "Hah, this was easy" he smirk

_`This damn spiderweb...´_ Naruto curse _`This could be a problem´_

Kidomaru suddenly pull something

Naruto notice that is to late, as he is catched _`Damn´_

Kidomaru laughing "This your end!" he was about to make the same arrows like early, but suddenly Naruto is freed from Neji

"What?!"

"Naruto-san.... go ahead! I´m the only opponent who can damage him!" Neji said as he freed Naruto from Kidomaru´s spiderweb

"What do you mean?" Kiba ask as he appear with Shikamaru beside them **(Neji could freed them, as Kidomaru was distraced by Naruto)**

Kidomaru widen his eyes "You... How did you...?!"

"Things made from Chakra will be destroyed by simply putting Chakra into it... In front of my ***Jyuuken***" Neji reply than turning back to Naruto and co

"GO! I´ll take care of him"

Naruto sigh "I understand... With your Byakugan you are the perfect opponent against him... if we stay here, we just get in your way and not only that, Sasuke would be to far away to bring him back"

Kiba and Shikamaru nodding

"Neji! Be carefully... it seems that this guy is stronger than the fatty Chouji fought..." Kiba said

Neji nod "You guys should go, or you won´t be able to catch up with Sasuke!"

Naruto smile at him "You change a lot since the end of the Chuunin exam! You will beat him!"

Neji smile at him

Shikamaru nod and order to the remain two and a dog of his team "Alright let´s go!"

Naruto and Kiba nod as they leaving

"Tss like I´ll let you get away!" Kidomaru said as he forms arrows from his net and threwing against them, but Neji quickly react and destroy them

"Your opponent is me!"

(Like by Chouji fight, I skip this fight part till later!)

* * *

Rescue squad position

"I hope he will alright..." Kiba said as he looking back

"Don´t worry, this is Neji, he is the genius from last year, I know he will beat him!" Naruto reply

"Naruto is right, for now we should think how we can take back Sasuke" Shikamaru said

After 15 minutes finally Kiba notice something "I can smell them, they close!"

"We´ve got two more enemies, and we´ve got three so it´s three vs two... if we play our hand right, we might be able to finish it in the next encounter" Shikamaru said

"You wrong, it´s four vs two!" Kiba correct him, while Akamaru belling

Shikamaru smirk "Yeah right, sorry it´s four vs two! Alright we should to our strategy first, got it?"

* * *

By the remind two from the sound four

"It´s nearing dusk... It seems like they´ve got their hands full... " Sakon said, because the other two of the team didn´t appear yet

"That doesn´t matter what matters is Orochimaru-sama! We´ve only accomplished one-third of the plain in a half a day" Tayuya reply

"Yeah... this is not looking good... Even if all goes well, we´re not even sure we can make it..." Sakon said

Then suddenly something *klung* on their coffin

"Hey, wait a second" Tayuya said

"Is it about to start?" Sakon ask as they stop

"No... it should take a bit longer... but!!" Tayuya stop her sentence, when she see who´s behind of her teammate

Sakon notice that look and turn around

"Dammit... what were those idiots doing?" Tayuya ask angry, as they both seeing Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba, with Akamaru

"Tss... I´ll kill them all within seconds" Sakon shout as he run to them

Naruto smirk "Are you sure? I think it´s the other way, I kill you within seconds!" he said as he take a kunai from his pocket and threw against him, but Sakon easly dodge it and the kunai past him from the left

"Take this! Mach punch!!" Sakon shout as he attack with his fist so fast, that you see hundert of this

Naruto react fast and threw another kunai, but this time to the right

Sakon smirk from his stupidity, but suddenly can´t move forward anymore and flew back with force. Sakon widen his eyes _`Strings again?!´_ he realize that both kunai, that Naruto threw was bind together with a string and because he was between the kunai, the string stop him from moving forward and force him to flew back

"I´m not finish!" Naruto shout as both Shikamaru and Kiba turn to swords

Naruto grab them and running to Sakon "This was the first technique what I learn by Tenten! Two-hand! Crossstrike!!" he shout

As he past Sakon, he has his right knee touch the ground and his two hand, with the swords, stretched. (Like Fuji from prince of tennis doing Higuma Otoshi!) You could see a cross on Sakon chest.

Naruto smirk "I should know that such a simple strike, doesn´t effect you" he said, as *Sakon* turn to a log and the real Sakon standing on a branch of a tree from Naruto right side

"Not bad, in this situation to use Kawarimi" Naruto said, as the two sword on his hand puff and disappear

Tayuya widen her eyes _`Strange... wasn´t this, his teammate? Must be Shadow Clones... But where are the real ones?´_

Tayuya looking around, but to late, Shikamaru already catch her with his Kagemane no Jutsu

"**Kagemane no Jutsu** succes!"

"Shit!"

"Kiba now!" Shikamaru order

"Allright!" Kiba said as he jump to the coffin, where Sasuke is

"What are you doing Tayuya!!" Sakon ask angry and jumping to their direction

"I´m sorry.... but you forget something..." Naruto said from behind, while his left hand chirpping "**Chidori**..."

"Damn...." Sakon said realize his mistake "You Asshole!!" he shout while release a weird but familiar tattoo

_`The same as Sasuke...´ _Naruto remember the event from the second test from the Chuunin exam

Suddenly Sakon disappear and appear right behind Naruto

_`He is faster...´_ Naruto thougth as he turn around to attack with his left hand with the Chidori, but Sakon push Naruto to the ground as he attack Naruto stomach with his foot

Naruto´s Chidori died down "Damn" he said as he stand up, than he shouting to his teammates "What are you waiting for?! Go!!!"

"But, what about you?!" Shikamaru shout back

"Don´t worry, just go!!" Naruto shout

"As if I let you..." Sakon said as he jumping to the direction of Shikamaru and Kiba

"Damn" Shikamaru said as he and Kiba jumping away _`If we can distract him from Naruto, than Naruto can fight the girl only, and because we are three against one, we should have the advantage´_ he thought looking at Kiba and Akamaru

"Shit" Naruto said as he try to follow but stop from Tayuya

"Where are you thinking to go?" she smirk

Naruto smirk back "You know... if I look closerly, you really cute!"

Tayuya couldn´t help but blushing "What... What was that?!" she scream

"You heard me...!" Naruto smile and walk closer to her

"St-Stay away from me!" she demand

"I don´t understand, why you guys working with someone like Orochimaru..."

"It´s none of your bussiness!"

"You know... I can help you..." he said, touching her left cheeks

Tayuya couldn´t help again, she was about to cry, but she remember her mission and slap the hand away and jumping after Sakon, but still blushing

Naruto sigh and looking seriously, "There is someone else here..."

* * *

Back to Kiba and Shikamaru

"Damn, he is faster than I thought!" Kiba scream

"You Bitch! Do you really think you can escape from me!?" Sakon scream, with lot of Killer intent

Because of this intent Akamaru trip

"Shit! Akamaru!! Shikamaru take this!" he shout as he toss the coffin to Shikamaru and jump back to Akamaru

"Kiba!!!" Shikamaru shout

"This is you end!!" Sakon scream

Kiba smirk "Shikamaru.... I´ll take care of him"

"What..?" Shikamaru wonder, but suddenly widen his eyes, as Kiba threw a kunai to one of the trap they made before

As the kunai touch this note, it´s explode immediately, both Kiba (With Akamaru) and Sakon fell from the side to the rift down

"Kiba!!! Akamaru!!!" Shikamaru scream "Shit! Shit!"

Shikamaru notice that Tayuya coming closer

"Oh no, did Naruto lose!?"

But Shikamaru sigh in relief because Naruto was right after her

"But suddenly Tayuya eyes widen and stop "Kimmimaru..."

Shikamaru widen his eyes, when someone behind him taking the coffin "What?"

"You late... Tayuya..." Kimmimaru glaring at her

"You... Why are you here...? You body...." Tayuya stutter

"Where are the other three?" Ignoring her question

"As you can see, they not here" Naruto going in the conversation

"I see..." Kimmimaru reply

"Why are you here? And what about your body..?" Tayuya asking again

"I´m not moving with my body anymore... this is the power of my will.... " he reply "I can understand a little bit now... This is the perception of an anthology life form... that is no longer bound by a prison tha is our body... It is as if I´ve touched the border of Orochimaru-sama´s dream! This is an important *Vessel* for that dream... but you were a little too late" he glaring

Naruto look at him with sad eyes "Why are you doing this for someone like Orochimaru?"

"It´s none of you bussiness" he reply coldly

Naruto sigh, he gave the same answer as Tayuya

Suddenly Kimmimaru is behind Tayuya "The reason I´ve yet to kill you is that you still have a mission to accomplish by staying alive... Please take out these... two trashes over there..." as he said that, Kimmimaru leave

Tayuya sweating like hell and her expression become serious and take a flute out her pocket

"Tayuya.... " Naruto sigh

"I´m sorry but I can´t let you go!" Tayuya said

Suddenly Naruto is in front of her and whispering in her ears "Remember what I´m saying before... I can help you..."

Tayuya widen her eyes, Naruto slowly walking past her

Tayuya clench her fist, but easy it "Only you.... can past me....the other one must fight..."

Naruto smile and shouting to Shikamaru and dissappear "Sorry Shikamaru, please take care of her"

Shikamaru stand there dumbfounded _`What the hell happen?´_

(Sorry I skip Tayuya and Sakon fight)

* * *

Naruto and Kimmimaru position

_`That Tayuya... I´ll kill her once I get back...´_ Kimmimaru said stopping

Naruto is standing behind him

"Hmm.. how should I kill you..?" Kimmimaru ask while a bone come from his palm

"I have a question... why Orochimaru want Sasuke?"

"Hmpf it doesn´t if you know now, you will die anyway, Orochimaru-sama has already completed the Jutsu of immortality... In order to acquire all jutsu and the entire world, he needs time..."

"And what does have to do with Sasuke!?"

"Immortartality doesn´t necessarily indicate the immortality of his body... he must replace his body with a newer and stronger one before his current one succumbs..."

"What for a cross guy..."

"Well think what you want, you will die anyway"

"We will see" Naruto said as he take a defensive stand with a kunai on his right hand

A long silence stand between until a strong wind appear, both of them dissappear, but appear again in the middle, both stopping the attack of their opponent with their weapon, both of them staring at each other

"Hmm you better than I thought..." Kimmimaru said emotionless

"This was my line..." Naruto said with the same tone

Naruto suddenly easy his grip on his kunai, so that Kimmimaru couldn´t help but fell forward. Naruto tip to the left side and kicking in Kimmimaru´s stomach, he flew 20 meter from Naruto away

"Hmm... seems like you not that strong..." Naruto said

"This was a suprise move..." Kimmimaru reply coldly as he stand up again "Seems like I must go seriously against you"

Naruto smirk "Do that... I´m curious if you can make me... to fight seriously against you..."

Kimmimaru twitch at that "You will regret, that you didn´t fight me seriously"

"We will see..."

But suddenly there are smork on the coffin, where Sasuke is

"It´s almost time... The first step of Orochimaru-sama´s ambition" Kimmimaru said with no emotion

_`Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Sasuke...´_ Naruto frown

Then finally the coffin explode, as the smoke died down... there is standing, none other than Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto notice that the air around Sasuke change _`Sasuke....´_

"Sasuke! You finally awake?! Come on let´s head back!!" Naruto shout

But he doesn´t become a reply just a creep laughing of him

"What the hell happen with him..." Naruto sweat a little "Sasuke you Idiot!!"

Again no reply, then suddenly Sasuke jumping away

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he was about to follow him

"Useless..." he heard Kimmimaru behind him

Kimmimaru was about to attack and Naruto was about to react, but suddenly someone appear from nowhere between them

"What..? You... here...?" Naruto said as he see the person who help him

"And you are...?" Kimmimaru ask

The leaf´s proud azure beast has reincarnated... I am Rock Lee!!" Lee shout then he using his basic stand

"Naruto-kun! Leave this guy to me! Follow Sasuke-san!"

"It´s seems I have no other chance.... but be careful... it seems like this guy have a bloodline... he use his own bones as weapon..." Naruto said

"Don´t worry Naruto! You should worry about Sasuke-san, I will definitiv win against this guy! I promise" Lee said doing the nice guy pose

Naruto smile "Alright I´m going... but you better win this fight..." he turn around and leave, to follow Sasuke

**So finally the Chapter end, I hope you enjoy it and please review**

**And I´m sorry for skipping all the fight, but I have not really an idea how to make the fight´s... so I put this aside for later... I hope you forgive me...  
**

**Well Jutsu explain**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅkakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu (Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness)**  
Name: Doton Kekkai: Dordomu, literally "Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jiroubou  
Traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth. JirÅbÅ is able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoys greatly.

**Nikudan Sensha (Human Juggernaut)**  
Name: Nikudan Sensha, literally "Human Bullet Tank" Viz "Human Juggernaut" (a.k.a. Meat Tank)  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Akimichi Chouji  
Human Juggernaut is a jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. The Baika no Jutsu (Art of Expansion) is typically performed beforehand. This jutsu sends the user into a powerful roll, turning them into a ball of destruction—but uses a high amount of food energy.

**Byakugan (Evil Eye)**  
Name: Byakugan, literally "White Eye", Viz "Evil Eye"  
Type: Doujutsu, No Rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hanabi  
The power and effectiveness of the Byakugan varies from person to person, but in the most advanced cases (such as that of Hyuuga Neji), a Byakugan user has a 360 degree field of vision, with the exception of a small blind spot behind the user's first thoracic vertebra, and can even see the minuscule chakra pressure points (tenketsu). It also has telescope and X-ray vision. The Byakugan is the key to Konohagakure's strongest Taijutsu, the Juuken, as it allows the user to see the chakra circulatory system of an opponent. It is to be noted, however, that the Byakugan is a seeing eye that lacks the power of analysis. Each level of its insight can therefore be mystified by proper means. This is demonstrated in an anime filler arc by Ranmaru, who created false chakra circulatory systems through the use of a doujutsu (possibly a bloodline limit), causing the Byakugan to see inanimate objects as people and the objects themselves at the same time. A Byakugan user is unable to see the working of such an "illusion".

**Kumo Sokai (Spider Web Unfold)**  
Name: Kumo Sokai, literally "Spider Web Unfold"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidomaru

**Jyuuken (Gentle Fist)**  
Name: Jyuuken, literally "Gentle Fist"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi  
The inner coil system that transfers chakra around the body is very close and is essentially a part of all of the human body, including crucial organs. Members of the Hyuuga clan train in a special fighting style that requires the Byakugan and excellent chakra control; through the Byakugan they are able to see the opponent's inner coil system which they forcefully channel their own chakra into, causing severe damage to organs nearby. The technique earned its name because even a seemingly gentle, unimpressive hit can prove lethal.

**Kagemane no Jutsu (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow)**  
Name: Kagemane no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Imitation Technique"; Kage Shibari no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Bind Technique" Viz "The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku  
The user's shadow is extended to the opponent's shadow, combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the target's movements- the target is forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique. Given enough talent, the shadow can contract and change shape, and even get ahold of several targets at once. The shadow can also be connected with the shadows of other objects to extend its range. Shikamaru can only hold the jutsu for about 5 minutes.  
Kagemane no Jutsu used to be called Kage Shibari no Jutsu. The name also suggests that in the past, the technique could only hold targets in place and not force them to copy the user's movements.

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)  
Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds"**  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only three known users, the other two being Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique. Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution. The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.


	27. The sun prince vs the moon prince

**Super genius Naruto**

**Please read Chapter 26 before, for those, who didn´t read the change of Chapter 26  
Now here is Chapter 27!! Please enjoy^^  
**

Chapter 27: The sun prince vs the moon prince

Naruto jumping from branch to branch to follow Sasuke, who escape "Sasuke... What the hell did they do to you?"

After Jumping a while he see two big statue and a waterfall between them

"I saw this in a textbook back in the academy... The Valley of End..."

* * *

_Flashback (Naruto 10 years old)_

_"Damn this is so boring!" Naruto thought to himselfas he sort some books in the libery_

_"It´s your fault! If you hadn´t do the stupid pranks, you wouldn´t be here " Iruka scolded him_

_"It´s their fault, that the village is so boring" Naruto replied "I just make some life in the village"_

_"But you shouldn´t K. O. them with you stupid Jutsu" Iruka sighed_

_"Tss, it´s not my fault that they pervert" Naruto said, while suddenly found an interesting book with the titel "**The Valley of end**"_

_Naruto read the first page:_

_The **Valley of the End** ( __Shūmatsu no Tan) is on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. It was somehow created following the foundation of Konoha, when Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha fought for control of the village. The Nine-Tailed Fox was present for part of the battle under Madara's control. Hashirama was victorious, and Madara was believed to have died. In memory of their battle, two giant statues were built on opposite sides of the waterfall, Madara on the left (the Land of Sound side) and Hashirama on the right (the Land of Fire's side)._

_"Naruto!! What the hell you doing! Back to work!!" Iruka yell at him_

_Naruto quickly close the book "Yes, Yes Iruka-sensei"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

_`So this is also The Valley of end...´_Naruto thought

Naruto notice Sasuke standing on Madara Uchiha statue, Naruto quckly jumping on the first Hokage statue "You finally stop, Sasuke?"

Sasuke than slowly turn around to face Naruto, as he finally stand to Naruto face to face, Naruto widen his eyes es he seeing Sasuke left eyes

`The same eyes as this guy...´ Naruto thought

"Hey... Dumbass" Sasuke said "So it´s you this time...?"

Naruto than remember that Sakura tried to stop him

"I already told Sakura this.... Don´t bother me anymore" Sasuke glare

Naruto look in silent at him

Sasuke laughing like Orochimaru "Why so quiet?"

"Why... Why from all people, you going to Orochimaru...?" Naruto finally said something

"It´s none of you business" Sasuke said

Naruto twitch, this was the third time, somone said that line

"What does any of this have to do with you? I have my own path! I won´t let anyone lead me any other way... no matter who it is! Let make this me clear to you... My childish games with you leafs are over! Go home"

"Sorry I can´t... I made a promise that I bring you back no matter what" Naruto said

"Tss let me guess, you made a promise with Sakura right?"

Naruto nod

Sasuke laughing "I knew it, you would do anything for this women!"

"Not really... I´m not doing this for her... I do it for all the people who are with me in this mission, they risk their life for you"

"Tss good for them" Sasuke said arrogant

"You really hopeless" Naruto shake his head

"There is also another reason, why I will take you back! I don´t let Orochimaru have an Uchiha as a vessel!" Naruto glare

Sasuke laughing "What this glare? You act as if you strong, while you aren´t!"

Naruto conitnue to glare him

"Oh well... if I recall, our battle was interrupted" Sasuke said

"Yeah... it seems like I must take you by force" Naruto reply

Sasuke laughing again "Don´t worry this fight will be quick, I don´t even need a second!"

As he said that he suddenly become behind Naruto

_`He become faster!´_ Naruto widen his eyes, he couldn´t block his attack and fall in the water

Sasuke is suprise from his won power _`What is this power... The power´s coming from within´_

But suddenly his left eye become normal "So this is the power that Orochimaru talking about ... The power is synchronizing with my body"

Sasuke smirk _`It was "This" much just then... what if I release this seal... how much power would I receive then...?´_

"So you become stronger..." Suddenly Naruto stand back to back of him

"Wha...?" Sasuke widen his eyes

"Do you really think I let me hit so easily?" Naruto ask "I´m a Ninja... it was a simple Kawarimi..."

"You..." Sasuke glare, but smirk "Your really are stronger than you looks"

Sasuke spin to kick him, but Naruto was one move ahead, he alreddy jump above him doing a familiar Jutsu against Sasuke

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"  
**

A big fireball fly toward Sasuke, but Sasuke react fast and jump from the first Hokage statue to the water, Naruto quickly follow as he also fall down. They now standing on the water face to face each other and about 5 meter from each other apart

"What would you know about me...? You, who had never a family, will never understand me, who lose his family and the one who killed them, is your own brother, that you admire!"

"You are actually serious about to kill me?" Naruto ask

"Yeah... I´m serious.. I intended to kill you" Sasuke reply

"Why...? Was all the time we fought together... meaningless?"

"No... You became my closest friend..."

"You... I don´t understand you.... If I am your closest friend... why you want to kill me?"

"That is why... it is worth killing you..." As Sasuke said that he activate his Sharingan

"I don´t understand it... but I am not killed that easily..."

Both of them running toward the other, both of them raising their rigt fist, both of them blocking the fist of the other with their left hand, they push each other, so that both of them flew ten meter away from the other

Sasuke glaring at him, while doing the jutsu Kakashi taught him "Chidori!"

Naruto glare back and doing the jutsu the erosennin taught him "Rasengan!"

They ran towards each other, with their strongest attack, as they clash, they flew both with force back, but Rasengan seems to be stronger because Sasuke flew further back than Naruto

_`Dammit... my fully-powered Chidori only went that far... That Jutsu...´_ Sasuke glare

Sasuke smirk as he activate the curse seal, first level, weird tattos cover his body

"You know Sasuke... that you sink this far... I never thought..." Naruto said

"Tss... I do anything for my goal!!" Sasuke glare as he doing his signature move

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**"

A really big fireball flew in Naruto direction

_`Because of this weird tatto the attack become stronger´_ Naruto thought, as he push more Chakra in his feet and make a back flip and because Naruto push more chakra in his feet, it´s like the Water glue on him and go with him, when Naruto feet was about upright from the water, he let the Chakra from his feet go and the water go straight to the sky blocking the attack from Sasuke **(I hope you understand, what I meaning)**

Sasuke widen his eyes "This... was a smart move... not bad... dope"

"Thank you... teme" Naruto reply

Sasuke than run at him with full speed

_`He also become faster!´_Naruto thought furious

Sasuke try to hit Naruto with his right fist, but Naruto block it with his left and counter with a kick from from the side, which Sasuke dodge, when he quickly jump back

"Why... Why... are you trying to help me? You and me, never got along... Then why you want to help me...?" Sasuke ask

Naruto sigh "What you said before... you right... I never had a family... but I have something similar, first the third Hokage... he was like a grandpa for me... second Iruka-sensei... he was like a father for me... Teuchi and Ayame-neechan... An uncle and a sister... then team seven come in my life... Kakashi-sensei.... He is like another uncle for me... Sakura... Ok, first I thought she was just a annoying girl, but she become through all the mission we doing together a sister to me... oh yeah don´t forget Kin another sister I take care off.... and Tsunade with Shizune-neechan.... and you... Sasuke... through all the mission together I think you as a brother to me..."

"Why... Why do you go this far for me?" Sasuke ask not understanding

Naruto sigh again "Because... you one of my first bond I ever have...."

Sasuke widen his eyes, he remember how Naruto was always bullied in the class, the glared from the elder ninja, he close his eyes and open it again and the last tomoe from each eye of the **Sharingan** appear and bind his Konoha headband

"Then come Naruto.... I will break that bond..."

Naruto narrow his eyes _`His eyes... he become stronger again...´_

"You know Naruto... you are really close to me... I realize that on the day when you *died* on the wave mission.... I acknowledge you... I will fight against you with full power!"

Naruto look at Sasuke serious eyes and sighs "You really serious about this right?"

"Yes..." Sasuke reply

"Then I will too, fight with all I have!!" Naruto said _`This could be difficult... because of that tattoo, be become stronger and faster... and with his Sharingan, he can foresee my movement.... The only way is...´_

Naruto suddenly run at Sasuke, raise his right fist and was about to punch

_`I can see it!!´_ Sasuke thought with his eyes wide open, he quickly step to left side and Naruto hit nothing

But in an instant he spin and hit Sasuke with his side of the left hand, Sasuke flew 10 meters away from Naruto

"What...? I couldn´t block it.... how..?" Sasuke widen his eyes

"Well, the Sharingan may foresee my next move, but it can´t read my mind, I knew you would dodge it, so I have to think one stop ahead.... You Sharingan couldn´t react, because this move was instantly after the first move, it foresee..." Naruto reply (Does it make sense? I f not, then I will take it out)

Sasuke glare "That was just a lucky move"

But suddenly Naruto is right in front of him and make a side kick with his right feet, Sasuke could dodge it, as he step back, because he already saw it with his Sharingan, as Naruto kick in nothing, he suddenly have shurikens on his right hand

Sasuke widen his eyes, as Naruto trew it, Sasuke quickly cut the chakra on his feets and fell in the water in an instant

Naruto flip back and was about 8 inch from Sasuke away

Sasuke come out of the water "You..."

"Yes... another thing... the Sharingan can´t foresee anything if he don´t see the object that move... As I swing my right feet to kick you, you couldn´t saw what my right arm doing, so you couldn´t see that I took some shuriken from my pocket...." Naruto smirk

"Come! Sasuke!!" Naruto shout as he took a defensiv move

Sasuke glare "I... I refuse too lose!"

As he said that suddenly the curse mark completly cover his body, his hair grow longer and two wings appear **(like in the anime =)**

Naruto widen his eyes "What.... What the hell?!"

**So... here ends Chapter 27^^ I hope you enjoy it!! So please don´t forget to review!!**

**Well Jutsu explain**

**Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**  
Name: Sharingan, literally "Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: Doujutsu, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke , Uchiha Itachi  
The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is an evolution from the Byakugan (Evil Eye) of the Hyuuga Kekkei genkai.  
It can be used to see through an opponent's jutsu as well as copy it, although it cannot copy Kekkei genkai jutsu. It stands to reason that the Sharingan is also incapable of copying any jutsu that has special requirements, e.g. Kuchiyose no Jutsu requiring a contract with a Summon. There is also some doubt about whether or not the Sharingan is capable of copying jutsu that don't require hand seals, like the Rasengan.  
The natural enemy of a Sharingan user is a Taijutsu user, because, although the Sharingan can copy and follow Taijutsu, the Sharingan user also needs the strength and speed of the Taijutsu user to use the copied jutsu or counter it effectively.  
Hatake Kakashi has an additional weakness. Because his Sharingan was transplanted, he doesn't have Uchiha blood himself. This makes using his Sharingan very inefficient and exhausting.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅkakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**  
Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage  
A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
The Rasengan is a very high-level technique that took the Yondaime Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)  
Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds"**  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only three known users, the other two being Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique. Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution. The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.


	28. An unexpected power

**Super genius Naruto**

**Yeah Chapter 28 is up!!! I hope you enjyo this^^  
**

Chapter 28: An unexpected power

Naruto couldn´t believe what he seeing _`What the hell?! What´s happen to him!?´_

Sasuke laughing "Wow.... I feel power inside of me! Great power! With this, nobody can ever beat me!!"

_`Damn! I can feeling his power... but with those wings, he shouldn´t move that fast´_ Naruto narrow his eyes

"Heh.... Naruto.... now you can´t beat me..." Sasuke said

"We will see!!! You can´t know until you try!" Naruto shout, as he doing fast handseals

**"Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

A big fireball flying at Sasuke

"Tss... Give up Naruto! You can´t beat me!" Sasuke said as he use his wings to cover him like a shield, the fireball bounce off, like nothing

Naruto narrow his eyes _`This is not good....´_

"Well if that not enough, how about a stronger attack" Naruto said, as he again doing some handseals

**"Katon! Karyu Endan!"**

Now a fire dragon flying at Sasuke

"Why don´t you understand? YOU CAN`T BEAT ME!" Sasuke shout, as he again using his wings to block the attack

"Then how about another step higher!" Naruto shout as he jump to the first hokage statue and doing some handseals _`This technique I learn from the forbidden scroll... I hope it´s works, otherwise it could be a problem...´_

**"Katon! Phoenix of disaster!"** (**AN:Sorry, I´m not a Japanese, so I write this in english**)

As he said that he spin, while flames cover him and making a form like a Phoenix, "Naruto" power dive against Sasuke, with full speed

"Wha...?" Sasuke widen his eyes, but quickly use his wings to shield this attack like the other two previous attack

But this time, it explode as they both "Touch" each other, both of them flew away, but it seems Sasuke take some damage with him

"Shit! What was that for a Jutsu?!!" Sasuke glare

_`Good... it damage him... but this jutsu need much control and chakra... and it damage my body as well´_ Naruto thought

"**Kid... do you need help...?**" suddenly a voice interrupt Naruto thoughts

_`Woah don´t scare me, can´t you learn that, Kyu-kun?´_ Naruto yell

"**Then how should I talk to you..? Here isn´t a door to knock!**" Kyu yell back

_`Hmmm... you right... I should build a door for you, to knock!´_ Naruto grin

**"This isn´t the time for jokes!!**" Kyu yell

_`Yeah you right, just relax, it was just a joke...Oh well you right, you could help me, to be honest, I forgot that I have you´_ Naruto smirk

Kyu sigh "How can you forgot something big inside you..."

_`Well sorry, I was busy for my life, to think!´_

Kyu laugh **"Oh well, you should go back to you fight"**

Naruto nod and close his eyes "You know Sasuke... we quite similar... now you have a power that isn´t your own... I also have a power inside of me, that isn´t my own... "

Then slowly a red cloud cover his body and form a fox with one tail, Naruto slowly open his left eye, his eyes change from blue to red with a slit

"But... there is a differnt between us... I am befriended with this power! This "power" is like a big brother to me!"

Naruto slowly open his right eyes, they still blue, but have a slit like the left eye

Sasuke widen his eyes, but realize something "I see.... because of that, my brother is interest in you.... You may special... but I´m more special than you!!"

As Sasuke said that he forms the handseals of the Chidori, as he finish the left of his, is cover completly with Chakra of the Chidori, but somehow much stronger than a normal Chidori

Naruto look at him "I see, you want to finish with one attack...? Well there just one attack that can beat the Chidori.... Rasengan!"

Naruto´s right hand creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, but somehow much stronger than than the normal Rasengan

"This will be the ending of this battle.... Now let´s see who the winner!!" Naruto shout as he jump at Sasuke

"And this will be me!!" Sasuke shout back at he fly at Naruto

A huge explosion creat and for seconds you could see nothing anymore, but smokes

As the smoke slowly dissapear, Sasuke lies down on the gound, looking normal again, his clothes completely destroyed

Naruto on the other stand in front of Sasuke, without the red cloud and his left eye turn blue again, half o his clothes ripped it´s seems like he drag Sasuke to the ground "I won.... Sasuke...."

"I..... can´t..... go.... back..." Sasuke spit blood from his mouth

Naruto sigh "You really a stub-----"

Naruto couldn´t finish his setence because he feel somthing behind him and step to the right side, but because of his injury of the battle with Sasuke, he couldn´t move fast, a sword pierce his body, if Naruto didn´t move, this sword would pierce his heart

"Wha... who are you...?" Naruto spit blood from his mouth wonderering who attack him

Naruto heard a laughing voice "Not bad, you notice me and could move a little, before I could pierce you heart" he said as he take his sword out of him

Naruto collapse "Damn! Who are you!?" Naruto demand while continue spitting blood from his mouth

"Well the sound four and Kimmimaru took to long so Orochimaru send me to watch the situation, never thought I could see this awesome fought, oh yeah... my name is YUTA" he laugh

Naruto barely hold his eyes open_ `Shit I lost to much blood... Kyu-kun... can you help me?´_

"I already begin the healing, but I need time about five minute!" Kyu said, sweating

_`Shit!´_ Naruto curse

Yuta laugh again "Well playtime over, I make it fast so you can live in peace!"

As he said that Yuta raise his hand with the sword

_`Shit! Shit! Shit!´_ Naruto curse _`This is also my end...´_

Yuta is about to strike, but suddenly a kunai stop him and Naruto dissapear

"Who!?" Yuta demand

20 meter away from Yuta there is Naruto lay on the ground and someone beside him standing with a kunai pointing on Yuta

Naruto wonder who rescue him, but as he realize who is it, he widen his eyes "You...?"

Yuta also recognize and laugh it off "You...? Tayuya?!"

"Why... you rescue me....?" Naruto mumble

Tayuya smile "I remember you words *I can help you* and you can´t help me if you died and I will be killed anyway if I go back to Orochimaru..."

Naruto smile "5 minute... can you hold him 5 minutes?"

Tayuya look at him "5 minutes...? It will be tough... Yuta is really strong... if Kabuto, Orochimaru´s right hand man... Yuta would be his left... but I try"

Yuta laugh "Tayuya... why you help him...? I don´t wanna fight against you... but if there no other way... you know you will die!"

"I... I won´t be on Orochimaru´s side anymore! He would kill me anyway for failing this mission... Now I will protect this boy!!" Tayuya scream as she run at him

"Foolish girl!" Yuta said as he block Tayuya attack and kick her belly, Tayuya flew away

_`Damn... this isn´t good... why... why I can´t move?! I feel so hopeless... Damn it!!!!´_Naruto curse, then he heard his heart beating _`What...? Why... I can hear my heart... beating... It´s feel.... so good!!´_

"Sorry Tayuya.. but you will die...." Yuta raise his sword

_`I´m sorry boy... I couldn´t even hold him a mintue...´ _Tayuya thought, prepare for her dead

"Good bye... Tayuya!" Yuta strike, but suddenly stop from a kunai holding from Naruto

"What... you? How..? You shouldn´t be move any more...." Yuta widen his eyes

"Boy....." Tayuya stutter

Naruto doesn´t say any words

_`What... the hell? What is this Aura!?´_ Yuta thought furious** (AN: Think about Ryoma Echizen [Prince of tennis] when he using the Muga no Kyōchi ****[ trans: State of Self Actualization] for the first time against Akaya Kirihara in the manga)**

Suddenly Naruto strike so fast nobody could see, in Yuta stomach

_`What... What the hell...?´_ Yuta widen his eyes

Suddenly Chidori appear on his left hand, without any handseals, Naruto run at Yuta with full speed, Yuta could barely dodge to left. Naruto than take some breath and a giant fireball come from his mouth

**"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu**?! But he doesn´t even make any handseals!!" Yuta scream from pain, because he couldn´t dogde this attack. He tried to jump in the water, but he is stop from Naruto, Naruto left hand cover with the Chidori

_`This boy... is really strong´_Tayuya thought with happiness, because Naruto win

"This power is strange... but you can´t controll it smoothly... But what I´m talking about... right now you can´t even hear me..." Yuta said as he look at Naruto´s eyes, as if somebody take over his body

Naruto than finally strike and kill him instantly, but collapse right afterwards, Tayuya quickly run to him

"Hey! Are you alright, boy?!" Tayuya shout worried

Naruto pant "What... What´s happen? And don´t call me boy... my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well Naruto, don´t you remember, you killed Yuta!"

"Eh?! When? I don´t remember anything!!"

"Seems like you was in a calm berserk modus!"

"Hmm.. well I had a strange feeling, but this was a good feeling" Naruto smile

Suddenly a voice interrupt "Naruto-kun... I never thought you could beat Sasuke-kun and even Yuta-kun"

Tayuya glare at this person "Kabuto..."

Naruto also glare at him "You..."

"Oh well, I could kill you now.. but I have another mission to finish" Kabuto said as he pack Sasuke "Till we see us again... Naruto-kun... Tayuya-chan" as he said that he dissapear

"Shit!" Naruto curse

"Calm down, Naruto! You can´t catch up with him anyway with you current state!" Tayuya said

Naruto sigh "Yeah you right.... Thank you Tayuya..."

Tayuya blush "Wha... What the hell you thanking me"

"For rescue my life!" Naruto smile

Tayuya couldn´t help but blushing "It... It was nothing"

Naruto smile

_`Kyu-kun, do you know what happen to me?´_ Naruto ask

**"No...It... suprise me as well... as may a bloodline...."** Kyu reply

_´Oh well it doesn´t matter anymore´_ Naruto sigh as he fallen asleep

"Why he falling asleep!!!" Tayuya scream as he sleep on her lap "Oh well, he should be rest for now..."

Tayuya notice that his hole on the left side, slowly recover _`What the hell..? It´s recover itself?´_ Tayuya widen her eyes, but shrug it off `_Oh well, if you a normal boy, I wouldn´t be interest in you´_ she smile, then realize what she tought _`I mean not in that way!! I mean... What the hell I´m thinking!!!´_

10 minutes later "Naruto!!"

Naruto woke up from his sleep as he heard a familiar voice, as he look to the side, he recognize who it was "Oh! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Are you alright?" Kakashi ask in concern

"Yeah I´m alright, but... I lost track of Sasuke..." Naruto sigh

"Don´t worry about this now... You should go back to Konoha, so that the hospital can take a look at you!"

"I´m fine!" Naruto said as he trying to stand up, but he couldn´t "Or.. not...."

_`Kyu-kun, I thought you heal me already´_Naruto said to him

**"Sorry Naruto, but I could just heal you big wounds and this isn´t what I can heal, you body must rest"** Kyu reply

Naruto sigh "Kakashi I can´t move... can you carry me?"

"No problems!" Kakashi reply "And who is this young girl beside you?"

"Oh this? This girl who rescue me!" Naruto grin

Tayuya blush and look away

Kakashi grin "So it that also, oh well she should come with us!"

"Alright back to Konoah!" Naruto shout "Aww it´s hurt!"

**Thank you very much, for waiting so long for my Chapter, I hope you like this^^ And don´t forgot to review**

**Well Jutsu explain**

**Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**  
Name: Sharingan, literally "Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: Doujutsu, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke , Uchiha Itachi  
The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is an evolution from the Byakugan (Evil Eye) of the Hyuuga Kekkei genkai.  
It can be used to see through an opponent's jutsu as well as copy it, although it cannot copy Kekkei genkai jutsu. It stands to reason that the Sharingan is also incapable of copying any jutsu that has special requirements, e.g. Kuchiyose no Jutsu requiring a contract with a Summon. There is also some doubt about whether or not the Sharingan is capable of copying jutsu that don't require hand seals, like the Rasengan.  
The natural enemy of a Sharingan user is a Taijutsu user, because, although the Sharingan can copy and follow Taijutsu, the Sharingan user also needs the strength and speed of the Taijutsu user to use the copied jutsu or counter it effectively.  
Hatake Kakashi has an additional weakness. Because his Sharingan was transplanted, he doesn't have Uchiha blood himself. This makes using his Sharingan very inefficient and exhausting.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: GÅkakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**  
Name: Katon: KaryÅ« Endan, literally "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Ebisu, Uzumaki Naruto  
Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth.

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**  
Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage  
A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
The Rasengan is a very high-level technique that took the Yondaime Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)  
Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds"**  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only three known users, the other two being Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique. Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution. The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.


	29. The second maid!

**Super Genius Naruto**

The second maid??!!

It was a sunny day in the Village of Leaf, it seems like there will be nothing big happen on this day, well.. this also thought the young boy, Uzumaki Naruto.

*Klirr* the sound of a dish breaks

"What the hell?!! Can´t you do this right?!!" A female girl scolded to another girl

"Shut up! It´s not like I do this every day!!" the girl yell, as another dishes break

Naruto sigh looking them from the living room to the kitchen,_ `Again? This two girls just argue all the time´_ he shake his head

Yes, the two girls were Kin and Tayuya

"Argh! Don´t put to much power, when you washing a dish!" Kin scream at Tayuya

"Just shut up! I can´t help it! It´s my first time doing those thing!" Tayuya glare

"Tss, it´s not like is that haaard" Kin glare

"Who do you think you are?!" Tayuya glare back "I´m thousand time stronger than you!"

"It doesn´t matter how strong you are! If you can´t even washing dish, then you should go out of this house and leave Naruto-sama and me alone!" Kin smirk at the last part

Tayuya twitch, she glance over to Naruto with a faint blush "As hell I let you both alone!"

"We were better off without you!" Kin yell

"So what? I can protect Naruto-sa... Naruto thousand mal better then you!" Tayuya yell back

"You can´t even call Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama!" Kin narrow her eyes

Tayuya blush, "I... I ca-- can!" as she said that, she leave the kitchen and stand in front of Naruto

"Na---Naru-Naruto-sa--- NARUTO-SAMA!" She accidently shout, blushing like a red tomato

Naruto look suprise at this outburst, "Äh... Yes..?"

Tayuya could die from embrassement "DoyouwantsometeaNaruto-sama?!" she ask to fast

"Äh, could you please reply it again, I didn´t understand you?" Naruto ask polite

Tayuya realize that she spoken to fast, on the other hand Kin laugh her ass off, at this szene

As Tayuya hearing this, she glare at her, she took a lot of breath and ask the same question in a shy voice

"Do... Do you want... some tea, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smile, "Yes, it would be very nice, thank you"

Tayuya couldn´t help, but to grin and turn quickly to the kitchen, as she pass Kin, she smirk at her

Kin glare at her with jealously and follow her in the kitchen, again they argue

Naruto sigh _`Well it´s lifely here, with them´_

_

* * *

Flashback one week ago_

_Kakashi carried Naruto from the Valley of Death to the Village of leaf, while Tayuya followed them close behind_

_"Kakashi-sensei, what happen to my teammates for this mission?" Naruto asked_

_"Well... Chouji it´s fine, he just to need to rest, Shikamaru also isn´t serious injuried, Kiba, Akamaru and Neji there immediately brought back to the Konoha hospital"_

_"What happen to them?"_

_Kakashi didn´t answer instantly_

_"Sensei?"_

_"Neji has a hole on his stomach, but don´t worry our medic ninja, already starting to healing him and by Kiba and Akamaru, they loss lot of Chakra, it seems like they had a hard fight"_

_"I see"_

_Naruto noticed, that Tayuya feeled guilty what she and her teammates done_

_"Don´t worry, Tayuya! Forget the past and look to the futur! You can´t always feel bad, for what you done in the past" he smiled_

_Tayuya widened her eyes and smile with tears "Thank you... Naruto"_

_Kakashi looked them with a pervers grin_

_Naruto noticed that and hit him at his head, with his last strenght_

_"What the hell are you thinking!!" he yelled, but faint immediately afterwards_

_Kakashi sighed "You really an idiot"_

_Tayuya couldn´t helped but laughed_

_XXXXX  
_

_Later in the Hospital of the village of leaf_

_Naruto slowly awaken from his sleep_

_`Where I am...?` Naruto thought as he look from the right to the left_

_Naruto instantly know where he is `I see... the hospital...` _

_"Waah! He finally awake!" A girl voice shout and instantly hugging him_

_`Eh..?`Naruto widen his eyes from suprise and pain_

_"Waah~ Naruto-sama!! I was worried about you!" The girl cried  
_

_Naruto realized who it was "Kin..?"_

_Kin let him go and nodded_

_"I´m glad *sniff* you alright, Naruto-sama, *sniff*" Kin wished her tears away_

_Naruto smiled, "It´s alright" he patted her head_

_"I´m glad you alright.." Another person in the room, spoke very quietly_

_Naruto turn in the direction of the voice and smiled  
_

_"I see, I´m glad you´re also alright" Naruto smiled "Tayuya..."_

_"So the brat finally woken up from his sleeps?" Tsunada walked in with a smirk_

_"Oh my, isn´t that the old hag" Naruto grinned with his counter_

_Tsunade glared at him "It´s seem´s like the brat want to stay in the hospital longer, after all" she smirked_

_Naruto sweatdrop "Wah! I´m so sorry, Tsunade-sama! Please don´t hit me!" _

_Tsunada chuckled "Well, how are you?"_

_Naruto sighed "I´m fine... but the mission..."_

_"Failed" another voice finish his sentence_

_"Shikamaru-kun!" Naruto grin, as the lazy boy walk in_

_"Yo, Naruto"_

_Naruto smile, but sighed again "Yeah the mission failed..."_

_"Naruto... you back..." a voice interupt_

_Naruto realize whose voice it belong to_

_"I´m sorry Sakura... I failed.. to bring him back" he said without looking to her_

_"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura smile, but you could see she was hurt_

_She walk to the window and open it "You shouldn´t look sad like a mummy, look the day is to beautiful!" Sakura smile bitterly_

_"Sakura! I´ll definitely keep my promise!" Naruto said_

_"It´s allright Naruto" Sakura said sadly, while looking out the window  
_

_Naruto grinned "Sakura.. I will keep this promise... because this is my ninja way!"_

_Sakura realize something, something she already known deep inside her, she smiled "Naruto... Next time... we do it together... we´re team after all"  
`You´re really amazing Naruto...´_

_Tayuya suddenly spoke "I´m sorry! It was all my fault.."_

_"No" Sakura said "I know, you helped Naruto after all, right? If it wasn´t you in this team, it would be another person in your spot of Orochimaru´s team, I´m glad you realize what was wrong and what was right"_

_Naruto, also Shikamaru widen their eyes, what Sakura had said_

_Sakura smiled "People can change!" knowing what she said, because she also changed_

_Tsunade smiled at her, because now she is sure that she chose a good student  
Sakura had asked her, that she want to be Tsunade student, Tsunade hectically for a moment, but saw her determined eye and nod_

_Naruto smiled `Your grow Sakura´_

_Tayuya widen her eyes and thanked her_

_"Well I guess I should leave already.." Tayuya said_

_Naruto stopped her, as he hold a hand of her_

_"Eh?" Tayuya widen her eyes_

_"You stay her!" Naruto said_

_"But.. But.." Tayuya stutter_

_"I have anyway a big house and you can´t return to the sound, right?" Naruto grin "Then stay here and become my maid!" _

_Tayuya widen her eyes "But... can I stay here.?"_

_Tsunade grin "Yes you can, I´m the Hokage after all" she smile at her  
_

_Tayuya can feel that the tears was about to come, but..._

_"Whaaat?! I´m not agree with that!" A voice shout "Naruto-sama don´t need another maid! Especially someone like her!"_

_This voice belong to no other than Kin_

_Tayuya glare at her "What did you say!"_

_"You heard me!"_

_"Why you"_

_Naruto sigh `I think I will never have peace in my life...´_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_"Naruto-sama!" Kin shout "We´re going shopping now"

Naruto smile and wave at them "Have a save trip"

* * *

Street of Konoha

"Why I´m also tagging along?" Tayuya glare

"I can´t let you with Naruto-sama back alone!" Kin glare back "And after all we need some maid uniform"

Tayuya blush "I will never put something like that on"

"Well it also allright, then Naruto-sama would only look at me with my sexiness" Kin drol

Tayuya widen her eyes "Let´s go faster!"as she run to a shop with costumes

"Hey! Wait for me!

XXXXX

After hours

Tayuya laugh "It was fun"

Kin laugh along "Not bad after all, to shopping with you, Tayuya-chan"

Tayuya smile "We could never be able to do normal girl stuff back then, huh..?"

"Yeah... we were only some testsubject or something like that " Kin sigh

"It was hell..." Tayuya look sadly at the ground

Kin saw this and grin "Forgot the past, we have a new futur!"

Tayuya smile "You are right, let´s go home already"

* * *

Nighttime

"Naruto-sama we are back" Kin shout happily

"Welcome back, girls" Naruto grin, he was reading some books of the ninja history _`It seem´s like they finally got along´_

"Naruto-sama we have a suprise for you" Kin grin and drag Tayuya in her room "Don´t look alright!"

Naruto look confuse, at them but nod

XXXXX

After minutes later

"Tada!" Kin said as she walk with Tayuya out at her room, they were wearing both a maid outfit

Naruto widen his eyes "Wow... amazing" he grin "It looks good on you two"

They both smiled and blush happily after hearing his compliment

"Well Naruto-sama... The owner was so nice and give us another extra maid outfit, it seems like she like us" Kin grin

"I see... but why you tell me that?" Naruto ask confuse

"Well we don´t know what to do with this... but..." Tayuya grin at him

Naruto still look confuse at him, but suddenly widen his eyes

"No... You... Don´t tell me..."

Both of the girl grin and walk slowly to Naruto

Naruto sweatdrop "St--Stay back.. Do--don´t come closer!"

"Tooo late" They grinning

Waaaaaaaaaaaah~~~~!!

**End of this Chapter^^**

**I´m so sorry for uploading soo late -.-  
But something come up... I hope you forgive me... but anyway please review^^**


	30. Free day in Konoha

**Super Genius Naruto**

Chapter 30: Free day in Konoha

"What a boriiing week" Naruto sigh, as he walk in the street of Konoha in the morning

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Because you recently come out of the hospital, you will not doing a mission for a week!" Tsunade order him_

_"But.. But.." Naruto try to change her mind_

_"No buts!" Tsunade glare "NO mission for the whole week!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

It´s not like, it was that boring, but Naruto wasn´t someone who like to rest, he even miss the D-rank mission

Naruto sigh again

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" A voice said

Naruto smile "Good morning Lee-kun"

Lee finally recovered completly from his injury, so he finally begun with his training again

Naruto smirk "I see, you really a morning person after all, Lee-kun"

"Yeah I always train really early in the morning with Gai-sensei"

"Speaking of the devil" Naruto smile

"Well isn´t that our youthful friend Naruto-kun" Gai grin, as he come up

"Good morning, Gai-san" Naruto smile

"Well what are you doing in the early Naruto-kun?" Lee ask

"I don´t know, I couldn´t sleep, so I decide to take a walk" Naruto said

"Oh I see" Gai said "Well how about you run with us 500 lap around Konoha?" he offer

Naruto sweatdrop "Well thanks for you offer Gai-san, but I think I just want to walk"

"Well to bad" Gai said "Well Lee, we going to do this! Bye Naruto-kun"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! Good bye Naruto-kun"

Naruto smile and wave "Good bye"

_`Those two are monsters...´_

XXXXX

Outside Konoha

"AWW~ Those breeze feel amazing" Naruto enjoys the breeze

"Ah! Well, Well, isn´t that the loudmouth brat?" a woman voice grin

Naruto look at the direction of the voice "Oh Anko-san"

"What are you doing here?" Anko ask

"I enjoy those breeze" Naruto grin "What about you, Anko-san?"

"Well I come back from a mission, it was really easy" Anko grin back "You don´t need to call me *-san*, you can call me *-chan*"

"Ah I see, if you say so, Anko-chan" Naruto smirk

Anko smirk and lean closerly to Naruto

"Well Anko-chan, have a nice day" Naruto grin and dissapear in a second

Anko pout "This was mean Naruto-kun! I make you regret that!"

XXXXX

Back to Konoha

Naruto sigh _`She always try to kiss me... Oh the shops a open, I think I visit Tenten-chan and her farther´_ he grin

XXXXX

Weapon shop

"Ryo-san? Tenten-chan?" Naruto call

"Oh my, Naruto-kun" Ryo smile "How are you?"

"I´m fine, but I´m boreeed" Naruto sigh

"Hoho, Well you should first be healthly, if you want to do some mission" Ryo grin

"I know I know... but look at me! I am healthy" Naruto sigh again

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Good morning" Tenten quickly said

Naruto smile "Good morning Tenten-chan"

"Well what bring you here, Naruto-kun?" Ryo asks

"Well tomorrow I finally can do some mission, so I want to buy some weapons to prepare"

"I see, well take you time, to chose te weapon you like" Ryo said

"Allright" Naruto said

"I´ll help you, Naruto-kun" Tenten said

"Thanks" Naruto smile at her

After 30 minutes

"Well thanks again, I´m off now" Naruto said, wave to them

"Bye Bye Naruto-kun" they both wave back

XXXXX

Flower shop

"Hello" Naruto greet

"Oh, Naruto" Ino said "The same flowers like always?" she ask

"Yeah, thank you" Naruto smile

"How are you Naruto?" Ino ask

"I´m fine, what about you?" Naruto ask back

"Me too" she smile "So here the flowers"

"Thank you very much" Naruto said and paid for the flowers

"Good bye, Ino-san"

"Good bye"

XXXXX

Konoha Hospital

_`Time to visit Neji, Kiba and Akamaru´_ Naruto thought as he go in

As Naruto walk in the coorido, he see someone familar

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto wave

"Ah! Naruto!" Sakura smile "Visiting, Neji-san and Kiba-san?"

"Yeah, don´t forget Akamaru, Sakura, you shouldn´t forget some of your patients" Naruto smirk

Sakura pout "Naruto-baka!"

Naruto laugh "Well see you later, Sakura, give you best"

Sakura laugh along "Yeah, bye bye"

XXXXX

Room 209

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" Neji said

"Yo" Naruto smile

"Ah, Naruto-san" Neji smile back

"You will be finally release in two days, right?" Naruto ask, while putting the flowers he bought in a vase

Neji nod "Thank you, that you visit me everyday"

"We are friends right? Friends doing something like that" Naruto grin

Neji smile "Yes... we are friends"

"Well I´m off to see Kiba-kun, see you later"

"Allright, have a good day" Neji said

XXXXX

Floor 2

As Naruto close the day behind he bump with Hinata, besides her, is her father and her little sister

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun! I´m sorry!" she apologize

Naruto smile "Don´t worry, Hinata-chan, It´s not like I got hurt from that, and I should be the one, who should apologize"

Hinata shake her head "It´s allright, Naruto-kun"

"So you guys visiting Neji-kun?" Naruto ask

Hiashi nod "Thank that you look after him, Naruto-san" Hiashi bow

Naruto shake his head "No, it´s fine, I´m his friends after all"

Hiashi smile _`This boy is truly someone you can trust´_

"Well, I visit another friend" Naruto said "Good bye, Hinata-chan, Hiashi-san, Hanabi-chan"

The three Hyuugas also said good bye to him, as Naruto walk off

XXXXX

Room 405

"You can come in, Naruto" Kiba said to the close door

The door open and Naruto stand there "You have a good nose, Kiba-kun" Naruto smile

"Hello, Hana-san, Shino-kun" Naruto bow to Kiba elder sister and wave to Shino

"Hello, Naruto" she reply

Shino nod

Kiba sigh "You always bring the same flower"

Naruto smirk, putting the flower in the vase "Well I know, but you like it"

Kiba chuckle "Yeah I like this aroma"

"But today you and Akamaru finally realease" Naruto smile as he pat Akamaru, who like it

"Hell ya!" Kiba grin "Thanks, that you visit me all day"

Naruto smile "We´re friends. it´s no big deal"

XXXXX

Konoha

Naruto stretch his arms, sitting on a bench near a park in Konoha

"Are you relaxing, Naruto?" A familiar voice ask

"Yeah, and you still reading those books... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto ask

Kakashi ignore that and close the book "I guess Team 7 will not be the same anymore"

"Yes it seem´s like that..."

Kakashi glance at Naruto

"..But, I still give my best for all mission, we will become, sensei"

Kakashi smile "I look forward to it" as he said that he dissapear

Naruto smirk _`You don´t want to talk, but read your book? I guess you will never change, sensei´_

XXXXX

Restaurant

"Chouji, don´t eat to much" Asuma sweatdrop

Shikamaru sigh "You never change, huh?"

Chouji smirk "After I finish eating you´re going to train me immediately, Asuma-sensei!"

"Chouji! Look like you back to you original size" Naruto chuckle

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Chouji greet, also Asuma and Shikamaru

"I knew you guys would be her" Naruto laugh, now sitting beside them

XXXXX

Later

Naruto look at the sky "It´s already that late?" Naruto smile

"Naruto?"

"Oh, Kurenai-san!" Naruto smile

"What are you doing here?" Kurenai ask

"I look to the dark sky" Naruto reply

"I see" Kurenai smile

"It´s look beautiful" Naruto whisper

"Yes it is" Kurenai agree with him

Naruto glance at her "You looks really beautiful in the shine of moon" he smiles

Kureani blush at this compliment

"Well I think I go home, Good night Kurenai-san" Naruto wave at her

"Good night... Naruto-kun" she wave back

XXXXX

Ramen stand

"Well last station for today... Ramen!" Naruto grin

"Hello, Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan"

"Ah, good evening, Naruto/kun" The both of them reply

"The same, as usually" Naruto said

"Allright" Teuchi smile

"Nee, Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Ayame ask

"Don´t worry Ayame-neechan, I´m a though guy after all" Naruto grin

Ayama smile at him with a faint blush

"Yo, Naruto"

Naruto look the right "Iruka-sensei" Naruto grin

"And, what were you doing today?" Iruka asks

Naruto thought and begun to talk "Well first......"

XXXXX

Naruto home

"I´m back" Naruto shout

"Ah, welcome back, Naruto-sama!" Kin und Tayuya shout back

Naruto smile, thinking, what he was done today _`I guess, sometimes to have a free day, it´s not bad after all´_

Chapter end

So Chapter 30 finish =D  
Please review^^


	31. The icy mission, part one

**Super Genius Naruto**

_The icy mission part one_

"Finally a new mission" Naruto grins "But..."

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI-SENSEI! IS HE ALWAYS THIS LATE?!!" Kiba yells

"SHUT UP! YOU´RE NOISY!" Sakura screams back

"Ki-kiba-kun, Sa-Sakura-san, please don´t fight" Hinata trys to calm them down

Kurenai sighs, "Kakashi... you will never change, huh?"

Naruto chuckle "What do you think of Kakashi-sensei lateness, Shino-kun?"

"It doesn´t matter to me... but I hope he come soon" Shino replys

"I wonder what´s for a mission we do, I mean that the old hag send two teams for this... is must be really important" Naruto grins

"Maybe.. maybe not" Shino replys

Naruto suddenly sense somthing "Someone come... no... there´s more..."

Suddenly a white horse with a beautiful woman past them

Sakura and Hinata widen their eyes "Isn´t that...?"

Sakura couldn´t finish her sentence because afterwards many horse rider come from the same direction, it seem´s like they follow her

_`Are they attacking her?´ _Naruto wonder and disappear

"They attacking her! We should help her!" Kiba shouts and follow them

Shino sighs and run after Kiba

"Let´s go Hinata!" Sakura said, and they both run after them

"Hey.. wait.." Kurenai shouts

Somewhere near a river

"It´s seems like my teammates get ride of this chasers" Naruto said, walking slowly to the girl with the white horse from earlier, who sitting there, while her horse drinks some water of the river

She completly ignore him, get up on her horse and rush away

"What´s wrong with her?" Naruto sighs and disappear

"Why did they follow you?" Naruto asks suddenly sitting behind her

The women widen her eyes and glare at him, afterwards she push him away

Naruto does a backflip and land to the ground elegantly "Did I do something wrong?"

The women smirks

"Like I ask before... Did I do something wrong to you?" Naruto ask, while again sitting behind her

She widen her eyes, but quickly narrow it, she speed up, now they there on one of the citystreets

"Hey, you really good at riding a horse... but don´t you rid a bit too fast?" Naruto asks

Suddenly some children walking on the street

The woman widen her eyes and somehow she could stop her horse before they make contact with the children, but fall backwards, Naruto react fast and catch her, while landing on his feet

"Like I said... you rode too fast..." Naruto sighs

The woman glare at him and push him away

"Isn´t that princess Fu?" Some of the kids says

"Yes! It is" another says, as the children walk to her

"Princess?" Naruto raise an eyebrow

"I am not princess Fu..." The woman replys them

They do not listen to her so they keep saying she´s princess Fu

"I am a big fan of you!"one of the children says

"Please sign this" another says

"Yeah mine too!"

"And mine!"

"Cut it out!" The woman says "What´t the point given you autograph? Sooner or later, you will put it away somewhere and then it will collect dust! It´s will be just useless!" she scolds

The children looking to the ground with sad eyes

"This is just stupid" The woman said and walk away

"Nene, Don´t be sad, here is some money, so you can buy some ice cream" Naruto smiles at the children and follow her

The children mood change happily "Thank you very much, nii-san"

Nighttime

Naruto still follow that women

"Why are you follow me?" The women glare

Naruto smirks "Because it´s my mission to protect you, Fukikaze Yukie"

_Flashback_

_"What?!" Kiba screamed "We must protect Fukikaze Yukie, the princess of this film there?" he pointed to a poster of a movie_

_"Ah, it was really her!" Sakura said fangilish_

_"The film is really amazing, ne Sakura-san" Hinata smiled_

_Sakura nod happy  
_

_The director of the movie in front of them smirked "Never thought, that the bodyguard we hired, beat so easily from you"_

_"Well thank you for the compliment" Kakashi bowed_

_"Don´t say a word, you wasn´t even there, and come three hours late" Kurenai glared at him, at this, Kakashi sweatdropped slightly  
_

_"So we escort and protect her to the country of snow, the place who the last scene of the next movie will be?" Naruto asked_

_"Yes" The director said_

_"But Yukie-chan, always run away" The staff member sighed_

_Naruto grin "I see... this is also our next mission" and puffed away_

_"Ehh?" all of the staff member, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru widened their eyes_

_Shino on the other doesn´t look suprise  
_

_"I knew something war wrong" Kurenai said_

_"Kagebunshin" Kakashi sighed_

_Flashback end_

As the flashback from Naruto end, he widen his eyes, Yukie has gone _`That women... ´_

In a bar

"Found you, princess" Naruto says

"I´m not a princess" She replys, obviously drunken

Naruto frown "You drank to much"

"Yukie-sama!" suddenly the door open, the manager of the film Land of Snow appear "The ship to the Snow Country is departing soon! We´d better hurry or..."

"It´s Okay" Yukie interrupt "I´m not going!"

"What?"

"It´s alright, it´s happen all time, somthings goes wrong the actress or the director will be replaced" she says

"But no other than you can play princess Fu!"

"I´m not going!" Yukie glare

"It can´t be help" Kakashi says, as he use his Sharingan to make her sleep and carry her right to the ship

Naruto sighs "What´s for a troublesome mission"

On board

Yukie suddenly awake with sweat on her body _`It was just a bad dream...´_

"So you finally awake..." Naruto says who sitting on a chair looking outside the window

"You..." She glare

Naruto grin at her "Don´t give me this look, I didn´t do anything wrong to you"

"Where am I?" She demands

"You are in a boot, which it sail off to the Snow Country" Naruto grins

Yukie widen her eyes "What did you say?!?"

Later

"Wow" Naruto grins "They already begin to film"

"Yeah!It´s really amazing to see, how they act live" Sakura says amaze

"She is really different, when she is acting..." Shino says

"Yeah..." Naruto agree

"Well this is just Yukie-san ability, she´s amazing, when the cameras are on" One of the co-worker says

"N-Naruto-kun, here some tee" Hinata offers

"Thank you, Hinata-chan" Naruto replys

"Shino-kun, here is also some tee for you" Hinata offer Shino also a tee

Shino nod, and take it from her

"I wonder why, she´s seems so familiar..." Kakashi mumble, observe the actress

"Did you said something?" Kurenai asks

"No, nothing" Kakashi reply and go back reading his icha icha book

Sunset, cabin of Yukie

"Hey, I bring you some hot coffee" Naruto says as he come in, in her cabin

Yukie only glare at him

Naruto sights, "Say.. why didn´t you want, to go Snow Country?"

"It´s none of your business" She replys coldly

"You are really a stubborn girl" Naruto sighs again

Yukie doesn´t reply, she just look outside the window and ignore him

"I guess I leave now" Naruto says, as he leave her room

Next day in the morning

"Director!! Our route is blocked!" The captain says, The ship stop, because their route is block from a big icy desert Island

The director eyes widen his eyes "This is a perfect location!!"

"EEEEHHHH?"

On the Island

"So they will make a szene of the movie, in this place?" Sakura yawn

"Yes, Sakura-san" Hinata says, also a little tired

"Why can´t they film later? I´m still tired" Kiba argue, while his partner, Akamaru, agree

"It can´t be help" Kurenai says "Huh? Where´s Naruto and Shino?" she asks while looking around

"Those bastard, I bet they still sleep" Kiba scold

Of all of sudden Kakashi attack something

"What are you doing?" The director yell

"Everyone! Go back" Kakashi order

"What?" They all doesn´t understand, beside Kurenai

Suddenly someone appear of the place, where Kakashi attack

"Welcome of the Snow Country" the mysterious enemy smirk

Kakashi immediatly recognize him "You.." but suddenly widen his eyes, Naruto and Shino attack this mysterious enemy from left and right, both of them have a kunai in their hands

"So.. you also notice him, Shino-kun" Naruto smirks

"As well as you Naruto-san" Shino replys

As they strike him, the mysterious enemy shatter in thousand piece of ice

"Ice clone" Naruto narrow his eyes

"Not bad boys" The same mysterious guy stand one of the top ice montain "This could be interesting" he smirks

**So part one of the Chapter is finish =D I hope you don´t mind that I now, use the movie in my story^^  
Anyway please review**


	32. The icy mission, part two

**Super Genius Naruto**

**Sigh~  
Finally I have time for my story~  
I guess it´s been awhile, huh?  
Even if I apologize now, I guess I´m not forgiven, till I uploads more chapters right? ;)  
Oh well, here is finally the Chapter:**

_Chapter 32: The icy mission part two_

The still unknown guy with long purple hair laughed "Interesting... to able to destroy my clone"

"My my, this boys aren´t so bad" suddenly a voice cutted in, it was a women with the same strange battle suit like the unknown man, "Oh well.. welcome back, Koyuki-hime" The woman smirked "I hope you also brought the hexagonal crystal"

Kakashi widened his eye "Koyuki-hime?"

Suddenly another guy appeared, like the other two, he has the same battle suit, he is the biggest of the three

"It´s been a while Hatake Kakashi" He laughed

Kakashi glared, "Damn! Kurenai! Kiba! Hinata! Sakura! Protect Yukie-san!" he ordered "Everyone! Return immediately back to the ship!"

"Wha-?" All of camara crew look confused, but still listen to his order and returned to their ship

"Fubiki, Mizore, go get the princess..." The unknown man ordered his two teammeates

"Roger" Mizore, the fat one of them replyed simple

Fubiki, the only woman of the team sighed "You just want to have Kakashi by yourself"

"Shino" Naruto glanced to him

Shino nodded "I know", both of them disappeared immediately

_`Hmm? What are those two are doing?´_ The leader of the mystery group wondered, but shrugged it quickly off, because there something more important to do, like beating Hatake Kakashi

"It´s really been awhile... Nadare Rouga..." Kakashi narrowed his eye, as he revealed his Sharingan

"Sharingan... it´s been really a long time, to see this eye again...HATAKE KAKASHI"

"And this will be the last time, you will see it ever again" With this sentence, Kakashi charged him with a kunai

Rouga laughed, while blocking his attacks "You really full of yourself Kakashi! If I remember correctly, you are the one, who run away from me last time"

Kakashi only glared back at him

* * *

"Yukie-san, please follow us" Kurenai pleaded

"Kurenai-sensei, what the hell happens here!" Kiba asked

"Well we can discuss this later on! First we should bring bring everyone in a safe place" Kurenai answered

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei" Kiba, Hinata and Sakura both answered in union

* * *

"**Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm**" Fubuki shouted, as needles in the shape of miniature swallows appeared, aiming at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged it, as he jump to the side, but to his suprise the needles just change their diraction in the midair to his new position, he could barely dodge this jutsu

Fubuiki laughed "Not bad, brat. Your reflex are really remarkable"

Naruto narrowed his eyes _`This was really close... but it seems like the needles can change their diraction just only one time´_

* * *

On the other hand Shino have a really hard time dodging Mizore, who ride on his Snowboard

"You should just go home to your mommy" Mizore smirked

Shino completly ignored him

"Bastard!" Mizore glared

* * *

"Everyone! This way!" Sakura ordered

"Don´t worry we will protect you!" Kiba smirked

But suddenly the director said something really unexpected "I want this on the camara! Don´t quit shooting! This will be amazing!"

"Does he even care, in what a position we are?" Sakura yelled, while the camara crew and Hinata sweatdrops

"Woah! Cool! I will be a superstar!" Kiba eyes shined

_A second later_

"I was just kidding..." Kiba cried out of pain of Sakuras beating

* * *

Shino threw some Shuriken against his opponent, but it had no effects against him

_`His armor...´_ Shino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses

Mizore smirked "It´s no use with simple weapons"

"We´ll see..." Shino simple replied

* * *

"**Hyōrō no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique)**" Fubuki shouted, as she infuse her chakra with the ice underground and bring it to the surface

Naruto quickly realize that this technique followed him, he quickly jump backward and doing some handseals

**"Katon: Karyu Endan"** he shot a big fire ball against this ice technique

* * *

Yukie widened her eyes as she saw this fire

"Yukie-san?" Kurenai looked worried

Suddenly Naruto fire another fireball, which lead Yukie to unlocked a horrible memory, long forgotten, and fainted

"Yukie-san!" Kurenai shout shocked

* * *

"Wha-?" Naruto widened his eyes, as Yukie fainted

"Don´t look away, brat" Fubuki smirked as she do the ice swallow technique again

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but did a very familiar jutsu to Fubuki, it was the same ice swallow technique much to her suprise. Narutos own ice swallow blocked hers

"Wha? How...?" Fubuki startled

"... did you do that?" Naruto finished her sentence "Magic" he grinned

Fubuki glared at him

* * *

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"** Kakashi shouted, as he summon a big waterdragon from the ocean

Roga however countered this, with his "**Hyōton: Haryū Mōko (Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)**" he created a giant tiger made out of ice, freezing Kakashi´s technique  
Kakashi has no choice but to dodged this. He jump away landing beside Shino, Naruto also appeared there, they stand in a triangle back to back each other, facing their opponent

"This armor.." Shino started

"Chakra armor" Kakashi replied immediately

"Chakra armor?" Naruto asked

"This is a armor that increase their chakra and making their technique stronger... but it seems like, it´s now different from the last time I saw them..!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes

"So, you remember?" Roga laughed sickly "Yes they different... now there is an invisible wall of chakra that protect the body... they not only nullifies your chakra but also reflect it, so there is no use of ninjutsu or genjutsu"

The trio of Konoha narrowed their eyes

"Kakashi-sensei! We brought everybody back to the ship!" Sakura shouted

"Good! Naruto, Shino, we will escape!" Kakashi ordered

Naruto and Shino nodded

"Again? Try to run again, Hatake Kakashi?" Roga looked disappoint at him

"I would greatly fight with you, but still there is to many innocent people on the ship, we can´t risk their lives"

"As if I would let the princess escaping!" Roga retored as he done some handseals**"Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei (Ice Release: One Horned White Whale)"**

"I see... a very strong technique" Kakashi said, as he doing the same move

"So still the copycat as I see, but if you think you can beat me wi-" Roga said, but quickly cut off

"Beat you? You mistaken... is a chance to escape" Kakashi smirked, as the two giant ice whale clash each other and destroys this little island

The ship could easily escape in this chaos

* * *

The next day

"She still hasn´t awake?" Hinata asked worried

Naruto shoke his head

"It seems like our fight with them, was somehow a shock for her" Shino said simple

Suddenly Kakashi, Kurenai and Sandayuu, the manager of Yukie entered the room

"We reach the harbor" Kakashi said

The member sighed, finally to reach their goal, after such a long week

"But... we have something to discuss" Kakashi continued, looking serious

* * *

"Whaat? This woman is really a princess? Of this Island?" Kiba shouted disbelieve, pointing his finger at the island

"Now... This is really a suprise" Shino mumbled

"Well somehow I expected it" Naruto sighed

"Eh? Why?" Sakura asked

"Well those guys who attacked us, did called her princess, first I thought they mean just her role, but still why would they attacked us? I don´t think they are crazy fans to kidnap her, after all those three were really strong" Naruto replied "So her real name is Kazahana Koyuki?"

The manager nodded "The last time I saw her, she was very young, it´s no suprise she doesn´t remember me"

"Sandayuu-san, you also from the Snow Country? Hinata asked

"Yes, I used to serve the previous King Kazahana Sousetsu-sama" Sandayuu answered, he also told them that the King really love his daughter and they lived a peaceful lives, but an incident ten years ago, the younger brother Dotou hired some ninja, revolted and took over the land of Snow, they thought the princess is dead because the castle burnt down but...

"I couldn´t beat them those time, so I have no other way to escape" Kakashi continued

"I found the princess on stage... I was overjoyed... at how she manage to survive" Sandayuu continued, breaking in tears

"It would´ve been better if I died on that day.." Koyuki said, standing beside the door

Suddenly Naruto banged the table and glared at her "**Don´t say this sentence again"**

This outburst suprised the people in the room

"I hate people who don´t value their live... you should think about the people around you, they care for you, don´t you see Sandayuu-san? He even crys for you..." Naruto said, now standing beside her

"Wha-? You don´t understand a thing!" Koyuki glared at him

"Well... it´s not like I don´t understand you... There was time, I also thought the same" Naruto said looking up, while his hair cover his eyes

All of the people in the room looking suprised, even Shino, in his own way. Kakashi and Kurenai on the other hand, looking sadly at Naruto in silent

"Koyuki-hime! You must overthrow Dotou, and be our Queen! I Sandayuu, will protect you with my live! You are our only hope for this Country, so please fight with us!" Sandayuu bowed

"No" Koyuki answered simple

"Why?" Sandayuu asked, like something shatter his heart

"Don´t joke with me" Koyuki glared

"But the people of this country.."

"That´s not my business! I refuse"

"Koyuki-hime"

"Give it up already! Are you stupid? No matter how hard you try, there´s no way you beat Dotou!"

"Wrong again" Naruto said, while one of his eyes looking at her "You´ll never know, if you don´t try! But one thing is clear, if you give up, it´s a 100 % lose" with this he walked away

They all looking at him, till he disappear step for step in silent

"Geez, trying to be cool" Kiba cross his arms, but suddenly become a hit from Sakura "Ouch! Why?" he asked with teary eyes

"Don´t destroy this cool atmosphere!" Sakura yelled at him, even the shy Hinata glared at him a bit

Kakashi sighed "After all, there is only a option left..."

Now they all looking at Kakashi

"Now that Dotou discover you, there isn´t a place where you can hide, to fight is the only way for you to live" Kurenai continued for him

"Kakashi-sensei... Kurenai-sensei.."Sakura smiled

"So this mission will be continue" Kiba smirked `Now this is my chance to be the cool one´

"Don´t fool around!" Koyuki snapped "Reality is differnt from the movie... There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world!" With this she ran away

* * *

"They don´t understand a thing!" Koyuki angry shout to no one, but suddenly stop as she saw Naruto sitting at the end of the ship

"This boy piss me off the most" She glared, but suddenly widened her eyes as Naruto cried, his hair still cover his eyes

"Eh?"

* * *

5 minute before she come

"**Are you alright?**" a voice asked

"I´m alright... don´t worry Kyu-kun" Naruto smiled

"**Naruto...**" Kyubi worried said

"It´s okay, really" Naruto said, but suddenly tears flowing out of his eyes

"Eh? tears? why...?" Naruto asked himself

"I**t´s okay, lets the tear flow, you hold it already a long time, it´s not like you can hold it forever, what happened in your childhood**" Kyubi smiled

"Uwahh~" Naruto cried

* * *

"Naruto..." Koyuki mumbled, decide to leave him alone for this time

* * *

Later

They all decide to move to the village of Snow, after a while they made a break

"At the other side of this large cage, there is a village where our comrades gathered. Everone is waiting for Koyuki-hime arrival, more than you possible know" Sandayuu said

* * *

After they across the cave

"Alright! We will start the filming" The director shouted to his team

"Director! We have a big problem!" One of the crew ran to him

"What is it this time?" The director asked annoyed

"Yukie run away again!" The crewmember said panting

"What?" The director widened his eyes

"We will split up, if you found her, make contact with the radio!" Kakashi ordered

They all nodded

Naruto sighed _`What for a troublemaker, this princess´_

* * *

Koyuki still ran "Don´t fool around with me" she mumble to herself, but suddenly fell

"Father.." She mumbled as she remembered something when she was little, her father told her that the spring come someday in this land "Father you liar... there is no spring in this kind of land..."

"hmm... it would be really strange for this country" Suddenly a voice cut in

"Naruto!" She looked suprise

Naruto sighed, helping her up "Everone is waiting for you"

"I don´t care anymore..." Koyuki said "Why is always you, who find me?"

"I don´t know.." he shrugged it off

Koyuki sighed, than suddenly remember something "Why.. Why did you cry early on?"

Naruto widened his eyes and look away in embarassment "You.. You saw?"

Koyuki giggle "ohh, you can also show this kind of side of you"

Naruto blushed "It´s not like its forbid to cry! I´m after all a twelve years old child!"

Koyuki laughed, she think is really a cute side from him

"But still... why did you cry?" she asked again

"In my past... I was always beaten, yelled and threaten by my village" Naruto said looking to the ground

Koyuki widened her eyes "Why...?"

"I am sorry but I can´t tell... it´s a big secret" Naruto replied

"Even though our situation was different... I also thought, I should better die... But one day someone rescued me, he is really my idol, after he rescued me, I heard storys about him, he was someone who never gave up, he believes in himself and succes all the mission, even mission, which was thought to be impossible to succes" Naruto smiled

Koyuki looked at him, with big eyes

"From that day on, I had never give up and live on, I tried my hardest to become like him, and after years, I finally found people, who accept who I am and friends, like Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and many more"

"I see..."

"Enough... we should better hurry back to the others" Naruto sighed offer his hand to her with a smile

Koyuki blushed "Geez~ Are you sure you are only twelve?"

"Huh?"

"Forget it" She said and took his hand

"I will never understand a woman" Naruto sighed, as they walk back

**So part two is finally finish~  
I hope you could enjoy my chapter**~  
**I really try to upload the next Chapter asap, so please wait for it ;)**


	33. Important Author NOTE!

**Hello everyone!  
**

**First I´m Sorry, this is not a new Chapter and never will be,**

**I decided to end Super Genius Naruto here and make a Remake with a completly new titel "Fate of Light and Dark". I will remove this fic.**

**I end this story for simple reason:**

**- The story was bullshit.**

**- Too much Canon in it.**

**- Senseless Fight.**

**- Grammer was the ultimate worst thing I ever saw xD**

**I hope the Remake will thousand time better than this.**

**-EDIT- This story is now adopted from the author Echo Uchiha.  
**

**Love, Hakugai  
**


End file.
